Batman Return of the Dark Nights
by Panthera
Summary: Batman is ready to close the book on his past and move on with his life, but his plans come crashing down when his past comes back to haunt him in the form of Catwoman who has returned after supposedly being dead for five year. (rating maybe NC17)
1. Chapter One

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter One

A dark undefined car raced down the cold, dirty, and unforgiving streets of the city. The mighty vehicle came to a sudden stop in the shadowed street near an abandon warehouse in the worst part of the city. "I hate this part of the city," said the driver.

 "Why?" The passenger asked. _He loves this city I can't believe that he could hate any part of it._

"This used to be Gotham square the finest part of the city, now look at it," he replied with disgust.

"What happened to it?"

 "I don't want to talk about it."

 "Why?"

 "Bad memories, besides we have work to do."

The roof of the car slid back and the mysterious shadows, the guardians and protectors of the city, moved out unnoticed by anyone. They remained cloaked in the shadowy cover of the night, which served their greater purpose. The first masked shadow came out of his cover and like a ghost he suddenly appeared. He took down the two men on guard as the other shadow wrapped himself further into the night becoming invisible.

Inside a group of men sat surrounded by stolen merchandise. Boxes and crates full of TV's, VCR's, and stereos, and other electronics littered the large room hiding the crooks.

"I don't like this. What if someone realizes we're in here besides the Bat?" Asked the tall man standing out in the open.

"Then we'll get arrested too you idiot." Said a smaller man with red hair and blue eyes. He was hiding behind a large crate and stood to the left of the taller man.

"Shut up you two and no one will find us." Said a man with dirty blond hair. A scar ran across his face from his right eye to his cheek and it was apparent he was in charge of the small group of men.

"So the boss said this was our last chance. You don't suppose he's still mad because of that screwed up attempt on the mayor last winter do ya?" asked a dark haired thug on the other end of the room.

"He didn't seem to be. He said if we bagged the Bat he'd forget the whole thing." Said the dirty blond.

"Oh, we'll get the Bat if he shows...Are you sure the boss will forget about it? I've heard that those who fail him have a tendency to end up missing or dead." Said the man behind the box.

"I don't know if we will get the Bat, I mean this is the Bat he has a habit of finding people, and dropping in unexpected." Said the tall man out in the open.

"If you fools be quiet we'll be fine. The Bat won't get us and the boss will forget that mess last winter. He's not as bad as people say, after all we're still here." Said the leader.

Silence filled the room and tension was in each man there, for all knew their adversary was not to be taken lightly. The blonde man brushed his brow wiping the sweat away. _Where is he?_

Suddenly, the shadow struck. A dark figure landed on the tall man out in the open taking him down with ease. His senses were, alert, the shadow was well aware of the others.

"It's the Bat." Shouted the dark haired thug spotting the caped figure easily.

"Run!" screamed another man from somewhere in the shadows as the leader draws his gun and shot Batman.

The caped figure stood still and never wavered as the thug pulled the trigger again the caped figure struck out with a fierce punch.

"Did you see that? The bullets didn't even faze him, he didn't even flinch!" Exclaimed the smallest man there as he moved in for his attack; he was joined by four other men in the ambush as their leader picked himself up off the floor.

Batman blocked each blow and followed them with kicks and punches of his own. He moved further into the room until he stood in the exact center. He lifted one of the thugs from the floor and threw him as the leader of the group pulled out a remote. " Say good night Batman." He laughed as a huge fishing net fell on the dark knight. 

The thugs picked up several baseball bats and beat on the trapped Batman as the man he threw got up off the crate. The box had broken under his weight and he stared at its contents in terror. "Hey guys, stop! You should see this," he said staring at the timer.

The man in charge moved to see what was wrong while the others continued to beat their captive. He stared at the bomb for a moment before shouting, "Run Daggett double-crossed us!" He watched as the digital number changed to ten seconds. The men scrambled frantically tripping over the net and boxes as they tried to escape. They made it to the door and opened it as the timer hit Zero.

Robin turned at the sound of the metal door hitting the brick wall. 

The black night was flooded wit light as a giant fireball rose from the building. An intense heat rushed to meet him as glass and metal flew from the warehouse.  Robin dove back towards the car as debris rained down. The fleeing crooks body landed on the black top as flames leapt from the building and smoke filled the night sky. Robin watched from the shadows waiting, wondering if Batman had escaped. He stood and watched as the police and fire department arrived at the scene. The firemen made quick work of killing the blaze. 

"What in the devil happened here tonight?" said a heavyset cop.

"I don't know," said a young cop.

"Ten to one Mr. Pointy ears had something to do with this… Is the commissioner here yet?" The heavyset Bullock asked.

"He just arrived," the young cop replied.

The two officers stepped inside as the press arrived. Bullock moved back outside soon after returning to Commissioner Gordon's side.

"What's going on Bullock?"

"Don't know commish, but I don't see any survivors."

Commissioner Gordon moved towards the crime scene and the reporters surrounded him.

"Commissioner can you tell us what…" Summer Gleason began. She froze, as a young cop came out of the rubble in his hands was a scorched cape and cowl. His head was down cast as he handed them to Gordon sadly.

Robin got into the car and left seeing this as he drove home he hoped his friend and partner had gotten out of the building in time. _Had he gotten out in time? Was this just a case of coincidence or would he return home and find that his friend wasn't there? Was the dark knight gone? Was it possible and if so what was he to do?_

The commissioner stood silent staring at the cowl blankly. He stood there for several minutes before his head fell in sadness. "What will become of Gotham?" He asked sullenly as the reporters swarmed around him and pulled him under in a tide of lights and words he never heard. The one question echoing over and over in his head as all fell to darkness. As the night claimed the scene the city seemed to fall silent and still at the passing of its great protector and as the wind rose up in the city, it's rushing howl was the mournful cry that shared the commissioner's mind. _What would become of this place now that it's guardian was gone._

*                                                                          *                                                                                                *

The next night at the police station a group of officers sat gathered around the TV to watch the news. "It's a sad day here in Gotham tonight, since last nights coverage of the explosion of the abandon warehouse in the old district of Gotham. The city has been silent and still. All but the criminal element has passed the day in sorrow. The disturbing sight of Gotham's vigilante's melted cape and cowl has stunned the populous. Many local citizens have come forward with tales of this masked man and how he saved them. Flowers have been left at the warehouse and police station to honor his passing, as the day has progressed crime has gone mad. The police despite their best efforts have been unable to deal with the criminal element. What's worse is they fear this is only the beginning of a crime wave that may destroy the city. It is a sad day in Gotham indeed, all of the city…"

The TV fell silent as the picture went black.

"Hey Bullock turn that back on," Said a young woman with dark hair.

"No way Montoya! Can you believe those vultures they're making us sound like idiots and making that pointy eared freak into a saint when he's just the opposite. If he's really gone I say good riddance."

"He was a good man."

"If he was such a good man he would have joined the squad."

"Look Bullock, we all know how you feel about Batman, but show some respect."

"I am—I'm not figuring him for a wooden box yet," he said in response before following Gordon out on to the roof.

Gordon walked across the roof to the Bat signal and threw the switch to turn it on. He then stood silent and waited, hoping that the Dark Knight would appear.

"He'll be here Commish," said Bullock.

They watched as Robin came to the roof. Batman never came and the press below made a strict note of this. Robin raced off into the night alone leaving the two cops to deal with the aftermath of Batman's not arriving.

_What will become of my city? Is he really gone? Have I lost my friend without ever learning who he was? Did he know how much good he did for the city?_ Gordon wondered as he turned off the signal. 

_Where is that freak? He can't possibly be gone, he practically invincible… I don't believe it__._ Bullock thought as the Commissioner moved back towards the door. "I'm sure he's alive Jim," he said before the stepped back into the precinct.

*                                                                                   *                                                                                           *

The next day some where in Europe, a dark haired woman sat on a couch staring at an article in the paper with disbelief, shock and horror. The headline stared up at her and dug into her heart like a sharp double-edged blade. She could hardly breath as she read it again. " An End to the Dark Knight."  The article went on to explain Gotham PD had found Batman's cape and cowl in the midst of the rubble from an explosion that had no survivors. So it was pretty obvious to Gothamites their guardian was gone. Any doubts were probably silenced when he never showed up at the Bat signal late last night.

 Selina looked over at her suitcase it was already packed the ticket was already bought. She had been planning a return trip to Gotham for a jade cat statue, but now all thoughts of her planed theft were forgotten. Her reason for going was much different.  

_I have to know if it's true, is he dead, could it be possible. I hope not. Has Batman died without ever being identified? Am I the only one who knew who the man behind the Bat was?_ As she thought this even the Cat's eye which she had taken from the local museum only a few days before lost it's luster. 

_"_ Forget the statue I have to know if he's alive," she said softly. She looked at the ticket sitting on the table in front of her. 

_Is going back such a good idea. After all trouble lives in the city and so did Batman. If he is alive and I go back I risked everything I had and if he wasn't… He is... Danger surrounded the city and one bad step could find me behind bars for a long time. Maybe I should let this go._She thought as she moved into the kitchen to feed her many cats.

"I wish mama was here she'd know what to do," Selina whispered.  "Listen to me running like a scared child," she said with disgust toward herself.  _No, I'm going back to Gotham if only to prove I'm not the same spineless girl that left there_, she thought.

She took one last glance at the article and then purred softly. "We'll be together soon my love…" _I hope_, she thought. She then opened the window over the sink to let the cats out before leaving for the airport.

**Back in Gotham…**

A group of petty thugs watched with curiosity as the Bat signal lit up the sky. They continued their small-scale robbery and waited tempting fate to see for themselves if Batman was indeed gone. Minutes passed and there was no sign of him. They became more certain of his untimely demise when the only one to arrive was his younger partner. Robin subdued most of them but at least one man escaped and soon word was spread of Batman's absence from the crime scene. Word spread quickly, like a brush fire, and the crime level began to rise much more rapidly. Night had not yet fallen and the police knew things would only get worse when the city became dark.

**Across Town…**

 Selina walked down the ramp off of the plane and into Gotham Airport. She walked over to the baggage claim got her suitcase and moved out to the passenger-loading zone. She walked quickly to the curb hoping that she would find that Batman was alive and well. As she stood waiting for a cab a little boy started talking about Gotham. "I can't believe were in Gotham home of Batman and Robin, as well as the rich and famous. Do you think we'll see them mommy?"  

"I don't know honey."

"Kid Batman is dead," said a man from in the crowd.

"Is that true mom," the boy asked on the verge of tears. The woman stood silent.

Selina who was not about to let that be said in her presence said, "No kid it isn't. I'm sure Batman is just fine." The woman shot her a glance that said thank you and the child set in again. Selina didn't hear anymore though, because she had been unable to prevent snickering as she reflected on the young boys earlier comments. He was clearly a tourist to have such a naive view of the city. _Gotham City home of psychos, freaks, weirdoes, and crooked cops, and they were just the obvious trash in the city…Gotham was a breeding ground for crime and the criminal element. It created two kinds of people criminals and victims everything else was spit out and got lost in the rubble. _Selina thought. 

Her mind returned to where she was as a man pushed past her. She watched with disgust as several of Gotham's finest pushed passed a group of people to pile into a cab. "Such gentlemen," she said her words dripped with sarcasm. Selina then put on her sunglasses before waving her hand in the air. A cab pulled up to the curb and all on lookers parted the way for the dark haired leggy woman in the slinky red dress. Selina stuck her bag in the car and took a seat before closing the door. Everyone was still staring including the cabby.

"Where to Miss?" He asked.

"Gotham Square, the east side."

"Are you sure lady?"

"Yes."

"I'll go as far as Gotham Square, from there you'll have to walk."

"Why?"

"Those are the worst streets in Gotham."

"I'll pay extra."

"Okay," he said and with that he pulled away from the curb. The cab moved through the city until it came to the old center of the city.

"Make a left here," she instructed.

The cab turned down a side street and came to a bunch of old business establishments. The driver then pulled over.

"This is as far as I'm going," said the driver.

Selina paid the driver and got out of the cab with her bag in hand.

"Are you sure I can't drop you some place nicer. I'd hate to see you get hurt; you seem like a nice woman. This is no place for you."

"I'm sure," she said and she started down the dark street. The road was littered with trash and broken glass. _It looks worse now than it did five years ago._

In the distance she heard an alarm going off. For a moment she panicked seeing visions of the Bat swooping down, fear of being recognized gripped her. This reaction lasted only for a moment, because she quickly remembered she didn't look a thing like the Selina Kyle who had left Gotham five years ago. Selina moved on down the street towards her loft, which she had purchased just before leaving Gotham.

Selina came to a stop in front of a well-kept low rent warehouse. She had converted it into a two-story loft apartment. The large main room contained a couch, a few tables, lamps, and a large entertainment center. The whole room was decorated in cats. The centerpiece was a wall hanging of a panther and a wolf fighting. Among the other things in the room were various statues and ancient treasures in particular Egyptian gold that related to the cat. 

Selina put her bag down by the table and laid down on the couch to rest, she was tired due to jet lag. As she drifted off she questioned again, _is Batman really gone?_ She soon after fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Two**

A young man road his motor cycle through Gotham, and on into the countryside until he came to a huge mansion on top of the hill. He road through the metal gate, past the statues, and pulled up at the front steps, of the famous, Wayne Manor. He turned off the engine on his bike and pulled away his helmet on which was a clear picture of a robin. He walked up the steps and into the huge house.  

Dick Grayson opened the paper and walked into the study. The room was conservative. Three of the walls were lined with bookcases from ceiling to floor. Sitting in the floor at one end was a couch and end table for comfortable reading and at the other end was a large desk. In the center of the back wall was a large grandfather clock.  He walked over to the couch where Bruce sat. "So Bruce, tell me how does it feel to be dead?" He asked referring to the headline.

 "It's really overrated." Bruce said shifting in his seat to avoid putting pressure on one of his many burses. His ribs ached, his muscles were tense and in general he ached all over. "All things considered though maybe it's better this happened things between Julie and I have gotten pretty serious." He added.  

"You're not thinking of quitting again are you?"

"No, just laying low for a while, until I'm back to normal, that's all."

"Good because for a minute I thought you were expecting me to fly solo."

"Would that bother you?"

"Do you think I can?"

"I don't know."

"Are you testing me?" Dick asked hurt.

"No, of course not Dick."

"Yes, it would bother me you're my family Bruce and besides that I don't think you could give this life up."

"Maybe you're right."

"So why would you give it up?"

"Because anytime I get involved with a woman its Batman that drives them away. He's like the kiss of death."

"Are things that serious between Julie and you?"

"I think so."

"Well, you better make sure before you think about retiring," said Dick and then he left the room. 

Bruce picked up the paper and opened it up. He was in the middle of reading an article when the phone rang. Alfred answered it and brought it to him. "It's Miss Madison sir."

"Thank you Alfred," he said as he took the phone. "Hello Julie. What can I do for you?" 

"Hello Bruce, I was just wondering if you're still coming?"

"Coming?"

"Dinner at the Rose café."

"Dinner?"

"You forgot again didn't you, well you're not getting off the hook this time we really need to talk."

"I'm sorry Julie, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you soon," she said before hanging up.

Bruce hung up the phone and left the manor. A few minutes later he sat with Julie at the small table in the back of the Rose café waiting for their meal.

"So Bruce, have you thought about it?"

"Yes Julie, and I think you're right the charity ball is our best opportunity to announce our engagement."

"So you will?"

"Yes."

"Good. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this a secret," she said.

"I know."

"So, have you decided who you want to be your best man?"

"Yes, I want Alfred."

"Alfred, Why not Dick?"

"Well, Dick isn't exactly a formal affair man." 

**In another part of Gotham…**

Dick Grayson is riding his motorcycle down a dark empty street in a bad part of town. He glances down the side streets as he goes along. Down one street he spots what looks like a fight. Dick got of his motorcycle and moved in for a closer look. As he got closer to the scuffle he noted it was a woman in the middle of the dispute. Seeing it was six against one he decided to lend a hand.

**Back at the restaurant…**

"He won't wear a suit?" Julie asked surprised.

  "No, he won't." Bruce replied. _The suit he'll wear won't be allowed._

**Back in the ally…**

Dick punches one of the guys in the face as the woman took down another.

**Back at the restaurant…**

"Are you sure Bruce?" Julie questioned.

"He doesn't care for them, besides Alfred's the closest thing I have to a family."

"I understand Bruce, and if Alfred is who you want to have as your best man that's fie with me."

"Thanks Julie, not every woman would approve," said Bruce as their meal arrived. "Well, enough talk, let's eat."

**Back in the ally…**

 Two of the thugs turned their attention towards Dick as the woman brought down a second man. Dick blocked several strong blows returning them with his own taking out a second thug. The young woman dodged several desperate attacks before lashing out with an elbow to the body followed by a palm to his nose and finally a high kick to his head bringing down her third attacker. She turned her focus to the one man still standing and took him down with ease. Her eyes flashed with anger as she moved to punch him.

Dick caught her fist and said, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought I'd lend you a hand, but it looks like you can take care of yourself."

"Thanks," she said dropping her hand.

"So, what did they want?"

"They're just trying to bring me back."

"Where?"

"No where, its nothing don't worry about it I should go."

"You shouldn't be walking these streets alone at this hour. I could give you a lift."

"No thanks…" 

"Dick."

"No thanks Dick, like you said I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure? I'm not doing anything, maybe we could just sit down and talk."

"Dick…"

" We could grab something to eat," he said recognizing she was hungry.

"I guess we could talk. After all you did try and give me a hand."

"Where to Miss?" He asked looking for a name.

"There is a small diner a couple blocks up if its still open we could go there."  

"Okay, hop on," he said as he got on his motorcycle.

She climbed on the back after putting on the spare helmet.

"Hang on Miss," he said as he cranked the engine.

"Please, call me Zanah," she said.

"Hold on Zanah," he said as he started down the street. He pulled to a stop soon after and they stepped into the diner. They sat down at a table in the back and looked over the menu. Dick orders a burger and fries and she orders the same. They sat quietly eating. Once he was one eating Dick asked, "Are you sure I can't take you home?"

"I told you I can take care of myself," she said between bites.

"Could I get your number so I could call you and we could do this again?"   

"No, the phone is disconnected," she said quickly.

"You don't have anywhere to go home to do you Zanah?" He said with realization. 

"Dick I…"

"Zanah I have a guest room you could stay in so you won't have to sleep on the street."

"Dick that's not necessary, I'll be fine."

"Zanah, I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't want you out in the street tonight. With batman gone the streets are worse than ever and besides that it looks like it's going to rain."

"I don't know…"

"You'll be safe, I'll probably be out again tonight anyway."

"Okay, but only for tonight I'll be leaving in the morning."

"That's fine," he said and he paid for their food and they left the diner.

**Back at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce walked into the house having just returned from the café.

"Good evening Master Bruce. How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm good Alfred."

"And Miss Madison?"

"She's fine…Alfred Julie and I will be getting married and I was wondering if you would be my best man?" 

"I'd be honored Sir." Alfred replied but his voice sounded less than enthusiastic.

"What is on your mind Alfred?"

"Well Sir, I'm sure nobody would be happier than I to see you happily married…" 

"But," Bruce prompted.

"I just wonder Sir are you marrying Julie because you love her or to forget about Miss…" he did get a chance to finish his question because Mr. Wayne interrupted him before he could say her name. 

"Alfred I love Julie you know that, this has nothing to do with Se… her."

"Sir, it's been five years and you still can't even speak her name, now what does that tell you?"

"Alfred Selina's death was sudden and tragic. She was a casualty in my war, cut down like my parents in some aspects. You know I grieve each loss in my war terribly. I can't forget that I failed to save her and I probably never will. You of all people should understand that."

"I'm sorry Sir, I'd just hate to see you marry for the wrong reasons."

"I know Alfred and it's a legitimate concern, but what feelings I had for Miss Kyle are gone now," he assured Alfred.  Bruce then moved up stairs to his room the whole time his thoughts raced back to Selina. Images flashed in his head forcing him to remember her. He had berried those memories to forget them, but to speak her name brought them back in a flood. He saw himself sitting in Shreck's office and he watched as she walked in the room. She was dressed in a beige suit and looked plain, but her hair and face were appealing. She went on about things she could remember and then walked him out.

His thoughts then raced forward to the night of the tree lighting ceremony. He saw him and her on the couch downstairs talking about themselves, his kissing her, things getting a little out of hand and then him having to leave. His thoughts shifted again to the costume ball. He saw himself finding her again on the dance floor. He could feel her in his arms again as the words to the song that had been playing came to him.

As he sat down on his bed that music began to play in his mind. _Face to face my lovely foe, Mouth to mouth, raining heavens blows, hand on heart, tic-tac-toe…_The song went on as their conversation that night played out in his thoughts.  _A kiss under the mistletoe…__you know mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it__. _She whispered again. _But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it._He said again. The exact words they had shared the night before as Batman and Catwoman except in reveres order. They stared at each other for a moment and he wiped away a tear from her cheek, as she grew tense in his arms. _Does this mean we have to start fighting?_ She whispered again. Before they could speak that night he had to leave to deal with the penguin. 

This was an image he could never forget as well as her tragic death. Catwoman demanding vengeance on Shreck had electrocuted him and herself. She was gone he kept telling himself that, but he couldn't forget her as much as he wished he could. _If I could go back to that night I would have made sure she was okay. I would have taken her with me...No sense dwelling on it I can't go back and change it. It's the past it over and done with. I need to move on. _Bruce sighed as he turned off his lamp and lay down for the night. He hoped as he closed his eyes that sleep would be more forgiving and his dreams would not run to her as easily as his thoughts had.  

**Outside…**

Dick pulled up to the large gate and Zanah stared at it confused. 

"This is where you live?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute isn't this Wayne Manor?"

"Yes."

"You live here?"

"That's right, the name is Richard Grayson."

"You live with Bruce Wayne? Not to sound rude, but you don't seem like the type of person who would live here."  

"I'm not."

"Then how is it you're here?"

"My parents died and Bruce took me in."

"I'm sorry…Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Yes."

"He won't mind?"

"Bruce no, he'd insist you stay." Said Dick as the gate opened. He got back on the bike and they went through the gate to the front of the house. He turned off the motorcycle, parked it, and got off. He then led her up the steps and the door opened.

"Good evening Master Dick… Who is the young lady?"

"Hey Al, this is Zanah. She will be staying in one of the guest rooms this evening."  

"Good evening to you Miss Zanah and welcome. My name is Alfred. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

"I'll take her upstairs."

The three of them moved up to the second floor and Alfred showed her to her room.

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen," Alfred said before going back downstairs.

Zanah stared at all of the doors on the hall overwhelmed.

"If you need me Zanah my room is four doors down on the other side of the hall. The bathroom is the door before mine."

"Okay."

"Good night," he said.

"Good night Dick, and thanks. I'll be out the door in the morning." She assured him before moving into the room. Zanah closed the door and looked at the room dumbfounded. The large room was void of much furniture. It had an oak dresser and desk as well as a full size bed and canopy with a night table. Thick velvet curtains hung by the windows and a painting hung on the wall. It wasn't much too look at in truth, but it was the nicest room she'd ever been in. Zanah dropped her bag on the floor, sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off her boots. The mattress was soft and sank beneath her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in a bed, and this was far better than the cot she'd slept on. Once free of her shoes Zanah pulled the sheets down and climbed into the bed. She turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.

Dick moved downstairs to unwind and was met by Alfred. "Sir is it wise to bring her into this house? You don't really know her and there are many secrets to protect within the walls of this house. We can't have her poking around in the wrong places."

"It will be okay Al she's leaving in the morning, besides I didn't want her out on the street, not under the circumstances, and neither would Bruce."

"You're right Sir."

"Speaking of Bruce, we were on the eastside of Gotham when we came to a certain spot and he said he hated that side of town…I thought Bruce loved Gotham. Do you know why he would say that?"

"I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of What?"

"You were in Gotham Square Sir and I was right."

"About what Al?"

"Master Bruce is going to marry Julie."

"That's great. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Its not great Sir."

"Why? Why would his hating that side of town make it bad for Bruce to be marrying Julie? What is it?" 

"He's marrying Miss Madison to forget about her…she died in that part of town."

"Who?"

"Miss Kyle…"

"Who?"

"She was before your time here?"

"Who was she?"

"It's not my place to tell you about her Master Dick." Alfred replied before falling silent.

"How did she die?"

"You should get some rest young master while you can." Alfred said changing the subject.

Dick sighed seeing he would get no more information from him. "Would you check on Zanah before you turn in and make sure she gets some breakfast in the morning before she leave?"

"Of course Sir."

"Thanks Al," Dick said and he moved upstairs to his room. Alfred then moved into the kitchen. 

Dick stepped into his room and pulled of his leather jacket. He didn't even didn't sit down before he spotted the Bat signal piercing the night sky. Dick sighed as he moved out of the room. He moved down the stairs into the study headed for the Bat cave. 

*                                                      *                                           *

The next morning Bruce woke up and after getting dressed went downstairs. He looked about confused as he reached the bottom of steps because Alfred was not in sight. He moved into the study, the entertainment room and then the dining room but there was no sign of his old friend. Bruce stood silent trying to figure out what was going on. As he stood in the dining room he became aware of voices in the kitchen and was surprised to find Alfred sitting and talking with a young woman. Bruce looked at her puzzled trying to figure out what was going on. Zanah put her glass down and stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the tall dark haired figure looking at her. A hint of worry was in her blue eyes. 

Alfred looked over to see what had stopped her and smiled. "Hello Master Bruce, and how are you this morning?" 

Bruce turned his attention to Alfred. "Good morning Alfred, I'm fine old friend," he replied.

"Master Bruce this is Zanah she is Master Dick's guest. Zanah this is Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Zanah it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi. Speaking of Dick where is he?"

"I think the young master is still sleeping."

"Mr. Wayne I want to let you know I'll be gone before the day is out I…"   

"Don't be silly you're more than welcome to stay as you can see we've got plenty of room."

"Master Bruce what do you want for breakfast?" 

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"I'll have a cup of coffee, bacon, and poached eggs." Bruce stood silent for a few moments and noting Zanah was uncomfortable he said, "Alfred, I'll be in the study, please call me when it's ready."

"Of course Sir," Alfred said and Bruce left, on his way to the study he ran into Dick.

"Are you okay Dick?"

"Not really. I'm beat I just got in a couple hours ago. I'd be in bed, but I wanted to make sure Zanah was okay."

"Make sure you get some rest."

"I will," Dick said before moving into the kitchen.

"Hello Zanah. How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

"My night was good and I slept really well thank you…you don't look so good though."

"It was a rough night."

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm fine Dick, Alfred is taking good care of me so relax, and get some sleep."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and thanks." Dick said before turning and leaving. He retreated back up the stairs to his room.

**Across Town…**

Another man sat watching the morning news. "It's another sad day here in Gotham city. Last night as the Bat signal pierced the night sky Gothamites watched with curiosity and worry. To confirm our fear Batman never arrived. As the days pass the crime wave only grows worse and it becomes clearer Gotham's guardian is gone. The question that ways heavily on all Gothamites now is: What will become of the city?"

The man turned off the TV and said in reply, "Soon it will be all mine," as he turned his chair away from the television set. He laughed for a moment his green eyes cold and menacing his lips curved into a wicked smile as he leaned back in his chair enjoying his victory. He stopped laughing and silence filled his large office. The phone rang interrupting his moment of triumph briefly. "Hello."

"Mr. Daggett do you remember how you said you wished you could change the minds of the stock holders at Wayne Enterprises."

"Yes."

"Well, I think there might be away to do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a prisoner at Arcum you may want to meet."

"Who?"

"Jervis Tetch."

"I'll send one of my people over." Daggett said before he hung up the phone. 

**Later at Arcum Asylum…**

A man walked up to the nurses' desk and said, "I'm here to see one of the patients."

"Who?"

"Jervis Tetch."

"Follow me."

"So, what is he in here for?"

"Mr. Tetch is here because of his alter ego know as the Mad Hatter… I don't know all of the details but apparently he devised a technology that allows him to control peoples' minds. Apparently he was obsessed with some woman. She refused him and he snapped. Batman caught him and he's been here ever since."

"Very interesting."

"Here is your man," she said as she opened the window so he could see him. Jervis Tetch was a small man and he had the appearance of your typical bookworm scientist. _He would be easy for Daggett to use…Jervis Tetch was exactly the kind of person Daggett was looking for. With the aid of the Mad Hatter Roland Daggett would soon control Gotham City._The man thought to himself as the window was closed. 


	3. Chapter Three

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Three**

**Mean while at the Gotham Police Department…**

Commissioner Gordon and Sgt. Bullock were discussing the crisis situation that Gotham city was now in the middle of.

Jim Gordon stared out the window of his office down at the city, his home. "Would you look at Bullock it's turning into a war zone out there…All because my fried is gone."

"Jim it's only been four days, he's probably just laying low. He's alive I know he is."

"I don't think so Bullock. I know him he would never let the city fall like this… This city is his whole life."

"Commish he could have made it and he maybe recovering from injuries."

"I'd like to believe that Bullock…"

"He's made it through worse Jim, besides shouldn't you be focusing on security for the Charity Ball."

"You're right we'll just have to stay focused on what needs to be done now." _It's all we can do.___

**Back at Wayne Manor…**

Alfred sat in the kitchen talking to Zanah.

"So Alfred what is there to do around this place?"

"Well Miss Zanah there's the library, the entertainment room, or if you like I could show you around."

"I think I'd like to be shown around Alfred."

"Okay we'll start outside," said Alfred as he led her out of the mansion into the gardens.

Once they were outside Dick Grayson came back downstairs to talk to Bruce. 

"What's the matter can't sleep?" Bruce asked.

"No, I can't Bruce last night was terrible. The city it's dieing without Batman. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up on my own. They're not afraid of me and because they think that your gone they feel invincible."

"I know Dick."

"Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with the current situation?"

"Not really."

"Do you know how long you will be down?"

"A few more days at least… I hope to be back up after the Charity Ball."

"Bruce, I don't know if the city will last that long. It's like a war zone out there. I hope that you're not still thinking of retiring, that you've put such thoughts out of your head."

 "Dick…"

"Bruce, are you retiring?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What about the city?"

"I gave my life to this city. Now, I'm going to put the past where it belongs. After we go to the Charity Ball I'm finished with all this."

"Bruce, please you know how much I hate these get together's. I'm the biker type leather jackets are my style. I hate those stupid black ties…I won't do it Bruce it's going to be a dead man's party."

"Dick you're going."

"Bruce please, give me one good reason why I should go."

  "Dick Julie and I are engaged and we're going to make it official at the Charity Ball, that's why I want you there."

"Bruce I understand, but please nobody at these things is ever single. I wouldn't hate them so much if I had someone my own age along."

"Why not find a date?"

"Bruce…"

"If I have to go then so do you, so figure something out," Bruce said before moving into the study. Dick stands silent not knowing what to do.

**Outside…**

Alfred was showing Zanah around the grounds.

"So Alfred, what can you tell me about my hosts. They don't seem like the kind of guys that hang out with the rich and famous of Gotham. Dick told me how he came to be here, but what I don't understand is why Mr. Wayne took him in."

"Master Bruce understood how Master Dick felt when his parents were killed."

"I don't understand."

"Like Master Dick Mr. Wayne's lost his parents…they were murdered right in front of him."

"They're both orphans?"

"Yes."

"So, Mr. Wayne took him in because he knew and understood Dick's pain."

"Yes, now come we should get inside before they worry about us."

"Okay, besides I should get going."

"No Zanah, I think you'll be staying here for quite sometime."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've lived in this house my whole life Miss Zanah and those who enter this house always come for a reason, even if they don't know it themselves."

"I don't understand."

"This house calls out to people. Perhaps it has called you."

"I'm nobody Alfred, trust me after today you'll never see me again." 

"What ever you say Miss." Alfred said in reply as he opened the door.

Zanah stepped inside wondering what Alfred had meant. She sighed and pushed it aside as she moved into the main hall. She was faced immediately by Dick Grayson.

"I'll get my stuff and be out of here in a few minutes," she said.

"Do you have any idea where you'll go?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay you're more than welcome here," Dick said absently.

"Thank you… Dick are you okay?"

"Hu…"

"Is something wrong? You seem upset or distracted." 

"I'm okay Zanah…Bruce just told me I have to go to the Charity Ball in three days and I don't have a date."

"I could go with you." Zanah offered.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean these affairs can be incredibly boring." Dick said.

"You've helped me out I owe you a favor so consider this my thanks."

"Okay then it's a date…Do you have a dress?"

"No, I…"

"Don't worry about it we'll buy you a dress."

"That's not necessary…"

"Zanah you've saved my life the least I can do is buy you a dress for the party and something to wear." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go then," she said with a smile.

Dick grabbed a set of keys and they moved out of the house. Zanah stood on the front steps and waited as Dick pulled out a black 69 Mustang. Zanah got in a little overwhelmed and they were on their way. 

Dick and Zanah moved though the mall neither really quite comfortable with the crowds. She spent the next several hours trying on clothes jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, pants, and shoes. The last stop they made was to a store for an evening gown. Zanah eyed a short red dress contemplating it as her choice when Dick spoke.

"You have to get a black dress for the night."

"Why?"

"It's a black tie event that means a black gown is best."

"Oh, thanks I wouldn't want to stick out and embaress myself."

"Don't mention it I remember my first ball really boring. I'll try to get us out of there early." 

Zhana moved over to another rack out a view and looked over the gowns. She picked out one easily tried it on and set it down to pay for it.   

Later that evening they returned to the manor. Zanah takes her new things upstairs to her room well aware she'll have to stay until the day of the party. As she put her stuff away Alfred's words from earlier echoed in her mind. _Those who enter this house come here for a reason even if they don't know it themselves…This house calls out to people perhaps it called you…I think you will be staying here for quite some time…What did he mean this house calls people?_Zanah wondered before laying down to rest.

Dick moved into his room and quickly fell asleep. He woke a little before three a.m. unable to sleep any longer. He moved down the hall to the bathroom, to get cleaned up.

**Outside…**

A shadowy figure crept across the grounds in front of Wayne Manor and quickly came to the building. She opened a window and entered the large house with ease. She moved about the large house silently in search of Mr. Wayne, but she found no sign of him. After searching the first floor she moved up the steps to his room, but it to was empty, and looked as if it had been that way for several days. Her heart sank, _was it true? Was he dead?_

She wondered as she stepped back out into the hall. Catwoman sighed; _I'm not going to find out like this, _she told herself as she moved on down the hall.

She was just about to the window when she heard a door open up from behind. She turned to see who was there and was faced with a dark haired, dark eyed young man. He stared at her bewildered. His face was covered with shaving cream, his toothbrush was in his mouth and a towel was about his waist. He looked ridiculous and she struggled to hide a grin as she moved back to where he stood.

"Oh my, do all of Bruce's friends look as handsome as you do?" Catwoman asked sarcastically. She ran a claw down his face and chest. The claw snagged his towel and it fell to the floor, but he is so confused by her he is unaware of it. He stood silent completely entranced by her. "Give my regards to Bruce, or should I say Batman." She purred. Catwoman turns to leave, but before doing so she glances down. She then looks up at the confused and stunned Dick Grayson and smirks. She then skipped down the hall and disappeared.

Dick stood bewildered trying to figure out what she found so funny. After a moment he looked down and realized his towel was on the floor. He picked it up quickly and replaced it about his waist. He then looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. _Man I look stupid._Dick sighed and returned to brushing his teeth. He stopped again the toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he wondered, _who was she, and How does she know Bruce Wayne is Batman? ___

He was still in deep thought when Zanah emerged from her room and spotted him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Was what he tried to say but his response was slurred due to the toothbrush still hanging from his mouth.

"Why are you shaving at 3 am?"

"Nefer mine," he replied before closing the bathroom door.

_Men… And they say women are confusing?_Zanah shook her head and started back towards her room. She paused on the way as she felt a chill. She looked back at the window and found it was open. _Hmm…that's odd. Why is the window open?_ She moved over to the window closed and locked it. As she did she could almost swear she was being watched by the darkness outside. Zanah sighed knowing that was ridiculous no one could possibly be out there. "Good night Dick I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said before going back into her room.

Catwoman watched as the house fell still and then she left realizing she wouldn't be able to locate Bruce Wayne, at least not tonight.

Several minutes later Bruce came up out of the cave into the study and moved into his room. He quickly fell asleep.

*                                                      *                           *

**Somewhere across town the next day on a movie set**…

A man sat in a large trailer staring in the mirror at his reflection. He looked over at several old movie posters. _It's been years since I stared in a major picture…I haven't had a decent part since the accident._He turned away from the poster frustrated and looked back at the mirror his handsome face changed and disfigured a large scar cut across his face ruining the young face he had once had.

_My face has been like this ever since the accident. Ever since that stage light crashed and the glass cut me._

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded followed by a voice. "You're on in five minutes Mr. Hagen."

"I'll be right out." Matt Hagen shouted in reply.

He then opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a small white jar. He opened it up and wiped the peach cream on his face. With his hands he moved his skin around until it matched the poster. He then looked down at the jar and noted it was empty. He picked up the phone and called the supplier.

**Across town in a large office a man answers the phone…**

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Daggett this is Matt Hagen."

"Mr. Hagen what can I do for you?"

"I need some more of the cream."

"How much?"

"Another case."

"That will be $1000."

"I don't have the money now Mr. Daggett, but I thought maybe I could pay you once the movies done."

"I can't do that Hagen."

**Back in the trailer…**

"Daggett please, I promise you I will pay you. I'll give you anything just let me have that stuff."

"You have nothing left," Daggett said before hanging up the phone.

Hagen sighed hung up the phone and left the trailer.

**Elsewhere Selina Kyle woke to a cat meowing…**

She climbed out of bed got dressed fed the cat opened the window and left the loft. She stopped at a small diner for breakfast trying to figure out what to do next. She picked up a paper and took a seat in one of the booths toward the back. She was in the middle of reading the latest news on Batman when two men stepped in and took the booth behind her. Selina sat and watched the newcomers with curiosity wondering what they were doing there. The way they were dressed and the brief cases they carried were very out of place for the small run down diner.

"So, have the arrangements been made to deliver the package to Mr. Wayne and Commissioner Gordon."

"Yes, you can assure The Boss that his present will be delivered safely on the night of the Charity Ball."

"And then the matter will be handled?"

"The gift is to die for." Said the man closest to her he then picked up the other man's brief case and left.

Selina's eyes widened with shock unable to believe what she had just overheard. What she had just seen was a pay off to assassinate Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner.

"I have to warn him. No body is going to kill him not while I'm around." Selina thought to herself as she paid her bill and left.

**Meanwhile at Wayne Manor a little later…**

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson came downstairs. Alfred met them. "Good morning sirs and how did you sleep?"

"I slept okay Alfred once I did go to bed." Bruce replied.

"And you Master Dick?"

"I slept a little."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I've got to go into work today Alfred before people start to wonder what's happened to me, I'll be back later." Bruce said before he left. 

Dick looked at Alfred and said, "Can you check on Zanah while I grab something to eat."

"Of course Sir." Alfred replied and he moved upstairs as Dick moved into the Kitchen.

Upstairs Zanah was staring at the window from the night before puzzled upon looking at it now she could clearly see a small scratch. She was still staring at the window when Alfred found her.

"Miss Zanah what are you doing?"

"Alfred I was just looking at the window. Last night it was open. Did you know there was a scratch on it?"

"No, I didn't…you said the window was open?"

"Yes."

"I never leave it open what kind of scratch?"

"I don't know exactly it looks like it was cut by something sharp."

"I wouldn't worry about it, nothing serious just a little unusual. If this was any place else I'd suspect someone tried to break in."

"I'm sure you're right it's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of it later, Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." The two of them moved downstairs as Dick came out of the kitchen headed for the door helmet in hand.

"Where are you going?" Zanah asked with curiosity.

"No where in particular," he replied.

"Well, can you drop me off in town?" Zanah asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Dick said and then they left.

**At Wayne Enterprises later that day…**

A dark haired woman walked up to the desk of Mr. Wayne's secretary. "Is he in today?"

"Yes miss. Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"No, but it's a matter of life and death."

"Have a seat Miss and I'll see if he can talk to you."

"Thank you."

The secretary picked up the phone and pressed a button-marked intercom. "Mr. Wayne, there is a woman her to see you."

"I don't have any appointments today."

"Yes sir I know, but she says it's a matter of life and death…"

"Send her in."

"He'll see you." Said the secretary.

Selina got up from her seat and walked into the office.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Mr. Wayne. I know you're a busy man and I appreciate your being willing to set aside your time."

"How can I help you Miss?"

"No, I don't need your help… I came to warn you yours and Commissioner Gordon's lives are in danger."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, someone in Gotham has hired a goon squad to kill you both at the charity ball."

"And you know this how?"

"I was at a restaurant today and overheard two men talking and saw them exchanging brief cases."

"That seems awfully far fetched Miss…I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't… Look, I'm just a friend and I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you I know what I heard and saw. Your life is in danger."

"Well, even if you are right, let me assure you security will be tight."

"Yes, but if these people are good they'll get past security. Just something to think about… Be careful Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you for your concern Miss."

"Good day Mr. Wayne and I hope you'll heed my warning."

Bruce sighed, he didn't know why but he had a feeling he knew that woman. He left his office and went home.

Selina stopped in at a local shop and picked up a black gown already deciding to go to the Charity Ball and keep an eye on Mr. Wayne and the Commissioner. She then went home.

**That night back at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce, Dick and Zanah sat eating dinner.

Zanah looked at Dick and asked. "So Dick do you always shave at three in the morning." 

"No, not usually."

"So, it was just a one time deal?"

"Yes."

"Were you okay you seemed shaken."

"I was fine, just confused. Bruce had a visitor last night."

"Really who?"

"A woman dressed in a skin tight cat suit and carrying a whip."

Bruce looked up from his plate at Dick his eyes wide but he said nothing.

"Who was she Bruce? You're not seeing someone besides Julie are you?"

"No, she's just an old trouble maker who's come back and is trying to dig her claws into my life again." Bruce replied.

"Well, she certainly was looking for you, and she was not at all shy about stating it."

"What does that mean?" Zanah asked.

"Nothing, she just had no respect for personal space."

Bruce stood up and left. _Catwoman, it can't be she's dead…it has to be. But why would she come back now after all this time? It makes no sense… Selina are you really back?_He wondered as he moved into his room.

**Back downstairs…**

Dick and Zanah were discussing what to do for the evening.

"We could go for a walk," Zanah offered.

"No, I'd rather stay in. We could play a game," said Dick.

"What kind of games do you have?"

"Pool, cards, that kind of stuff."

"Games that are best played by three or more. No thanks. What else could we do?"

"We could watch a movie."

"That sounds good."

They moved into the entertainment room and after a mild debate Dick put a movie in the VCR and then started some popcorn when he came back he sat down and put the popcorn down between them. The two were watching the movie quietly for a while then suddenly they reached for the popcorn at the same time rather than deal with an ocward moment Zanah threw the popcorn at him and laughed.

"You're not getting away with that," he whispered and he threw a handful of popcorn at her. Without a moments warning the two were caught in full-scale popcorn fight. The fight ended as quickly as it started and then they sat and talked about the movie and movies in general, before heading upstairs to bed.

Down the hall Bruce lay awake. He had been staring up at the ceiling ever since he came up stairs. His mind was full of questions as Dick's comment from the table echoed around in his head. 

_'A woman in a skin tight cat suit carrying a bull whip' Dick had said. Catwoman…No it can't be she's been dead for five years… It's not possible… But it has to be…Catwoman… Selina is alive. If she is why did she wait so long to contact me? Why now, and what's the urgency? Why has she come back?_

Bruce sat up, as his mind was again flooded with memories from the past. 

He saw her again for the first time saving her from the Penguin's goons as Batman then meeting her at Shreck's office the next day as Bruce Wayne, her first appearance as Catwoman and then meeting her again on the street the day of the tree lighting ceremony. The Conversation of that day filled his head again. Until now most of the images he'd been faced with over the years had been brief but now they surged forth in a flood.

Bruce opened his eyes trying to banish the memories to the back of his mind but they would not be silence they came anyway. He saw her staring in the window of a department store. Her back was to him and she was talking to herself. Her tight blond curly hair moved gently in the breeze and brushed against the collar of her fur-trimmed coat. 

'Selina…'

'Oh, hi Bruce, you scared me or rather I scared myself.'

'I don't see how… Are you okay? You look like you have the holiday blues or something.'

'No, I'm fine just tired I guess.'

They stood there for a moment silently and the TV set in behind them went on about the tree lighting ceremony.

'Are you going to that?' He had asked her.

'Are you kidding I wouldn't be caught dead there are you?'

'Me no, I'm going to watch it at home though.'

'It's going to be a hot time on the cold town tonight.'

'You've got kind of a dark side don't you?'

'No darker than yours Bruce.' She said as they started walking down the street. They walked past several newsstands 'it's unbelievable what they say in the press today… I read somewhere that they think Catwoman weigh 150 pounds. Unbelievable… How do these vultures sleep at night?' 

'Bat man Blows It… that's not even accurate he's saved this city millions of dollars in damages alone at least… Selina would you join me for an early dinner and we can watch the ceremony together…let's say five or six…'

'Okay, Five.'

'Five, see you then.'

Bruce blinked and shook his head needing to be free of the past. He got up and moved down stairs into the Bat cave. He sat down in front of the computer and called up the file of Catwoman. He stared at her picture blankly for several minutes and did nothing. _Oh God, I loved you Selina. I want to believe you're alive. I want to think you've come back, but I know that's crazy. I saw Shreck he was dead no one could have lived through that._He told himself as he turned away from the screen. He then looked up at the bats and asked "Why now?" He turned closed out the file as Alfred came down into the cave. 

"Master Bruce, it's awfully late is something wrong?"

"No old friend I'm fine," he whispered.

"It's Miss Kyle isn't it? You're confused sir."

"I don't know Alfred, I just can't sleep."

"Why not go out for a drive sir, clear your head?"

"I think I will Alfred, thank you."

"Good night sir."

Good night Alfred," Bruce said and he moved upstairs. He left the house and drove around. When he came to a stop he found he was in the old Gotham Square. _What am I doing here? Selina is dead._Bruce told himself and he drove home. He then went to bed.

*                                                 *                                      *

The next day at Selina's loft. Selina woke to the soft meow of a small cat and a second rubbing it's head against her hand as a third stretched out its muscles on her chest.

"Good morning, are you poor babies hungry? Okay I'm up, lets get you fed." Selina climbed out of her bed and moved into the Kitchen where she fed the cats and then she moved back to the bedroom where she made quick work of getting dressed. _Well, Bruce wouldn't listen, so I'll try talking to Gordon today._Selina thought to herself as she left the loft.

**Across Town at the Police Station…**

A couple of young officers were discussing current events when the phone rang in Commissioner Gordon's office. Jim Gordon was in the middle of trying to figure out how to save his dying city when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver and stood silent expecting more bad news from the city. "Hello," he said after a moment.

"Hello is this Commissioner Gordon?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes. How can I help you Miss?"

"Commissioner someone is planning to kill you and Mr. Wayne at the Charity Ball."

"And you know this how?"

"I over heard them."

"Look miss I've got enough problems right now to deal with. I don't need prank calls as well." He said as he hung up the phone. He then glanced over at the invitation to the Charity Ball on his desk and sighed. _Should I be going to this ball when the cities in so much turmoil?_ Gordon wondered as she looked down at his city. _I never realized how dependent the city had become on Batman. Look at it, it's dieing without him. Can we do anything to save it?_

**Meanwhile at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce Wayne climbed into his car and left for work as the gate closes behind him a dark haired woman slips trough unnoticed. She walked up to the house and rang the bell.

"May I help you Miss?" Alfred asked after opening the door.

"I'd like to speak with Dick Grayson," she replied mater-o-factly.

 "Please come in and have a seat I'll get the young master for you." Said Alfred. He led her into the study and then left her to wait.

Alfred moved down the hall to the kitchen where Dick and Zanah were eating. "Master Dick you have a visitor." Alfred said.

Dick looked at Alfred confused. He never had company to the house.

"She is in the study sir."

Dick got up and moved down the hall Zanah close behind. He moves into the study and is faced with a dark haired older woman. "How can I help you Miss?" Dick asked puzzled.

"I'm here to warn you someone is after Mr. Wayne and the Commissioner Gordon."

"Oh."

"They intend to kill them at the charity ball tomorrow night."

 "I wouldn't worry Miss security is always tight no one gets in these things with out an invitation…" Dick began.

"I'm sure that's true but I wanted to give you fair warning keep an eye on your friend Mr. Grayson and be careful. If they're after him it won't take them long to come after you also."

"I will Miss," Dick said humoring her.

Selina sighed in frustration and left walking past Zanah on her way out. Zanah looked at the other woman puzzled but said nothing. Once outside Selina got in her car. _I guess I'll have to go to the party now, no body is listening to me so I'll have to deal with this on my own._ She thought to herself as she drove off.

**That night at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce, Dick and Zanah all sat in the lounge. Bruce looks at his watch and sees it's nearly time for him to go. "Well, I'm off I'll see you to later. Try not to make a mess Alfred said there was popcorn everywhere in the entertainment room." Bruce said.

"We're really sorry…" Dick began.

"No need to apologize, just don't leave it for Alfred to deal with, he has enough work to do."

"We won't…"

"Good… I'll be out with Julie if anyone calls for me."

"Bruce speaking of calls. A woman dropped by earlier said that yours and the Commissioner's lives were in danger."

"She told you too."

"You know her?"

"No, or at least I don't think so, but she showed up at my office yesterday. I wouldn't worry," he said and then he left.

"Are you worried?" Zanah asked.

"No, she's probably just a nut," Dick replied.

"And if she isn't?"

"He'll be fine, security is too tight for anyone uninvited to get in… So, what shall we do this evening?"

"A subject change." Zanah said surprised.

"Yes, no scene worrying about it now."

"I suppose you're right."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know really."

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to get out of here for the night."

"That's fine," Zanah said. They both stepped outside and after a couple minutes they were racing down the streets of Gotham city on his motorcycle.

**Meanwhile at a Small Apartment Across Town…**

Bruce Wayne sat eating dinner with Julie Madison.

"Bruce are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem distracted." Julie replied her brown eyes full of concern.

"To be honest a couple odd things have happened recently."

"Such as?"

"A woman has shown up twice now she claims someone is planning to kill me and Gordon at the ball tomorrow night."

"Bruce are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm sure she's just a nut."

"If that's not it then what's bothering you?"

"I bumped into someone from my past the other day."

"Who?"

"An old friend."

"Why should that be bothering you?"

"I thought this friend was dead."

"Oh, I see that would explain it… So this friend does he have a name?"

"Her name was Miss Kyle."

"Her name… Who was Miss Kyle?"

"She was someone I worked with."

"And she just dropped by… for what?"

"To check up on me I guess. I wasn't there Dick told me she had stopped in."

"Check up on you why?"

"I don't know maybe that woman talked to her also. She's contacted me and Dick so maybe she contacted Miss Kyle also."

"Why would she contact Miss Kyle and not me? Who was Miss Kyle to you that this woman would contact her."

"Selina was a woman I dated briefly."

"How did she die?"

"The Penguin killed her and her boss."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bruce."

"No need," he said distantly.

"Bruce did you love her?"

"I don't know Julie, I suppose I did."

"You did Bruce I can tell, but what I don't know is do you still love her?" 

"No. Of course not, Julie I love you."

"Bruce I want to believe you…but you've been so distracted tonight."

"I've got a lot on my mind right now Julie and I'm tired I haven't been sleeping well with all that's been happening lately. It 's hard for me to see this city in such chaos."

"I can understand that Bruce why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure Julie?"

"Yes, it would be best if you were well rested for tomorrow night," she whispered.

"Thank you Julie, I'll see you tomorrow night," Bruce said as he stood up.

"Get some rest and try not to worry," Julie said and she kissed him goodbye. 

Bruce left the whole time he was thinking about how much he could have upset Julie. His thought soon drifted back to Selina. _Is she really back… she can't be she's dead. I know what happened to her._

Julie watched as Bruce drove away. _He is still in love with her isn't he?_ She asked herself before turning away from the window and cleaning up the table.  


	4. Chapter Four

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Four**

**The Next Night at Commissioner Gordon's House…**

The building was still except for in the bedroom. Jim Gordon stood wrestling with his bow tie as he prepared to go to the Charity Ball hosted by Bruce Wayne. As he stared at the mirror his mind wandered back to the night he had first met Mr. Wayne.

The events of that night came screaming at him calling him to remember it all. The sights. The sounds. The feelings. He felt it again the crisp winter air piercing against his skin, as he watched a young boy stare in shock at the bodies of his parents.

The shrill cry of police sirens arriving at the scene. The thunderous sound of car doors slamming as police and reports poured down the ally past yellow tape like water past a flood gate to gather information from the frightened child. Then crossing through the eerie mist, created by the rapidly cooling blood, ever to the young mans side to comfort him.  

The wails of polices sirens were soon drowned out by the loud clatter of reporters shoes against the pavement rushing back and forth like a tide, as they fought for answers from the poor boy with no concern for his well being at all.

The darkness of the night that surrounded them was lost with the cruel flash of cameras forcing his vision to adjust rapidly before returning to blackness again, as he pushed his way through the uncaring crowd with the young boy at his side. The smell of fresh popcorn lingered in the air and mixed with the odor left by the flash powder. 

The smell was nauseating and he stumbled blindly, thanks to the reporters, through his pockets in search of his keys as the boy climbed into his car.

Finally, his thought drifted to the unseen tears of the young boy. Tears of pain, anguish, fear, and rage that the boy had hidden so well, as well as the unheard sobs and emotions the boy would not reveal to those foolish reporters or the police. These remained unknown to all but the boy and the murderer.

The events that caused such turmoil for the young boy, which probably led to an unending grief in Bruce Wayne.

The phone rang…

The sudden noise shook the Commissioner momentarily. HE turned away from the mirror, which he had been staring at blankly and once he had regained his composer he turned to the phone and answered it. "Hello," he said after a brief pause.

"Commissioner yours and Mr. Wayne's lives are in danger. Someone wants you both dead," Selina said again trying to warn him.

   "What are you talking about Miss?"

"I told you yesterday. I witnessed two men planning an attempt on your lives at this evenings Charity Ball."

"Really," he said doubtfully now struggling even more with his bow tie.

"Listen to me, someone wants you both dead. I'm not crazy."

"Listen Miss if you have a real tip come down to the station tomorrow otherwise don't waste my time," he said and he hung up the phone. He then fixed his tie grabbed his invitation and left. 

**Meanwhile at the Party…**

Zanah stood by the wall waiting for Dick to arrive. She was nervous given her surroundings and having nothing to do she stood practicing how to stand. The room was loud and crowded. Some couples were on the floor dancing, others huddled around the buffet table, and still others stood milling about talking. All were waiting for the arrival of their host Bruce Wayne. Zanah sighed as she smoothed out her dress uneasily knowing she didn't belong there.

"First time at one of these functions?" A woman's voice asked.

Zanah looked up and was faced with a dark haired woman with green eyes, "It's that obvious isn't it?"

"No, it's just you're unescorted and I have learned from personal experience it's best to come with someone. If you don't you end up standing on the edge of the dance floor practicing stances and smoothing out your dress." The woman replied and she laughed lightly as Zanah did. "I'm Selina," The woman said extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Zanah," The young blonde haired woman said as she shook the extended hand. "I'm not trying to pry but where is your escort?"

"He hasn't made his appearance yet," Selina replied.

"I know that one."

"Well, I do have to get going, I have places to go and people to annoy, but it was nice meeting you," Selina said turning to leave.

"Yes it was nice meeting you."

"Oh, and incidentally the best way to stand is to have something occupying your hand; like a glass of punch." Selina said looking over her shoulder.

"What a good idea, I'll go do that." Zanah said before she turned and headed for the punch bowl.

Zanah starts to pick up a plate at the buffet table turning her attention to the food she stops as she realizes she has no idea what's in front of her. She then walks down the table trying to identify anything unwilling to eat anything unless she knows what it is. She picks up a small cracker with some gray sauce and green garnish on it. She examines it more closely and then says "Ewe last time I checked the only thing gray in food that I know of is mold and that's not exactly food. Don't rich people eat anything real?"

"No." The response came from behind. Zanah squeaked, jumped and the cracker flew out of her hand landing in the punch bowl. She spun around startled and sighed with relief to be faced with Dick Grayson.

"Dick you scared me."

"Sorry about that I didn't mean…" he paused for a moment stopping mid-sentence as he took in her appearance from head to toe.  Her white blonde hair was pulled up off her face except for a few ringlets. Her blue eyes were well defined by her peacock colored eye shadow. Her long lashes blinked hiding her eyes for a moment. Her cheeks were touched with a light dab of pink and her lips covered with a lovely shade of pinkish-purple. The black gown was indeed lovely if nor quite appropriate. It came off her shoulder and hung loosely about her complimenting her athletic build. "You look… Wow."

Zanah blushed slightly. "Thank you, I… I dropped my cracker in the punch bowl!" she said as she turned to see the cracker at the bottom of the punch bowl. Dick moved up next to her and gazed at the cracker. The gray sauce had begun to dissolve and had formed an odd mist. "My cracker drowned."

"Burial at sea."

 "Gosh, should I leave it there or should I fish it out."

"I'm not touching it. Nobody else saw you drop it in there. Come on let's get out of here." Dick said and the two moved towards the dance floor as Bruce Wayne enters the room. His arrival is announced and all present stop to applauded. Dick just stood silent and shook his head. His behavior gave him an attitude, which said whatever. It wasn't that he didn't care it was just that he knew how much Bruce hated that, his friend didn't want to be recognized. 

After a few moments everyone returned to what they were doing as Mr. Wayne moved out on the dance floor with Miss Madison.

The calm scene was shattered by a wild outburst. As a woman's voice screamed. "Bruce Wayne I don't believe you… You just pick up any woman that comes along. First it was Vicky and then it was Chase Meridian the shrink. What a marriage of connivance that would have been and now its Julie. Do you even remember me or am I the one you try to deny exists."

"Selina…" he gasped in realization. Bruce blinked with surprise realizing now whom he was speaking to. He looked at her again puzzled at missing the fact it was Selina he looked at her more closely and shook his head at his foolishness. Of course it was she. Only Selina would even think to wear such a dangerously tempting dress. From the low cut v-neck line to the off the shoulder aspect of it, the sleek, slinky black gown in every detail screamed Catwoman.

"That's right and you continue to treat me as though I was some love sick girl. I came here to warn you your life is in danger!"

 "Can we talk about this else where?!" he yelled.

"Fine," she replied calmly before turning and storming out of the room. As she turned to leave the room as he suggested his lungs tightened. The dress was cut low in the back and he couldn't help himself he had to stare at her. The look of her was all to inviting and as he followed her images flashed through his mind of past events: his first meeting with her as Bruce Wayne, her first appearance as Catwoman, the night if the tree lighting ceremony at his house and the costume ball. His thoughts for a moment turned to taking her in his arms and kissing her, he started to move but his anger took over and it was his anger that responded as they entered the nearest room. Bruce slammed the door so they wouldn't be overheard and then turned to face her, his eyes now cold and cruel.

"This is perfect Selina, you just ruined my plans to announce my engagement."

"Bruce… I didn't know… I'm sorry. I only came to warn…" Selina began shocked her green eyes fell down cast hiding the pain she felt fill them.

"Oh be quiet Selina! All you've done is cause me grief… Now get out of here before I have you thrown out!"

Selina stood stunned she hadn't expected that. She looked up at him for a moment hurt and angry before she left the room. She hadn't planned that outburst. 

She had planned to warn him again and then keep watch but when she saw him and Julie together something in her snapped. She had never been so angry before. Selina stood in the hallway and stared at the crowd as she tried to calm down. She felt her blood boil even as she tried to deny the fact that his engagement announcement would hurt her far worse than his cruel words only a moment ago. After several minutes Selina reentered the ballroom and kept watch for the other uninvited guests that she knew were coming.

Selina watched as Bruce returned to Julie's side. She could see the tension between them as they spoke and danced, tension she had caused. Selina sighed as she reminded herself she was only there to stop the coming danger. Selina stood by the wall and kept an ever vigil watch as everyone else went about without care.

"Man it sounds like Bruce is in trouble." Dick said stunned. "Who was she? She sounded like an angry ex-lover."

"You don't suppose that she was Miss Kyle, who Alfred was talking about?"

"If it was she's not what I pictured…" 

"Yea, I know what you mean she seems a little wild for the Bruce Wayne I've met."

"She is. Oh well, we can ask Bruce about it later for now let's enjoy the evening." _She's not as wild as the other visitor Bruce had a couple nights ago. I wonder if she's another old girlfriend of Batman's._Dick thought as he too Zanah by the hand. "Will you honor me with a dance?" 

"Dick I…"

"It's easy, just follow me."

"Okay." Zanah whispered as Dick led her out onto the dance floor, as he did the people were all still carrying on about outburst a few minutes before. Dick took her other hand and kept his distance at first. Zanah stared at his feet watching them closely studying his movement but it was of little use. She was having no luck. "Dick I…" 

"Zanah it's easier if you look at me," he said as he lifted her head and stared into her blue eyes.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"How did you learn to dance?"

"Me, Alfred's niece taught me."

"His niece?"

"Yes, she stayed with us briefly, now she's back at school."

"Did you like her?"

"Who Barbara? She was okay… she was my friend." He replied as he moved his right hand to her waist. 

"Oh," Zanah said as she tried to relax.

"Zanah."

"Yes."

"You're dancing," Dick said with a grin.

"I am." She said with realization and she smiled. _I haven't had this much fun in a long time._ Zanah thought as she danced to the music. 

"I'm glad we met Zanah."

"Yea, so am I," she said in agreement as they continued to dance.

As things became calm and quiet the peace was interrupted again as Bruce Wayne asked for everyone's attention. All present turned their focus to the host with curiosity. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight your generous donations help keep Gotham running smoothly. Second I have an announcement to make."

All fell silent and the room became still as they waited for him to continue.

"I asked Miss Madison to marry me, and she has excepted, so hopefully in the near future I will be married."

The crowd cheered happily and raised there glasses in a toast all but Selina who stood by the wall struggling to conceal her feelings. She wanted to roar to shout to tear Julie apart. Bruce Wayne was supposed to be hers. Selina quieted her anger and waited. Her being there was not because she wanted him back she was there to protect him end of story, so she said nothing and did not react. She only watched as the party went on.

Commissioner Gordon made his way through the crowd to Bruce Wayne's side.

"Jim…"

"Bruce congratulations. It's about time you settled down… Your parents would be proud of you."

"Thanks Jim I'm glad you could make it."

"I almost didn't come, the city is such a mess. It's a war one out there with Batman gone."

"I know, but I'm sure it will get better."

"I wish I had you optimism Bruce."

"It will be okay Jim in the end everything will be fine."

"I hope so Bruce… For now let's not worry about it. Let's enjoy ourselves for a while and we can worry about Gotham's troubles later." Jim Gordon said before walking off.

Bruce took Julie by the hand and started to dance the whole time he couldn't help but wonder. _Can I retire or will it destroy the city?_

On the other side of the dance floor Dick and Zanah were standing and staring at the crowd. Zanah was about to get some freshly made punch when she spotted a couple of men in the crowd who had just arrived that looked out of place. She watched with curiosity as she recalled what had been said to Dick the day before. Zanah grinned slyly as she realized the latecomers must be the group sent to get-rid of Wayne and the Commissioner. "I'll be right back Dick," she said before making her way across the floor to the two men.

Dick watched puzzled as Zanah grabbed one of them by the necktie and whispered something to the other. The two men grinned and followed her towards the restrooms. He watched as she vanished into the men's room wondering what was going on.

**In the Men's Room…**

Zanah stood by the sink leaning against it her posture an open invitation and non-threatening.

"Are you sure you want to do this in here sweetie I mean anyone could walk in on us?" Said the man who she had talked to.

"Oh, yea the more the merrier, " she replied as the y moved towards her. Without warning she lashed out taking the first man down with ease. He landed with his head in the urinal and passed out immediately. The other man she over powered. "Who hired you?" She snapped.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Tell me now!"

"I'm telling you I don't know." He said.

Zanah grabbed him by the tie and dragged him into a stall. She tied him to a pipe by his tie and left him standing on the toilet seat. She then stepped out of the men's room. Another man looked at her funny as she smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair she then returned to Dick sighed.

"What as that all about?" He whispered.

"I'll tell you later," she replied.

Selina grinned as she spotted Zanah back on the dance floor. _I like her style,_ Selina thought to herself realizing Zanah had dealt with the trouble. _Good now I can go home._ Selina slipped into the men's room to admire Zanah's handy work before leaving as quietly as she had arrived.

**Elsewhere…**

Selina stepped into her loft and sat down. She was staring at her wall hanging and she felt disgust well up inside of her. _Selina you're pathetic, you disgust me. You let yourself be affected by Bruce Wayne, by Batman. You acted like a spineless lovesick baby, and then you did nothing after he treated you so badly… I won't let you destroy what we've become. You will start acting like the cunning carefree thief you are._ Catwoman yelled in her mind.  Selina stood up and moved into the bedroom. Catwoman now in control she left to claim her forgotten treasure.  

**Later at the Gotham Museum…**

The building was dark and quiet like an empty tomb. The only occasional disturbance was security guard making his rounds. The room that was the center attraction when open was an elaborate wing of fine treasures from around the world. In the center of the display area in a glass display case sat a fine Jade statue. The Jade statue was finely crafted into a cat. The museum was dark and quiet. Outside a shadow crept up to the building. The dark figure made quick work of the security cameras. She then entered the museum. As she came to the wing of fine treasures she pulled out a smoke bomb and rolled it into the room when it went off the room filled with smoke. The air began to clear slowly, but the smoke revealed the beams for the alarm. Catwoman made her way across the floor through the beams to the display case. When she got there she switched of the alarm on the glass and with her sharp claws cut it open. She then took the statue and left returning to her loft across town.   

Catwoman placed her prize in the center of the room and sat down on the couch. Her spirits were high for a moment, but the feeling soon passed as Bruce Wayne's cruel words echoed in her mind. "He will pay for this unkindness… He must." Catwoman hissed and with that she left again.


	5. Chapter Five

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Five**

**At Wayne Manor…**

Bruce, Dick, and Zanah sit in the lounge together watching the news. During a commercial break Dick turned to Zanah and asked. "So, Zanah what was that business with the men's room about?"

Bruce feeling this discussion was none of his business yond and said, "I'm tired… I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," before he left.

_That was odd._ Dick thought to himself.

"Is he okay?" Zanah asked. 

"I don't know… hey don't change the subject. You said later the parties over. So tell me what that was all about."

"Well..." Zanah began before the news came back on.

"In other news the Gotham Museum was robbed this evening of a priceless Jade statue. The famed Jade Cat…" the TV began before Dick shut it off. "Bruce someone stole the Jade Cat from the museum." Dick shouted after him.

"Catwoman," Bruce sighed with disappointment. He then moved upstairs.

"You were saying," Dick prompted.

"You know that woman who dropped by?"

"Yes." 

"She wasn't crazy. Those two guys were a hit team."

"Really?" 

"Yes, they were carrying .357 magnums with silencers."

"Zanah…"

"Relax, I took care of them. Right now I'd imagine they're rotting in a jail cell."

**At the Police Station Across Town…**

An attorney bails out two men from the charity ball and informs them they are to speak with the boss tomorrow.

**Back at Wayne Manor… **

"Why didn't you tell me what you thought I could have helped?"

"You already saved me once I figured I owed you and Mr. Wayne."

"You saved me remember by going with me to the ball," Dick said.

"I didn't want to start a panic."

"I understand, if we had both gone after them it may have aroused suspicions."

"Exactly."

"Well Zanah, now that the ball is over where will you go."

"I don't know."

"You could stay here."

"Yes, I could."

"Zanah will you stay here?"

"I don't know." 

"Stay here tonight at least, no need to leave it's late. If you want to you can leave in the morning."

"No, I will stay here, I'm safe here," she whispered. Besides I am happy here." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I thank you very much for your kindness." _Besides if those goons belong to whom I think they do you and Bruce will need protection._ Zanah thought to herself. 

"So now what should we do?"

"How about a movie?" Zanah suggested.

"Sounds good," Dick replied and he put in a movie and then sat back down next to her.

**Upstairs…**

Bruce walked into his room and took off his shoe, jacket and tie. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it out of sheer exhaustion. He reached over to turn on his bedside lamp and froze as his eyes caught the silhouette of an unknown person. He turned on the light and to his shock he saw Catwoman sprawled out on the bed. He blinked with disbelief. He hadn't seen her in years and now he had seen her twice in one night. _Am I dreaming? And if not why is she here? Why twice in one night?_

  "Batman, Bruce, or Bat or have you even gotten to bat. I was hoping you would get here sooner. I've been waiting for you almost an hour. Did you have fun at your suck up party?" She asked.

"Selina, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Selina said nothing for a moment trying to figure it out herself. She looked at him and thought; _I'll give him one chance to redeem himself._ "I came back for you Bruce; you see I've been thinking and I'd like to start over if you still love me," she whispered moving closer to him.  She grabbed him gently at the shoulder and neck with one hand and with the other hand she grabbed his shirt tight dragging him closer. She released her grip on the shirt collar and ran her index finger down the front of his shirt as she mesmerized him with her seductive look. Her claw popped off his top button. 

Reality hit Bruce with an incredible force and he blinked worried. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself as he sprang to his feet and took two steps away from the bed.

"What's the matter afraid of fire; are you afraid of getting burned?" She asked.

"I played with fire once as Batman and I did get burned remember," he replied and after a short pause he added. "Besides you came back to Gotham for that cat."

"Oh come on Wayne lets cut out the paper doll."

"I don't want to she my fiancée."

"What would poor Barbie be heart broken if she lost her Ken? Okay then let's just cut her."

"No."

"Why are there impressionable children around?" She asked.

"No, it's just I'm honor bound."

"Yes, but you said it yourself we're right for each other the same."

"We may have been right for each other once but, you were gone so long that I forgot about you."

"Forgot about me. How could you just forget about me? It's the blonde right she looks sweet to me, but remember too much sugar will give you a cavity."

"That maybe true, but a little sugar isn't as bad as getting burned by fire."

Catwoman got up off the bed and walked over to Bruce she pulled him close so that they were nose-to-nose and said, "Yes, but when fire and fire converge they flare up and form an inferno." She then closed those last few inches between them and covered his lips in a kiss.

Bruce kissed her back hungrily as he pulled her close to him things all too familiar and much too inviting. Bruce was lost in the moment caught in the past. Suddenly disgust washed over him as re reminded himself he was engaged to Julie. Bruce pushed Selina away ending the moment and returning to reality. "Get away from me."

Selina felt rage gathering and she struggled to contain it. She wanted to expose her claws and lash out at him. She wanted to tear into him, like he was tearing into her, but she knew this was out of the question. He could hide it from his society friends and even Julie but Selina could see he wasn't in the best of shape. His escape from the explosion had been a close one. Her anger would have to go unsatisfied for now.

  "Selina why did you come here?"

"I told you I came back for you."

"No, you came back for that cat, but I what I want to know is why you came here tonight. And I want to know now!"

Selina's anger couldn't be contained a moment longer so she lashed out at him with the same weapon he had used to cut her. His cruel words were returned with the same brutal cruelty he had shown her earlier. "You think I came back for that stupid cat, how low an opinion you have of me. Yes, Catwoman's reasons for returning to Gotham were for that cat. Selina however came for a different reason entirely."

"What then?"

"It's not my place to tell you that spineless child's thinking you could ask her yourself next time you see her only thing is I'm not sure she'll want to talk to you after the way you treated her. Really Mr. Wayne such behavior from Batman I could understand, but from you it wasn't right."

"If she wasn't here for the cat then why did you take it?"

"You were there you figure it out."

"Return the statue."

"Not on your life Bruce. It's mine now, and with me it will stay."

"Selina!"

"Selina's not here right now and neither are you good night Batman."

"Catwoman!" He said grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't anger me further Bruce I know you're not in the best shape. I'd hate to see you get hurt," she said coldly.

"What do you want?"

"You're asking the wrong girl… Good night Mr. Wayne," she said coldly and with that she was gone.

Bruce sighed as he finished shedding his clothes. _Selina you were alive, 5 years without a word. Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me? … She looks better then she did five years ago if that's possible… and she tasted so good… What am doing I'm marrying Julie? Selina's my past. She's over and done with. How many times have I wanted her to be alive? How often have I wished it? Now that she's back I wish she'd vanish again. Why did she pick this moment to reenter my life? Why now right when I was about to finally get on with my life?_ Bruce thought as he lay down for the night. He quickly fell asleep. But this night even his sleep would not let him forget Selina. His dreams drifted back to the party. 

He saw himself dancing with Julie Selina interrupting and his turning and following after her into the closest room. He slammed the door as before, and turned to face her. His brown eyes stared at her brimming with anger. He grabbed her by the arm and held her at bay. "Damn it Selina what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you…"

"Don't give me that Selina you've been missing for 5 years and you just show up out of the clear blue for this. I'm not stupid, so why are you really here?" he said pulling her closer staring into her green eyes his brown ones demanding the truth. 

"I came back for you Bruce. I …" she began before he kissed her locking the door. She kissed him back hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her so that he was pressed against her. "I missed you," she purred softly as she worked at his tie.

"Selina not here not now," he whispered.

"What are you worried someone will find us together?" she asked and she kissed his neck.

"No, it's just I'm here with someone, I love her…" eh began before she kissed his lips silencing him.

"Come on Bat's let's go home to the cave," she purred softly.

"Selina…"

"Bruce I wasn't just feeding you a line someone wants you dead. If we leave they'll leave too…"

"Selina I can't leave that woman is my fiancée. I…"

"If you love her then why are you looking at me like that Bruce? I shouldn't turn your head so," she purred as brushed her fingers across his lips. He kissed them before letting her go. "Selina I thought you were dead," he said.

"I'm not dead Bruce and I want you back," she purred.

"I can't do that to Julie…"

"Can you marry her when you still want me? Tell her the truth Bruce." Selina said before leaving him. 

Bruce walked out of the small room and it all fell dark.

*                                                      *                                           *  

 **The next Morning…**

Bruce, Dick, Zanah and Alfred sat eating breakfast. Bruce was trying to shake loose from the shock of finding Selina was alive. He was also struggling to remove the images of his dream from the night before. "So Dick how was your night?"

"It was anything but boring." 

"Oh, by the way that woman was right about someone being after you and Gordon. I took down two guys last night carrying .357 magnums with silencers." Zanah said.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

_She was telling the truth._ Bruce thought to himself confused.  

"What I'd really like to know is who was the other guest that showed up?" Dick said.

"Selina Kyle, an old girlfriend."

"Really, and how is it you let her get away?"

"I thought she was dead," Bruce replied softly before he got up from the table and left.

"Should we be worried about him," Dick asked Alfred.

"I don't know sir… If what Miss Zanah says is true…"

"I don't mean the thugs I mean Selina, he's acting very oddly."

"Master Bruce can handle Miss Kyle."

"I don't know Al you didn't see how shaken up he was last night."

"What do you expect sir she's like a ghost?"

"I didn't think about it like that." Zanah said.

"Neither did I." Dick replied.

"In a couple of days he'll be fine don't worry. He just has some things to sort out."

"What do you think she wants?" Zanah asked.

"I don't know miss."


	6. Chapter Six

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Six**

Selina woke a little after noon and called Commissioner Gordon. She had to make him well aware someone was trying to kill Bruce Wayne and him. 

"Hello, Commissioner Gordan speaking."

"Commissioner the two men arrested at the charity ball were sent to kill you and Mr. Wayne. I have no doubt that who ever hired them will try again. Your lives are in danger don't let your guard down for a moment."

"Look miss I told you before there are enough problems in Gotham without your alleged conspiracy to have me and Mr. Wayne murdered. If you have a real tip bring it in otherwise stop wasting my time," Gordan said and with that he hung up the phone.

Selina swore in frustration at being rebuked again. _Damn him I'm trying to keep him alive and he just ignores me. Gotham is in trouble and they are both to blind to see how much danger they're really in. For now I guess I'll have to cover their backs. ___

She then moved back into her room and got dressed, as she did her mind drifted back to last night. "Damn while I was there last night I forgot to pick up my cat." Selina swore in frustration. She moved back into the kitchen grabbed some breakfast and then left.

**At Wayne Manor…**

Julie pulled through the front gate of Wayne Manor a parked her car. She moved up the steps uneasy last night's events shaking her. Bruce had explained the outburst and assured her that Selina meant nothing to him, but she still had her doubts. Julie rang the bell.

"Good after noon Miss Madison. Master Bruce is in the dinning room waiting for you."   

"Thanks Alfred… How is he?"

"Master Wayne is still a little shaken."

"Why?"

"I'll let him fill you in Miss."

Julie walked into the dining room and closed the door. Bruce sat at the end of the table his brow was furrowed and he looked very uneasy. "Hello Bruce." She said.

"Julie. Am I ever glad to see you," he whispered standing up and helping her get seated.

"What's wrong Bruce?" She asked.

"That woman who I told you about…"

"The one who warned you your life was in danger?"

"Yes. She was right."

"What?"

"Don't be afraid… I'm perfectly fine."

"No your not. Tell me what happened."

"Two men showed up at the ball last night carrying guns and silencers."

"Bruce…"

"I told you I'm fine."

"You look like you've seen a gho…" she began. "This isn't about them it's about her."

"I told you she is the past you're my future."

**In the hall…**

Dick and Zanah are discussing lunch. 

"Well we could eat here or we could go out and grab a bite." Dick said.

"Oh I don't know which sounds better, why don't we step into the dining room and make up our mind."

"No, lets not go in there."

"Why?"

"Julie is over for lunch. I'd imagine she and Bruce are in there and we shouldn't disturb them."

"I see your point so lets go out for lunch then." Zanah whispered.

Dick nodded and they left. 

Alfred watched as they left and smiled. He had been hesitant about letting Zanah into the house but he had to admit he liked her a lot. She was just what Dick needed, some one his own age with similar interests. Alfred looked at the dining room door and shook his head if only Bruce would be honest with himself. 

**Outside… **

Selina knocked on the front door at Wayne Manor a little after nine. She stood there for several minutes with no answer. So she knocked again. Selina brushed her hair out of her eyes and straightened out her shirt uneasy. She felt like an intruder as she waited for someone to answer. She turned to leave as Alfred said.   "Miss Kyle."

"Hello Alfred, would you please tell Mr. Wayne that I'm here."

"Of course Miss, but do come in and wait in the lounge."

"Alfred, I don't know if that's such a good idea. He's not exactly too happy with me."

"Don't be silly come in."

"Okay," Selina said as she stepped into the house. Alfred led her into the lounge and then disappeared to get Bruce Wayne.

Selina sat down on the couch as flashes of the past came to her. She saw herself and Bruce sitting on that same couch. She watched as Alfred brought in a tray of tea.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said.

"Bruce I'm sure he's wonderful company, but doesn't the gold plated bachelor bit get a little stale."

"A lot like the lonely secretary syndrome, I guess."

"Executive assistant."

"Oh, sorry."

"Secretary…. A girl friend." She had said as they turned and faced each other.

"Sure… Oh, you mean serious ah no. Had one didn't work."

"What went wrong? Hang on I think I know…you kept things from her."

"No, I told her everything."

"Oh, and the truth frightened her."

"Well, there are two truths and she had trouble reconciling them because I had trouble reconciling them."

"Yea."

"See Vicky thought…"

"Vicky ice skater or stewardess?" She had asked with a smile and a soft laugh.

"No, she was a photo journalist," he replied with a laugh.

"Well, was Vicky right about your difficulty with duality?"

"See, if I say yes then ah you're going to think of me as a Norman Bates uh Ted Bundy and um well you might not let me kiss you."

"It's the so called normal guys that let you down. Sickos never scare me, at least they're committed."

"Well yea," Bruce had said in reply and she moved towards him knocking him back as she kissed his lips. She had clawed at him and found the injury she had inflicted on him as Batman the night before. He had moved her arms and his fingers brushed against the injury she had received the night before. She stopped suddenly sat up out of breath. "No, you can't do that. I can't let you do that." 

"Neither can I," he had replied.

The TV announced the ice princess had been kidnapped and Batman was a suspect. Selina looked at her watch and Bruce stands up.

"I need to get out of here." He had said.

"No, it's your house I have to…"

"Hold on, just sit for a second, try to relax and I'll be right back." Bruce had said before leaving the room. Selina gathered her things and had to leave.

"Miss Kyle…"

"Alfred hi."

"Mr. Wayne told me to tell you…"

"Mr. Wayne, oh Bruce yes would you tell him for me that I've been going through a lot of changes… No um just that this is not a rejection my abruptly leaving in fact he makes me feel the way I hope I really am. No, could you just make up a sonnet or dirty limerick." She had asked.

"One has just sprung to mind."

"Great." She had said as she turned and started to run off."

"This way mum," Alfred had said pointing in the other direction.

"Thanks." She had said before leaving. 

The door closing interrupted her thoughts. Selina looked up to see Bruce as he walked into the room. His body grew tense as he spotted her on that couch recalling the last time they had been on it.

Selina stood up feeling very out of place. "Relax Bruce, I only came for my cat," she said never making eye contact with him afraid that he would be able to see everything she was feeling.

Bruce called softly and the cat walked into the room, he picked it up and handed it to Selina.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me," Selina said and she turned to leave.

"Selina wait. I'm sorry about what I said at the charity ball the other day. You were telling the truth and I didn't want to listen."

"Hey, don't worry about it Bruce."

"Selina why did you come back?"

"Give me one good reason why I should." She said angrily.

He said nothing surprised by this response and he watched as she left. 

Bruce stood silent for several moments staring at the couch the past calling to him. He turned away at the sound of the front door closing and then returned to the dining room and Julie. 

"Who was it?" Julie asked.

"Selina."

"What did she want?"

"Her cat."

"You had her cat. Why, you told me she was just an old girlfriend."

"She was. The Cat was a stray I found it and took it in."

"She left it for you."

"I guess."

"Bruce where are you?"

"I'm right here."

"No, you're not. You left the moment she showed up. Where are you?"

"I don't know Julie. I just don't know." He replied and it was clear that fact up set him.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm not meaning to trouble you… Let's talk about this later."

"Okay," he said sitting down. And they both fell silent as they ate.

**Else Where…**

Dick looked over at Zanah and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said ending the silence that had settled between them since they finished breakfast.

"Did you have anywhere you need to do?"

"No. Did you have something specific you wanted to do?"

"Any good at pinball?"

"Never tried it before."

"I think you'll like the game."

"Where to?"

"An arcade."

Dick turned the car and headed in the direction of the local arcade. Minutes later the two climbed out of the car and walked into a crowded and loud building. The building was filled with various games. Working their way through the crowd the two made it to the back where several pinball machines were set up. Zanah moved towards them while Dick got change. She was studying their setup when he came back. After a couple minutes of scrutiny she picked one of the machines. 

"Ready to try this," she asked.

"I'm ready when you are."

Zanah grinned as she put some change in the machine. Pressing of two credits she looked over at him and asked, "Do you want to go first?"

"No, ladies first," he replied.

Zhana nodded and stepped up to the machine. She hit the plunger and moved her fingers to the flippers. Her eyes glued to the ball. She made several good flips and a couple great saves before the ball drained. "You're up."

Dick nodded and moved up to the machine. He copied her actions focusing on the pinball but his flips weren't as sure and the ball drained quickly. "What am I doing wrong," he asked.

"Nothing, it just takes some practice. Try using one flipper at a time instead of together next time," Zanah said before she started her second round. 

They played a couple other games after they finished the first and Dick got better. After their third game Dick asked, "How about a game a pool?"

"I'm game. Lead the way."

"Rather than stick around here why don't we go back to the manor?"

"Okay."

The two then turned and left getting in the car they headed for home. 

**At the Loft…**

Selina returned to the empty loft and walked into her room. She put the cat down on the floor and climbed into her bed. The cat meowed and Selina picked her up. The cat lay content for a moment and then meowed again. "You miss him don't you? I know, I miss him too, but we can't let him know that Miss Kitty. He has to realize he misses us," Selina whispered.  The cat purred softly and looked at her. Selina scratched the cat's shoulder blades and looked at the tag on her collar. "He gave you a name," Selina said surprised. "Well hello Isis," she whispered before she closed her eyes and dosed off.

**Across Town…**

"Hello I'm here to see Mr. Daggett." 

"And who may I ask is inquiring?" the secretary asked.

"The delivery men."

"Hold on a moment," she said she pushed the intercom button on her desk and said. "Mr. Daggett the delivery men are here to see you."

"Send them in."

"Yes sir… He will see you." She said opening the door.

The two men stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Gentle men you assured me that Mr. Wayne and Gordon would receive there present. What happened?"

"We're really sorry sir. Some kick boxing blonde led lead us into the bathroom and the next thing I know Rex had his head stuck in the urinal."

"Yea and when I came to Bobby was hanging from the toilet by his tie."

"Blonde… What did she look like?"

"White blonde hair athletic build…"

"Like this?" Daggett interrupted showing them a picture of Zanah.

"Yes."

"Find her I want her…. No, on second thought stay out of this matter I have just the man for the job." "Sit…I give you your instructions in a minute." Daggett picked up the phone.

**Across Town…**

 Mat Hagen walked into his trailer done with his work for the day. As soon as he sat down the phone rang. "Hagen."

"Mat I have a job that takes your expertise."

"What do you need?"

**Daggett's Office…**

"I have a little bird whose wings I'd like you to clip." Daggett said staring at the picture.

**Matt's Trailer…**

"Who?"

"I have a photo stop by and pick it up if your interested along with your prepay."

"How much do I make?"

"Three cases."

"I'll be by tonight."

"Good."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you sir." Hagen said before hanging up. _I'm back in business._

**Daggett's Office…**

Daggett stared at the picture for a moment and then said, "Zanah my dear you're going to be home very soon… Look out Mr. Wayne your number's up, and with you the Gordon and Batman gone Gotham will be mine… Hagen will have to be dealt with eventually."

"We'll take care of him sir," Bobby said.

"Not until Zanah is back in the fold."

"Understood."

" Boys I want you to deliver the present to Gordon in two days at work… lay low until then, I'm sending in a team to help."

"Yes sir. What about Wayne?"

"All in good time. Now go."

The two men rose and left the office, leaving Daggett alone. _It won't be long now. Soon Gotham city you will be mine and there will be no one to stop me._


	7. Chapter Seven

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Seven**

**That night at Wayne Manor…**

Zanah followed Dick into the lounge and watched as he opened a wood cabinet on the wall. He pulled out two pool cues and set up the table. "Do you want to break," he asked,

"No you go ahead."

Dick nodded put the cue ball down on the table and lifting the cue he leaned over the table and stuck the ball. The cue ball hit the others on the table and broke them up sinking the two and four. "I guess I'm solids," he said as he examined the table and took aim at the six. Taking it off the table.

"I take it you've played this game," she said with a grin.

"Yep," he replied as he took aim again breaking up the balls again ending his turn. 

Zanah looked at the table and sighed he had left her with no easy shots but there was one opening. Leaning across the table resting a leg on the edge she reached at an odd angle and took aim at the eleven. Dick watched stunned as she sunk the shot. He was amazed by her behavior and a drawn in undeniably. Zanah lowered herself back to the floor and circled the table walking past him. "What's the matter Dick? You act like you've never seen someone else play pool before," she said with a smirk as she took another shot and sank the twelve. She continued her turn clearing off two more of her balls before ending her turn.   

"I don't know too many people who could have made that," he replied studying the table for his best shot. 

**Across Town…**

Bruce Wayne knocked on the door to Julie's apartment and waited patiently for her to answer. When the door opened she looked at him studying his face trying to determine how he was. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said gently.

"I know, and I'm sorry I got do upset," she replied allowing him to step in side.

"Don't be, I should have told you about her sooner."

"Are there any other ex-girlfriends I should know about who might show up on my door step in a jealous rage," Julie asked with a laugh as she moved into the dinning room. She was clearly nervous by the whole situation. He could tell because she was ringing her hands. 

"Not that I can think of. Miss Kyle is unique," Bruce replied grabbing hold of her hand to stop her.

"How so?"

"She's the only one that things didn't end on friendly terms."

"What happened?"

Bruce sat silently contemplating the best way to explain how his relationship had come to a close without divulging information that would expose his other half. "We had a disagreement in opinion and then she vanished with out a trace."

"Let me guess, she wanted the fairytale and you couldn't give it to her at the time," Julie said with a grin.

"No, actually it was the other way around. I offered her the fairytale and she refused it."

"I'm sorry Bruce…" Julie began.

"Don't be. Lets eat."

Julie nodded and the two sat down at the table to eat breakfast.     

**Back at the Loft…**

Selina looked over at the alarm clock and contemplated getting up. Things so far had not gone the way she had hope they would. Bruce was angry with her Catwoman had struck again and despite the satisfaction it was supposed to give her the act had left her feeling worse than before. Perhaps the most irritating fact of all was that her thoughts despite her anger kept running back to the charity ball and her reason for going. _Damn. Why can't I let this go? After the way he treated me all I can think about is that those creeps will probably try again. _"To hell with him," Selina swore in rage as she rolled over pulled her blanket back over her head before going back to sleep.   

**Daggett's Office…**

Hagen sat in the chair in front of Daggett's desk staring at the picture.

"I need her alive Hagen. Bring her in."

"Yes sir, consider it done." Hagen said and he left.

"Once he brings her in get rid of him and follow her home." Daggett said to the man who entered his office once Hagen was gone.

"Yes sir."

*                                                                    *                                                      *

**At the Loft…**

Selina woke again a little after noon and got dressed making plans to head into the police station. She was certain the failed attempt to eliminate Gordon and Bruce Wayne would not go over well and that they were far from safe. Selina intended to make a trip to the police station so she could speak with the two thugs from the party. 

**At Wayne Manor…**

Bruce sat on the couch in the lounge and was listening to the news reports go on about Gotham's troubles in the advent of Batman's death. It pained him deeply to think of the suffering. He wanted to be free of the past to make a complete break from it, to bury it and never dredge it up again. But that desire seemed a lost cause. The ashes of that fire had been stirred up by Selina's reappearance and been sparked back to full life. It seemed now the idea of retiring was a fools dream. "Why won't the past stay where it belongs," he sighed as dick walked in the room.

"Bruce are you okay," Dick asked, his friend concerned.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem out of it."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," Bruce explained.

"I know. How are you mending?"

"Fine, I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"Do you know when you'll be going back to the night shift?"

"That's one of the things I need to think about. Part of me wants to not go back, but then I hear what's going on out there and I wonder if I can."

"Bruce, it's who you are. You can't be free of it. Every time you hear about something like this you'll regret not being there to try and stop it. Just like I do." 

"But who made us the Guardians of the city. Why should we have to carry that burden?"

"Nobody made us this way we chose it."

"Can't we choose to end it as well?"

"Yes. But do you really want to," Dick said before he turned and left.

Bruce sighed again as his thoughts shifted track to the issue that continued to weigh heavily on him, Selina. As pressing as the issues of Gotham were he couldn't escape from her even now.  _Why was she back? _Her words from the other day still echoed in his mind '_Give me one good reason why I should tell you._' _Was she telling the truth the other night did she come back for me or does she have some other purpose beyond the Jade-Cat? Is she my friend or enemy?_ Bruce closed his eyes and rubbed his temples quickly getting a headache.

"Master Bruce are you all right sir," Alfred asked.

"Not really, old friend I'm so confused."

"Talk to her."

"I wasn't referring to Miss Kyle."

"I believe that she is troubling you more than the city." 

"You're wrong."

" No sir, I believe it is you who is mistaken. Talk to her." 

"I can't. I don't know what I feel."

"I think you do."

"I don't even know where to find her."

**Mean while across town at the police station…**

Selina raked her fingers through her bangs nervously tucking them behind her ear as she walked into the station. She moved towards the main desk and stood in line waiting for her turn to speak to one of the officers behind the desk. Her turn came sooner than expected and a young man stood staring at her.

"How may I help you miss," he asked.

"I'm here to see the bad boys who crashed Mr. Wayne's party the other night," she replied with a bright grin.

"I'm sorry miss they're not here."

"Really?"

"Yes, they were bailed out almost as quickly as they were arrested."

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find them would you?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information."

"Oh, come on couldn't you do me a favor and slip me an address or maybe even just a phone number," she said sweetly. She batted her blue eyes pleadingly and put her hand down on his.

"I don't know I really shouldn't. What do you want it for," he replied weakly clearly about to give her what she wanted.

"One of them was my ex-boyfriend he owes me some money you'd be helping me out. Don't worry it would be our little secret, and I'd be ever so greatful," she whispered her hand now at his face running her index finger down his face gently.

"I suppose I could get that for you. Follow me," he said after a brief pause to recover.

Selina followed the young officer over to an empty desk and took a seat as he pulled up the computer files on the two men. He scribbled down a phone number.

"Could you give me an address please?"

 "I really shouldn't."

"Oh please it would mean so much to me and I would owe you a favor," she whispered giving him a look that suggested she meant a kiss and perhaps more.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything," he whispered and he added a couple of addresses to the piece of paper.

"Thanks," she said and she rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"About that favor," he said following after her.

 "Don't worry a friend of mine will take care of it," she whispered and she kissed him briefly just to make him feel he wasn't completely cheated. "Good-bye officer Lowery."

"Good-bye miss," he stumbled over the words and Selina walked out of the station. She smirked please that had been much too easy, she thought to herself as she got in her car and headed off for the first of the two addresses.

A half an hour later Selina pulled up at the second address and climbed out of her car. She took a look about and quickly spotted the two men from the Charity Ball. She took a breath and knocked on the front door. A few moments later a man opened the door.

"Hello, I must have the wrong house," she said sweetly.

"Well, hello gorgeous I don't believe we've met," He said and he pulled her in the door closing it behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that there bodies were touching.

"No, we haven't," she said allowing herself to be lead further into the house.

"I don't have much time sweet thing so we'll have to be quick."

"I couldn't agree more," she said coldly. Suddenly, Selina lashed out kneeing him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she stood staring at the second man. "What was the back up plan if your attempt on Gordon and Wayne failed?"

"Who are you," squeaked the second man.

"Answer the question," she said cruelly as she stepped over the crumpled form.

"I don't know."

Selina kicked him in the face. "Answer me."

"I'm telling you I don't know," he snapped.

"No louder than a whisper, it wouldn't do to have anyone around call the cops," she said. Selina punched him in the midsection and he doubled over coughing. "Now answer the question."

"We're dead if we tell you."

"You're dead if you don't," she said and she threw him against the wall. When the first goon tried to attack her she lashed out with the heel of her shoe kicking him in the midsection. The man, whom she held against the wall, squirmed trying to get loose. She grabbed him by the shoulders and beet his head against the wall. "Talk!"

"We can't lady."

She hit him in the face breaking his nose. "That's one bone there are two hundred and six bones in the human body we have about five minutes before someone decides to call the cops. Do you want to find out how many of them I can break in that short time frame," she asked.   

"Lady please."

She grabbed him by the arm breaking it as his accomplice picked himself up off the ground again. "The back up plan what is it?"

"Gordon's office tomorrow night a team is going in to assassinate him. They're going to make it look like a drive by shooting."

"Bobby!"

"She broke my arm man. She's crazier than the boss."

"Who is the boss?"

"Don't know we've never seen him."

"Thank you boys so much," she whispered and then she turned and left climbing back into her car she drove home.

Once home Selina picked up the phone and called Bruce.

"Hello," Alfred said in greeting.

"Alfred can you out Bruce on the phone I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Of course Miss Kyle."

"Thank you," Selina whispered and as silence hung in the air she wrapped the phone cord around her finger.

"Hello," Bruce said a little upset.

"Bruce I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to warn you that our friends from the party are going to try to kill Gordon tomorrow night."

"Selina it's a little soon. How do you know this anyway?"

"I talked to the two goons from the party they said who ever hired them is going to try again tomorrow night."

"Why are you telling me this I thought after last night I'd made it clear I want nothing more to do with you?"

"Bruce Gotham is in trouble."

"You think I don't know that the city is falling down around my ears."

"Look your friends life is in danger."

"Batman is dead, Selina."

"In his absence his city and those he cares about are all going to die."

"Enough Selina I have to go."

"Bruce listen to me who ever it is that wants you dead will try again. They are going to have Gordon murdered if you don't do something," Selina snapped and she hung up the phone.

_Damn him, why is he being so difficult. I'm trying to protect him and he won't listen. If he won't do anything for Gordon I guess I'll have to leave it up to Catwoman. I just hope she's in a better mood or she may leave them both to hang._

**At Wayne Manor… **

Bruce sat with Julie discussing security over dinner. 

"Bruce is it really necessary to have me followed everywhere?"

"Yes. Whoever hired those guys at the party could try again or they could go after you to get to me."

"Bruce it's sweet that you're worried about me but I don't know if I can deal with this. I feel like a bug in a bell jar."

"Things will quiet down eventually. For now I just want to discourage any further attacks."

"Okay I suppose I can live with that."

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you."  

"Do you really think they'll try again," Julie asked nervously.

"No. I think that the Commissioner and I are safe, I'm just being careful," Bruce replied before the two fell into a comfortable silence finishing their dinner. 

**Else Where later that night…**

Selina was walking down the street trying to clear her head. She heard a struggle and moved in its direction. When she reached a blind ally she spotted Zanah, the young woman from the Charity ball, in the midst of a fight with several thugs. Selina stood to the shadows and watched as the bold and strong blonde took down the gang with little fuss. She grinned and watched Zanah with the approval the girl was defiantly someone she could get to like. She was loud spontaneous and could take care of herself all qualities Selina admired. Yes, she liked the mysterious Zanah already.

Zanah sighed and moved back towards her bike. She turned and road back to Wayne Manor tired and troubled. If those two goons were Daggett's men like she believed it wouldn't be long before he was on her trail again. Which meant it wouldn't be long before she had to hit the streets again. This thought upset her a bit she had gotten used to sleeping in a bed and having companionship again, things you couldn't find on the streets. As she pulled in through the gates and rode towards the manor Zanah stared at the house unable to believe she had gone from the dirty streets to living here, at Wayne manor. As she stepped into the house Dick met her.

"You're back," Dick said surprised to see her. She had never really said that she would stay so finding her gone earlier he had suspected she had left.

"Yes. I'm not ready to leave yet. It's been a while since I was able to relax."

"You will be leaving then?"

"Eventually. A time will come when someone will come looking for me and when that happens I'll have to be gone."

"Why? What are you running from?"

"It's better for everyone involved if I don't say."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Soon."

"Where will you go?" 

"I don't know."

"Zanah…"

"Dick trust me I'm the last person you want in this house right now," Zanah said as she moved her focus to the floor. _If Daggett finds out I'm here there's no telling what he'll do. The sooner I get out of here the safer it is for everyone, _Zanah told herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing … I'm tired I'll see you later," she said before she moved upstairs to her room.

Dick stood at the bottom of the steps trying to figure out what was going on. Zanah was clearly upset but he didn't have a clue why.  


	8. Chapter Eight

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Eight**

Commissioner Gordon sat at his desk working on trying to figure out who stole the Jade Cat when he felt the wind tear through his office. He looked up from his file.

"Boy am I," he began expecting to see Batman.

"Batman is laying low, so you'll have to settle for me," Catwoman said.

"No, it can't be. You're dead."

"Cat's have nine lives unlike you, so if you want to stay alive act natural," she whispered as she walked up behind him and covered his mouth.

Gordon froze for a moment and figuring she intended to kidnap him he lashed out at her suddenly.

"Down now," she ordered as she pushed him to the floor, bullets sprayed wildly.

"Sorry," he said in apology.

"Get out of here," she roared as she moved preparing to face the attackers. She brought one down. As Gordon escaped out the door two more entered the office through the open window guns blazing. Catwoman moved quickly, but not fast enough. She hissed in rage as she fell to the floor her right arm giving out under her as the bullet penetrated her flesh. She rose from the floor claws bared. _If they are going to kill me, I'm going to take a couple of them with me._ "You may skin this cat, but the Bat's still alive you haven't cut his wings," she hissed. 

"Don't listen to her," said the man she had taken down.

"But what if she's right? Maybe we should take her to see the boss," said a heavy-set man.

"Fine, but I'm not being held accountable. Grab her and lets get out of here."

The men lifted an unconscious Catwoman from the floor and left the way they came dragging her to a van. They then drove off.

**Mean While at Wayne Manor…**

Zanah sat at the dinner table with Dick and Bruce. She was in the middle of cutting up her steak when she stopped abruptly dropping her knife, a sudden feeling of dread hanging over her.

"Zanah you okay," Dick asked concerned.

She gave no reply just sat silent unaware he was talking to her. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what was wrong. _Danger!_  Zanah blinked worried trying to pinpoint what was going on. _Not me someone else, _she told herself sensing it. _But whom? _

"Zanah? Earth to Zanah," Dick said trying again now really beginning to worry there was a look of fear in her eyes he didn't understand.

"Huh," she asked snapping back to the moment registering his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"No, something wrong."

"What is it," Bruce asked seeing she was clearly upset.

Zanah was silent for a moment reaching out trying to grasp hold of the source of her sudden fear. _Miss Kyle, _her mind answered. Apparently her brief contact with the woman had created a bond to her. The woman was now apparently in some kind of serious trouble. "Miss Kyle is in danger," Zanah replied finally, trying to explain how she knew would be a thing she didn't want to do, but Selina had warned of trouble for her new friends. Zanah felt obligated to return the favor.

"Why do you say that," Bruce asked puzzled. His first reaction was fear for her safety but after a moment of thought it changed apathy. _This is Catwoman were talking about here. She plays with people like a ball of yarn pulling them along until she loses interest and then tossing them aside when she finds something else of more appeal. _

       Zanah sighed. _Why couldn't this be easy? _"She over heard those men at the dinner and they had to have heard her outburst at the charity ball. They'll be gunning for her," Zanah reasoned avoiding the real reason she new. 

"I wouldn't worry about her Zanah. Selina can take care of herself."

Zanah rose from the table with disgust. _What an asshole! She sticks her neck out for him and he's not going to do anything to help her. I can't believe him. What does she see in this jerk? _"You're a real jerk Wayne," she said reining in her temper before she stormed out of the room. 

Dick rose to follow but heard the front door slam and sighed. He looked at his friend with disbelief at his apparent lack of concern before rising from the table as well. He was headed up stairs when he spotted the Bat signal. Dick Sighed and turned for the study.

Several minutes later at the police station… 

  Robin made his way to the roof alone and was met by a very concerned Commissioner Gordon.

"Thank goodness you're here. I only wish…"

"Yeah, I know so do I," Robin replied. "So what's the problem?"

"I was attacked this evening. A group of men tried to assassinate me."

"How'd you survive?"

"Believe it or not Catwoman saved me. I wanted to thank her but she vanished. I found blood on the floor and signs of a struggle. I'm afraid they may have taken her."

"Do you have any idea who they were?"

"None."

"I'll see what I can do," Robin said before he vanished.  

Minutes Later in one of Daggett's many hideouts… 

The group of thugs dropped Catwoman in an observation room and moved into where a two-way mirror was one of the main features. They then moved back out to the hall and were faced with an irate Roland Daggett. "What is the meaning of this," he roared.

"The cat there says Bat's isn't dead," said a tall dark haired man as he cringed cowering like a dog. Knowing that to get on Daggett's bad side was a mistake that one didn't want to make.

"She messed up our attempt on Gordon," said the heavy-set man.

"She did, did she? Who is she," Asked Daggett.

"We don't know sir," replied another man, he had a black eye and swollen jaw.

Catwoman's eyes shot open and she looked around spotting the two-sided glass window she rose from the floor and walked over to it. She tapped her claws on the glass and seeing it was the only thing in the small chamber said, "What's the matter? Are the silly little birdies afraid to come out of their cage and play? Don't tell me you're afraid of a simple woman."

   "That my boys has got to be Catwoman, and if she's telling the truth that makes her the perfect bait to trap a Bat," said Daggett.

"I thought the Catwoman was dead," said the tall dark haired goon.

"So did I," said Daggett, as she clawed at the glass scratching it. She then proceeded to kick at it. "She's feisty, but I know away to make her helpless as a kitten," Daggett said and he pressed a small black button in front of him.

Catwoman froze as an air system kicked on and the room began to fill with gas. She continued her effort at the glass franticly. It shattered spider webbing as her vision began to blur. Selina fell to her knees her head was spinning and the floor raced up to meet her quickly as the room went black.

"Good, now that she's unconscious take her to the factory, and then leave a message for Batman," said Daggett as he walked down the hall.

The three thugs walked into the room and bound an unconscious Catwoman. They then threw her into the back of the van. Driving her to a near by factory.      

  **Across Town at Selina's Loft…**

Zanah stared at the warehouse confused. _Is this really where she lives? _With a sigh she pulled out a set of lock picks and made quick work of the door. Several cats greeted her as she stepped inside and flipped on the light. The main room was covered with various decorations all related to cats. On a stand sat the Jade cat from the museum robbery. _Who is this woman, _Zanah wondered as she moved about looking around trying to figure out what was going on. 

She moved into the bedroom and a careful search turned up a hidden panel in the closet in, which were carefully stored several purple cat costumes. _Catwoman, _Zanah thought raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Closing the closet up again she moved back to the main room. _Daggett must have her by now. If I go I run the risk of being found, but if I don't she could die. Damn what should I do? _Zanah paced around the living room angrily a cat chasing at her heels. She froze and looking up took note of a large wall hanging on it was depicted an image of a panther and a wolf at battle. Getting an idea Zanah moved pulled open her bag with her black clothes and set to work. 

At Wayne Manor… 

       Dick walked out of the study and began to pace not having a clue what to do or where to look. Bruce stepped into the room saw his agitated friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got back for talking to Gordon and I don't know what to do?"

"What's happened?"

"He was ambushed tonight. Catwoman saved him now it appears she's been taken."

"Taken," Bruce repeated stunned. _Zanah was right. _

"Yes. I have no idea where to start looking?"

 Bruce stood silent for a moment contemplating what to do. If he went he blew his chance at retiring, but if he didn't go and Selina really was in trouble like Zanah had suggested then she could get killed. The girl was right he was being a jerk. The bat signal lit up the night sky again and rather than ignore it Bruce joined Dick in heading for the Bat cave.

Several minutes later at he police station…

Robin moved back up to the roof where Gordon stood waiting a moment later Batman joined him. A look of relief washed over the commissioner's face.

"We received this a moment ago," Gordon said in explanation as he handed over a piece of paper addressed to the Dark Knight.

Batman turned his attention to the paper. "We have your pet. You want her back you'll find her at the old Happy Cat Cat-food factory."

"Let's go," Batman ordered and within a moment he had vanished back into the shadows like a ghost. Robin was close behind him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Nine**

Selina blinked wildly. _Where am I, _she wondered but she found she couldn't remember. She had left earlier to guard the Commissioner she knew that but beyond that she was drawing a blank. _I must have been caught, _she realized. Her head started to clear and she remembered the small room from earlier and some kind of gas. _How long have I been out, _she wondered. Selina's vision now in focus she could see that she was in some kind of factory and she quickly realized she was hanging above a large grinder. The sound of voices bellow filtered through her haze filled mind and he realized she wasn't alone.

"It's kind of ironic don't you think? I mean Catwoman here is about to be used to feed all the cats in Gotham city," said the heavyset man.

"Yhea, and after she's done going through the digestive process she'll be rolling in kitty liter," said the bruised man.

"It's a shame we have to kill such a pretty kitty," said the tallest man in the group.

"Forget it. She'd rip your throat out," said the bruised man.

"Shut up you imbeciles. We're supposed to be watching for the Bat," said the heavyset man.

"Forgive me for not laughing at your pathetic and feeble remarks, but I've got more important things on my mind. Like how I'm going to kill you and how much it's going to hurt," said Catwoman.

"The only way you're getting out of here is by way of Happy Cat," said the bruised thug as he turned on the grinder. Selina closed her eyes as the chain holding her began to move down.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," came a cold voice.

"Who is it? Is it the Bat?" Asked the heavyset thug.

  Selina opened her eyes puzzled. "A woman," said Catwoman confused and she looked down at the rotating blades, her toes getting closer to them by the moment.

"Who said that? Was it the Bat," the goons questioned as they ready their guns.

In the cover of the shadows a mystery woman attacked. With sword and claws killing all who got in her way. The stranger stopped the grinder just as the tips of Catwoman's boots came within reach of the rotating blades. She then freed Catwoman from her chains before vanishing into the night as Batman and Robin entered the room.

    "Looks like we missed the party," said Robin.

"You've been busy," Batman noted.

"Believe it or not this is not my handy work. I was nearly cat food," Said Catwoman.

Robin looked at one of the dead men and then said; "I find that hard to believe these men have claw marks on them." 

Selina walked over to the guard indicated and laid her claws on his face. The claw marks were twice as thick. "See I told you," she whispered.

"Well, who did then?" Asked Batman.

"I don't know some woman. She came in like a ghost and fought, fiercely with a vengeance, and then she just vanished like a Wraith," she replied. Selina grabbed hold of her right arm blood covering her gloved hand as she stumbled into Batman.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied holding her wound tightly to hide the extent of the injury.

Knowing she was lying Bruce pulled her hand away to reveal her bloody arm bandage. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch, I'll live," she said standing up and moving to leave. But her head spun due to her blood lose and she shook her head trying to clear her vision the gesture wasn't missed by Bruce. 

"You're not going anywhere alone," he said his voice stern as he grabbed her by her good arm turning her towards him. 

"Ah my Bat in shining armor," she purred as she laid her head against his chest. "I could really use a ride home," she whispered.

  Batman scooped her up in his arms, carried her out to the bat mobile and opened the hatch. 

"Okay great, I'll just hail a cab," said Robin with disgust.

"Not dressed like that you won't," said Batman and he threw Robin a change of clothing.

"Thanks," said robin sarcastically as he returned to the factory and changed. A few moments later he walked back out and tossed his suit in the car. He then turned and walked away. "I'll see you later," Dick said coldly as he jammed his hands in his pockets and moved on his way. Behind him the Bat mobile came to life and drove off. He walked a few blocks until he was back in the city. As he tried to hail a cab a motorcycle pulled up along the curb and a familiar voice asked, "Going my way?"

"Depends on where're your going," Dick replied.

"No where in particular," she replied.

"Sounds good to me." Dick climbed on the motorcycle and she drove off.

"Haven't we met before," Dick yelled over the roar of the engine.

"If you feed me any one upon a dream crap Dick I'll throw you off this thing," Said Zanah.

"Relax Zanah I was just kidding."

"Good."

"So, where are we going?"

"Do you like fish?" she asked.

"Yes."

Else Where…

Selina glanced out the window and realized she was nowhere near Gotham. "I thought you were going to take me home," Selina whispered weakly at seeing the land near Wayne Manor.

"You can go home later. You've lost too much blood Selina. Unless I treat you soon you'll go into shock," Batman said as he pulled into the Bat cave. He got out of the car carrying Catwoman in his arms. She watched with fascination as the car was turned around and then taken into the floor. She'd always wondered what this place looked like. 

Batman carried the injured Catwoman over to a metal table and laid her down on gently. He then walked off for a moment to change out of his Bat suit. "Gun fire," he questioned.

"An occupational hazard."

"How?"

"Saving the Commissioner," she replied as he returned to her side now Bruce Wayne. He lifted her head carefully and put his jacket under her. 

"I can't sedate you, you might go comatosed."

"To bad I stopped drinking now would be a really good time to get drunk."

"This is going to hurt," he warned as he pulled away the bandage. Blood oozed out of the open wound as he tore the sleeve of her costume open. "When did you change to purple," he asked. Bruce lifted a scalpel from a group instruments by the table and then cut the wound open a bit wider.

"Oh, you noticed," she asked trying to ignore the pain.

Bruce sighed and began to work on pulling out the slug. To keep from screaming out Selina bit down on her lower lip until blood she could taste blood but she ignored the pain driving it back unwilling to give into it. She was stronger than it and she wasn't about to let him see her vulnerable. She'd shown that too much lately and he'd hurt her, she thought herself untouchable but she was wrong he still possessed the ability to hurt her deeply.

"You can relax now Selina. I've got it."

She sighed with relief and wiped the fresh blood away from her lip. _Oh thank God. _

"What happened," Bruce asked as he started to wrap the wound.

"Well I…" Selina began and then stopped distracted. She could feel his warm breath beating down on her skin. They hadn't been this close willingly in a long time. _Not since Shreck's Masquerade ball, _she realized.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… I showed up at Gordon's office and he thought I was you. I got there just in time because a moment later we were pinned down behind his desk. I took down one of them as Gordon escaped to safety, but two others came in. I didn't move fast enough and I was hit," she replied.

"Why did you save him?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Selina you don't do things for no reason."

"I did it because you and him are the last decent things left in Gotham," Selina replied as she sat up wanting to get moving.

 "Why did you come back?"

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled.

 "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bruce. Please take me home."

Gotham City Aquarium… 

"Oh I thought you meant the edible kind," said dick seeing the aquarium building.

"Do you always think about your stomach," Zanah asked.

"Yes."

_Men, _Zanah thought to herself, as she stashed her bike in he bushes. She then moved up the two flights of steps to the entrance Dick hot on her heels. Zanah pulls out a lock pick and sets to work. 

"How long have you been doing that?"

"What coming to the aquarium or picking locks," she asked as she heard the tumbler click signaling the door was unlocked.

"Well, what do you think," he asked.

"This is the first time I've been here, but I've been picking locks since I was five," she replied.  She quickly clipped a wire at the top of the door, opened it and then pressed a few buttons on the alarm panel shutting it off. The green light flashed ready and she walked in.

"You could give Catwoman a run for her money," dick teased.

"I doubt that, besides I'm not a thief," Zanah said as she walked passed several small tanks towards the large shark tank in the back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

 "What were you before you became friends with Bruce?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well no offence, but you don't seem like the high society sort."

"None taken. I was a circus performer."

"What was that like?"

"I loved it. What was your life like before you lived on the street?"

"I don't remember," Zanah lied as she repressed images of the orphanage like environment. The constant pressing of various adults teaching her things a child was never meant to learn. A shark swam past her as she stared at her reflection.

"Are you okay," he asked seeing her shift in mood.

"Yes."

"Is it painful is that why you don't want to remember?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Okay, mind telling me why we came here?"

"It reminds me of home."

"Why?"

" I've always lived among sharks."

"Let's head home Zanah it's late," Dick said wanting to get her out of there the image and her mood was beginning to worry him.

"Okay," she said and they turned and left.   

At the loft… 

Bruce pulled up in front of the reinvaded warehouse. "You live here," he questioned.

"Yes," she replied getting out of the car.

Bruce followed walking her up to the door. "I don't like this Selina… you shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be fine Bruce." she replied as she unlocked the door. "Thank you for your help I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Good night Bruce," she whispered and then she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Good night," he echoed before the door closed and he left heading home.

**Several minutes later at Wayne manor…**

Alfred met Bruce at the door and when he asked, "Is Dick back yet?" 

The older man replied, "No sir and Miss Zanah is still gone also."

"Maybe I should go look for him," Bruce said and at the same moment Dick and Zanah entered the manor. Both seemed to be in a good mood until she spotted him and a frown appeared on her face. "Zanah I…" he began in apology.

She said nothing just sent an icy glare in his direction disgusted by his refusal to help Miss Kyle. Selina had saved his life by her constant warnings and he was too stubborn and proud to listen when she was in danger. His refusal could have cost Selina her life.

Bruce shook his head knowing that anything he had to say would be useless. Zanah was right he had behaved like a jerk. His head fell with shame as he realized that Selina's refusal of his protection earlier and Zanah's temper were all within reason. He wanted to take back what happened earlier that night but it was impossible the damage had been done and there was nothing he could do to change it now. "Good night," he said before he turned and left moving upstairs to his room for the night.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Zanah said softly her concerns about being found weighing down on her heavily.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked his voice full of concern.

"Yes," she lied closing herself off.

"What did you mean earlier about living among sharks?"

"Nothing… look I'm tired it's been a long day," she said before she turned and headed upstairs to her room.

Dick stood silent for a moment puzzled by her sudden avoidance of conversation, before he too moved upstairs to settle in for the night. She was right it had been a long day.


	10. Chapter Ten

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Ten**

The next Day Zanah woke before everyone else and taking her bike she left the Wayne Manor and went into town. She pulled to a stop in front of a weapons shop and looked around, a chill running down her spine. Something was wrong, she didn't know what but it was there nagging at her. Scanning the area she saw no sign of Daggett's men so she let the sensation pass as paranoia. She then turned and stepped into the shop as a cop drove past her. 

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

Zanah looked up and replied, "I need a good wet stone."  Before she turned her attention back to the various blades on display.

"Okay, is there anything else I can interest you in?"

"Not right now, no."

"Then your total will be $12.87"

Zanah handed over the money in question and then moved back outside to her motorcycle. As she stepped out the door she saw a cop standing over her bike with a citation in hand. Zanah walked over to the bike and asked, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Ma'am I need to see your license and registration for the vehicle."

"Why?"

"Don't get an attitude with me girl. This vehicle was reported stolen yesterday," he said.

 "Look you're mistaken this bike belongs to a friend of mine and he knows I have it."

"Open the seat," he ordered.

"What is your badge number?" Zanah snapped. 

The officer draws his gun and points it at her. "Open the seat."

In spite of all the warning signals going off telling her something was wrong with the situation she knelt down by the bike to open the seat. She noticed immediately that the clasp had been tampered with. Opening the seat cautiously she found sitting right on top in plain sight was a clear bag with white powder in it. Taped to the outside of the bag was a razor blade. "What the hell? That's not mine. You don't honestly believe…" she began.

"Put your hands behind your head please ma'am."

"No."

"Ma'am if you fail to do as told you'll be charged with resisting arrest."

"We both know that bag wasn't in their five minutes ago. I'm willing to bet you put it there and I have a pretty good idea who paid you to do it."

Seeing the girl had no intention of following his instructions he grabbed her by her jacket collar and threw her to the ground. He then reaches over and picks up the bag sticking it in his pocket. Zanah shook her head dazed. She rolled onto her back and started to get back up. 

 "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; if you give up that right anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you…"the cop began but his words were lost to Zanah as he picked her up off the ground by her collar and threw her against the wall. He then took one are and pulled it behind her back snapping cold metal on to her wrist. He then twisted the second behind her finishing restraining her. 

Zanah cried out in pain as blood dribbled down her chin from her split lip. "Let go of me," She shouted. When he ignored her she kicked off the wall and threw her body into him. He stumbled backwards as she rose to her feet. The cop then pistol-whipped her in the back of the head. Zanah saw a million stars as her vision blurred before everything went black. The man grinned wickedly as he lifted her still form and dragged her to his car. Climbing into the driver's seat he glanced in the rearview mirror and watched as his face shifted back to Mat Hagen's scared features. Pulling out a jar he took a small amount of cream and rubbed it into his face restoring the healthy look once more.

Zanah eyes opened but all she saw was black. Recalling the earlier confrontation she guessed that she was no doubt blindfolded to prevent her from identifying her current location. Trying to move she noted her hands were still restrained by handcuffs and that she was apparently sitting in a chair.

"Zanah my dear girl how are you," Daggett asked removing the blindfold. His cold, calculating brown eyes were met by a fierce glare from her ice blue ones, which had instinctively turned to his location.   

She repressed a shudder at the sound of his voice it had always made her skin crawl. She gave no reply wanting nothing more than to kill him. The man had kept her prisoner for as long as she could remember using her for his dirty work. Assessing the situation and knowing she was trapped she bites back her intense rage fearful of his wrath even as she tried to read his face.

"Come, come Miss Vansen you escaped from the corporation again, were out on your own for a year this time, and then did such a great job dealing with my men. You must be quite pleased with yourself."

"Remove my cuffs and we'll talk," she snapped furious to yet again be in his presence. She had hoped to never again be in the same room with the monster before her. Daggett waved his hand and one of his resident thugs walked over removing the cuffs from her wrists. Zanah brought her hands in front of her a rubbed her wrists restoring the circulation of blood to her hands and relieving the throbbing, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Now we can talk."

Daggett moved from her side taking a seat behind his desk. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble lately Zanah. But it's time to come home."

"I want out Daggett. I'm sick to death of being your puppet."

"That's not possible."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Just let me go. I'll leave Gotham and you'll never here from me again."

"Zanah you're the best student my little school ever had. If you had been home then the Wayne hit would have run smoothly."

"I've had enough. I want out."

"Very well. To gain your freedom you must complete one more task for me." 

"What is it? "

Daggett tossed her a cell phone and replied, "I'll contact you with the details."

"If I do this I'm out?"

"Yes," Daggett lied having no intention of ever letting his prize assassin walk away.

"Fine. Tell your goons to stay away. I won't be as nice as I was with your boys in the bathroom." Zanah said and then she turned and exited the building. Spotting her bike out front. She watched as a man finished rubbing off the seat with a rag and moved away satisfied no fingerprints remained. Zanah glare at the retreating figure before checking to make sure everything was in order and nothing out of the ordinary was in the seat compartment. Finding nothing she closed it up and got on the bike speeding away. As she left a dark car followed after her.

Daggett grinned pleased soon Zanah would be back under his control where she belonged the young woman had caused him a great deal of trouble as of late but once she was back he'd break her of her willful ways. She like all of the others would fall into line. He laughed as he lit his cigar. Taking a puff he pressed a button on the intercom, "Send Mr. Hagen in."

"Well Mat you did a fine job bringing her in."

"Thank you Mr. Daggett, now about my payment."

"Ah yes, if you'd follow my associates they deal with the matter," Daggett said pointing to his two men. Hagen nodded and followed after them. Once he was gone Daggett shook his head. 

"Sorry Hagen but your getting to careless, and I can't have lose ends," Daggett said as he snuffed out his cigar he then turned his attention back to other more pressing matters.

Hagen followed the two men down the hall into the production room for the compound. He stood waiting to be given his three cases wanting to get out of there. Daggett made him nervous the man was evil. "Can we hurry this up please? I need to get home." Hagen said with disgust.

The two men grinned evilly. One of them closed the door as the other grabbed hold of Hagen by the arms. Once the door was locked the two proceeded to beat the greedy actor with disgust he was no better than a junkie, hopelessly addicted to the face altering cream. Deciding that since he wanted the stuff so badly he could have it. They took one jar of the stuff and poured it down his throat before showing him into the already contaminated batch from the day before. Watching as he struggled to make his way to the surface. 

Hagen felt the compound burn through his system stinging his eyes filling his nose and throat threatening to suffocate him as he screamed at having ingested an entire jar. Several minutes later the two men pulled him from the vat and threw him in the back seat of his car. They drove him away from the building hiding his car in a now deserted part of Gotham. They then returned to Daggett's office. 

"Is it done," Daggett asked.

"Yes sir, Hagen will no longer be a liability."

"Good." The phone rang and Daggett picked it up.

"Boss you're not going to believe where she's staying," came the voice of a man.

"Where is she?"

"At Wayne's place."

"Send her mother in for her once she has completed my task."

"What is it she's going to do now sir?"

"Free Jervis Tetch from Arcum I have use for his talents."

"Understood."

Daggett hung up the phone and sat back pleased things were starting to look up. He had been furious to learn of the failure to eliminate Wayne and Gordon. His temper only flared more knowing that Batman was indeed alive, not to mention having Catwoman as a threat to his plans now to apparently. But soon things would be back on track. Gotham would be his it was only a matter of time.

**At Wayne Manor…**

Bruce and Julie sat in the dining room discussing plans for their up coming wedding.

"Bruce we need to talk about setting a date. I was thinking after the 4th of July, or maybe around Christmas. I know you have a busy schedule…" Julie said. She went on talking but Bruce didn't hear a word of what she was saying. He may have been sitting next to her and drinking his glass of wine, but his mind wasn't there. His mind was busy running through the events of the past few weeks. 

His thoughts drifting to the night of the charity ball and the sight of Selina that night and the discussion they'd had. Moving from that moment to having seen her again that night as Catwoman. The thought of which brought him to focus on the trouble with Daggett's goons and her warnings, which he had ignored. Then his mind focused on Zanah's fears that Selina might be in danger and his refusal to listen and the events that followed that night when he changed his mind. His torrent of emotions was stopped before they could fully develop by Julie's voice shouting his name.

"Bruce!"

He blinked startled.

"Bruce you're not listening to me."

He could see the hurt in her eyes and it bothered him that he had caused it. "Julie…" he began.

"You were thinking about her," Julie said bitterly.

"I nearly got her killed the other night," he said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked half curious.

"She's been warning me that someone's after me since she got here. I didn't listen. She found out the commissioner was in danger and saved him. She was taken." Bruce said he took a swallow of his wine before continuing. "Zanah told me she was in trouble I didn't want to listen. I was so angry, thought she was just trying to manipulate me. I found out late last night that whoever is after me tried to kill her." Bruce shook his head with disgust. "She's done nothing but put her neck on the line for me and I left her to die Julie. Because I was angry at her, I left her to die."

"Bruce she's still trying to manipulate you. Why do you think she would help Gordon? Simple, because she knew what he meant to you. She was looking for a way to get back into your good graces."

"I know that Julie…" he began.

"Really Bruce, I'm not so sure," she said.

"I'm sorry Julie. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," he said.

Alfred walked into the room at that moment. "Forgive me for interrupting sir, but Miss Kyle is here to speak with you."

"I'm busy at the moment." Bruce said having no desire to face her again.

"Of course sir. I'll tell her to call back later then," Alfred said. He then turned and left.

"I'm sure you have Bruce, and I can understand that. I'm sure you're confused. If you want to talk let me know, but I think in the mean time I better go," she said.

" Wait, don't go."

"No, you've got some thinking to do. Call me if you want to talk," she said calmly before she got up and left. On her way out the door she walked past Alfred and the woman in question. She shot Miss Kyle a cold glare before exiting the house.

"Miss Kyle Mr. Wayne is busy you'll need to come back later."

"Is Mr. Grayson in?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll speak with him then."

"Speak to me about what Miss Kyle," Dick asked as he came down the steps.

"About your troubles here Robin," she purred softly.

Dick blinked stunned by the response but let it slide. He would have to ask Bruce how much Selina really knew later. "Follow me," he instructed. Selina followed the young man into the study and watched as he closed the door. "What is it now Miss Kyle?"

"I was wondering if you guys knew who was behind al the problems in the city," Selina replied. She leaned against the door watching him closely.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I'm on his bad side it would be nice to be able to avoid crossing paths."

"I see your point. We believe it is Roland Daggett."

"Bruce's main competitor. Make sense. Okay I'll steer clear of him," Selina said and with that she turned and left.

Dick moved back into the hall as Zanah walked in. he noticed immediately her slit lip and swollen wrists. "Zanah are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I just had a little trouble with the local street gang," Zanah replied. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed wishing that was really the case as she fought off a dizzy spell.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, just a couple scratches and a bump on the head nothing to worry about. I'm going to lay down for a bit. I'll see you later Dick." She replied before she moved upstairs to her room. Almost as soon as she closed the door her cell-phone rang. "Hello."

"Miss Vansen your task is to spring a man by the name of Jervis Tetch from Arcum."

"Fine I'll get the nut out and then I'm gone," Zanah spat before disconnecting the call. She threw the offensive object away from her with disgust wishing that she were free of Daggett. She made a list of things she would need in her head and hoped that Mr. Tetch was no threat to her. 

_Daggett won't let me go. I'll have to leave this place soon. If I stay he'll make me do things I don't want to again. They'll take me back to hell. I won't go back. I'll have to go back to living on the streets. I just hope that I can disappear for good this time. _


	11. Chapter Eleven

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Eleven**

  Selina sat watching the news when a report on Daggett industries failed attempts to take over Wayne Enterprises came up. She was prepared to flip when the reporter began to speak with the head of the company Roland Daggett. His voice about sent her into a full rage. There was no mistaking the voice of the man who had nearly killed her. The voice was enough in her mind to prove Bruce's suspicions about the man, but unfortunately the word of Catwoman meant nothing in court and right now seemed to carry no weight with Batman either which meant whatever was to be done she'd have to do it herself.  

_It was bad enough he was trying to get rid of Wayne and the Bat but now he's gone to far. When he sent me to that factory he dug his own grave. It's my turn to cut into him. The question to ask is how to go about doing it. No, that kind of justice doesn't work. It nearly got me killed last time. I'll have to prove he's dirty somehow. _

To do that Selina would have to get inside of his security and close enough to find what she needed to prove he was a criminal. That meant getting inside his fortress of a business. Selina switched off the TV and started to pace the floor. How could she hope to get in that building with out getting herself arrested or killed? A headache began to form behind her eyes as her frustration mounted. He'd be looking for Catwoman. Expecting her even. Selina stopped pacing as she sighed and then looked in the mirror and shook her head.

_Other than Bruce no one else in Gotham knows who Selina Kyle is. I was a secretary once before, I could easily do it again. If it will get me past security and inside to find the evidence of Roland Daggett's illegal activities. _

Selina smiled pleased with the solution knowing that once Daggett was unmasked her vengeful mind would fall silent. Beyond that if she had any ideas about staying in Gotham she had to find something to keep her busy. Selina moved from the living room into her room, opened her closet and looked over her clothes. 

A quick search showed that nothing she owned would do for the old Selina Kyle. _I guess I'll be shopping today,_ she thought to herself. As she closed the closet she remembered she had beaten up Daggett's goons from the Charity Ball to learn what was planned next. A disguise may become necessary should those two clowns show up. Selina grabbed her purse and left the loft. 

At Wayne Manor…

 Bruce and Dick sat in the dining room talking.

"So I heard you spoke with Selina earlier. What did she want this time?" Bruce asked.

"She wanted to know who we thought was behind everything going on."

"Why?"

"Well, she said she figured since she'd stepped on his toes it would be best to steer clear of him."

"Translation she wants to go after him herself."

"What?"

"Catwoman never backs down from a fight it's not in her nature if she said that then she was lying."

"I told her we thought it was Daggett."

"You shouldn't have spoken to her."

"Why as far as I can see all she's done is help us since she got back?"

"Selina plays games with people. She does things for her own reasons. She doesn't believe in our justice. She's potentially as dangerous as anyone else we fight. Don't let her fool you."

"Who are you trying to convince here Bruce, me or yourself?" Dick asked before he left his friend alone.   

On his way out of the room he was faced with Zanah. Who appeared to be preoccupied with something.

"Hey Zanah you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have some errands I need to run. I'll be back later." She explained.

"Okay. See you tonight then."

Zanah nodded and then stepped outside. She climbed onto her motorcycle and rode off. 

Zanah pulled to a stop a mile away from Arcum Asylum and moved towards the grounds. Pulling out a pair of binoculars from in her seat she checked out the grounds casing the place for her break in later that night.  _This won't be easy. As soon as I've done this I'll have to be ready to leave at a moments notice. I won't go back. _Zanah thought before she drove off again_. _She made one last stop at the city records office and made a copy of Arcum's blue prints. She then returned to Wayne Manor.

Later that night…

A dark clad figure crept across the grounds of Arcum Asylum and move into the building through an airshaft. Once inside the Wraith dealt with the security cameras by looping the feed and made her way through security towards the cell in question. Along the way she took out a guard roaming the halls. She soon found her destination a cell labeled Jervis Tetch. Taking out the keys she unlocked the door and grabbed the man within. She then lead her captive out of the place as silently as she came. She left as a siren sounded.

Across Town at Gotham's Police department…

Commisioner Gordon was reading over the file on the stolen cat statue when the phone rang. Picking it up he was met by a frantic message of Tetch escaping from Arcum. Rising from his seat Gordon moved upstairs onto the roof and sent up the Bat Signal.

Else Where…

Selina was in the midst of putting away her new clothes and her mind wandered back to earlier that day. While walking through Gotham plaza she found herself in a familiar spot. She stood in the middle of what had once been Gotham square where she had met Bruce Wayne for the first time. Selina sighed as she fought back a headache. _What am I doing here? I thought I'd left this place far behind me. I knew I shouldn't have come back, _Selina thought.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred said in surprise to see her yet again.

"Alfred," she said startled to see a familiar face.

"How are you doing Miss Kyle? You seem different," said Alfred.

"I'm okay. I was a little destresed for a while but I'm fine now," she replied.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving Mr. Wayne the other day but you left before I got the chance. "

"Don't mention it. I was just helping out an old friend."

"You'll have to excuse Mr. Wayne he's angry. You were gone for quite sometime."

"I know, and I'm beginning to wish I hadn't come back."

"What's troubling you?"

"Well, ever since mom died I just haven't been the same."

"I'm sorry."

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I telling him all this? I've got to get out of here. _"Look Alfred I've got to go, but it was nice seeing you again."

"Good bye Miss Kyle."

 "Bye." 

  Selina shook her head as she returned to the task of putting away her new clothes for work. She was just finishing up when she saw the Bat signal pierce the night sky. She changed into her Catwoman costume and then stared at the signal wondering why she was going. _I need to talk to him, _she thought to herself before she left.

At Wayne Manor…

Bruce Wayne turned to see the Bat signal in the night sky and knowing he was no longer able to remain in hiding he turned and moved towards the study ready to face what ever Gotham had decided to throw in his path. Dick who was already in the cave getting ready to leave was glad to see his friend had apparently made his decision and would not be retiring after all. Once suited up the two left.

At the police station Gordon stood waiting for the arrival of Robin and much to his relief was met by both him and Batman. "I'm glad to see that rumors of your demise were ill founded."

"What's going on?" Batman asked getting strait to work.

"Someone helped Jervis Tetch escape this evening from Arcum Asylum."

"Any clues?" Robin asked.

"The only thing the doctor said was that the guard on duty had his throat ripped open by a set of claws," Gordon replied before he moved inside.

Batman stood silent wondering if Catwoman was the culprit when he realized someone else was on the roof lurking in the shadows. "Catwoman."

"Relax Batman I just came to thank you again for helping me out last night."

"You want to thank me, return the Jade Cat so you don't go to jail."

"I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me Selina." 

"Even if I did I wouldn't take it back."

"Then I'm going to have to turn you in."

"I thought…"

"You were wrong. Now I give you a choice. Return the statue and leave or you can spend the next several years behind bars."

"This all goes back to sugar doesn't it. Tell me Bruce are you marrying her for love or just to end your lonely existence."

"Selina…"

"You still dealing with their deaths aren't you. Good grief Bruce, they've been dead more than twenty years. I think this screams obsession."

"That's easy for you to say you still have your mother. Who you never visit."

"Don't you make moral judgments on me Bruce Wayne. I know all about you. You've killed a man and so have I. You live alone and fight, each night your vengeance, so don't you dare try to act as though you're any better than me."

  "I  killed Nepier because he killed my parents it was justified. And at the time he was trying to kill me. You killed Shrek for who knows why, but it certainly wasn't justified."

"Is that what you think? You think I killed him out of anger, pointless anger. You know nothing about me," she roared as she lashed out at him. He was ready for it and caught her leg then threw her to the ground. 

"Why then?"

"I hated him… He was a monster. A disease plaguing Gotham. A brute and a bully, curoupt and evil."

"I know, but that's no reason to kill him, Just send him to jail."

"No, he killed me."

"I…"

"No you don't know… He pushed me out of  the window of his office. Whem I woke hours later I was Catwoman."

"No one could have lived through that fall."

"So it didn't happen is your assumption. Why not ask Chip Shrek if you don't believe me? The only problem is he'll lie to protect his skin and dear departed daddy."

"Selina…"

"Don't Bruce I don't want to hear it. Good night," she snapped before disappearing into the shadows. 

Batman turned and went on his way unwilling to listen to her, unwilling to get mixed up in her life again. 

Selina dragged her nails down the glass cover of the Bat signal in frustration before going on her way.

Later…

 Bruce Wayne stood in the Batcave staring at what his life had become.HE was thinking about what Selina had said earlier when Alfred walked in.

"Mr. Wayne. How are you doing sir?"

"I'm okay, just a little upset with Selina."

"Don't be too hard on her sir she's a little lost."

"Alfred, what do you mean?"

"She lost her mother sir."

"That's why she got so angry when I mentioned her mother."

"Sir I think Miss Kyle needs your help."

"I can't help her Alfred. She won't even tell me why she was after Shrek."

"I find that hard to believe sir."

"She said he killed her. Pushed her out of his office window, but no one could have survived that fall."

"You told me yourself Shrek shot her four times before she electrocuted him and herself. She should be dead sir, but she's not so perhaps she told you the truth."

"Maybe."

"Sir talk to her she needs your help."

"I can't Alfred I don't know what to do for her."

"Is that it sir or is it you don't know how to forgive her."

"I don't know if I can trust her."

"You still love her sir. Don't you?"

"I don't know Alfred, I just don't know."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twelve**

Across town at Daggett's office…

Zanah dragged in a hooded figure. "Your package gift wrapped."

"Well done Zanah."

"That's it Daggett I'm out."

"Of course, good luck to you," Daggett said as his men took hold of Tetch. Zanah turned and left Getting on her motorcycle she drove back to Wayne Manor quickly. Knowing not to trust him.

Once Zanah was gone Daggett turned his attention to Mr. Tetch. His men unhooded the smaller figure and Daggett studied him for a moment before speaking.

"Jervis Tetch."

"Yes."

 "It's nice to meet you."

"What do you want Mr.?"

"I want Gotham Mr. Tetch and with your help; I think I can get it."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I got you out, so I'll ask you to repay the favor by helping me gain control of Wayne Enterprises."

"How?"

"Well…"

Outside of Gotham near a sharp curve…

The guardrail is busted, broken glass litters the ground and several trees to the side of the road are snapped in half. At the bottom of the hill lies a blue convertible with a white top. The grill and front end are smashed up. Gasoline is dripping and has pooled under the destroyed car. In the car is a flesh toned mass. A groan emits and a pair of eyes open. 

"Where am I? What happened?" Matt Hagen questioned as he looked about. The scene of the car lay before him and he panicked. Checking his reflection in the mirror he cried out in terror. Rather than his face he was met by an oozing mass of claylike material. His mind flashed back to earlier at Daggett's office. Turning in the girl then being led away by Daggett's associates to claim his reward. The men holding him down as they forced the compound down his throat.

Rage filled Hagen and his hand smashed through the window. The massive clay formed hand changing to brick.

"Daggett! I'll get you for this," he roared in rage as he pulled himself from the car. He then lumbered away from the car and moved into the woods.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor…

Bruce sat in the study trying to figure out who had freed Tetch and where he was now. The description of the perpetrator and the victims matched with the scene at the cat food factory. Which suggested Catwoman's rescuer was responsible. So was the new player friend or foe. He was still contemplating this when the doorbell rang.

Alfred opened the door and was faced with a woman dressed in a black blazer and matching skirt. She had short brown hair. "May I help you mamm?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Wayne."

"What business brings you here?"

"I'm looking for someone and I have reason to believe she's here."

"Mr. Wayne is in the study. Wait here."

The woman nodded and watched as Alfred disappeared into a room down the all.

"Mr. Wayne there is a woman here to speak with you."

"I'll be right out," Bruce said as he straightened up his papers and put them away. He then stepped out into the hall and walked down to where the woman stood waiting. "How may I help you Miss?"

"Mr. Wayne for several months now I've been searching for my daughter and I heard that she might be staying here."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, Zanah. She ran away and I've been worried sick about her," the woman replied as she handed him a picture of Zanah.

Down the hall…

 Zanah hear the two speaking and terror filled her.

"Zanah are you okay?" Dick asked concerned by her sudden mood shift.

"Not really. I'm feeling a little ill. I'm going to go up to my room," Zanah replied as she spotted the older woman.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better."

Zanah left the room and moved up stairs.

Dick stepped out of the room and hearing the conversation down the hall moved to investigate,

"Yes mamm the girl is here and she is doing fine."

"Hey Bruce what's going on?"

"Dick this is Zanah's mother."

"Mother? Zanah said she had no family."

"Well, she claims to be her mother. Maybe Zanah lied."

"Its possible, but I don't think…"

"Where is she?" the woman asked interrupting him.

"I'm not sure," Dick lied alarms going off in his mind. Something was wrong. "I've got some things to finish up. See you later Bruce."

Dick moved down the hall and upstairs instead of going to his own room he moved down the hall to Zanah's room and opened the door. Looking inside he found her franticly packing her clothes into her backpack.

"Zanah, what's going on? There's a woman downstairs who claims to be your mother."

"She's lying. Look I have to go."

"Why?"

"They found me. If I stay you're both in danger."

"Who found you?"

"Its better you not know."

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, Actually I think I do."

"Be careful and please let me know that you're all right."

"I will. Be careful yourself and I'm sorry I brought them here."

"Don't be. If you ever need anything…"

"I know who to call. Good bye Dick."

"Good bye Zanah," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. His eyes met with hers and his hand brushed through her hair before their lips met in a kiss. Zanah kissed him back for a moment before turning away. 

"I have to go," she whispered as she shouldered her bag.

"Go, I'll stall them long enough for you to get off the grounds."

"Thank you."

Dick turned and moved downstairs. "Zanah's in her room, she'll be down in a minute," he said as he approached his friend.

Upstairs…

Zanah opened the window and crept out. She moved down the side of the house and then sprinted across the lawn to her motorcycle and walked it past the gate before starting the engine and speeding away.

In the Manor…

Bruce led the woman upstairs to Zanah's room. Knocking on the door they received no answer. After a couple of minutes without answer Bruce opened the door to find an empty room with an open window. "It appears she gone."

"I'll find her again don't worry about it," the woman said and she left.

"You knew she was leaving," Bruce said looking at his Dick.

"I did."

"You should have said something to her mother."

"Bruce, I don't think she is Zanah's mother."

"Dick you found her on the street. She lied about having no family."

"You're going to believe a complete stranger over me?" Dick questioned hurt.

"Under the circumstances yes. Your judgment is impaired by your feelings for the girl."

"Is it me, or is it Selina impairing yours."

"Don't."

"Wake up Bruce. Your so confused right now you can't think straight," Dick snapped before moving down the hall to his room.

Dick stared out the window in his room and watched as water beat against the glass from the now pouring rain.  _I hope she's right about having a place to go, _Dick thought as he considered the alternative of her out on the cold streets of Gotham in the pouring rain. _Please be safe._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Selina lay in bed resting, trying not to dwell on earlier when the sound of someone pounding on her door broke through her peaceful silence.

Rising form her bed, cats hot on her heels Selina made fast work of hiding the jade cat statue and then answered the door.

Upon opening it Selina was faced with a dripping wet Zanah standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Zanah asked as another cat ran into the house.

Selina blinked stunned by the girl's question. _Taking someone into my place is dangerous. She could find something I don't want to be seen. On the other hand she was staying with Bruce and she did help me out. _ Selina let her inside and closed the door. 

"So what brings you to my door step at this hour and how did you find the place?"

"Well, I had to leave the Manor trouble found me. I'm not really sure how I found the place, I just knew you were here."

"Are they all right?"

"Yes, I left to avoid bringing them more problems."

"Let me guess you're looking for a place to stay."

"Just for the night."

_I like this girl she reminds me of me and I get the feeling I owe her somehow. _"You can stay as long as you need to. There are just two rules. Don't tell anyone where you are and what you see you don't speak about."

"Got it."

"Follow me." Selina led Zanah upstairs to the spare room.

"Thanks."

"No need. There's something about you I can't refuse. Besides if Bruce took you in I can trust you."

The next day at Wayne Enterprises…

 Bruce entered the boardroom and was confused by the lack of a couple people. "Where are James and Andrews?"

"From what I hear Bruce they have sold their 37% of the company to an outside buyer."

"37% if they sold to the same person we could become victim of a hostile takeover."

_I bet the person in question is Daggett, but why would they sell out to him neither of them trust him. What is going on? _Bruce wondered.

Meanwhile at Daggett Industries…

Daggett sat in his office his steel gray eyes fixed on a piece of paper as he read the bottom line. "37% of Wayne Enterprises owned. I'll hold this city in my hands yet," Daggett gloated. He was enjoying his small victory, as he puffed on a cigar and drank a glass of bourbon in silence until the phone rang. Daggett lifted the receiver to his ear. "Yes."

  "Sir we have bad news."

"What is it?" Daggett pulled his cigar from his mouth.

"We lost Zanah."

"You what?" Daggett roared. "Find her," He snapped as he crushed the end of the cigar in the ashtray.

"Yes sir."

Daggett hung up the phone slamming down the receiver as his other hand crushed the glass in his hand causing it to shatter. _Run girl, but you won't escape me, _Daggett thought. He opened his fist and pulled several shards of bourbon soaked glass from his hand. _Soon you'll be home, my opposition will be removed, and Wayne Enterprises will be mine, and Gotham with it. Nothing can stop it now. _ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Fourteen

Selina woke to the sensation of one cat rubbing it's soft head against her face while a second pounced on her feet. 

"All right, I'm up," she whispered as she climbed out of bed moving into the kitchen she pulled out the carton of milk and fed the many cats before returning to the bed room and pulling out a suit for the interview later that morning. 

After showering and getting dressed she left for her interview at Daggett industries.

Upstairs Zanah hearing the door close crept out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She made a quick breakfast and then picking up the phone called Dick Grayson.

**Across Town at Wayne Manor…**

Dick woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Lifting the receiver, on his bedside table, to his ear he said, "Hello."

"Dick."

"Yes."

"You sound tired did I wake you? It Zanah."

"No, not at all. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Got a place to stay."

"Good, glad to hear it," Dick said but found it difficult to act enthusiastic. He had hoped she'd be back. "Are you going to be busy later?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat later."

"Sure I'll see you later then."

"Bye Zanah." Dick hung up the phone and went through his morning routine when he reached the bottom of the steps he was met by Alfred. 

"Is Miss Zanah all right sir?"

""She's fine Al."

"Good, did she say where she was staying?"

"No but I'm meeting her later."

"Tell her I hope she's well."

"I will Al."

"Tell her I hope she get everything straightened out," Bruce said on his way out the door for work.

Across Town…

Selina  stepped into Daggett Industries and made her way towards the main desk. Feighing nervousness was easily done because the whole place set her on alert. Fear pulled at her trying to get her to leave. The image of walking into a snake pit came to mind but she pushed it away.

"May I help you?" A small brunette behind the desk asked.

"Yes I'm here for the interview for the secretary position."

"And you are?"

"Selina Kyle."

"Mr. Daggett is in his office. Take the elevator to the twelveth floor and it's the last office off the main hall. He's expecting you."

"Thanks."

Turning Selina got on the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to her destination.

Several minutes later Selina stood in front of the door leading to Daggett's office. As she knocked nervousness again filled her.

"Miss Kyle?"

"Yes," she replied with a tense smile.

"Have a seat," Daggett instructed.

His steel gray eyes running over her figure in a predatory fashion that made her skin crawl. 

Selina sat down and put her resueme in front of him. Much to her relief his focus moved to the paper and she watched as his eyes skimmed over the normal details, taking note of her qualifications. He paused making a mental note her marital status was single. "Are you seeing anyone?"

The question put her on edge faster than any physical contact could have. It was an overstepping of bounds to ask and she knew it. Yet she let it slide. "I was. It's an on again off again relationship."

"This job entails late hours, run from midnight ton potentially. Can you work those hours comfortably will it cause trouble between you."

"I can. No."

'Good when can you start?"

"I could start now."

"Fine. Thank you very much for your time Selina. I'll call you later to let you know if you got the job."

"Thank you Mr. Daggett," Selina said before she rose from the chair and left.

Once she was gone several men in suits issued into his office for a meeting.

"Hello, as you know I asked you all here because I'm interested in purchasing your shares in Wayne Enterprises."

"Yes we know and we made a decision. We are going to sell," the board members said in a mechanical voice.

 "Thank you so much. You won't regret this decision gentleman," Daggett said as they filled out all the legal documentation and made the trade.

The stockholders then left and Daggett turned his focus back to the resumes piled on his desk taking Selina's off the pile he let his mind drift back to the leggy blonde ad smiled he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Miss Kyle it's Roland Daggett after reviewing the resumes again I'm pleased to inform you that you will be my new secretary. You start tomorrow."

Selina smiled pleased with her accomplishment. Step one was complete she was now working for Daggett. Now all she had to do was dig until she found the evidence to prove he was dirty.

**At the Same Time…**

Zanah pulled up in front of the small diner where she and Dick had first shared a meal and noted his motorcycle sitting on the curb.

Getting off her bike she walked into the diner and spotted him in a boot at the back. She walked to the back and slid into the opposite him without a word.

"Hello," she said once settled.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see you're okay. Al said to say he hoped you were doing well."

"Tell him I said I was fine, and that I said hello."

"I'm sorry about Bruce…"

 "Don't it's not your fault. I knew I'd have to leave…"

"Why? I don't understand."

"It's better if you not get involved."

"Not get involved Zanah.."

"Please just trust me."

"I do."

"Then believe me when I say my silence on the matter is for the best."

"But I have friends… conections… I know people…"

"This is my problem to deal with. Let me handle it my way."

"Okay just be careful," Dick said resting his hand on hers.

"I will."

"So where can I reach you at?"

"You can't. I'll contact you. The person I'm staying with doesn't want her location or number passed around."

"Why?"

'I'm not sure. I think she may be hiding from someone."

"Zanah…"

"Relax I'm safe for now."

"You're sure.

"Yes."

"If you need anything…"

"I know who to call."

The two ordered lunch and then sat in companionable silence until they were done eating. After which they parted company but made plans to meet again later that week.

**That Night at Daggett Industries…**

A shadowy figure crept down the halls to the records room. Once securely in the unwatched room Catwoman returned the cameras to their natural feed. Opening the filing cabinet she set to the task of looking for anything unusual.

Using the computer she called up a couple old files also. She was still looking when an alarm sounded. _What the hell? _She woundered. As she closed out her search and made her way out of the building. As she left she spotted a figure clad in black from head to toe. In one hand was a katana blade in the other was a fierce claw. Catwoman immediately recognized her as the woman who rescued her at the catfood factory.

Almost as quickly as she appeared the figure vanished as if she'd never been there at all. _Who ever she is, she's good. _

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor…

    Bruce and Julie sat in the living room talking.

"Julie I'm really sorry I've been preoccupied lately."

"It's okay Bruce you've had a lot on your plate."

"Look I've been thinking about what you said before and I'd like to set the date for around Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh Bruce… I'm so happy. I'll get started on the plans."

"you can have whatever you want. I don't care what it costs."

"Thank you."

"No need. I love you Julie."

"I love you too."

Julie rose from her seat and left ready to set off on the task of getting plans in order for the upcoming wedding.

At an old Theatre Across Town…

Jervis Tetch sat reading an old clipping about Bruce Wayne's announced engagement to Julie, at the charity ball.

"You can't have Alice, Mr.Wayne she mine. I'll make her forget you and pay back Mr. Daggett in full at the same time. Soon I'll have my revenge on everyone who put me in Arkum, especially the Batman.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The next day…**

Bruce and a couple board members sat in a meeting.

"Due to the recent unexplainable sales of stock I've called this meeting," Bruce began. He stared at the thinned group and wondered where the other board members were. In answer the doors swing open and Roland Daggett enters the room. "What are you doing here Daggett this is a private meeting board members only?"

Daggett sits down with a smug look on his face. "I am a major stock holder," he said revealing his 51% of the company. "Daggett Industries now owns Wayne Enterprises."

_What the hell is going on? How did he get so much stock in two days time?_

**Later…**

** Across Town at the Loft…**

Selina and Zanah both sat on the couch silently watching the news. Neither were really paying attention both preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"In a shocking turn of events Daggett Industries aquired Wayne Enterprises…"

Selina switched off the TV with disgust. "How the hell did Daggett get a hold of Wayne Enterprises," Selina asked allowed.

"He always gets what he wants," Zanah replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"I know his type. They have a weird history. Besides, why do you care what's happened? Mr. Wayne has done nothing but treat you like dirt. He's not worth your time."

"Bruce is a good guy, he's just really lost right now."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I love him."

"If he doesn't feel the same any more?"

"I'll leave…Look I'm going to go check on him that company was all he had left…"

"Fine go."

"Zanah give him another chance."

"Okay."

_Bruce I'm sorry. What I said the other night …and then for this to happen it must sting…_Selina thought before she rose to her feet and left.

**A Few Minutes Later At Wayne Manor…**

Selina knocked on the door and was faced with Alfred. 

"Miss Kyle?"

"Alfred, how is he?"

"I don't know… he seems okay." 

"Would you tell him I'm here?"

"Of course mamm."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you wait in the lounge?"

"I know the way," Selina said and she moved down the hall. She stepped into the room and then took a seat in a chair to wait.

The doors slid open and a few moments later they slid shut.

"Selina. What are you doing here I thought I said I was spoken for."

'You did."

"Then why are you back?"

Selina bit back an angry response knowing he hurt and that now he was responding in anger to make her hurt like he did. He wanted to fight but she was tired of it. "Because I need closure," she replied realizing she was sick of all it.

"What?" Bruce asked confused. He had been looking for a fight not a civil response. 

"You want me to go then I'll go but say it. Tell me you don't want me. Say that you hate me or don't love me.  Ask me to leave, or tell me you never want to see me again. Say any of that and I will go and never come back. I'll never Darken your doorway again. But damn it you have to say it out loud. Talk to me, don't just stand there and say nothing."

"Selina…" Bruce began his voice confused, hurt and pleeding all at the same time.

"No Bruce. Tell me."

Bruce stood silent unable to speak as she asked. Stunned by her behavior. 

"See you around then Bruce. If you do decide you have something to say you know to find me. " She turned to leave and stopped at the door. "I'm sorry about what I said the other night it was cruel. I'm sorry about the company. I know what it meant to you…If you need to talk I'm here to listen."

    "I'm sorry about your mother. I didn't know…"

"How could you have known. I've been gone for a long time," she said releaving him of his guilty coscience at having upset her.

"I shouldn't have said it."

Selina sighed knowing to try and remove the burden of guilt from his shoulders was a hopeless cause so she left.

She drove off now more frustrated than ever. _What's the matter with him? Doesn't he know what he wants? When I said all of that about leaving I figured it would put an end to all of this, that I would have been on the next flight out of Gotham and out of his life forever. But I was wrong. He remained silent. Why?_

**Back at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce stood in the same spot he had been in when Selina left he was staring at the door with confused and unblinking eyes. _Would she honestly just leave if I said any of that? _He wondered.  Bruce shook his head response doubting it. Selina was never direct or to the point. What she had just done was completely out of character for her. _What does she want from me? What is she after? _He questioned as he sat down on the couch in the lounge.

"Mr. Wayne are you all right?"

"I'm confused Alfred."

"About what sir?"

"Miss Kyle. She's been behaving completely out of character. I'm pretty sure she wants something. But I'm not sure what."

"Did you consider that maybe she's changed?"

"No, and she hasn't. If she had Catwoman wouldn't be here."

"If I'm not mistaken sir all Catwoman has done is put her life on the line to save you and the commissioner."

"Do you think I'm being paranoid?"

"I don't know sir, but I don't think your uneasiness has anything to do with her change in behavior."

"Then what is it?"

"You're afraid of you feelings sir."

"What?"

"You're still in love with Miss Kyle and it frightens you."

  "Alfred I have no feelings for Selina. I love Julie. I'm marrying her come Christmas."

"Sir before you get married you need to resolve things with Miss Kyle. She loves you sir. She came by because she was worried about you."

"She came for closure."

"What?"

"She said if I told her to go she would."

"Sir…"

"I couldn't say anything, her behavior left me dumbfounded."

"She was worried about. What did you say to put her close enough to leaving for good?"

"She wouldn't leave."

"I think she would sir if you asked it." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Next Day…**

Selina sat outside Daggett's office she watched as a well-dressed figure entered the office. Her senses went to full alert and she watched with a sinking feeling as the elevators stopped and the security doors locked tight. Selina realized that they were trapped. The man approached the center of the room and said, "Daggett Industries will pay for it's wrong dealings. The price is death!"

Selina got up she had to get out of there. She was not going to die. Not because of her vengeance not again. It was a price she refused to pay.

Selina moved towards the bathroom, but was stopped immediately. "No you don't. Nobodies going anywhere," he said as he pointed a gun at her. Everyone around her screamed in terror again and some hid. Selina stood frozen, but she showed no sign of fear. She was already trying to figure out what to do.

"Where's Daggett? He's not going to miss this party."

"In the main office," she replied.

"Where?"

"Behind the large doors."

Selina watched as the large muscular man broke down the door in search of Daggett. 

Moments later a loud shot rang out as a curse flew. The others screamed as the large man stormed back in the room and grabbed Selina. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He was in his office."

"Find him or I start shooting," shouted the man as the elevators came back to life.

Selina moved into Daggett's office and started looking for Daggett's means of escape. She found it almost immediately, but acted dumb according to her role. 

"Hurry up!"

Selina spoke now acting frantic. "I… I don't know I've only been in here, but once… I…"

"Shut up!"

Selina pressed the small button on the desk underneath as she grabbed the desk to make it appear she'd accidentally found it. She watched as the large bookcase slid away and revealed a stairway.

The man cursed angrily seeing Daggett had escaped. After his initial outburst he turned to Selina. "What is his schedule," the man demanded.

"It's on my desk," she squeaked. The man dragged her out of the office and put the gun to her back. 

"Where?"

Selina took him to her desk and picked up the book. "Here take it just don't hurt us."

The man snatched the book from her grasp and then led them all to a nearby office where he locked them in.

"You are my warning. There is a bomb in this building set to go off in a few minutes you will all die!"

The people in the room screamed and shouted in terror. Selina stood silent she had to stop it but if she did her cover was blown. What was she going to do? Selina grew tense, trapped, and afraid she needed a way to hide her true identity. Selina knew the clock was ticking and she took note of a bathroom.

Selina screamed as if everything was hitting her now. She started going on historically and to calm the others she was lead into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and then pulled out a tape recorder out of her purse and recorded her frantic shouts. She pressed play on the tape and left through the air duct. The whole time wondering where the bomb was, and if she managed to find it could she possibly defuse it. _I need help,_ she realized as she dropped down into the main room. But she knew she didn't have enough time to get it. _I guess Catwoman's talents are required here, _she thought as she moved down the hall. She made a quick change and dressed as Catwoman moved to the door where the others were trapped. She worked the lock and opened the door.

"Everyone head for Daggett's office, I'll get that hysterical woman and she'll explain." Catwoman moved into the bathroom as everyone left. She quickly changed back to Selina and headed for Daggett's office. She opened the secret staircase and explained Catwoman had gone for help. The group flees to safety. Selina found a pay phone and called Commissioner Gordon. She quickly explained the trouble and then left knowing she couldn't be found there.

**That Night…**

A shadow raced across the docks outside of Gotham.

_He thinks he's untouchable. That not even Batman can stop him, that I'm so afraid I'd never dream of striking back, but he's wrong. His people taught me too well. I know where he's venerable. I know how hurt him._

The avenging figure took out the guards posted in the area and set to work on destroying the center of Daggett's illegal business.

The Wraith was just finishing her task when the two defenders of the city arrived.

"Whoever you are stop where you are now?"

"Believe me Batman this is a crime for the good of Gotham."

"No crime is good for this city."

"Sometimes the only way to beat them is to play their game."

"Beat who?" Robin questioned.

"The people who pull the strings. The ones who take your life away."

"Who are you?"

"A Wraith."

"What ever has been done this isn't the solution," Batman said.

"If you knew who we were talking about you might think differently."

"If you're trying to end crime why'd you free Tetch?"

"To be free myself."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know anymore. The man behind the curtain has him," she said as she lit a match and raised it to meet with a kerosene soaked rag.

"Don't," Batman warned.

"You're going to persist interfering Batman."

"Yes."

She threw the cloth and watched pleased as the building and ship began to burn. "Then feel the heat of my rage," she roared before vanishing in the confusion of the fiery explosion that followed.

  "We have a new wild card," Batman said.

"She's angry," Robin observed looking on at the chaos she had created with her destructive revenge.

"Maybe dangerous."

"Who do you think is the man behind the curtain?"

"I don't know."

"What did she mean if we knew who she was talking about we might think differently?" Robin asked.

"The person in question is an adversary. One who she thinks we might want to see vanish."

"Who qualifies?'

"Good question it's a riddle we'll have to solve."

**Else Where…**

Selina walked into the drycleaners to pick up her clothes. As she walked out she found herself face to face with Julie.

"Miss Kyle."

"Julie…I'm…"

"Save the false apologies. We both know you're not the least bit sorry about what happened.

"Okay."

"If you're still in town because you're hoping to get back into Bruce's good graces and win him back, then you best leave. Don't waste your time because you won't come between us. We're getting married around Christmas."

"You picked the date."

"No, he did."

"Oh… Congratulations."

"That's right you've lost so just go back under that rock you came from."

"Watch it Barbie if I hadn't come back he'd be dead."

"Bruce loves me Selina and I don't intend to give him up."

"You don't know him Julie. There are things in his life you'll never hear about, events you'll never understand, places in him you'll never be able to touch or any part in."

"I'm sure he's got his skeletons in the closet like everyone else you won't scare me off with words."

 "It's more than skeletons. It's pain, rage despair, grief and guilt, emotions so dark they drive most men mad. Creating monsters and nightmares no one can ever chase away. If you don't believe me think about how much you really know about him then do some research. What you find will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"You're a bitter manipulative and desperate woman Selina. You don't give a damn about him. If you did you'd leave. He's happy and you can't stand that. You'd say anything to separate us. You're no better than the creep who's after him. You're made for each other."

Selina turned away with disgust not about to listen to another word. Julie had said enough and the words made Selina's stomach churn with disgust.

Returning to the loft she was met by a rage filled Zanah. "You helped him. He tried to kill you and you got his whole damn staff out alive!"

"They are ignorant of what goes on behind closed doors the same as the rest of Gotham. It was a choice of Survival Zanah."

"If you're going to point that finger at me turn it around and point it at yourself as well. You helped a madman escape at his command."

"I had no choice."

"Neither did I. We do what we have to, to stay alive and remain in the shadows."

"What I don't understand is why you took the cat."

"I was angry with Bruce. I wanted to get under his skin. Send a message."

"Why are you working for Daggett?"

"To dig."

"You won't find anything."

"You could point me in the right direction."

"If you were caught he'd know I was helping you. He'd be able to find me."

"If you don't help me he'll get away with it."

"No he won't."

"Do you think your sabotage will stop him? It will be a mild annoyance at most and he'll realize sooner or later you're responsible."

"What do you suggest?"

"To get even you must plan your attack thoroughly and hit him where it hurts the most."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"I have."

"How did it end?"

"With the kiss of death. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I had love and I traded it for revenge. There isn't a day now that I don't regret that choice. It doesn't make the anger and pain go away it grows. Only the outlet to relive it is gone and you become trapped looking for a new way to get rid of them."

"Batman is the same," Zanah said recalling her confrontation earlier.

"Yes, he became obsessed with ending crime. I on the other hand chose to attack them where I knew it hurt. I stole from the big shots looking for the less than lawful ones at first, then private collectors and eventually any kind of challenge I couldn't stop. I needed the adrenaline rush."

"What changed?"

"I thought Batman was dead."

"You love him?"

"He's my other half."

"Bruce Wayne and Batman…"

"Yes."

"Then Dick and Robin…"

"Now you're starting to see."

"Why?"

"I don't know in his case but a little research would reveal it I'm sure."

"He has to pay…"

"Daggett will pay, help me."

"Okay."

"Think about what I said."

"I will but…"

"No promises I know. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Tell Dick how you feel now before it's too late."

"I will."

"Zanah thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for giving me a place to stay."

"Least I could do. Oh be careful someone else is after him and you don't want to get caught in the cross fie like I was today."

"I will. When I get back I'll write a list of things to look into."

"Thanks."

Zanah left the loft making the trip to Manor.

Upon arriving Alfred ushered her into the entertainment room. She could hear a heated conversation down the hall.  

"Barbara what are you doing here. I thought classes weren't out for another three weeks."

"They aren't. I left early when I read this,' she snapped throwing the old headline at Bruce. He sighed reading the large text, 'Batman Gone?'

"We should have called," Dick said.

"Someone's trying to kill you, all chaos reigns and all you say is we should have called. Are you both mad? What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know for sure."

"I've been trying to reach you for days… I was terrified I'd get back and find both of you dead… Then I saw this and fear went to rage," she snapped throwing a picture of Dick, Zanah, Bruce and Julie from the charity ball at them. "I understand the two blondes had you preoccupied, but I thought we were a team."  

"Babs.."

"Don't Babs me… Who is she?"

"Jealous."

"No."

"Good, you have no right to be. You and Gill were together last I heard," he snapped.

"Mr. Grayson. Miss Zanah is here top see you," Alfred interrupted.

"We're off again," Barbara snapped.

"Man you two are like a light switch in a thunderstorm," dick said.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought it was. Look I've got plans for the evening so we can finish this later."

"Fine." Barbara stepped out of the study and spotted a blonde figure in the entertainment room. Without a seconds thought she stormed down the hall and into the room.

"I'm sorry Al…"

"No need sir. She may be my niece but you're like a son to     me and she left you. She doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Al."

"Go enjoy your date with Miss Zanah."

**Down the hall…**

"Hello," Barbara said eyeing the blonde with suspicion.

"Hello," Zanah said her words cold sizing Barbara up as trouble.

"I'm Barbara Wilson Alfred's niece."

"Zanah, friend of Dick's."

"Really? Has he mentioned me?"

"No."

'We used to date. We're still close."

"You left him. Let him go."

"If he hasn't mentioned me then how do you know that?"

"I can read people. And the image I get of you isn't a nice one."

"Zanah, I take it you've met Barbara," Dick interrupted as he entered the room.

"Yes, we were just getting acquainted, weren't we," Barbara replied with a false smile.

"Yes, Barbara was telling me all about herself and your relationship."

"Barbara be nice."

"Of course."

"Shall we go?" Dick asked.

"In a minute. I want to finish our conversation I'll meet you outside," Zanah said sweetly.

"Suit yourself," dick said noticing the tension between them. Normally he wouldn't leave another girl to Barbara's attacks but he was confidant Zanah could more than handle her, so he turned and left.

"Look Blondie he's mine. SO keep your hands off," Barbara snapped once Dick was out of earshot.

"No, you back off you don't love him and it's not right the way you treat him like a safety net. If you hurt him again I'll hunt you down. Let him go," Zanah growled her ice blue eyes narrowing to slits her white blonde hair bristling with her rage.

"You don't scare me."

"You don't know me. If you did you'd know I don't make idle threats."

"Stay away from this house and those in it," Barbara snapped and she raised her hand to hit Zanah. 

"Go back to school girl," Zanah said as she caught Barbara's hand with lightening fast reflexes stopping her from slapping her. With a twitch of her fingers she sent a searing pain through Barbara's arm as she used the pressure point in it to reinforce her point that she was to be listened to.

"You bitch," Barbara snapped in agony.

"Go back to school girl," Zanah repeated before releasing the pressure and turning to leave.

As she stepped outside Zanah calmed down, turned to Dick and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Fine. We got our bases covered."

"I'm sorry, she's…"

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

"We were still together when she went back to school. Then she came back during her first break and broke it off. I thought we were in love the next thing I know I'm meeting Gill the new love of her life…I…"

"Its okay. I get the picture. She broke up with you but she won't let you move on."

"More like I try to and she chases off anyone new."

"I know. She tried to run me off. Just a minute ago."

"And…"

"She's not scary. Besides I like you Dick and I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon."

"Good because the truth is I don't want you to leave like the others have."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I'm fond of your company and I feel like I can trust you."

"About what happened the night I left"

"When I kissed you…"

"Yes, until then I thought we were just friends, but I was wrong. Its obvious there's an attraction between us. Something I didn't see."

"What are you saying?" Dick asked.

"Were you serious when you said I was your date for the night?"

"Yes. When I heard you were here I was ready to go even though I had no idea you were coming."  

"Dick there are things about me you don't know. Things in my past…"

"Don't we can talk about who we were when we're ready to. For now lets just concentrate on now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied.

They got on his motorcycle and sped away from the manor heading into the night.

**Across Town at the Loft… **

Selina sat on her couch Julie's words echoing around in the back at her mind. Her green eyes fell upon the evidence of her self-destructive path and rage filled her. She toppled tables and chairs, pulled paintings from the walls and tore the place apart as Catwoman warred for control.

Her green eyes blazed with furry and she turned stalking across the room. She shed her civilian garb and shifted to the queen of the night.

"Barbie you're going to pay," she purred before she turned and left.

**Across Town…**

Julie sat at home flipping through various bridal magazines trying to get started on plans for the wedding. She was still flipping pages when her patio door slid open and she didn't hear the intruder walk across the floor.

"Hello sugar. How are you? Oh how cute, you're getting ready or a wedding that's not going to happen," Catwoman purred.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Well you see, I'm Miss Kyle's dark side. You've probably heard of me. I'm Catwoman."

"What are you doing here?"

"You brought me here."

"I don't understand."

"You upset Miss Kyle today when she was trying to explain the truth to you. You hurt her with your comments. I'm here to defend her since she couldn't do it herself."

"What I said was on the mark."

"What you said was foolishness for several reasons. First you have no idea who is after your fiancée or why, and believe me you don't want to meet him. The man about turned me into cat food because she tried to protect the man she loves and those close to him. Even though Bruce refused to listen to her. She's gotten me shot, drugged, and beaten all because she feels the need to keep Mr. Wayne safe. Personally I don't know why she does it all he's done is kick her around, but then again she always was a glutton for punishment."

"She did all that for him?" Julie questioned stunned.

"Yes sweetie, and you verbally bashed your fiancée's guardian angel into mush. So listen and listen well. Be nice to her. She feels battered enough as it is. If you upset her again you'll find out first hand what I do to people who get on my bad side," Catwoman hissed.

"I won't give him up."

"You're fighting a losing battle. What she said was true. You don't know him like she does and you never will."

"She left him…"

"No, I did. Selina very much wanted to stay."

"Then she's her own worst enemy."

"Isn't everyone?"

"He's moved on. You weren't his match. Look at you. You're a freak."

"So is he."

"  You're not good enough for him. You're trouble, a black mark on his good name a disease…"

"Enough," Catwoman roared enraged.

"No, it's time you face it you're no good… You're…"

Catwoman having heard all she could stand lashed out taking Julie's legs out from under her. Bringing her to the floor in a heap. She stepped down resting a heeled boot on the blonde's chest.

"The only reason he's still breathing is me… And you're about to alienate the one person who can keep you alive. Stay away from Miss Kyle and be nice or else."

"I love him."

"You don't even know him," Catwoman hissed before lifting her heel from Julie's chest and leaving.

**Else Where…**

The Wraith moved across the roof of a small research lab preparing to make her attack when a massive clay figure came out of the building. A loud alarm was blaring behind him.

She watched as batman and Robin arrived to deal with the criminal and observed with disbelief as the clay figure's hands changed to stone and sharp spikes. The two guardians of the city were caught in a battle that it appeared they might not be able to win. Against all her training the Wraith dropped into the frey to give aid.

"Looks like you could use a hand," she said calmly.

   With little to no effort she moved in with sword and claws driving the creature away. Then as quickly as she appeared she vanished.

Batman and Robin left taking with them a sample of clay left behind at the scene, just before the research lab exploded.

The Wraith watched the building burn with satisfaction as she berated herself for getting involved in the battle. She'd been told over and over not to get evolved in other people's battles, not even a team members. Her own survival and success was all that mattered. Yet moments ago she'd been unable to leave it alone. Knowing what she did she couldn't leave them behind to face that thing alone.

Zanah left the scene fighting off the affects of years of programming. Her stomach coiled in knots and she resisted the urge to be ill, as she sped back to the loft.

Catwoman returned to the loft and turned on the TV as she changed into her nightclothes. She was just starting to relax when the newscaster announced. "In happy news it seems that Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most sought after available bachelor, will be marrying local model Julie Madison around Christmas…"

In rage she threw her coffee mug at the TV and the screen shattered as Zanah came in. Selina repressed the impulse to cry and she set to the task of cleaning up her mess.

Zanah stepped inside her body no longer listening to her directions and the effects of going against her programming. She didn't know how Daggett was controlling her now that she was free of his watchful eye and drugs they used to make her more controllable, but something of that power still remained.

Every time she did something that went against her training the backlash was brutal.

She felt her head pulse in furry. Her stomach knot further and her vision began to blur with the force of it. She fell to her hands and knees. Then flat on the floor as her arms gave out. She coiled into a ball on the floor as she clutched her stomach. "Zanah are you okay?"

The young woman gave no reply she just began to shake.

Selina dropped what she was doing and moved to the girl's side. She pulled off the clawed glove and her mask. Touching Zanah's face she found the young woman was burning up.

"Bathroom," Zanah groaned.

Selina helped Zanah to her feet and walked her to the bathroom. Zanah threw up before just laying on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I disobeyed programming."

"What?"

"I helped them."

"What did Daggett do to you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. But he's still controlling me somehow."

"We could talk to Bruce… He could…"

"No. I don't want them to know about this!"

"Zanah…"

"No!"

"Okay, just settle down."

"He has to pay!"

"He will. We'll get Daggett for what he's done to us I swear it."

"Selina…"

"Shh… No need, just take it easy. If you need anything I'll be cleaning up my mess."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of myself."             


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Seventeen**

      **The Next Day…**

Daggett sat in the security room watching as his new secretary emerged from the records room with a small stack of folders. His anger mounted as she moved down the hall to the copy room and made duplicates of the old records. 

He'd watched the video feed from the past couple of days and what he found was upsetting. Not only had Catwoman been in the building recently it seemed that Miss Kyle and her had some kind of connection. Which meant his new secretary wasn't to be trusted.

His frustration at the situation only escalated further as he thought on about his newest developments. His men had not only lost Zanah but now they had also lost Tetch as well. Things had been running so smoothly and now it seemed that the roof was coming down on him. 

Not only was he dealing with sabotage from inside his own walls but also now there was the added attacks of Clay Face and the Wraith both of which he had no idea who they were, and more to the point why they were after him. He had his suspicions of course but no one could confirm them until they met face to face and with the rage that had been displayed thus far it would be a cold day in hell before that happened.

Daggett was thinking about all these things when one of his men stepped into the room and handed him a letter. Opening the envelope he found a simple note, 

_Dear Mr. Daggett,_

_ Your personal issues are about to go away with one move. Consider us even._

_Sincerely,_

_J.T. M.H.   _

_Crazy fool he'll ruin everything if I'm not careful. Seems it's time to have Mr. Tetch removed_, Daggett thought as he crushed the letter.

**That Night…**

The Wraith was making her way to the cat-food factory her next mark on the list of places to destroy as she moved across the rooftop she heard the sounds of a struggle. Dropping in closer she found Robin and Clay Face in the midst of battle. Looking about she found no sign of Batman anywhere. Despite the danger she knew it put her in Zanah dropped into the middle of the struggle not about to leave Dick to die.

Robin watched stunned as The Wraith once again swooped down to his aid. She went after the massive Clay figure with sword and claws moving with catlike reflexes and responding with a ferociousness that was unsettling.

Clay Face stared at the avenging figure enraged that she had yet again stepped into the middle of his battle. His massive clay hands made contact with the black clad figure and he glared at her with murderous intent as an evil grin played across his face. 

Robin looked on with horror as Clay Face shot out several tendrils from his body grabbing for The Wraith. Several snaring her by ankles and wrists. She cut herself loose as much as was possible but it was a hopeless struggle. The mass of clay dragged her backwards towards him and too late Robin realized the intent of the attack. He watched in stunned terror as Clay Face pulled the Wraith into his massive clay form slowly closing her in to suffocate her.

Zanah screamed in panic at the inability to move as the clay worked its way around her neck and over her chin.

"Ha, ha, ha I wonder how he'll react to knowing I killed you," Clay Face said as he continued to burry her in his body. "No it's to soon have to enjoy this," he said as the clay receded from around her enough for her to breath. Spikes taking for digging into her as she gasped for air.  

   Robin snapped out of his daze and reacted moving to her aid. He grabbed a gloved hand and pulled trying to free her from him.

"Oh no you don't boy she's going to die and if you interfere so will you." Clay Face warned.

Robin throwing caution into the wind threw himself at Clay Face and attacked in full force to distract the apparently now homicidal criminal from the task of killing the Wraith.

Zanah seizing the opportunity broke free rolled across the ground stopping at Robin's feet. Before Clay Face could respond to her escape she threw a makeshift explosive into the clay mass and dove for cover. Robin right behind her.  The Muffled sound of an explosion followed by a cry of pain followed. 

Robin looked over the boxes they'd taken refuge behind and found no sign of their foe. "He's gone."

Zanah gave no reply her body in a state of shock. And her system now turning against her at her once again attempt to give aid. She only curled up tighter on he ground and moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she growled fighting back the attack.

"It's over, you'll be okay."

"No it's just starting," she breathed as the pounding started in her head and her stomach tightened into knots.

"What did he mean?"

"He knows I'm important to the man behind the curtain." Zanah replied before she began to shake violently and all control was lost. 

Robin knelt down next to her and began to look her over confused by her sudden lack of control. Seeing no physical reason for her current fit. His hand brushed against her skin and found she was burning up. 

"What is going on? "He demanded starting to worry.

"I disobeyed orders," she groaned.

"Whose orders?"

"My programming I'm not supposed to help others…" she growled as she forced herself to get up off the ground.

"This is because you tried to help me?"

"Yes," she replied as her vision blurred and her legs gave out. "Damn him to hell!" she roared in frustration at the inability to control herself. Robin caught her before she collapsed. 

**Else Where…**

Catwoman crept through the streets of Gotham following after several of Daggett's Goons and Tetch. They were up to something she was sure of it. She crept along until they came to a halt several yards ahead. Selina looked beyond them to see Julie's apartment building. She blinked with surprise as she realized they were going to kidnap Bruce's fiancée. She watched as Julie came down the steps and moved towards her car.

Though she didn't like her at all Selina knew that if they got a hold of her Bruce would be in danger and that was unacceptable. She leapt from the shadows. Julie saw Catwoman and froze in fear.

"Run," Catwoman shouted as she lashed out at the thugs. Her warning came too late and a large heavy-set man grabbed Julie as another grabbed Catwoman by the neck. Two of them shoved Julie into the car and drove off.

Catwoman roared in rage at her failure to stop them before the others proceeded to beat her. One of the men grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head ready to kill her. "We've got orders," said Tetch. The men let her go and fell to a heap on the ground holding her self up with her hands. "We have a message for you to deliver to Mr. Wayne. Tell him not to contact the police or his fiancée dies," he said after handing her an envelope and before she could strike back they were gone. 

Selina got to her feet shakily and moved back into the shadows. She set off for Wayne Manor taking Julie's car. The whole time she wondered how she would ever explain this to Bruce. She couldn't help but wonder also if he would hate her now more than before as she realized Julie might have gotten away if she hadn't gone after her the night before. She sighed defeated now Julie was in real danger and Bruce wasn't safe either and it was her fault. If she had just let Bruce go Julie would have gotten away. 

Selina pulled up outside Wayne Manor and got out of the car. She made quick work of the wall though injured. She crept to the house and slid in an unlocked window well aware she was being watched by Daggett's goons. She saw him on the couch, reading, he was unaware she was in the room. She crept closer ignoring her pain. When she was only a few feet away she spoke. "Bruce Wayne."

"S…"

"I have a message for you," she said staying to the shadows she handed him the letter. "Your fiancée has been kidnapped if you contact the police they'll kill her. They followed me here."

"Who are you?" He asked understanding.

"Just a messenger," she replied, continuing to stay well hidden.

"I'm going," he said.

"They said to follow the instructions to the letter." Bruce opened the envelope and glanced at the note as Catwoman crept away.

"Don't go they want you and Batman to meet them at the warehouse on the east side of town."

"Great, I'll go put up the Bat signal you find a place to hide," she sighed and then she was gone. Bruce moved down into the Bat cave as Selina drove to the police station. She quickly had the signal on and almost immediately Batman was there. 

Batman stood near the signal and Catwoman remained in the shadows hiding her bruised face embarrassed by it. "I'm sorry Bruce I moved too late. I couldn't stop them," she said.

"How do I know you didn't just stand by and watch as they took her?"

"Is that what you think of me? Batman you are a fool if you think I would in danger her or you by surrendering her. Daggett's dangerous. I may be a thief but I'm no monster, and if you honestly think I would turn her over without a fight then you don't know me anymore. True I don't like Julie, but I like Daggett even less and I wouldn't let that creep get his claws on your precious fiancée," she said hurt.

The two of them left the roof getting into the Bat mobile Selina lagging behind due to her injuries and her wish to keep them hidden. Batman brought the car to life and started off for the warehouse. 

Bruce looked over at her puzzled as he realized he hadn't seen any more than her gloved hand since she showed up at the manor. This confused him because it wasn't like Selina to hide. _Why is she doing so? Is she ashamed of herself for loosing Julie? Maybe I was too hard on her, _he thought. Bruce reached over to rub her cheek and she shrank back from his hand in pain. He thought she was still angry. 

"I'm sorry Selina. I didn't mean it," he whispered.

"I know that," she said softly.

"What's wrong then,' he asked confused by her separating from him.

"I'm just a little sore," she replied still hiding the fact she had nearly been killed. She was embarrassed by her carelessness and she didn't want to worry him with her problems. He was already worried to death about Julie and if he knew the kind of shape she was in he might tell her to go, but if she didn't show up Julie was dead, and she wasn't about to let Daggett have Bruce Wayne's fiancée without a fight.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"No Selina I'm sorry," he whispered not just communicating on this instance but all of them. His tone made that clear.

"It's all right Bruce I understand."

The Bat mobile came to a stop in front of an old warehouse and the two got out. Batman and Catwoman moved towards the building silently. They stepped inside the dark building and suddenly the place was flooded with light, Julie was tied to a chair in the middle of the room and Daggett's goons surrounded them. Another stood by Julie a gun to her temple.

"Okay, we're here let Miss Madison go." Said Batman.

"Not yet, kitten hand over the gloves and whip, Bat the belt."

Catwoman pulled off her gloves and handed them over to the tall figure that stood closest to her as batman handed over his belt.

"We offer up a simple trade. Her life for both of yours."

"You can have mine, but let the Bat go. He was planning to retire," said Catwoman.

"Sorry Kitty true or not we have orders."

Selina looked at Bruce and stepped willingly to the middle of the room. Bruce stood stunned for a moment. _Why is she doing this? She could refuse. It's what I expected. _Batman too stepped into the middle of the room. "You have a deal," he said coldly.

The thugs made quick work of securing the two with heavy metal chains and strong locks. They were back-to-back in two chairs not an inch of slack was left. 

The thugs untied the unconscious Julie and put her in a car out front and instructed the driver to take her back to Wayne Manor. They then busied themselves with the task at hand as the goon in charge spook. "Your chains are locked closed in a dozen of the strongest locks ever made. You might manage picking a few but you'll never get them all in time," he said before the lights were turned off.

Selina caught the distinct and all to familiar smell of gasoline. "We've got to get out of here," she whispered.

"I know."

"We need to find something to pick these locks with."

"Catwoman can you reach my left glove?"

Selina wriggled her fingers until she had his hand. "Yes."

"The second edge on my glove contains a pair of lock picks."

Selina moved up to the edge of his glove and grabbed the piece of glove pulling lose two long metal pieces. "I've got them," she whispered.

"Good now hand one to me."

Selina handed over a metal piece as the door slammed. She worked feverishly at the lock closest to the wrists. She heard the familiar sound of the lock opening and wriggled her hands lose as Batman did the same. Each moving onto their next lock.

The sound of a match striking outside caught her ears and the smell of smoke soon filled her nostrils. Selina coughed wildly in response being closer to the source. She watched in terror as orange flames burst through the walls. Moments later the entire room was a blaze about them and the flames were spreading towards the ceiling.

"We have to hurry Batman. There isn't much time left," she whispered as a third lock came open and the flames grew dangerously close to the gasoline on the floor.

"We've almost got it,' he assured her as he finished his fourth lock.

A few moments later they were loose and stood up on the chairs. A spark hit the gasoline on the floor. The flames rose up like a terrible wave and in the blink of an eye the floor was covered in the orange sea of flames.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Catwoman anxiously.

"I don't know."

"Do you know where our stuff is? I couldn't see…"

"Yes. It's in the office. Why?"

  "You don't want to know," she replied as she slid a pair of green lenses down into place over her eyes.

Batman looked back and noted he was alone. He searched the area, a state of panic clinging to him. _Where did she go? She can't possibly see to maneuver in the dark. _

Selina stood precariously on top of a crate not yet completely a blaze. Her green eyes focused on another box and she leapt across the sea of flames to the next safe perch.

Bruce spotted her and watched in horror as she moved deeper into the orange jungle of flames.

"Selina, don't. You haven't the strength. Come back," he shouted but he was too late. She was by now already half way across the room, using her catlike agility to cross back to the office. He just hoped her confidence was enough to counter balance her lack of strength and get her there and back again safely.

**Back at the Factory…**

Zanah's eyes shot open and she pulled herself loose of Robin's grasp. Turning away she puked violently. Before rising to her feet shakily.

"Oh no, you're not doing that again," Robin warned as he pulled her close to aid her in her attempt to regain control.

"I'm fine," she warned, before she cried out again her mind assaulted with troubling images. 

"You need help," Robin insisted.

"No, They need help," she said trying once again to dislodge herself form him.

"You're not helping anyone else tonight Wraith you can't."

"Batman and Catwoman are in danger."

"They'll be fine. Right now I think you need to worry about yourself."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Go now," she roared her eyes glowing with a murderous intent.

Robin nodded and let her go turning to leave.

"Ware house, hurry…" She whispered as she moved towards her bike.

"Go home and rest," he instructed.

Zanah nodded knowing if she refused he wouldn't leave. The two figures left each heading their own way.

At the Warehouse…

Selina felt the heat of the blaze seeping into her flesh. The flames leapt up, as she got closer to her destination. They looked like the jaws of a wild beast waiting to devour its prey. The thick smoke was filling her lungs smothering her. Selina's eyes started to water and she coughed wildly trying to break free from the beast's death grip, as the fire grew worse. Selina spotted the office. It was not yet a blaze but it soon would be.

She kicked out the window and dropped onto the floor. She moved over to the desk, put on her gloves grabbed her whip and batman's belt. She stood still for a moment taking in the clean air. She then left the office and started back towards batman.

Bruce stood trapped, helpless, he was unable to move and well aware that the flames were now slowly working on the legs of the chair. He stared off into the direction Catwoman had gone. He looked on with terror as the office exploded violently into flames. _Did she make it in there? If she did was she able to get out in time? Is she still alive, or did she die? _

Batman watched hoping that she was all right, wishing it had been him that had crossed through the fire. She had been gone for what seemed like an eternity and he was about to give up hope, certain she was gone, but suddenly he spotted her just one crate away from him. She was coughing wildly and she looked shaky. _Come on Selina you can make it_, he thought to himself.

Selina landed unsteadily on her chair and it broke under her, but Bruce pulled her to safety. "Selina," he whispered.

She gave no response. Bruce took his belt from her and made quick work of using his grappling hook.

A few moments later they were on the roof of the warehouse. Bruce fired a second grappling hook and swung them to a safe rooftop. He put Selina down and she took in several deep breaths.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it you were in such bad shape…"

"I had to make it. I couldn't let…"

"Good work."

"Thanks," she whispered calmly.

"You okay."

"Yes, what about you?"

"I'm fine," he said denying how worried he had been about her.

"Good Batman is to important for Gotham to lose again," she said deciding it best to keep her own emotions out of this. Thinking it better to deny that her reasons had been anything more not willing to fight with him again. Too tired now to do so.

"Selina I'm sorry I doubted you," he said reminding himself she had nearly died twice tonight for him. Knowing full well if she had it would have been real this time. She wouldn't have risen from the ashes again. No, she would have been gone forever. He had wished only a few days before for just that, but now the thought of such a thing was more than he could stand. He didn't want her to die, not because of him. He reflected as she caught her breath.

They moved down off the roof and back to the Bat mobile. 

**Several Minutes Later…**

They pulled into the Bat cave where Julie sat waiting for him. When the car opened Selina moved up the steps towards the study feeling like an invader.

"Oh Bruce, I thought…" Julie began.

"I know, so did I," he whispered. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Thank goodness I was afraid I was going to lose you," he said.

"I was afraid of the same thing."

"If it wasn't for Catwoman you would have."

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been in danger."

"No, she tried to stop them, she tried to save you for me…" he said lifting her chin so he could search her brown eyes. This lead to him kissing her lips.

Selina crept up the stairs and immediately ran into Alfred. "Miss Kyle?" He asked worried about her.

"Alfred would you take me to Gotham Square?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied and the two of them left. "Are you okay Miss Kyle?" He asked as he drove her home. 

"I'm fine Alfred… Tell Bruce I said good…luck and Julie I said I was sorry," she whispered.

"I will."

 "Thank you." 

"No, thank you Miss Kyle."

"You're welcome Alfred," she said as she got out of the car and headed for the loft.

Back at the Cave…

Julie ended the kiss abruptly. "So Bruce, when were you going to tell me about all of this?"

"I didn't think I would have to. I was going to retire."

"What changed?"

"Catwoman was in trouble."

"She knows who you are and you weren't even going to tell me."

"Every time I tell the woman I'm in love with she leaves. It's like the kiss of death, so I was just going to retire."

" But you can't retire. Your time spent in hiding proved that. You can't just quit. This city will fall apart without Batman."

"Julie…"

"Good-bye Bruce."

"Julie…"

"No, I don't belong in your world. I never did. I can't take you away from Gotham. I won't carry the burden of destroying this city."

"Julie don't…"

"I'm leaving Bruce. I can't even begin to compete with your past."

"Julie you don't have to."

"Bruce its more than your being Batman. I can't handle all of the media attention, besides weather you want to admit it or not you're still in love with Catwoman," whispered Julie.

"You're wrong Julie, I love you," he assured her as Alfred entered the cave. "Alfred would you drive Catwoman home?"

"I already did sir."

"Catwoman left," he asked confused.

"Yes sir."

"When?"

"About an hour ago. She had a message for each of you."

"What is it?"

"She said to wish you good luck Master Bruce and to Julie she said she was sorry."

"She left before I got a chance to thank her."

"Bruce I can't marry you you're in love with Catwoman."

"Julie…"

"Bruce listen to me. Go and talk to her before you're too late. Go tell her the truth before you lose her again," said Julie. She kissed his cheek and then left.

Bruce stood silent for a moment before changing to his clothes and moving up into the house itself. He had known it would end like this, but it still hurt. _Why do they always leave? _He wondered as he settled into his couch to rest weary legs.


	18. Chapter Eightteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Later At the Loft…**

Selina sat on her couch staring at the cat statue, her prize. Her face was not bright and happy as it had been the night she took it. No instead she looked tired and forlorn. She had been up all night thinking ever since she saw Bruce and Julie together last night. Dark circles were under her eyes and when she looked at the grin on the cats face now it seemed like silent laughter. 

Selina sighed realizing she knew what she had to do. Though it would hurt she had to let Bruce Wayne go because she knew now he truly was in love with Julie and she had no right to invade in their life. Selina looked to her phone ready to call the airport, but she stopped and looked back at the statue. The only way to assure that there were no loose ends was to take the statue back. She got up off the couch and moved into her room. Seeing that it was not yet dawn she pulled out her cat costume and prepared to close out the part of her life that existed in Gotham city.

**Across Town…**

Robin stared at the raging blaze that had hours earlier been a warehouse.

"They're safe," the Wraith whispered.

"I thought you were going home."

"I lied."

"You're sure they're safe?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest we go home."

" Agreed."

"Thank you…"

"No need," she whispered before she vanished again.

**Back at the Loft…**

Selina crept back into the apartment and changed quickly. Packing her things she called the airport and booked a flight back to Europe. She then wrote a note for Zanah and left with the intent to never return to Gotham city again. A few minutes later Zanah walked into the loft and immediately noticed the cat statue was missing. She stood puzzled looking about trying to figure out what was going on. Almost in response Isis jumped up on the table and meowed softly. Zanah moved to shew the cat off the table and took notice of an envelope, which it sat on. The cat moved jumping down. Zanah opened it. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it allowed.

_Dear Zanah,_

_I am returning to Europe this morning on flight One-Eleven. I can no longer in good conscious remain in Gotham. I am sorry to leave without speaking to you, but I knew you wanted to stay. The loft is paid for and there is an account at the bank with your name on it. Good luck to you and I hope you understand._

_Your friend, _

_Selina_

Zanah crumpled up the piece of paper changed her clothes and grabbed her keys, before turning to leave. "Damn it Selina," she snapped as she walked out the door and got back onto her motorcycle and sped off. As she road on she realized only one person could convince Selina to stay. She turned her bike towards Wayne Manor and hoped Mr. Wayne would help her.

At Wayne Manor…

Bruce sat on his couch in the study when the doorbell rang. He got up puzzled. It was three in the morning who would be at the door at this hour. He opened the door and was faced with Zanah.

"Zanah…" he began.

"Look I'm sorry for the hour, but I didn't have any choice. I need your help," she said quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing she was clearly upset.

"Its Selina…" she began.

"What about Selina?" he asked now also clearly worried as he recalled the state she had been in when she left.

"She's leaving and I think you're the only one who can stop her."

"Leaving?" he asked confused.

"Yes."

Bruce grabbed his keys seeing the motorcycle. "Put your bike in the garage we'll take my car," he said. "Knowing Selina we haven't got much time," he added.

Zanah did as told, but the whole time she couldn't believe how quickly he responded. She was in shock. After what had happened last time she had figured it would have taken longer to convince him to go with her. By the time she had her motorcycle parked Bruce Wayne was waiting with the car running. "How did you know she was leaving?" He questioned.

"She left me a note."

"Did she say why?"

"No. Do you know why she would leave?"

"I have a pretty good guess it's because of me," he said as they pulled out of the circle drive and started off for the airport.

**At the Airport…**

Selina sat silently in a lounge chair in front of United gate 15a waiting to board flight one-eleven. She shifted in her seat nervously. She hated flying but she knew she had to leave. Bruce and Julie really were in love and she'd missed out on her chance with him.

"United flight one-eleven to Europe is now boarding at gate 15a," said a voice over the intercom. Selina shouldered her purse and stood up, moving into line to wait to get on the plane.

**Else Where in the Airport… **

"That's her flight," said Zanah moving down toward the gate followed by Bruce. "We're not going to make it," she said in frustration.

"We'll make it," he assured her.  

**At the Gate…**

Selina came to the front of the line. She handed over her ticket and started down the walkway. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Gotham for one last time. Her lungs tightened as well as her throat and the muscles in her neck. Her eyes widened with fear. She didn't want to face him now.

"Selina wait," Bruce yelled spotting her. Selina stood still as the announcer repeated. 

"United flight one-eleven to Europe is now boarding at gate 15a."

     Selina waited as he asked wanting a reason to stay there in Gotham. She didn't want to have to leave again.

"Selina don't go. It's not necessary," he said.

"Yes it is Bruce. You love Julie I can see the now, and I had no right to walk back into your life and expect it to have not changed."

"Selina…"

"Bruce you shouldn't be here you should be with your fiancée. I'm sorry I came back. I knew I shouldn't have. I got what I came for decided I didn't want it so now I'm leaving," she said.

"Selina I'm not going to let you just disappear again. You were gone for five years. Not even a postcard. I thought you were dead for sure. I'm not going to stand by and let that happen again. You were right Selina I'm still in love with you… I was angry, too angry to see beyond that. My anger nearly got you killed earlier. I won't let it run you off again," he said gently,

"What about Julie?" She asked.

  "Once again all passengers for flight One-eleven to Europe your plane is now boarding," said the announcer.

"She left. She called the engagement off Selina," he replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble," she said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It had nothing to do with you. She told me she couldn't live in my world, that she didn't belong there, and if she hadn't called it off I would have," He said.

"Why?"  Selina asked turning to face him.

"Last call for all passengers for flight one-eleven to Europe," said the announcer.

"Because I could never have been happy with her now that I you're alive. You were right I didn't just forget about you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. We are the same Selina. You were right I've always loved you. Don't leave not because of me. There is no need to," he whispered.

Selina walked back to him now she could stay. She wrapped her arms around his neck tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Bruce, I missed you," she whispered.

"I know," he said gently as he led her away from the gate for the plane and back towards Zanah.

"I'm glad to see you stuck around," said Zanah.

"So am I," she replied. "Thank you Zanah," she added.

"You're welcome, but you do realize if you'd left I would have followed you back and killed you," said Zanah.

"Oh really," said Selina.

"Yes. You don't just run out on me," said Zanah.

"I'll try to remember that," said Selina as they stepped into the cool night air. Zanah climbed into a cab leaving quietly. 

"I'll give Selina a ride home," said Bruce, but this was not necessary Zanah was already gone. Selina climbed into his car and they were soon on their way back to the loft as well. Bruce walked Selina up to her door and was faced with Zanah. 

"Good night Bruce," Selina said. She moved into her house and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne I misjudged you," said Zanah. "She really does love you. I didn't understand why until tonight. I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Don't be you were right. The way I was acting I'm surprised Selina didn't leave sooner," said Bruce.

"I'm surprised she left at all. Selina doesn't strike me as the type to give up."

"Did she give up? Perhaps she knew us better than we know ourselves. Maybe she knew you would go to me for help and knew in turn I wouldn't let her leave again," said Bruce.

"Okay, that's possible, but what about returning the statue. Selina never gives up a prize," said Zanah.

"She returned it? " Bruce asked with surprise.

"Yes she did," Zanah said.

"Bruce if you want to talk come in please. I won't have you standing outside," said Selina.

Zanah opened the door and let Mr. Wayne in. he took a seat next to Selina. She was about to ask Zanah if she would leave when her cell phone rang.

"Be careful," Selina warned.

"I will," replied Zanah stepping out the door before answering the phone.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked.

"In Europe. I never wrote because I figured you wouldn't read the letter, or maybe I thought you wouldn't write back I don't know. I just felt it foolish to hold onto a life I figured I had killed that night. I thought you'd want nothing to do with me after I killed Shrek," she whispered.

"No Selina, I loved you. I don't know why you killed Shrek that night. I can't pretend to understand it, but I could never hate you for it," he said gently.

"He killed me… I still remember all the details that lead up to it… I was preparing for the meeting with you and found out that his power plant was going to be taking power from Gotham. He threatened to kill me and then relaxed my nerves… and then he pushed me out the window. I fell; it felt like I fell forever. I hit the pavement and then it happened when I woke up I was Cat woman. I don't know how it happened it just did," Selina whispered.

"Selina it's okay I understand…"

" I know you understand, but what I don't understand is your younger partner. I didn't think you'd bring anyone else into your world."

"Robin's story is similar to my own," Bruce explained.

"I respect your vagueness in the matter seeing as it's not your place to explain his reasons, but Bruce all of us are in danger as long as Daggett's free. We've got to do something," said Selina.

"I know and Selina thank you for the warning before. I'm just sorry I didn't listen," he said standing up.

"It's all right. I should have been a little more subtle about revealing it. I mean I crashed your engagement party and yelled at you. Not exactly a good way to approach you. I of all people should know that," Selina said realizing he was leaving.

"Selina be careful Daggett's dangerous. I don't want to lose you," said Bruce.

"I will," she whispered wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug. Bruce lifted her chin kissed her for a moment before he left.

"Good night Selina," he whispered as he moved out the door.

"Night Bruce," she said and she closed the door to the loft. She moved across the room and lay down on her bed. She soon fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Else Where …**

Zanah Flipped open her phone. Answering it finally.

"Zanah enough games it's time to come home," said Daggett.

"I'm finished," she growled.

"You can never be free of me Zanah."

"I am free of you," she snapped.

"Sooner or later all my children come home."

"I'm not your child! You took us off the streets and turned us into killers." She roared.

"You already were killers I simply put a roof over you head and gave you direction."

"You put us in hell and now you'll pay," she growled before hanging up.

**The Next Day…**

Selina woke to the phone ringing a little after noon.

"Hello."

"Selina, did I wake you?" Questioned the familiar voice of Bruce Wayne.

"No, not at all," she said as she sat up now awake.

"I hate to bother you after the past couple of days…"

"But."

"Clay Face and Daggett are still on the loose and I could really use your help."

"Bruce you had it before you asked for it."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked remembering the beating she'd taken.

"I'm fine Bruce," she assured him. "So what's the plan?"

"First we take the city back."

"Then?"

"We try to prove Daggett is involved in illegal activities."

"I have some things you might be interested in."

"What?"

"I'll bring it by later. It's mot much, but it's a start."

"What is it?"

"A gift… What are we going to do about Clay Face he's not exactly easy to find?"

"I don't know, who ever he is he's pretty mad at Daggett about something."

"Do you think that maybe there have been other incidents of his trying to sabotauge Daggett?"

" Maybe but if there have he's not letting on about it."

"Clay Face is probably a silent employee that messed up some how, and was supposed to be eliminated."

"His attacks remind me of how I was after Shrek pushed me."

"Then maybe you can reason with him."

"You couldn't reason with me."

"But I didn't know the circumstances. You do."

"I'll try."

"Selina what aren't you telling me?"

"Later Bruce."

"When?"

"Tonight. We need to talk."

"You're right come over for dinner we can talk tonight."

"Good I'll be there at 6:30."

"See you then."

"Later Bruce," she whispered before hanging up the phone. She then got up got dressed and considered the mistakes she had made in the last five years. Could she live with Bruce knowing how he felt about crime? She didn't know. The one thing she was certain of was she needed to tell him everything.

**Else Where…**

Zanah was in the middle of a game of pool when Dick walked into the dive she had decided to hang out at the night before.

"Zanah are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired. It was along night."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I need to unwind first," she replied as she fired the cue-ball into the midst of the others breaking them with a violent stroke.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not yet," she replied as she moved around the table to begin the task of sinking the balls on the table. Even as her mind wound around ideas of how to deal with Daggett.

"When you're ready then," he said with a sigh.

"Are you okay you look like hell?" She asked.

"I had a bad night. Saw some things last night that shook me up."

"I'm sorry," she whispered in apology for his being made to witness the effects of her programming.

"Don't be it's not your fault," he whispered.

Zanah sighed and turned her focus back to the table. Knowing he was wrong. It was her fault.

"When you're done how does a late lunch sound?"

"Like a great idea I'm starving," she whispered before she finished clearing off the table. "Come on lets go."

Dick stared at the table stunned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anyone clear a table that fast. She obviously had been holding back when they played. "Some time we have to have a rematch and no holding back," he said. 

"You got it."

**At Wayne Manor…**

Selina pulled into the circle drive and got out of her car. She grabbed her gift for Bruce and started up the steps. She fixed her hair nervously and then knocked on the door.

She was let in by Alfred and lead into the study. She took a seat on the couch and waited nervously, knowing that what she had to say might very well seperate them again, but knowing it had to be said.

Bruce walked in and Selina stood she handed him a box she had brought with her. "Don't open it till after dinner okay."

"Okay."

Selina sat back down knowing she had to tell him he truth, but afraid if she did he would hate her.

"Selina what's wrong," he asked seeing her uneasiness.

"Bruce I have some things about myself that I need to tell you… Things about my past five years."

"Selina I don't care about it."

"You may not, but Batman will… Bruce after I killed Shrek everything fell apart for me. Mom died and things got worse Catwoman took over. I became a thief…"

"Selina it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Bruce. You hate criminals and I am one. Can you honestly except me."

"Selina whoever you were, what ever you became, what ever you did it doesn't matter now."

"Bruce if I were ever exposed I would go to jail for a very long time. I don't know if I could live with the fact that I had destroyed your good name."

"Selina… Catwoman changed when you came back to Gotham she's not on the wrong side of the law any more."

"But…"

"No Selina your past is yours. I don't need to know what you've done while you were gone. I can live with it. The real question is can you?"

"I don't know."

"What ever it is I'll help you get through it?"

"Thanks Bruce, but this is something I have to handle on my own."

After Dinner…  

Bruce opened the gift from Selina. He stared at contents of the box confused. It was holding several files.

"What is this?"

" Dirt I dug up on Daggett. I figure you'll put it to better use."

"How did you get this?"

"After the Cat-food Factory I got a job as a secretary in the company. I've been digging ever since."

"Selina do you realize how dangerous that is. Daggett has a weird history."

"I've noticed. Bruce the man is into everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Drugs, money laundering, gun smuggling, racketeering, the list goes on and on. But every things untraceable."

"How did you find it?" 

"I've aquired some new skills. This is what I've found so far. It's not much really. Just the tip of the iceberge."

"Did you ever consider becoming a detective?"

"No."

"Maybe you should, but Selina I don't want you going back there. It won't take Daggett to find out his new secretary is my old girlfriend."

"He didn't figure it out yet."

"Yes, but in a few days you'll be in every paper in Gotham."

"Okay Bruce, I won't go back there," she promised.

"Good."

"Besides I can o everything I need to from right here."

"Selina leave it to me."

"Bruce I owe this guy. I'll play an intrical part in his fall."

"You've done enough already."

"Bruce he tried to kill me."

"I know and I'm not going to give him a reason to try again."

"Bruce…"

"No Selina, I mean it. I don't want to lose you again." 

"Okay, but I'm doing this under protest. I want to help."

"You will."

"How?"

"You'll testify."

"Bruce I can't…"

"You're back in Gotham Catwoman is not in trouble here."

"Yes, but Selina works for Daggett he'll send his goons to get me."

"You'll stay here."

"But it's not safe here either, he's already after you."

"Selina this place is a veritable forteress, as far as I know you're the only one who can get in here."

"Bruce…"

"You'll be safe here," he whispered and he grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Good when the time comes you can bring Zanah back as well."

"That's not up to me it's up to her."

"You're right, but I'm pretty sure she'll follow you…"

"Bruce can we do something else for a while this conversation is beginning to give me a headache."

"Of course we can," he said sitting down next to her. "But what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"How about a movie?"

"Okay."

The two got up from the couch and moved out of the study into the entertainment room. Selina sat down on the couch and waited as Bruce turned on the TV.

"Got any particular requests."

"An action movie of some kind."

"Okay got it."

Bruce put a movie in the VCR and then took a seat next to Selina. The room remained silent. Neither of them said a word they just sat and watched the movie. About halfway through Selina finally spoke.

"Bruce why were you so insistant on pushing me away."

"Because I was hurt when I learned you were alive. I had been convinced you were dead and then to learn you weren't and that you were dead and then to learn you weren't and that you never called never wrote not a word from you. I really loved you and you hurt me so I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me."

"Bruce I'm sorry I just figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"No Selina, what you did, what ever you've done it could never change how I feel about you," he whispered.

Selina looked relieved and they again fell silent, but the distance that had been between them was gone and as the hero and heroine in the movie got close so did they.

Alfred walked past the room and up the stairs to turn in for the night. Glad to see the two of them together again as they belonged. Glad to see the anger between them gone and replaced with their true feelings. Most of all he was satisfied to see that now Bruce Wayne was truly happy.

Selina woke several hours later to see the news had started. She lifted her head from Bruce's shoulder and he opened his eyes. "I guess we fell asleep," she whispered. 

"I guess the past few days are weighing down on us harder than I anticipated."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight"

"I should get home."

"No it's late you're tired it's too long a drive. You can stay here in one of the guest rooms."

"Bruce…" she began in protest but then stopped knowing he was right. "Good night then."

"Good night Selina," he whispered and he kissed her briefly before turning off the TV and turning to move up stairs followed by Selina whose hand he still held.

"Where to?"

"Down the hall fourth door on your right," he whispered.

  Each turned to go their separate ways but neither let go of the others hand. Neither one wanted to part the others company and for a moment they just stood there silent. They didn't say a word they didn't need to. Each knew the others thoughts. Bruce had suggested a guest room but she had known downstairs that wasn't what he really wanted her to do, and now as they stood there he made up his mind. 

His grip on her hand loosened and he rubbed his fingers against hers before pulling her gently in the direction of his room. Selina stood silent part of her wanting to go with him but the other half of her knew to do so was foolish. They had just gotten back together and things were moving too fast.

"Good night Bruce," she whispered making it clear she was going to leave him.

"Good night Selina," he said. Bruce then kissed her hand before letting it go. He brushed a few lose strands of hair away from her eyes before she turned and made her way down the hall. Bruce stood there and watched until she was out of sight before turning towards his room. He had wanted her to come with him, but he should have known she wouldn't come. After the way he had treated her earlier he was surprised she was even talking to him. She didn't trust him yet, and understandably so. Still he was disappointed and found himself wishing he had just told her how he felt sooner. Bruce moved into his room and settled in for the night. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty

**The next Day…**

Bruce woke early the next morning and walked down the hall to where Selina was sleeping. He had to see her again before she left. He crept into her room and stood by the bed just watching her for a moment. As he stood there he realized just how much he had missed her. Until that moment he was unaware of just how much he loved her.

Selina stirred and moaned softly. "Bruce look out," she screamed.

Bruce wanted to wake her she was clearly having a nightmare, but he didn't want to startle her either. Instead he crept away leaving her to rest.

 Selina sat up with a start, shaken from sleep by a terrible dream. She got to her feet and moved downstairs in search of Bruce.

"Selina, good morning," he said as he saw her at the top of the steps.

"Good morning Bruce."

"Did you sleep well?"

"For the most part."

"But…"

"I had a horrible nightmare early this morning."

"You okay."

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"You actually."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, but can we eat first I'm starving?"

"All right. What do you want to eat?"

"How about you go about your routine and I'll fix something?"

"Okay with me."

"Selina came down the stairs and then disappeared into the kitchen. Bruce turned and moved into the lounge where switched on the news.

"Gothamites can rest easy again there have been three new sighting of Batman in the past week. It appears that the cities vigilantly is alive and well much to this reporters relief. Rumor has it that Catwoman is back in town, but the curious fact is she's been turning up not to cause trouble but to stop it. Has this feline femme fatale turned over a new leaf or is she just looking to confuse matters. In other news the Jade Cat reappeared mysteriously two nights ago at the Gotham Museum. Police inspected the priceless statue and found no trace of fingerprints so the thief would appear to be in the clear."

Bruce turned off the TV and moved back down the hall toward the kitchen.

Selina looked up as the door opened behind her. "I was about to come and get you breakfast is ready," she said.

Bruce took a plate from her and they sat down at the table. They ate breakfast together in silence. When they were done Bruce looked at her and said, "So tell me about your dream."

"Well, I was at home sleeping…"

*                                            *                                              *

Selina lay in bed sheets pulled up tightly around her, a couple of cats rested by her feet and Isis was on her pillow. She was lost in the night until a gunshot sounded. She sat up instantly awake.  Climbing out of the bed she moved towards the door and locked it as she considered her next move.

She was given little time to think because a few seconds later the doorframe splintered and the door opened to reveal Daggett and his goons.  Selina stood frozen feigning terror as Daggett grabbed her by the arm.

"Knock off the act Miss Kyle. I know a woman as cunning as Catwoman isn't afraid," Daggett said.

Selina moved to lash out at him as he grabbed her by the other arm and held her at bay in a vice like grip. As she struggled in vain one of his goons produced a syringe and plunged it into her forearm. Selina felt the room spin before everything went black.

She woke up to find herself in a small square concrete room. By the structure she figured it to be some kind of holding cell. She also found that she couldn't move. Looking down at herself she discovered she was tied up as the cell door opened. Glancing up she was faced with Daggett.

"What do you want?"

"Batman," he replied. "And since he seems to be right at Catwoman's side it seems you're his weakness, which makes you the perfect bait to kill him."

"What are you going to do?" Selina asked as she wriggled her hands testing the ropes.

"As we speak one of my men is sending up the Bat signal. He will leave behind a disturbing package for your Dark Knight: your costume and a note from your kidnappers. If he responds as I expect him to he should be here soon." 

"And then what?" Selina questioned as she worked on the ropes that tied her wrists.

"No, no. I tell you and you tell him. That won't do at all. Good day Miss Kyle."

Selina watched with barely contained rage as he turned and left. Once he was gone she dislocated her left thumb and easily freed her wrists. Putting her thumb back into joint she then untied her ankles before setting to work on the door. 

A few moments later a window opened and Batman's eyes peered in at her. Daggett's goons opened the door and dragged Selina out.

"What does he want?" Batman questioned his voice demanding the answer.

"You in her place."

"Batman don't," Selina hissed.

"You have a deal," Batman said.

Selina at that moment lashed out revealing she was loose and took out the goons. "Run!" Selina snapped before disappearing into the shadows.

Moving through the darkness with practiced ease Selina took down a sniper. She breathed a sigh born of relief, which caught in her throat at the sound of a gun being cocked. Searching the shadows she spotted the sniper but was too late to act.

"Bruce look out!" Selina screamed but her warning came too late and she watched with horror as Batman fell to the floor.

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne is Batman? " Daggett's voice questioned from somewhere in the shadows.

Selina reacted in rage taking out the sniper before dropping down at Batman's side checking for any signs of life. Tears welled behind her eyes as she found him to be dead.

"Thank you Miss Kyle. I got to kill two birds with one stone," Daggett said from somewhere behind her.

Selina turned to lash out at him and was shot. She fell to the floor at Batman's side and watched helplessly as Daggett took batman's cowl. He then shot her again.

*                                            *                                                                    *

That's when I woke up," Selina said.

"Selina, it's okay. It was just a dream," Bruce whispered resting his hand on hers.

Selina withdrew form his touch and crossed her arms over her chest as if protecting herself from a chill only she could feel. "I'm scared Bruce. He's right. I am your weakness." Selina whispered turning her focus to the table pulling away from him. "Others will see that to. They'll use me to get to you. Catwoman is still a threat to you."

Bruce reached out lifting her head so that she was looking at him. "Selina…"

Selina brushed him away and rose to her feet moving away from the table. "Maybe I should leave and never come back."

         Bruce disturbed by the distance she had created suddenly and the threat of never seeing her again rose from his seat crossed the floor to her side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "If you left I'd search for you forever," he whispered.

Selina turned her green eyes angry at his refusal to face the facts. "Bruce be reasonable, Batman is in danger if I stay here. I love you to much too put you in danger."

Bruce lowered his forehead to rest it against hers. "Selina sometimes you can't be reasonable. I won't let you run off because you're afraid for me. I take risks everyday you know that. You're no more a threat to me than I am to myself."

"Bruce…" Selina whispered as she closed her eyes trying to stand firm with her belief.

"I won't let you leave Selina. I'm not going to lose you again."

"I should go," she whispered needing her space.

"I'll take you home." Bruce replied not willing to give her the total isolation she craved.

"What about my car?" Selina asked looking for an excuse to leave there alone. 

"I'll bring it by later," he replied cutting off any further attempt for her to pull away.  

"Thanks Bruce," She whispered part of her relieved that he had refused her the solitude Catwoman seemed to crave.

They left the house and headed back for her loft. When they got there he walked her in. Much to her horror she found it wrecked and a message was left for her.

"I'll have you skinned Catwoman, but before I do I'll cut the Bat's wings."

"Bruce…"

"Grab your things Selina, you're going back to the manor."

"Bruce…"

"I'm serious. Leave a note for Zanah to join us."

"Join you where, what's going on?" Asked Zanah.

"Daggett knows who I am."

"Grab your things both of you," said Bruce.

Selina and Zanah moved into their rooms and grabbed their things. The three then headed back for Wayne manor.

Later at Wayne Manor…

Dick and Alfred both looked surprised to see Selina and Zanah walk in the house bags in hand.

"What's going on?" dick asked confused.

Bruce looked at Selina for permission to speak. She gave a nod and he said. "Daggett knows she's Catwoman."

"She's Catwoman?" Dick asked stunned by the revelation.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known since she got back."

"When the cat statue was stolen why didn't you turn her in?"

"I couldn't."

"What about Julie?"

"She left."

"Can we trust Selina?"

"Yes… Selina why don't you and Zanah take your things up stairs and get settled in."

Selina nodded and started up the steps followed by Zanah knowing the two needed to talk alone as Batman and Robin. Zanah knew who they were but Bruce was unaware of that.

"I don't understand she's a thief," Dick snapped once they were out of earshot. I thought it was our job to turn her in."

"I'm no more capable of turning her in than you would be of turning in the Wraith. Some things go beyond even our code. Selina took the statue out of anger."

"You love her," Dick said with understanding.

"Yes."

"We can trust her? You're sure?"

 "Yes. Selina's main purpose in coming here was to make sure I was alive. She wants Daggett behind bars as much as we do."

"She does? I mean he tried to kill her is that all she wants revenge seems more her style."

"She knows to kill him will draw his allies after us and she wants to avoid that."

"You're sure she's not manipulating you again?"

"I'm certain she was ready to leave town again to protect us."

"Why?"

"She convinced Catwoman is a threat to us."

"If she left she'd be a sitting duck."

"I know."

"Is Zanah in danger also?"

"Possibly they were under the same roof."

**Upstairs…**

After putting their things away Selina and Zanah moved back downstairs rejoining Bruce and Dick. 

"Bruce I'm going back out to get a few more things I'll be back later." Selina said.

"Be careful."

"I will," she whispered before leaving Bruce then turned and moved towards the study leaving Dick and Zanah alone to catch up.

Dick opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Barbara appeared at the top of the steps. "What's she doing here?"

"Zanah and Miss Kyle will be staying here for awhile."

"What? Why?"

"Daggett's after Miss Kyle which places Zanah in danger also."

"They should be in protective custody with the police not here," Barbara protested.

"Daggett has too many connections they wouldn't be safe there," Dick countered.

"It's not exactly safe here either," Barbara snapped.

"They're staying here," Bruce interrupted the argument having reached him in the study.

"Okay," Barbara relented knowing not to argue with him.  She shot an angry glare at the other woman before heading for the kitchen.

Zanah not one to step away from a challenge excused herself and headed in the same direction.

"I take it Barbara and Gill are not seeing each other at the moment," Bruce said.

"Yes, she up to her normal games."

"Are you worried about Zanah?"

"No, she can take care of herself."

**In the Kitchen…**

Barbara was in the midst of pouring herself a glass of juice when Zanah entered the room. "Zanah," Barbara said her voice cold and even as she pretended to act civil.

"Leave him alone girl," Zanah hissed, not about to pretend they were on friendly terms.

"He's my friend I won't let you ruin that," Barbara said.

"You're not his friend. If you were you'd let him go."

"You don't understand us…"

"No, I do. There is no us. You left him. Now back off."

**Elsewhere…**

Selina stepped out of the bank and started towards the parking garage where she'd left her car. As she walked into the building her senses went to full alert aware suddenly she wasn't alone. Moving up the stairs she headed for her car only to be attacked by a dozen men. Her injuries still fresh she was over powered quickly and dragged off.

**Later at Wayne Enterprises…**

Selina was dragged into Bruce Wayne's former office and brought face to face with Roland Daggett.

"Miss Kyle."

"Daggett," she hissed spitting his name out like a foul taste.

"So the infamous Catwoman turns out to be my personal secretary. I find myself wondering what I should do. My first reaction was to kill you, but then I reconsidered."

"You're a fool. I could expose you."

"Not if I expose you first. Then even if you made your accusations no one would believe you."

"Batman would."

"Ah yes, the troublesome Dark Knight. Perhaps he would but it won't matter."

"I could have you arrested right now for kidnapping me."

"I didn't kidnap you Miss Kyle. I simply wanted to talk."

"Then talk fast," Selina snapped.

"You're going to give me Batman's head on a silver platter or I'll expose you."

"Never!"

"Consider carefully kitten… You know as well as I that Bruce Wayne is a target as well. So, I'll let you and Mr. Wayne walk away from here together."

"You can't expose me the only proof you have is evidence taken illegally from my home."

    "No I have proof observe," Daggett said with a grin as he turned on a TV monitor and pressed play on the VCR. Selina watched her stomach tightening into knots as she changed from Secretary to Catwoman in the bathroom at Daggett industries.

"I need a day to think about it," she said loosing all traces of confidence even as she began to plot out how to get the tape that night.

"Of course. I expect your answer by noon tomorrow. If I don't have it this tape will be turned it the police."

"You'll have it."

"Good." Daggett turned his attention away from Selina and his goons escorted her back to her car before leaving. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Selina crept silently into the Manor not wanting anyone to know she was back. She moved up the steps and down the hall to her room. Upon entering it she doesn't even bother with the lights. She moves to the bed and starts digging through her suitcase for a change of clothes. She paused hearing the doo creek open behind her.

"Selina…"

"I'm here Bruce," she whispered moving more quickly wanting to avoid his learning of what had happened earlier.

"Why did you come in so quietly?" He asked.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone," she replied as she kicked the dirty blouse under the bed.

Bruce stood puzzled trying to figure out what was really going on. He turned on the lights and Selina turned away from him as she pulled on a clean blouse. Bruce stood silent for a moment taking note of her fresh bruises, which she tried to cover.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Our mutual friend decided he wanted to see me," she said bitterly.

"Daggett. What did he want?"

"To talk."

 "What about?"

"He wants me to work for him."

"What did he want you to do?"

"He wants me to give him Batman's head."

"And if you don't give it to him."

"He'll expose me as Catwoman."

"So take him my cowl and pronounce me dead."

"No. I won't let Gotham suffer. This city needs you. I can take care of myself it can't."

"Selina I won't let you be exposed."

"I won't be."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get that tape."

"Selina, don't give him an excuse to kill you."

"Would you rather I give him what he wants… Gotham."

"If you go I'm going with you."

"No Bruce, I have to do this alone."

"Selina…"

"I've made up my mind Bruce."

"Be careful."

"I will." 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and after about a minute of it he left.

Selina sighed relieved he was gone but she knew he would try to help her. _I'll just have to find away to keep him out of this.  _She told herself as she left her room. In the hall she was met by a concerned stare from Zanah who had apparently sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?" The young woman asked staring at Selina.

"Daggett has me on tape proving I'm Catwoman he threatened to expose me unless I do as he asks."

"Kill Batman," Zanah whispered seeing the look of distress in her friend.

"Yes, I'm going to Daggett industries tonight to get that tape."

"You're walking into a trap."

"I know. If I'm captured promise me you'll not let him come for me."

"I can't promise anything he's a difficult man to deal with and when he's determined it's hard to stop him."

"Then promise me you'll try."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"When are you leaving?"

"After dark."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Selina whispered before she turned and moved downstairs to the kitchen to get some ice. She then slipped into the dark quiet lounge and settled down on a couch to rest. She closed her eyes but the silence didn't last. The sound of footsteps entered her ears and her green eyes opened to see Bruce switch on a table lamp. 

"Selina don't go tonight. Daggett will be expecting you. Wait until tomorrow."

"I can't. If I do he'll expose me."

"So expose yourself first."

"If I did that I'd be arrested and the jail isn't safe. Besides who could I trust?"

"Commissioner Gordon you saved his life he'd believe you maybe even let you go."

"If I tell him the truth I put his life in even more danger."

"Not if you keep the conversation between you. No one else would have to know you'd spoken."

"And when Daggett exposes me tomorrow?"

"He'll keep the case in his hands personally make sure you're safe."

"This could backfire and if it does we could all be exposed."

"Selina please stay."

"Okay, we'll try it Bruce."

"Go relax, rest."

"Thank you," Selina whispered before she moved upstairs. _Sorry Bruce, but if I stay as you ask I know while I rest you'll go on your own to take care of my problem. I can't allow that. Like you said it's a trap and I won't allow Gotham to suffer because of me,_ Selina thought as she pulled out a Catwoman costume and hid it in a towel she then moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Steam began to fill the room as she changed. _I just hope you can forgive me for lying to you. _Turning her attention to the mirror she wrote a quick apology before opening the window and leaving. 

**Later…**

Bruce moved up the stairs towards the bathroom to check on Selina. It had been nearly an hour since she left him and he was starting to worry something was wrong. He knocked on the door softly but no answer was given. "Selina…" he called. He was met by a disturbing silence before the door squeeked open apparently left unlocked. "Selina," he called again as he stepped into the steamed up bathroom. Turning his attention to the mirror he saw two words that made his heart race as anger boiled to the surface. 

"I'm sorry."

Bruce threw open the shower door and found it empty and the window open. "Damn it Selina," he swore in frustration as he shut off the water. He then left the room.

Mean While At Daggett Industries…

Catwoman stood on the roof and stared down into the office below through the skyline. _They're right this is obviously a trap. I could still back out go back to the manor and pretend I never left, but I can't let Daggett get away with this. He promised me the thing once upon a time ago that would have won my loyalty my freedom to leave with Bruce but it's not possible even if Bruce had agreed to it we could never have lived with each other or ourselves knowing that we left Gotham to him. The city is a part of us. He guards it like a sacred treasure and it's the one place I've ever thought of as home. I won't let him have it. _Selina thought before he put her claws to the glass and cut out a small hole placing the glass down she reached in and unlocked the window. 

After opening it she checked the floor below for a security system using a can of odorless smoke to reveal any beams. Seeing nothing she dropped in and headed for the safe as she slid her night vision lenses into place. She then knelt and began working on the combination. The room was silent and the lack of security measures put her on edge but she neither, heard or saw any sign of Daggett or his men. She had just opened the safe when the lights were turned on and she found herself blinded. 

Catwoman screamed in pain as she closed her eyes and struggled to remove the night vision even while she fended of attack from the ambush. _Why didn't I hear or see them? What is going on? _She wondered as got the lenses loose and found herself surrounded she cursed herself realizing they had been hiding in the secret passage which she had managed to forget. _Sloppy Selina very sloppy, _she scolded as she took down several of her attackers but she was hopelessly out numbered and she roared in rage as she was his from behind. Pain exploded through her skull as she was pistel whipped a second time before she fell to the floor in a heap as darkness claimed her and blood dribbled down her face.

"I told you I wanted her contious," Daggett roared furious.

"She would have escaped."

Daggett bent down and pulled off her gloves. "Tie her up."

"Shall we notify the Batman?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I have some questions to ask Miss Kyle first. Notify me the moment she wakes up." Daggett said before he turned and left.

**At Wayne Manor…**

Bruce sat in the study his mind uneasy he glanced at the clock again and rose to his feet and began to pace unaware Zanah stood in the hall watching him. _She's not back yet things must have gone bad. I suppose it's time I went in to help. Strange I get no indication of danger from her. She's not dead 'd have felt it. She must be uncontious. Time to move, _Zanah decided before she moved upstairs to her room and changed to the Wraith and left.

**Back at Daggett's office…**

Selina blinked and surpressed a moan as she tried to reach for her head. Only to find her wrists tied up behind her back.

"Get the boss she's coming to," a man's voice snapped. And she remembered quickly what was happening as Daggett entered the room. Her green eyes locked on him and if looks could kill he'd have been a pile of ashes. The hatred on her face clearly displayed.

"Leave us," Daggett instructed and his men left immediately. "You certainly are a fool Selina I offered you a chance to live and you refused. Why? It's not like you know Batman he's just a shadow you're chasing after. He'd never allow you to know who he is you're a criminal."

Selina said nothing not about to explain. He would get no insight from her before he killed her.

"You know who he is don't you," Daggett said with realization.

Selina gave no response made no movement at all to betray her thoughts.

"Who is he?" Daggett was again met with silence and he realized she would say nothing more to him. Not about to give up he grabbed her left arm and tore away the sleeve. "I'll be back," he warned. And once he vanished his men retuned to see to it she didn't' get away. 

Moments later Daggett returned with a small vial in one hand and a seringe in the other. He filled the nedal with the vials contence and after removing any air bubbles Daggett moved to the bound Catwoman and drove the nedal into the flesh of her arm and finding a vein he injected the liquid into her blood stream. Withdrawing the seringe once it was empty he looked at her and smiled. "We'll see if you're so quiet once that works it's way into your system."

  "Daggett you're going down," she roared in rage.

"No Miss Kyle you are but before you do you're going to take Batman with you," He said before he pulled off her mask and turned to leave.

"You want us to call the Bat."

"Wait a couple of hours let him squirm."

"What about her?"

"Take her to one of the labs for now."

"You don't want us to kill her?" 

"Not yet she may have some very valuable information for me." _Besides if she as important to Batman as I suspect I'll enjoy let him watch her die before I kill him as well. Then again I could torture her first before finishing her off. What would affect him the most? It's an interesting question. I'm going to enjoy making him suffer. Once he's gone Wayne and the commissioner will be easy to remove than Gotham will be mine. _Daggett thought before he turned and left. 

Once he was gone Daggett's men Dragged Selina from the office to one of the research labs and strapped her down to one of the metal tables before moving out into the hall to stand watch.

Selina stared at the ceiling and her thoughts filled with dread. _If he gave me what I think he did I may very well expose everyone just as I feared. Bruce was right I never should have come alone. I told him to stay away but under the circumstances I hope he shows up soon if he doesn't we may all die because of my stupidity. _ "Please hurry," she murmured before closing her eyes and struggled to focus on fighting the drugs working their way into her system. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Later At Wayne Manor…**

Bruce watched knowingly as the Bat Signal pierced the night sky. He moved into the Bat Cave changed and left alone. 

**At the Gotham Police Department minutes later…**

Batman pulled up and made his way towards the roof. Looking to the empty roof his focus fell on the signal and spotted something moving getting closer he found a purple mask flapping in the night breeze. "Hang on Selina," he whispered as he switched off the signal and left.

**Out Side Daggett Idustries…**

The Wraith stood on the roof examining the evidence of what had transpired hours earlier and prepared to enter herself when movement from the opposite end of the roof caught her attention. Looking up she watched as Batman made his way towards her. _How am I going to stop him and get her out?_

"How did you know?" Batman questioned.

"She told me earlier today. She left me strict instructions not to let you help her. So I suggest you leave."

"I won't leave her here to die."

"I'll handle the rescue now go or I'll be forced to stop you." 

"Don't"

"We're wasting time Batman."

"I won't leave her unprotected again."

"If you do this you leave Gotham vunerable."

"And if I don't he'll kill her."

Zanah seeing he wasn't about to back down lashed out doing as she was told. She may not be able to stop him but she could certainly slow him down. The two struggled exchanging blows and letting more time slip away. The battle seased when gunfire erupted as Daggett's goons came to deal with the intruders.

 "Temporary truce," Batman said turning his focus to the real threat.

"Deal," the Wraith replied before turning to face off with the thugs. Seeing her opportunity she used the chaos to slip inside the building in search of Catwoman.  

Batman finding himself alone against Daggett's men felt anger again as he thought, _Damn it Selina… and damn you to Wraith. _He then turned his focus to dealing with Daggett's men.

**Inside….**

The Wraith crept out of Daggett's office and moved down the hall in the shadows. When she found one of Daggett's thugs petroling the hall she grabbed him and raising her clawed hand to his neck demanded to know where Catwoman was being held.

The thug not wanting to die quickly reveled she was being held in the medical lab. Zanah knowing where that was moved back into the shadows vanishing from sight she made her way to the lab.

**A few moments later…**

Batman dropped into the office and seeing the open safe grabbed the security tape, which had been Selina's seeing sighs of the struggle and blood he moved on finding the security guard he demanded the same information the Wraith had asked minutes before and after rendering the man uncotious took of through the hall giving chase.

Meanwhile in the Lab…

Selina looked up from the table she had been strapped down on. She blinked unable to focus  the room about her spinning. She shook her head her movements feeling sluggish to her as she tried to clear out the drug, induced cobwebs but it was a fruitless attempt.  _What did he give me? _She wondered as she closed her eyes knowing she couldn't possibly gain her bearings.

The sound of movement made her turn her focus towards the door and she watched as the Wraith dropped the three men standing guard easily.

"Selina are you in there?" Zanah questioned.

The voice drifted in the air and dragged making it hard to determine the source. "Yes," she replied weakly as she closed hereeyes and opened them again and looked at figure in the doorway.

"The guards are gone come on we can get out of here."

"No we can't," Selina said grogaly.

"Why not?"

"Because I strapped down to this bed tied up and the room is spinning."

"Why is the room spinning?"

"Because I've been drugged."

"Hang on I'll come help you."

"No you won't a guard is about to hit you."

Zanah turned and took down the guard who had attempted to sneak up on her killing him before moving into the room and freeing Selina. Selina sat up slowly and Zanah steadied her seeing her sway. "I've got you."

"Not for long," Selina murmured spotting Batman in the room.

"Come on let's get out of here," He instructed in his voice that demanded complete attention.

"Selina needs help they drugged her."

"With what?"

"Sodium Pentethal I suspect." Selina responded.

  "Truth serum. Have you talked to anyone else since?" 

"No."

Batman lifted Selina into his arms prepared to move. "I'll carry her. Let's get out of here before it's too late."

The sound of footsteps filled the hall and Selina sighed. "It already is. That sounds like Daggett."  Batman put her back down on the table the room having no other exits. Selina laid back down as Batman and the Wraith disappeared into the shadows and Daggett entered the room.

"Now my dear kitten lets get down to business," he said as he turned on the light near her. Selina spotted Batman picking up a heavy metal tray and laughed knowingly. "What's so funny?" Daggett asked curiously.

"You're about to go down," she said a smirk on her lips.

"No, you're going to tell me who Batman is."

 "No, you're going down."

"Who is Batman?" Daggett asked angrily.

Batman hit him in the head with metal tray and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bruce Wayne," Selina replied without emotion.

Batman stared at her stunned unable to believe she had answered the question. After breaking free from his shock he picked her up and the tree moved down the halls back to Daggett's office and back onto the roof. 

"The tape," Selina whispered recalling why she was there. 

"I've got it," he assured her staring into her green eyes gently.

 "Thank you for coming," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said as he put her down in the Bat Mobile. He turned to thank the Wraith for her help but she had once again vanished.

"Why did you leave? You promised me you wouldn't."

"You knew I was lieing as much as I knew you were when you said you wouldn't come," she said as he drove off.

Selina sat staring out the window wishing she had stayed with him. That they had been able to share that quiet night he had promised her. That she had allowed herself to get lost in his embrace, as he would have tempted.

Batman looked at her and noted she was thinking almost lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"What my night have been like if I had stayed like you asked," she replied.

Bruce blinked not expecting a response. "Why did you leave then?" he asked.

"Because if I'd stayed you would have gone after Daggett instead and I couldn't allow that."

_She really does know me, _he realized stunned by just how well she understood him. "Do you want to spend that time together now? I could still arrange it."

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I'm not myself right now," she replied.

"The drugs," he said realizing that was why she was answering all his questions.

"Yes."

"How long have they been in your system?"

"A little over three hours now."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"For the most part," she replied as he pulled into the cave.

Batman got out of the car and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to a metal table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to sedate you."

"So I don't talk."

"Exactly."

"I talk in my sleep sometimes."

"I'll keep you down here, there's a bed you can sleep on."

"Tell Zanah I'm okay she seems to know if some things wrong with me," Selina whispered as he stuck her with the needle. 

"I will… Good night Selina," he whispered as he moved her to the bed.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I want to be with you," she replied.

"I'll come back," he whispered.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I…"

"Don't lie to me… Good night Bruce," she said and she turned on her side and dosed off. 

Bruce knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Good night," he whispered before moving up the stairs and out of the cave. Upon entering the study he was met by Alfred.

"Master Bruce are you all right?"

"I'm fine Alfred, but I need you to check on Selina in two hours."

"Where is she?"

"Down in the cave."

"Why?"

"She is sedated. Daggett drugged her with sodium pentethal. I'm keeping her out of hearing rang she talks in her sleep."

"Are we safe?"

"Yes, Daggett didn't get a chance to question her."

"I'll check on her sir."

"Alfred if she becomes agitated come and get me."

"I will."

"Thanks old friend."

"Don't worry Master Bruce, she'll be fine."

"I know… Good night Alfred," Bruce said before leaving the study and moving up stairs to his room to rest.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Bruce woke early the next morning and got dressed quickly. He moved down stairs and straight to the cave, the sensation of Selina needing him over whelming him. Alfred met him midway. "She's calling for you sir," Alfred said. 

"I know old friend," he whispered and went on his way.

"I'll bring down breakfast," Alfred said and then he disappeared up the steps.

Bruce moved down into the cave and over to the bed where he'd left Selina the night before. She tossed and turned agitated. Her black hair was matted with sweat. She called out his name and he sat down in a chair next to her. 

He brushed her hair away from her face and whispered, "I'm here Selina." She fell silent and after a few moments her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"Better," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good. Alfred's bringing down some breakfast."

"Oh good. I'm starving," she whispered weakly.

"Selina. I want you to take it easy for a few days…" he began.

"Bruce…"

"I mean it you're in bad shape already you don't need to get any worse."

"Okay, I'll take it easy." 

"If you still want to we can see about that quiet evening," he said.

"Do you think Daggett will you the chance?"

"I think so, he's probably not ready for a rematch after last night."

"Then I'd like that very much," she said in reply.

"I'll see about arranging it then."

"Bruce listen to me about Daggett. You have to let it go… he…"

"Let it go. How can you expect me to let it go? He hires people to kill me and Gordon, takes control of my fathers company, threatens you, has you beaten within an inch of you life, kidnaps Julie, tries to kill you, nearly kills us both and you ask me to let it go… I'm sorry Selina but I can't… He has to pay!"

"He will, we'll get him, but promise me you won't kill him… He has to many connections if we kill him we'll never find a moments peace again. He has to go to jail."

"Since when do you worry about the aftermath of your actions?" Bruce asked.

"Since last night when I was laying on that table and was well aware as soon as he knew what he wanted I was dead. Bruce I don't want to die because of my anger and I don't want to lose you, because of it either so promise me you won't go after him or at least like I went after Shrek."

"I promise," he whispered as Alfred brought over their breakfast.

Selina sat up and looked at him.

"Good morning Miss Kyle and how are you?" He asked.

"I'm feeling much better Alfred," She replied.    

   After breakfast Selina moved upstairs to her room. She lay on her bed trying to rest as Bruce had told her; but her thoughts kept racing back to yesterday and how much danger she had put her friends lives and her own in as well. She again contemplated leaving Gotham… I can't this place is my home," she realized as she sat up. She didn't know what to do. _Why does my life have to be so complicated?_ She asked herself. 

Her thoughts were lost as the silence she had been lost in was shattered. A harsh knock was repeated and joined by Bruce's voice. "Selina…"

She rose to her feet and opened the door. "I'm here," she whispered.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I can't sleep… What do you want?"

"I came to let you know that quiet evening has been arranged."

"Really? When are we meeting and am I to appear in anything specific?"

"Dinner is at six… Wear the gown from the charity ball," he said gently.

"Oh, you did like it," she whispered with a smile.

"Yes."

"I'll see you then."

Bruce turned and left certain if he didn't they wouldn't make dinner. He moved down the hall and busied himself with getting ready for dinner. 

**Later That Night… **

Selina stepped out of her room a little before six and headed for the stairs. She brushed her dark hair away from her eyes and when she looked back up Bruce was at her side.

Bruce's ran over her from head to toe with appreciation. Her long dark hair was half pulled back into a French twist the rest hung free in loose curls that framed her face. Her green eyes were brought out with a purple eye shadows and thick lashes. Her lips touched with that red lipstick that Catwoman was famous for. Her skin was like ivory with a touch of blush. 

He was pleased to find the black gown from weeks before on her figure and the garments effect was just as noticeable, tempting and beautiful. Her skin was bruised from her beating at the hand of Daggett's goons but the marks were not registered. "Selina you look enchanting," he whispered breathlessly.

Selina studied his face and noted the sincerity in his eyes and realized was not trying to flatter her. She then took her time and returned the perusal. He was dressed in a black suit that was cut in such away it clung to him revealing the power that usually hid beneath his clothes. The suit was appropriate and seemed to fit Batman well; a blending of his calm half and the Dar Knight. "Thank you, you look pretty sharp yourself," she said and she extended her hand to him. 

Bruce took her hand and kissed it before lacing it through his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we don't want dinner to get cold," she said softly.

   The two moved down the stairs and into the dinning room. He led her to her seat. She stood silently as pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and he pushed in her chair before moving to the other side of the table and sitting down.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," He replied.

"What else do you have planned for the evening?" 

"A little of this and a little of that," he replied.

"You're going to leave me in the dark?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I thought we'd leave tonight a mystery," he whispered.

"So, how will we begin the night?"

"I thought perhaps with a toast, as long as you're willing."

"What would we toast to?" she asked.

"A reunion long over due," he said.

"I'll drink to that," she said softly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. 

She watched as he walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall. Selina looked about the room. The large room was well lit and beautifully decorated. The room's main point of focus beyond the table itself was a large fireplace. Selina rose to her feet and crossed the room to the mantle she picked up a box of matches and returned to the table lighting the candles on the table. She then sat back down and waited for Bruce to return.

Bruce walked into the room with two glasses in his left hand and a bottle in his right. He put both glasses down on the table and opened the bottle. He poured two glasses and put the bottle aside.

"Red wine, I thought for sure it would be champagne."  

"This wine is special."

"Oh really," she said her green eyes full of questions.

"Yes, it's the same bottle we shared five years ago in this house."

"It is?"

"Yes, I haven't shared it with anyone since."

"Bruce…"

"Shh…shall we toast."

"Yes."

"To a reunion long over due," He said raising his glass.

"To a night of mystery," she whispered and she raised her glass.

The two paused and after a moment drank the glass. Selina looked over at him and was met by a warm smile. _Why did I wait so long to come back? _ She wondered as she put her glass down.

"I see you found the matches."

"Yes. It felt odd to have the candles unlit. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. I had planned to light them when dinner was served…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Like I said tonight will be a night of mystery."

"Shall I kill the lights?"

"No, I'll get them," he said.

"Don't bother sir, I'll get them," said Alfred as he came into the room with their dinner.

"Good evening Alfred," Selina said.

"Good evening Miss Kyle," he replied as he put their meal down. He then turned and left turning off the lights as he went. "Have a good night," he added from the doorway.

Selina looked over a Bruce and then down at her plate, "It looks delicious." She then cut into her steak and tasted it. She purred her approval and then two of them ate in silence rarely looking up from their plates.

Once they were done eating Bruce took her by the hand and asked, "Are you ready to begin your evening?"

"Yes."

Bruce let go of her hand and rose to his feet. He pulled out her chair and she stood up. "Miss Kyle the night awaits," he said and he led her out of the room. She followed him outside into the cold night air into his garden. 

As they walked he picked a rose from a bush and handed it to her, before turning his attention to the night sky. Things were tenser than he had anticipated. They had said very little before dinner or since. 

"It's a beautiful night," he whispered.

Selina looked up at the sky. "Yes, it is," she replied relieved for the break in the silence that had settled over them.

"Look at all those stars."

Selina looked up at the stars as he turned his attention to her face.

"Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

"A little," he replied moving closer to her. "You know when you disappeared I picked one star up there and made it outs. I used to wish on it every night you'd come back."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Can I see the star?"

"It's right there," he whispered pointing to a star near her. Selina looked over at the small star. 

"It's so bright even though it's small," she whispered.

"It used to be very faint I thought it would fade away," he said.

Selina looked up at the stars scanning them for a specific group. She soon spotted the constellations she was looking for. "Bruce do you see that group of stars there shaped like a bent chair."

"Yes."

 "That's Andromida and over there that one shaped like a triangle that Perseus. Greek myth says that Andromida was to die because of her mother's boasting. She was to be devoured by a sea monster. Young Perseus was in love with her, he traveled afar to find the means to save her. After completing the task of slaying medusa he rescued her from certain death. There stories not much different than our own. You saved me from death my love," she whispered.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments both stood staring up at the night sky feeling guilty for their actions and choices. Selina looked over at him studying his face and said, "I should have written you, or called you. At least let you know I was alive."

"No, I should have looked for you. A part of me knew you weren't really dead." He said turning towards her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we are back together, " she whispered. Bruce took her by the hand and led her back inside.

"Where are we going now?" She asked as she tucked the rose in her hair.

"It's not far," he answered as he led her to they Study. She took a seat on the couch as he turned on the stereo. Music began to play and he moved to her side. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course," she whispered standing up. They danced together the music was slow and familiar to her, but she could not place it.

"Do you recognize this he asked?

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure where I've heard it."

"The costume ball," he prompted.

"When we realized…" she began.

"Yes, that's right," he whispered as he held her close.

"That all seems like so long ago. Like a life time," she whispered.

"I know, but I've never forgotten it as much as I've tried I haven't. Selina I love you. I've loved you since the first time we met."

"You saved my life that night," she whispered as the song changed,

"Yes, I did; but you saved me as well," he whispered as his hand brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Bruce I'm sorry I was so cold to you that night. That I acted as I…"

"Shh…no need I understand. There was a time I felt as you did that night."

"Now you have saved me again. Saved me from myself," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you come back Selina?" He asked lifting her head to stare in her eyes.

"I came back because of an article in the paper. It said that Batman was dead… I had to know if it was true or not. I came back to see if you were alive. The thought of your being dead was more than I could face," she whispered returning the stare.

"I'm glad you came back," he whispered. They fell silent and both stopped moving ending the dance. His lips brushed against her cheek as he sought out her lips. He kissed her tenderly for a moment before letting her go.

"Oh Bruce you'll never know how much I've missed you. I did even know," she whispered.

"Yes I do Selina, because I've missed you just as much," he said gently.

"What will we do now Daggett…"

"I thought perhaps we could watch a movie," he replied interrupting her changing the subject not wanting to dwell on the problems that Batman and Catwoman had to face. Wanting to focus only on Selina.

"Sounds good to me," she said respecting his wishes knowing he was right there would be plenty of time to worry about Daggett and Gotham later. She turned and followed him into the Lounge. They sat in silence and watched the film neither looking over at the other. But the tension had lessened.

As the movie ended the two got up. Bruce took her by the hand and started up the steps. They cam to the second floor hall and looked at each other.

 "Good night S…" He began, but a finger silenced his words. She looked into his brown eyes and noted he was content. She kissed him and then said.

"Good night Bruce. Thank you for a lovely evening." She then turned and walked towards her room. Bruce turned towards his room, and started to walk. He turned and looked back to find she was two steps behind him. "I don't want to be alone," she whispered softly in confession.

"Neither do I," he said staring deeply into her green eyes. Selina reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his face. He then kissed it and took it in his hand and led her into his room. 

He closed the door and let her go. The room filled with light as he sat down on the bed ad took off his shoes, jacket and tie. Selina pulled off her heels and curled up on the bed under the sheets. Bruce turned off the lights and did the same. He wrapped his arm about her waist and she slid closer. He held her close to him content to have her there. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she purred echoing his contentment before she drifted into sleep. Bruce lay awake for a short while listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and her breathing. The sound of which soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Bruce woke early the next morning ready to face the day. He looked over at Selina who still lay at his side. She looked peaceful. Her black hair lay across her face her red lips formed a soft smile and her body relaxed. Bruce reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. He then kissed her cheek before he moved to get up. Selina turned towards him her head falling on his chest and her arm draping across him. 

"Bruce," she whispered softly as if she were aware he was leaving.          

He took in the smell of her hair as it brushed against his face and kissed her forehead. "Selina I have to go," he whispered gently.

Selina turned away from him returning to the other side of the bed. "Be careful," she murmured.

"I will," he told her and then he climbed out of the bed. Bruce grabbed a change of clothing and moved down the hall. He made quick work of getting cleaned up, and changed before heading for the cave.

Selina turned again to where Bruce had been sleeping and found his warm body gone. The bed was empty. Selina woke up and looked about, but Bruce was nowhere to be found. She got up out of the bed, moved out of the room and down the hall. "Alfred, have you seen Bruce?" she asked seeing the older man.

"Yes Miss Kyle, he came down and got breakfast earlier.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I believe he's in the cave."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay Miss Kyle?"

"Yes," she replied and she moved downstairs into the study and into the cave.

     Bruce sat looking through the information Selina had given him trying to figure out hi next move. He was so busy he didn't hear her enter the cave.

 Selina stood at his side thinking about what had been going on in Gotham. An idea entered her mind and she spoke. "Bruce I think I know how Daggett got a hold of your father's company."

"How?"

"Jervis Tetch."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's broken out of Arkum and a few days later all the share holders of your company sign over their holding to Daggett when they've been opposed to it for months. It's a little too much of a coincidence for me."

"It's plausible, but Tetch doesn't work for anyone. So, why would he help Daggett?"

"You said it yourself Daggett has a weird history. Tetch maybe insane but he doesn't seem to be stupid. Daggett's not the kind of guy you refuse and expect to live through it."

"I see your point… So, how do we go about proving it?"

"I don't know…"

"Selina. Speaking of refusing Daggett, I don't want you leaving the manor again alone."

"Bruce…"

"Selina I don't want to lose you to him… I know you can take care of your self; but Daggett's dangerous. He's nearly killed you twice and he knows who you are… You've become a thorn in his side he won't hesitate to remove you anyway he can at any given opportunity, don't give him an excuse."

"Okay, Selina won't leave the manor alone."

"Good… I hope that Catwoman will obey the same policy."

"I can't promise anything… Bruce can we not talk business yet; it gives me a headache."

"I'm sorry," he said gently as he turned to look at her. "That dress," he breathed staring at her.

"I'll go slip into something a little less inviting," she said.

"That's probably best, but under other circumstances…" he began.

"I know, I'll keep it for just such an occasion," she whispered before she turned and left.

Bruce watched her closely as she left. He closed his eyes denying the urge to go after her. He needed to stay focused on the problem at hand. _Another time my love, _he thought.

Selina looked back at him with a smirk on her lips the exact picture of the cat that swallowed the canary. "Yes, another time," she purred softly in response before she vanished from sight.

Bruce sighed and then turned back to his work.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

That Night ….

Catwoman crept into he loft of famous industrialist and Wayne Enterprises stockholder Charles Wilfred. The large apartment was finely decorated and Catwoman couldn't help but grin this place would be so easy to clean out. The grin faded as Selina took over. _I'm here to find out if my suspicions ore correct or not. I'm here to see if Daggett used Jervis Tetch to gain control of Bruce Wayne's Company, _she told herself. 

"So where do I start looking," she mumbled to he dark room. "Something that he keeps with him at all times I guess," she said softly as she moved about the apartment.

"Tetch tends to use articles of clothing," said a voice from in the shadows.

"Batman what are you doing here?"

"I knew that after speaking with you this morning you would end up here. Do you think Daggett would leave this place unguarded."

"I can take care of myself Bats."

"Not where Daggett's concerned you can't. He has you at a disadvantage. He knows who you are. I'm here to watch your back."

"What do you suggest we look for then?"

"Charles always wears the same tie pin, he says it's his good luck charm. That's probably what we're looking for."

"If he's wearing it then how will we find it here?"

"I know for a fact he'll be back in about five minutes."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I'm leaving and you're going to steal it."

"How?"

"You're a thief I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Once I have it."

"Replace it with this same pin. He won't know the difference, and bring the other to me. Good luck." He said as he moved towards the window. "Oh and be careful."

"I will," she whispered just before he left.

Selina crept out of the main room and back into the back of the apartment as the sound of keys rattling shattered the silence. The room filled with lights as Mr. Wilfred entered the apartment. He made quick work of settling in for the night and all fell dark again.

She moved out of her hiding place and swapped the pins easily. Catwoman then left the apartment.  "That was almost too easy," she purred, and in response she was hailed with gunfire. "Damn, I hate it when I'm right," she whispered as she moved to evade Daggett's goons.

Selina soon found herself cornered on the edge of a roof. 

"We've got her now," one man said with a laugh.

She grinned before she dove off the roof. The men stared dumbfounded as she fell towards the street below. Suddenly her fell stopped and she pulled herself up on a landing several stories down. She then disappeared into the shadows.

"How did she do that?"

"Who cares we have to find her fast," another thug replied.

Selina dropped to the pavement and raced down the street. She heard the men above still trying to figure out where she had gone. She moved further down the street and soon came to the Bat mobile.

"I've got it," she whispered before getting in the car,

"Good, now lets get out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more. I'm not fond of being shot at."

"Daggett's goons?"

"Yes."

"He'll soon know that Mr. Wilfred is no longer under his control. So, he'll have to be removed," Batman said.

"What will you do?"

"I'll have to get him out of there."

"And me?" Catwoman questioned.

"You take the device back to the cave and find Tetch."

"Got it," she said. She got out of the car and watched as Batman drove off. She then made her way back to her car and set of for the manor.

Above…

"Mr. Daggett, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Catwoman stole the device."

"From whom?"

"Mr. Wilfred."

"Then we will have to cut his wings."

"How soon sir?"

"Before noon tomorrow."

"Consider it done." The tug said and then he hung up the phone and moved back towards the loft.

Batman got out of the Bat mobile and made his way back o the loft. Opening the window he slipped inside and made his way to the bed.

Charles sat up in his bed hearing the window open. He watched with confusion as Batman walked towards him. 

"Mr. Wilfred your life is in danger."

"What?"

"Go. Quickly."

The terrified man rose from bed and did as he was told getting out of the house just minutes before Daggett's goons returned.

Across Town…

Catwoman walked into a dark club past several notorious criminals and over to the bartender.

"What will it be Miss?"

"Nothing this evening. I'm here on business."

"Such as?" 

"I'm trying to locate a Mr. Tetch, he also calls himself the Mad Hatter. You wouldn't have any idea where he is would you."

"Maybe, it depends who's asking."

" Cat is asking and she brought this lovely collar wit her, she'd be willing to swap it for that information," Selina replied as she produced a diamond chocker for him to examine.

"He's in the old Gotham district a theatre. I believe the last show they ran…"  

"Was Alice and Wonderland, I know the place well, thank you," she purred before she left.

Upon arriving back at the Manor she found Batman in the cave examining the pin.

"I've got his hideout located," she said moving towards him.

"Good… You stay out of sight for a while and I'll deal with Tetch."

"What about Clay Face. Daggett's got that party planned tomorrow night to celebrate the take over. If he hates Daggett as much as I think he's sure to crash it."

"I know. I don't want you mixed up in that."

"I already am Bruce. He knows that Selina Kyle is an employee of Daggett's."

"You're not planning as going as Selina are you?" Batman asked alarmed.

"Why not? I'll crash the party distract Daggett long enough for Batman to do some digging and when Clay Face shows up I can get out of there in the confusion."

"Selina…"

"Bruce this is best, I'm an itch he has to scratch. He'll be so busy trying to contain me; he won't be paying attention to what you're up to. I'll be fine. He won't do anything not with the press around."

"I thought you agreed not to take any more foolish risks."

"I did, but times running out the longer we wait the more danger we're in. Now I suggest you follow up on my lead."

"Selina…"

"I am going tomorrow Bruce and nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Be careful."

"I will. Tetch is using the old theatre as his hideout…"

"The last performance there was Alice in Wonderland of course."

"What did you find?" Dick asked as he entered the cave. 

"I know where to find Tetch."

"Good luck," Selina whispered before she turned and left. Knowing it was best to leave them alone.

Dick changed into his costume and the two left headed for the old theatre to recapture the Mad Hatter.

Upon arriving at the theater Batman and Robin split up.

Batman dropping in through the skyline found himself in the middle of the Cheshire cat's forest. While Robin entering through a side door found himself in Tweadle-Dee and Tweadle-Dumb's camp.

_This is the last place in the world I ever wanted to see again. Wonderland, _Robin thought recalling his last encounter with the Mad Hatter. He'd nearly lost his head to Tetch's controlled Queen of hearts.

The prospect of facing off with the crazed characters once again was not a pleasant one.

Batman turned in the direction of the Mad Hatter's domain. Upon reaching the table he found Tetch sitting with a bound Julie and several of Wayne Enterprise's board members.

"Twinkle, twinkle little Bat. How I wonder what you're at?"

"Let them go Tetch."

"But they don't want to go. Do you?" The Mad Hatter asked turning his attention to the board members.

They shook their heads no and stood up.

"See, they like it here in Wonder Land. Gentlemen show the Batman out," Tetch instructed.

The men gathered around him and prepared to remove him per the Mad Hatter's request. At the same time Tweadle-Dee and Tweadle-Dumb dragged in Robin.

"Well, now that we have both of our party crashers caught we should take them to see the queen." Tetch laughed.

Robin repressed a shudder at the thought of facing the mad queen again.

"I take it you left your Cheshire cat at home batman. No matter I'm sure we'll cross paths soon enough."

"This is between us Tetch leave her out of it," Batman warned.

"So, she does matter to you, and here I thought you had no weaknesses."

"The warning isn't to protect her Tetch it's to protect you. She plays by a different set of rules than I do. Unlike me she'll kill you if provoked."

"Really, and yet you let her roam free. What's the matter Batman going soft?"

"No."

"Then why isn't she in Arkum like the rest of us?"

"Unlike you she's not a danger to society."

"Oh yes, she is."

"You don't even know her."

"I don't need to. It's obvious she's your weakness. You're venerable as long as she's in Gotham, which makes her a threat to you and in turn a danger to society."

"She doesn't hurt people unlike you, who turn them into mindless slaves."

"Enough Batman! Games over, it's time to face the queen."

"Oh no, Tetch the game is just getting started," Batman said as he revealed a remote control and pressed the button. A loud noise was emitted and the board members all let go of him and looked around confused as Tweadle-Dee and Tweadle-Dumb let go of Robin.

Batman vanished as Tetch leapt from his table and ran off.

Robin made quick work of freeing Julie and getting her and the board members to safety.

Tetch ran through the forest and straight to the castle. He was in the middle of the courtroom when Batman appeared before him.

"It's over Tetch time to go back to Arkum."

"No!"

"The police maybe lenient if you help them find the person who helped you escape."

"They can't protect me from him."

"Who, Daggett?"

"I'm crazy, Batman not stupid."

"Tetch…"

"I'm not saying another word Batman so forget it."

Batman cuffed Tetch and then led him out of the theater. He and Robin then left taking the Mad Hatter to Gotham Police Department leaving him for Gordon, before leaving, returning to the Bat cave. 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty-Five

The next night…

Selina walked across the street and into the park. She made her way through the crowd her green eyes searching for her target. He spotted her at the same moment she spotted him and made his way to meet her.

"Miss Kyle what an unexpected surprise," said Daggett as he moved to her side.

"Roland Daggett, you didn't think I would miss such a lovely event did you she?" purred softly.

"Not going to make a scene. Are you kitten?" he asked grabbing her by the arm in an attempt to steer her away from the press.

 "Of course not. I don't need to," She replied as she stood her ground.

"Really, and why not?" he inquired his steel gray eyes wide with interest.

"Because Clay Face will do it for me," she said with a grin.

"So, why are you here then?"

"I love to crash a good party…being the center of attention suits me."

Daggett inspected his unwanted guest with close scrutiny trying to act as though she were any other person in his path. His attempt was in vain. Her green eyes were alive with amusement at his expense. Her lips curved into a wicked smile at his discomfort in her presents. Her ivory skin was well displayed by the revealing black gown. The low v-necked off the shoulder top of the gown was enough to tempt and tease the long gown split on the sides revealing her long shapely legs. The outfit suited her. It spoke of her other half rather than the proper secretary he had met. She was intoxicating to look out. 

"That dress certainly has that effect."

"You like it…" she began prepared to taunt him further but he cut her off.

"Very much. Too bad you're not playing for my team kitty. Together we could own Gotham," he said as he took her by the hand.

"Well, that would be difficult for me to do seeing how your goals include eliminating my friends," she said.

"Does Catwoman have friends? The Catwoman I've heard so much about had one friend herself. You've had your claws trimmed kitten. You're no longer your own keeper. Batman has you on a leash," he said and he kissed her hand before taking the other.

"You're wrong, I choose my friends. He's my friend not my master."

"You're in love with him and it's made you blind. You're at his beckon call," he said as he prepared to dance.

"My love has made me one person again."

"But does he love you? If he found us together like this would he be jealous. Would he die to save you?" Daggett asked as his right hand let go of hers and rested on her hip. His fingers brushing over the fabric caressing her.

"I don't know," she lied.

"He would… Interesting. But are you sure? I think in the end if given the choice between you and the city he would pick the city. I think you're chasing a shadow Miss Kyle," he whispered as he drew her close.

"Maybe I am, but at least I know and understand him, you however hide in the shadows," she said trying to relax his hand at her waist was making her uncomfortable.

"If you would be my ally Miss Kyle I'll let you know all about me."

"What do you want from me?"

"Batman's identity."

"And if I refuse," she whispered.

"Then I'll kill you," he whispered into her ear as his hand slid down her hip exploring her curves.

"In front of all these witnesses," she said her grin growing wider.

"You are so cleaver kitten. You were counting on that weren't you," he whispered.

"Like I said before I love to crash a good party."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to crash my party kitten, because you are such an enchanting creature. Do you think that your caped friend would mind too much if I kissed you?"

"I don't know Mr. Daggett, but I would."

"Oh come now kitten be nice. After all with one word I could have you arrested."

"Yes, but I could do the same," she purred.

"Daggett!" Came an angry cry from the crowd.

"It sounds like you have company Mr. Daggett do I'll be leaving. Good night," she whispered and with that she vanished into the crowd.

Batman watched from the roof as a non-descript man made his way through the crowd towards Daggett.

"You won't get away with this. The whole world will soon know who you really are," The man shouted. He was stopped by Daggett's bodyguards, but easily broke free as he revealed his true form a massive form of clay with glowing yellow eyes.

  Batman watched as Daggett vanished with disgust as the other man continued to rage.

"See what you've done to me. I did as you asked and you betrayed me. For that you will die!"

The guardian of Gotham dropped off the roof into Clay Face's path. "That's enough! Let the deal with him," Batman said in a voice that demanded compliance.

"The law protects people like him. Get out of my way Batman this is not your concern."

"You're wrong."

"He's not worth protecting! He's evil."

"Let the courts judge him. Go to the police."

"He owns both. No! If you protect him I'll kill you as well."

"Don't do this."

Clay Face said nothing. In response his fist formed a solid form and he lashed out at the Dark Knight.

Batman dodged the blow avoiding the second and the third as well, but the fourth caught him off guard and he hit the wall with such force his head spun. When he lashed out in defense he found his attempt pointless. The clay form molded to his fist to shield the blow, before withdrawing to follow after Daggett.

   Batman watched as Daggett's bodyguards shot at the clay mass filling him with lead.

Clay Face merely laughed and the bullets fell out of him leaving him unharmed.

_Who is this guy, and why is he so intent on killing Daggett? What happened to him, to make him like that? _Batman wondered as Clay Face roared in rage at yet again losing Daggett's trail.

Daggett was gone and Clay Face would soon vanish as well, until the next opportunity for a public execution of the industrial giant presented its self. Batman turned and left knowing the danger had passed; there was nothing more he could do for now so he headed back to the cave.

Later in the Bat Cave…

"So how did it go," Selina asked as Batman returned.

"Not as well as you hoped. I didn't have any luck. You're right time's running out Selina and I need to find proof of Daggett's illegal activities. What I have isn't enough."

"We need to get into his private files."

"How? They'll be locked up tight in his new office at Wayne Enterprises, my office. The room is a veritable fortress?"

"You know the building Bruce, the security measures. You know its vulnerabilities."

"If I go in there even in disguise they'll recognize me, and if I go in a s Batman…"

"Daggett may put two and two together. I know, I never said you would be going."

"Selina no…"

"Bruce, I have to…"

"But he'll be looking for you…You'll be walking into a trap."

"Not f I want to get caught."

"Selina if he catches you he'll kill you."

"No, he won't…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Two reasons. First he'd rather eliminate Batman and I'm his best bait."

"What if you're wrong? You've stepped on his toes on several occasions? He may want to kill you enough that he'll forget about trying to trap me."

"He won't Bruce. At the party earlier I saw it in his eyes… In his own sick twisted way he's in love with me. He wants me Bruce. Wants me working for him and on his arm," she whispered.

"Selina…"

"Talk to me Bruce get me through security and I'll get what we need."

"I won't let you do this Selina. He's dangerous. Everyone who gets in his way has this annoying habit of disappearing. I won't lose you again."

"He won't kill me."

"I won't give you to him Selina."

"You have to…"

"You're not afraid of him?"

"I am…the man scares me to death and makes my skin crawl."

"You're not doing this, I won't…"

"Yes you will, because you have to make a choice, either hand me over to him or hand over the city."

"Selina."

"I'm right and you know it. You can hand me over and I can fight back or you can hand over Gotham city which can't."

Bruce stood silent for a moment stunned by her words. He had been protecting Gotham for years and the thought of giving it to Daggett filled him with disgust, but as he considered the alternative, handing Selina over to Daggett her words echoed around in his head. _He wants me… _Bruce's mind was flooded with images of her under Daggett's control and felt a rush of emotions, rage, disgust, fear, sorrow, and shame all at once. His stomach turned angrily and acid rose up to the back of his throat. His knees grew weak and he sat down to prevent falling. He blocked out the images as thoughts of his city under Daggett's control flooded his mind. Though they upset him it was not as nearly intense as the thought of giving her over to Daggett had been. He stood up suddenly and looked at her. 

"I won't help you," he said.

"Bruce…"

"I'd rather hand him Gotham on a silver platter than give him you," he whispered holding her close to him.

Selina stood stunned, unable to believe what he had just said. "Bruce all those people, they're counting on you…"

"Strangers, people I don't know. I've given them my entire life Selina. I would give Daggett anything I had to save them now; anything except you," he whispered staring into her green eyes needing her to understand.

"Bruce, you don't know how much comfort your words give me; but it's my decision too and I won't…" she began before he kissed her to silence her not wanting to hear anymore about this. Determined to banish the thought of her in Daggett's clutches from his mind. Selina kissed him back shocked by his desperation to keep her from discussing the issue any further. He held her close for several minutes reliving his fears and then let her go.

"Bruce…"

"You're not going Selina.  You or Catwoman…"

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I'll lock you up. I'll sedate you, what ever it takes."

"Why?"

"Because the thought of losing you to him is one I can't handle… it disgust me more than anything else ever has."

"Bruce…"

"I mean it Selina. I don't want to hear another word about this, because it's not going to happen."

"I appreciate that you're worried about me…" she began in protest.

"Worried about you! Selina I'm scared to death," he snapped interrupting her.

"Bruce I can take care of myself you know that."

"I'm not afraid for you, I'm scared for myself."

Selina blinked confused, "Why?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"Bruce… I didn't realize how much this would upset you… I promise you won't hear another word from me on the subject," Selina whispered.

"Thank you," he whispered before he kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to his work.

Selina moved upstairs and pulled out of her bag a cell phone and a list of numbers for contacts. "Hello, do you know who this is?"

"Catwoman."

"Good, I need a complete schematic of Wayne Enterprises security system and I need it fast."

"What's the rush?"

"I have a score to settle wit the current owner."

"Enough said. After this we're even Catwoman."

"Of course." Selina hung up the phone and laid down to rest. _Once I get that information I'll go see what I can find to prove Daggett's not what he seems. Sorry Bruce, but someone has to face him and since I know he can't kill me it looks like I've been elected. I just hope I don't get in over my head. _Selina thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Selina stepped onto the elevator on the 5th floor of Wayne Enterprises. She stood relieved to be alone as she moved to push the button for the first floor. Her relief changed to panic as the doors slid open and an older man wit ha top hat stepped on and pushed the button for the 10th floor before she hit the One. She moved to get off knowing she was running against the clock but the doors slammed shut and she realized it was too late she was headed the wrong way.

"Good afternoon Mamm," he said as he tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon," She whispered uneasily.

"How are you today?"

"Pretty good," she replied before turning her focus to the number; it read six and climbing. She tucked a few unruly strands of her blonde wig behind her ear and then looked at her watch for the time. She stared at it for a moment before raising it to her ear to make sure it was still working. She heard the soft ticking sound and ground her teeth together in frustration. 

In truth she was anything but fine. She had set the camera in the elevator on a still for five minutes when that time ran out her game was up. She would be caught, that was the idea to get caught, but not yet. It was too soon. Daggett would know she was up to something if he caught her too quickly. 

Her glance shifted back to the number indicating the floor and saw that they had reached the 10th floor with three minutes still on the clock. The man got off and Selina closed the doors behind him; precious moments passing by, as the elevator worked its way down. When she came to a stop on the first floor only seconds remained to her freeze frame. She stepped out of the elevator avoiding the camera in the hall way as she moved towards the security guards desk.

When she got there it was empty, as her timetable had said he was making his rounds of the lobby. She stepped into the office behind the desk and made quick work of fixing the cameras and systems in the areas she needed access to. Once on the elevator and moving she hit the emergency stop switch between floors and make quick work of switching from Selina to Catwoman. She then pulled out her lock picks and turned the tumbler to access the 23rd floor before lifting the button again and sending the elevator back into motion. 

It stopped on 22 and she pushed the button to close the doors almost immediately. A few moments later she stood in the main hall of the 23rd floor. _That was much too easy. _Catwoman purred pleased with her successful run to this point.

Mean While at Wayne Manor…

  "Alfred have you seen Selina?" Bruce questioned.

"No sir, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"I haven't seen her today," Bruce replied.

"I'm sure she's fine sir. Probably just resting."

"I'm going to look for her."

A careful search of the cave and the first floor turned up no sign of her. After checking her room Bruce found her window open and a letter by her bed. He opened the small envelope ill at ease having a pretty good idea what it might say and where she was.

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you have found this it is no doubt because I have not been seen or heard from all day. I am sorry to disappoint all of you, but I felt I had to do this…If luck is with me I will return safely with proof to put Daggett away. If I do not then I have become his last victim. I say last because this letter is to be delivered to the police. Either way my success or death Gotham will be safe. No matter what happens Bruce I want you to know now that I loved you dearly._

_Yours Always,_

_Selina Kyle_

"Why Selina?" Bruce whispered before walking out of her room. _What do I do now? If I go to save her without the signal I could be exposed, but if I don't go he could destroy her, _Bruce thought.

Back at Wayne Enterprises…

Selina had just entered Daggett's office. She was busy pulling up information she needed when Daggett entered the room.

"Well, well, well…kitten we just keep bumping into each other. Every time I find you you're someplace that belongs to me and on your own. Why is that?" He asked before walking towards her.

"I told you, I'm not kept on a leash. I come and go as I please. Since my vanishing doesn't effect anyone and I have nothing to lose I came."

"I'm surprised the Batman lets you do stuff like this," Daggett said as he rested his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"He normally doesn't know what I'm doing." Selina said ignoring the unwanted touch.

Daggett turned her towards him and stared into her green eyes. "So, are you saying he has no idea you're here?"

"I left a note, but there's no telling when it will be found."

"So, at least for awhile, we're alone?"

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"What brings you to my door now?" He asked grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him closing the distance between them.

"You've tried to kill me, you let your goons beat me within an inch of my life and have tried to harm everyone and everything important to me. What makes you think to can touch me?" she asked breaking loose of his grasp her green eyes full of rage.

"Simple, you invited me to," he said. Daggett walked around her and over to his desk.

"What makes you say that?" She asked turning her attention towards him.

"Because on two separate occasions you've come right to me, first at the party and now tonight. You've walked right into my hands without a second thought or hesitation. Now what I want to know is why?"

"You want me to be direct?" Catwoman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Please sit."

"I prefer top stand. I've never been good with direct."

"I know that," Daggett replied.

"How?"

"I'm good at reading people," he said standing up.

"So am I," she purred.

"How good are you at it kitten?" He asked studying her closely.

"Good enough to know you won't kill me," she whispered.

"Why is that?" he asked and then he moved towards her again closing the distance between them.

"Because, first and foremost you want Batman dead."

"But once he's dead what's to stop me from killing you?" He asked once again resting his hands on her shoulders from behind her.

"Because, you want me. In your own twisted way you're in love with me."

"You are very perceptive and knowing that makes you uneasy, but it intrigues you, because you're drawn to power. Tell me, why am I drawn to you?"

Selina stood silent trying to stay focused. _He's trying to get into my head and he wants me to get into his. I don't want to. _"I'm done playing this game Daggett," she said moving out of his grasp.

"I thought you liked playing with fire kitten."

"You're not fire, you're the devil," she whispered uneasy and unsure if his choice of words was merely a coincidence or if he was in her head.

"Relax kitten, I'm just trying to figure out why you're here."

"If you don't know that then you're not as good at reading people as you think."

"You came her for the proof you need. You came because you knew I couldn't kill you…but what if you're wrong."

"You must know I wouldn't have come here without covering that possibility."

"Of course, so we find ourselves at a stand off. I can't harm you, but I can't let you leave here, because you'll just come back when no one is here… So since we're stuck together I'll give you a choice you can answer my questions or we can pick up our conversation from the party where we left off before it was so rudely interrupted," he said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him.      

"Let me go…I shouldn't have come here." _Bruce was right._

"Bruce? You told Bruce of your plans. I thought you were in love with Batman… Oh, I understand you're still split Selina is in love with Bruce and Catwoman loves Batman, but you can't decide who you love more."

"Daggett please…" she began.

"I can't let you go and you know it."

Selina turned away from his stare in disgust as she cleared her head, not about to let him read it any further. 

"You're drawn to me because no one else has ever caused you so much trouble. You've never met anyone who can deceive you, or was willing to fight you head on. You want me because I refuse to be bought and I'm the only thing you've ever not been able to obtain and control. No, I'm wrong one other person has been capable of such. Some one who worked for you."

"That wasn't so difficult was it? The idea of being in my head scares you doesn't it?" Daggett asked intrigued.

"Yes, you are an evil man."

"Tell me what it is I want."

"You want Gotham laid down at your feet," she whispered.

"What do I want right now?" 

Selina broke loose of his grasp and turned away with disgust. "I'm through playing this game. I'm leaving."

"No you're not!" He snapped as he pointed a gun at her. "I told you I can't let you leave."

"Put that away, we both know you won't shoot me. You've got me under your skin. I'm an itch you have to scratch. You're no more capable of killing me than I am of killing Bruce or batman…so don't waste your efforts on a bad bluff.

"You're not walking out of here. Not unhindered. I can't have you coming and going as you please." Daggett pressed the button for the intercom and shouted, "Security call the police I've caught an intruder." He released the button and Selina responded.

"I'll be out as fast as I'm put in."

"That maybe true, but it will make security even tighter from now on. In case you haven't heard someone is trying to kill me. The only way you'll get back in here is if I let you in."

"The police are on their way. They'll be here as soon as they can," said security in response a moment later.

"Good. Inform them the intruder is no threat and has been detained until their arrival." Daggett responded before again releasing the button. 

"I'm not detained."

"Yes, you are. I'm sure you know full well there is no way out of this office with security alerted. Now, lets finish our discussion," he said putting the gun away.

At Wayne Manor…

Batman sat in the cave trying to decide what to do when a police report came over the radio. "Attention all units break in reported at Daggett industries new headquarters all available units please respond."

Batman didn't waste another moment. He was on his way quickly hoping that Catwoman was safe.

In Daggett's office…

"I told you, I'm done playing this game."

"Oh no, Miss Kyle, this game isn't over until the police arrive," he said turning her towards him.

She lashed out at him with her fist but he caught her arm. 

"My, my, such an angry kitty."

"I told you, cats don't like to be held," she hissed struggling to free herself of his grasp.

"And I told you, you're not a cat… Answer my question! What is it I want now?" He said dragging her back towards his desk.

"You want what you'll never be able to get," she roared in rage.

"Sit down and behave, or I'll give you reason to be angry."

Selina did as she was told knowing he meant he would harm someone she cared about.

"That's better," he said before he tied her down to the chair.

"You want me," she hissed.

"Yes kitten, that is what I want."

"You won't get it because the police are coming," she said cutting at the ropes.

"True, but I won't go away completely empty handed," he said cruelly before he kissed her. 

Selina clawed more insistently at her ropes having no way of protecting herself from his unwanted advance. She was relieved when someone pounded on the door knowing freedom was close at hand. Daggett ignored it for a moment longer. The knock was repeated and followed by a voice. 

"Mr. Daggett are you all right in there?"

Daggett's lips parted Catwoman's and he said, "You have the right to remain silent and if I were you kitten… I'd use it." He then walked around his desk and pressed the intercom button and replied, "I'm fine. Get me out of here."

The doors flew open a moment later and Catwoman was arrested.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Across Town…

Jim Gordon sat at his desk listening to the report of Catwoman's arrest; when he felt a cool night breeze stir through the room. When he looked up he was faced with Batman.

"What's going on? First she saves me and now she's arrested for breaking and entering. Is she friend or foe?" The Commissioner asked confused.

"She was looking for evidence… Daggett is the one behind all the chaos in Gotham, I just can prove it yet."

"You sent her?" Gordon asked stunned.

"No, she went on her own. I told her not to, but she's never been one to listen."

"He's pressing charges."

"When she gets here make sure you talk to her. I'm sure what she has to say will be very interesting… The money for the bail will be posted as soon as possible because if she found anything he'll find someway to get rid of her."

"I'll make sure she's kept safe," Gordon assured him.

"Good, she maybe the only one who can stop him."

"Who is she?"

"I'll leave that for her to answer."

"Do you think we can save Gotham?"

"I think its possible Jim," Batman said before slipping out the window,

"Commissioner we have Catwoman in custody." 

"Send her in."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"Understood." The young cop walked out of the office and a moment later Catwoman was issued in. Her hands cuffed behind her back. The young cop closed the door behind him as he left.

"Commissioner Gordon, I bet you never expected to see me again," Catwoman said.

"You're right… First I want to assure you, your bail has been paid as soon as it was set. Second no one will get in to see you without my authorization, and finally I want to thank you for saving me."

"No need. I take it he's been here already."

"Come and gone. So, what can you tell me about Roland Daggett?"

"Do you want to know what I can prove only, or what I suspect as well?"

"Everything."

"I'll start with the facts, then go from there. This is going to take a while."

"I've got all night."

"Well then, I'll start from the beginning. The day after I came back to Gotham I overheard two men in a diner. One was paying the other to have you and Mr. Wayne eliminated. I tried to warn both of you, but with everything else going on no one would listen. So, I took it upon myself to play bodyguard. After the failed attempt at the charity ball I knew there would be a contingency plan so I went to see the hitters and after learning the next move I showed up at your office. Where I was taken."

"What happened after you saved me?" Gordon asked

 "When I came to the second time I was about to be ground up into cat food. I wasn't happy, so I went into Daggett's employ as his new secretary. After some digging I found a small paper trail that only hints at his activities."

"What did you find evidence of?"

"Drug running, gun smuggling, mob connections, pay offs, money laundering you name it I'm sure he's into it. I was forced to leave before I could finish because Clay Face made his first appearance. I had to leave. Soon after that he tried to kill Batman and me. Unfortunately from the experience earlier he learned I was Catwoman, and it's been fun ever since."

"Did you find anything while you were there tonight?"

"Ni, that wasn't the goal of this evening."

"What was the goal?"

"To gain access only."

"Tell me what has happened since he learned your identity," Gordon instructed.

"Can I get these things removed?" Catwoman asked shaking her hands.

"Yes." The Commissioner rose from his chair and unlocked her cuffs. Catwoman moved her hands returning the blood flow.

"Thank you."

"Please continue."

"I moved to a safe house and the moment I stepped out I was grabbed by his goons and taken to him. He gave me an ultimatum, kill Batman or be exposed. When I broke in to steal the proof he had of my identity he drugged me and would have killed me. Not long after that I figured out why Wayne Enterprises changed hands."

"Why?"

"Tetch. I believe he had Tetch broken out of Arkum and some how gained control of the stockholders. When I started investigating his goons again tried to kill me as well as the stockholder. Beyond that there's not much more to tell."

"Why didn't you come to the police?"

"Most of what I know is either my word against his or speculation. What I can actually prove is so little he'd be out of jail to quickly. I need proof."

"Why risk getting caught? He could have killed you."

"Either way I win, and he's finished."

"How do you figure?"

"I left a note to whom it may concern in the event of my death or disappearance, with instructions to give it to the police."

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Is this off the record?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Selina Kyle."

"Why tell me?"

"Daggett will try to expose me eventually, its better if I beat him to it."

"What is it you want Miss Kyle?"

"I want to bury him."

"So do I."

"Good, because to do so I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Time mainly, beyond that I'll let you know when I'm ready and my plans are in order."

"You want to set a trap," Gordon said with understanding.

"Yes. With me as the bait."

"How?"

"By revealing my identity."

"I don't understand."

"Catwoman is going to be caught red handed."

"You're going to take a fall?" The commissioner asked amazed at her willingness to surrender herself to stop Daggett.

"Yes."

"When? How?"

"I'll contact you with the details. When it happens don't contact Batman."

"You want to keep him out of the loop."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If he knows what I'm up to he'll try and stop me."

"Why do you have to be caught?"

"I need Daggett to think I'm desperate enough to work for him."

"And you need Batman to believe your actions." Jim said with understanding.

"Yes, for the sake of Gotham and Batman, Catwoman must fall."

"You love him."

"Yes."

"You're partners, don't keep him in the dark."

"Not partners, only temporary allies. Its time to switch now."

"Why me?"

"You were a target for one and that makes you safe. For two Batman trusts you."

"Miss Kyle…" The commissioner began.

"I've made up my mind. For this to work he can't know. I may destroy what trust exists between us, but it's a small price to pay. I'll be in touch."

"What makes you think he'll take the bait?"

"He's obsessed with me."

"So you want to put him away."

"I want to put him away so far and for so long he can't ever hurt anyone or anything I care about ever again."

"Lets see about getting you processed and out of here. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, I'm going to need it."

Gordon replaced the handcuffs on her wrists and said, "I misjudged you."

"No, you didn't. I'm a thief plain and simple."

"Then why?"

"He's trying to get inside of my head. No one is allowed there. Besides, he tried to kill me and for that he has to pay," Selina hissed before he led her out of his office and began processing her paper work personally to insure no one else learned her true identity before she was ready. A few moments after she was processed bail was set and paid and Selina Kyle walked out of the Gotham Police department she was met by Alfred outside and driven back to Wayne Manor where she set to the task of plotting out her own fall.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Several Days Later…

Bruce Wayne sat watching the evening news. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as an image of Catwoman flashed on the screen.

"Moments ago the elusive Catwoman was caught in the act of stealing the recently returned Jade Cat. Reports are sketchy at this time about her arrest, but it appears this cat's charmed life has come to an end. I repeat Catwoman has been caught tonight."

Bruce switched off the TV in shock. "What game are you playing now Selina?" He was confused part of him knew that this wasn't what it seemed that she was up to something. But Batman told him that she couldn't be trusted, never could, that she hadn't really changed a bit. _She returned that statue. So, why would she steal it again? I have to figure out what she's doing and get a step a head of her for her own sake._

At the Police Station…

Catwoman was unmasked, finger printed and processed properly. She signed her confession and was ushered into Gordon's office. Once the room was empty he spoke. 

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"You have a phone call if you want it."

"Bruce won't want to talk to me and I can't call Batman, so I'll pass."

"Miss Kyle you could still contact him."

"No, for this to work it needs to look like I have nowhere to turn to."

"Selina…" The commissioner began.

"If he shows up asking questions don't tell him anything beyond what the news is saying and make sure no bail is posted."

"Then what?"

"We wait for Daggett to come with his offer."

"And if he figures out what you're up to?"

"You'll know the truth of what happened to me, either way I win."

"Miss Kyle…"

" No matter what happens promise me you'll keep batman in the dark."

"Why?"

"Because this city needs him."

Gordon said nothing he simply had her lead away to a holding cell.

At Wayne Manor…

Bruce sat by the phone for several minutes but it didn't ring. _Why hasn't she called yet? _He wondered_. _Minutes crept by into hours and he began to worry. _What is going on? _

Unable to sit still he moved down into the cave and decided to pay a visit to the Commissioner.

Later at the Police Station…

Selina sat in the small cell alone. She was cold, tired, dirty and completely alone in the silence. She wanted to pace feeling like a caged animal, but she had put herself here and now she had to stay focused and sharp.

Gordon sat at his desk deep in thought when he felt the wind stir through the small room. He looked up and was faced with the dark shrouded figure that was Gotham's guardian.

"You've heard," The Commissioner stated.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Are the reports true?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, she signed a confession."

"What is she up to?"

"I don't know."

"Jim, don't lie. We both know she let herself be caught."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"She made me promise."

"Daggett."

The commissioner said nothing.

"She's setting s trap and she's the bait," Batman said with understanding.

Jim nodded knowing he couldn't lie to Batman.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted you in the dark. For this to work she needs you to abandon her."

"No bail."

"Yes."

"A one way ticket to twenty years, with no one on her side. Desperate for escape," Batman said shaking his head amazed she'd take her game so far. Into dangerous, shark infested waters.

"You got it. I think she's in over her head, but she won't listen. Even refused her right to a phone call. She's determined to put him away."

"Did she say why?"

"Something about his trying to get in her head."

_She's protecting me, _Batman realized. "She's going to need help."

"What are you going to do?" Gordon questioned.

"Play her game, but get a step ahead of her." With that said Batman was gone.

"Good luck my friend," the Commissioner whispered hoping that he would succeed in protecting her.

Later at Wayne Manor…

Bruce gave Alfred a letter for Selina and instructed him to deliver it to her personally. Alfred left and Bruce prepared to slip into the role required.

At the Police Station…

Selina lay on her small bed trying to rest when a voice boomed. "Miss Kyle you have a visitor." Selina stood up and moved to the door expecting to face a furious Bruce Wayne instead she was faced with a confused and concerned Alfred.

"Miss Kyle."

"Alfred."

"How are you?"

"Tired."

"Master Bruce asked me to give you this."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. Why have you done this?"

"It will all be clear soon."

"Good-bye Miss Kyle."

"Good-bye Alfred, take care of him for me."

"I will." 

"Thank you." Selina whispered as Alfred turned and left. Once he was gone Selina opened the letter with shaking hands afraid of what it might say.

_Dearest Selina,_

_I want you to know that what ever it is I say to you tonight when I see you later I don't mean it. I know what game you're playing and you have my support, seeing how it's too late to turn back now. Be careful and good luck._

_Love Always, _

_Bruce_

Selina tucked the letter away for safekeeping and took a deep breath. He knew, part of her was comforted by that but the other half worried for his safety knowing he would try to intervene. Selina sighed and lay down on her bed trying to relax, but her nerves were on edge. She closed her eyes. Rest was in her best interest. It would take the image of the cage away from her mind. She was soon asleep.

Hours later…

Bruce Wayne walked into the police station and moved towards the desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Selina Kyle."

"Follow me sir."

Bruce followed the young officer back to the holding cells. When they reached Selina's Bruce stared at her sleeping figure.

"Miss Kyle, you have a visitor."

Selina woke to the second cry of the guard calling, "You have a visitor."

Bruce watched as her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. He felt his stomach tie in knots knowing what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could.

"Bruce, ok thank goodness. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming." Selina said with feigned relief.

"I almost didn't. To be honest I don't know why I came at all. I could just as easily called to tell you what I have to say."

"Bruce?" Selina questioned in confusion.

"You blew it Selina. I thought you could change. I actually believed it. Dick was right you're no good. I won't pay your bail Selina. You're stuck. You've humiliated me with your actions. To think I left Julie for you."

"Bruce…"

"Why'd you do it Selina? You could have been my wife. You never would have need for anything."

"I don't know Bruce. I just…"

"Save it Selina! It's over. We're through," he said before he turned and left.

Selina rose to her feet and started to pace. Well aware she was now on her own.

When they brought her food hours later she didn't touch it. She didn't even notice it; she just continued to pace. Her look became predatory and wild as she paced. Selina's appearance becoming more like a wild animal. As time progressed she only got more and more agitated.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Days Later…

Gordon went down to the cell to check on her. What he found was frightening. Selina Kyle was pacing about the cell her hair in disarray, her green eyes cold and animalistic; her food untouched.

"Selina," he said with concern.

Selina turned and growled softly.

"Miss Kyle are you okay?"

"Miss Kyle checked out and the little bitch threw me in a cage."

"Catwoman?" Gordon questioned.

"Yes," she purred.

"I'm going to let you out for a little while before you have to go to court."

"Thank you," Selina whispered her features softening.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

Gordon opened the cell and after cuffing her lead Selina back to his office. Once in the room he undid the cuffs and handed her a brush. Selina fixed her hair and then sat down now able to relax now that the image of the cage gone.

   "If you don't like being locked up why did you put yourself in jail?"

"Daggett has to be stopped. After court today he'll be in to get me."

"And if he doesn't come?"

"He will."

"If you change your mind about this now I can still undo everything."

"No. My mind is made up. I'm going through with this."

"Get some rest here, while you can."

"Thank you."

"Don' mention it. Rest well Miss Kyle."

Selina lay down on the couch and quickly dosed off. Gordon covered her with a blanket before stepping out of his office. Once away from her he called Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Jim."

"Mr. Wayne I think you should come down and bail Miss Kyle out."

"What's up?"

"She's not handling being locked up."

"I can't interfere. Once Selina makes up her mind if you do anything contrary to what she has in mind she gets very upset."

"I'm worried about her."

"She'll be okay. Selina can take care of herself."

"I hope you're right," Gordon said before he hung up the phone. He then moved back into his office and sat down. He was busy with paper work when a breeze swept through his office. Gordon looked up from his work and saw Batman.

"How is she?" Batman asked softly seeing she was asleep.

"Better now that I let her out of the cell until we get back from court."

"Thank you."

"I tried to talk her out of this, but she wouldn't listen."

"That sounds like her."

Selina's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see Batman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Just checking on you."

"I'm fine."

"Miss Kyle…" Batman began.

"Let it go bat's I'll be fine."

Jim Gordon rose from his chair and stepped out of the office leaving the two of them to speak alone. Batman walked over to the couch and knelt by her side. "Selina forget this please. There's no need to torture yourself like this," he whispered brushing her hair away from her face.

"I have to Batman. He's trying to get in my head. He already has invaded my mind. We both know he can't be allowed to gain any further access."

"I can't stand this Selina. Being apart is bad enough, but not knowing if you're safe, what he'll ask of you. What he'll do…"

"I tempted the devil, now I have to pay for it…I'll be fine, I can…" Her words were silenced as he kissed her. He held her close for a few brief moments before letting her go. Knowing if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to at all.

"Be safe," he whispered almost like a silent prayer before rising to his feet.

"I will," she whispered brushing away a couple of tears, which had escaped despite her struggle to hold them in check.

"I love you," he said glancing back to her wishing he could for once talk her out of her decision, but knowing he couldn't. He turned again and in an instant was gone as if he'd never been there at all.

Selina rose from the couch and moved to the window peering out at the dark sky. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too," as the door-clicked open behind her. She turned away from the window and returned to the couch as Gordon stepped back into the room. He handed her a cup of coffee and a couple of doughnuts. "Thank you."

"I had hope to find you gone," he said.

"No, the games almost over in the end no matter how it plays out I win," she said before turning her attention to the coffee and doughnuts. Her stomach growled reminding her of her neglect to feed herself over the past several days. "Won't your men get suspicious about my being in here?"

"No, they think I'm trying to bargain with you for information concerning the cities state of chaos."

"Good, don't need to raise too many questions."

"You're about to step in the lions den," Commissioner Gordon warned.

"A place I'm used to."

"Not this one, it's inhabited by vipers. I hope Miss Kyle that it's a journey you survive."

"I will."

"I hope you're right Miss Kyle. I hope you're right."

"Call me Selina," she purred before returning her attention to her meal and then settling in once again to sleep.

She woke hours later to a gentle shake.

"Selina it's time," Jim Gordon whispered. He watched as she stretched out stiff limbs before rising to her feet and putting her hands behind her back. Commissioner Gordon snapped on a pair of handcuffs and led her out of his office. He then ushered her into a police car and made the short drive to the courthouse. 

News crews and reporters surrounded the car pulling up at the curb. Opening the car door Selina was lost in a sea of bright blinding light as she struggled her way to the courthouse.

At Wayne Manor…

Zanah stared at the media frenzy as Selina was ushered into the courthouse. She looked at Bruce and asked, "Why aren't you doing anything to help her. They'll lock her up and throw away the key."

"I want to help her, but this is what she wants."

"Daggett," Zanah hissed with realization as Dick took a seat next to her.

Bruce simply nodded, as he turned away from the TV unwilling to watch Selina willingly become a sacrificial lamb. "Be safe," he whispered again as he moved towards the study and down into the cave.

"I can't believe she let them catch her," Dick said amazed.

"I can. She hates him. He's a threat to everything important to her. She like a lioness protecting her pride," Zanah whispered.

At the Courthouse…

"Miss Kyle you stand accused of breaking and entering, grand theft, resisting arrest, and assault. How do you plead?"

"Guilty your honor."

"Miss Kyle I hereby sentence you to twenty years in Gotham penitentiary with no chance of parole. Transfer effective tomorrow," the judge said before Selina was ushered out of the courtroom and back into Commissioner Gordon's custody.

Else Where…

"Well, well, well kitten, it seems your Bat's and Mr. Wayne aren't as loyal to you as you are to them. I suppose I'll have to rescue you this time. Boys!"

"Yes sir."

"Go pay a visit to Miss Kyle. Inform her an acquaintance of hers would be willing to aid her in her current situation provided she agrees to aid me in future endeavors. When she agrees arrange her escape."

"Sir?"

"Do it, but leave my name out of it." _If the kitten is up to what I suspect it will do me no good to reveal my hand early. Go ahead Miss Kyle try to trap me, but in the end you'll find out too late you're the one who has been snared, _Daggett thought before returning his focus back to the task at hand.

At the Police Station….

Selina woke hors later to the cry of a guard. "Miss Kyle, you have a visitor."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone," Selina snapped.

"It's your brother."

Selina sat up wide-awake even as her heart hammered wildly. She had no family left, which meant one thing someone was lying to hide their true intent of visit. "I'll see him," Selina whispered rising from her bed and stretching stiff limbs.

She watched closely as a non-descript man made his way towards her. Looking him over she noted no distinguishing features of any kind. Once the guard had left the man spoke.

"Miss Kyle an acquaintance of yours would be willing to aid you in your current situation provided you agree to aid him in his future endeavors."

"Tell this acquaintance I will do so, provide certain tasks are not asked of me. The tasks to which I refer he knows very well."

"Of course sister dear I'll come again this evening with those things," he said and he turned and headed back toward the exit.

"Thank you," Selina whispered before laying back down.

Outside….

Her visitor pulled out his cell phone and made speedy work of placing a call to his employer after delivering her reply he was instructed to inform her that a contract would be settled between them at a later time. He was then instructed to set up her escape. The man moved into a small store picked up a few items before returning to the police station.

Selina's Cell…

"Miss Kyle, your brother is back."

Selina sat up and moved towards the cell bars as the man approached. He handed her a bag of various hygienically use and then said, "our mutual acquaintance said that a discussion of contract will be settled at a later time."

"Understood. You take care brother."

"That I will sis and have faith, it'll be all right."

"I know."

"Good-bye Selina," he said and then he was gone.

Not long after her visitor left Jim Gordon came down to check on her. When he arrived she was up and alert.

"Selina. How are you holding up?"

"Nervous," she admitted.

"I take it your visitor wasn't who he claimed."

"You're perceptive."

"Did he take the bait?"

"I'm as good as out of here. Now all I've got to do is wait until he gives me orders to follow."

"You won't change your mind about this. I could…" Gordon began.

"No, I won't Commissioner."

"Jim. If it gets to be too much get out of there."

"Don't worry I can handle this."

"Who are you reassuring me or yourself?"

"Good-bye Jim."

"Selina…"

"In the event I don't return could you do something for me?"

"Give this to Mr. Wayne," she whispered handing him a small silver key.

"Of course I will, but you're going to make it out of there alive. Just take care of yourself and you'll live to see him again."

"I know," Selina whispered as she lay back down to wait for her ride to prison.

Jim Gordon turned and headed back to his office. He paused taking one more look at Selina before disappearing into his office.

Selina rose from her bed as two officers walked towards her cell. The door slid open and one of the men made quick work of handcuffing her, while the other man picked up her things. She was lead out of the police station through a crowd of reporters to a waiting police van. She was thrown in the back of the vehicle and the two cops moved into the front. Selina stared out the window looking at her last glance of freedom.

Her focus shifted as the air conditioner started up. She realized suddenly it wasn't the air conditioning as she began to get drowsy. _Knock out gas! Why? _Was her last thought before she fell unconscious.

Jim Gordon watched with growing anxiety as the van carrying Selina Kyle drove away. _I shouldn't have let her go. _

On the Roof…

Batman watched the scene below as the van pulled away. He had watched an hour earlier when the driver and passenger had killed the two cops actually given the task of bringing Selina to jail. Batman made his way to his car and followed the van carefully knowing that if he was going to keep her safe he had to stay a step ahead of her.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Thirty**

Selina felt a pair of warm lips brush against her cheek and her thoughts wandered to Bruce as a grin spread across her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Green met with steel gray and the smile faded as she realized instantly whom she was with.

"Relax Miss Kyle, you're safe," Daggett whispered as he brushed his hand against her cheek, moving her hair away from her face. Her thoughts flashed to a similar touch hours earlier and she repressed a shutter. _How can the same action stir such extremely different responses? _She wondered. _Batman's touch brought comfort and peace. Daggett's inspires fear and disgust. _

"Don't," she warned sitting up.

"Come now Miss Kyle. After all I've done for you, you could show some gratitude."

"Gratitude! You have me gassed and abducted. I have no idea where I am and I wake up to you too close and I'm supposed to be grateful."

"My actions are for your protection as well as my own, until a contract can be agreed upon."

"You know my conditions to working for you…" Selina began.

"We'll discuss business later Selina for now rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Selina nodded watching him wearily.

"Miss Kyle you owe me, and I will collect. Until that happens I own you," he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I told you Daggett nobody keeps me on a leash," she hissed struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"Wrong kitten. You accepted my help. Now you're mine."

Selina got off the bed and turned away from him. "Keep your claws to yourself, or I'll turn myself in," she snapped 

"No you won't! I still have the power to hurt you," he snapped as he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him.

"No one will come for me," she hissed digging her claws into his hand.

"Yet, you still refuse to harm them why?" Daggett asked withdrawing.

"Because you can't win."

"You're wrong Selina. I already have," Daggett said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer to him.

"How do you figure that?"

"As long as I have you Batman will do as I say," Daggett replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her so that his body was pressed to hers. He lowered his head so that his lips were by her ear.

"You're wrong I betrayed him. He'll abandon me."

"Then why protect him? Just tell me who he is," Daggett whispered and his lips moved down the side of her neck.

"I can't, I love him," she whispered turning away from Daggett's advancing lips. She felt his vice like grip loosen as his hands ran over her hips learning her curves. She'd tolerated him to her limit and she let him know he was unwelcome by driving her sharp heel into his foot. "That's enough Daggett. I'd hate to have to show you why I was locked up."

  Her temperament didn't faze him. "You know what I want. You knew when you agreed to take my aid kitten. Don't play coy!" Daggett warned as he continued his exploration of her body. 

Selina spun around without warning and her sharp claws were at his throat squeezing with enough pressure to draw blood. "I told you before, you want something you can never have," she growled her green eyes flashed wildly with a murderous intent. Catwoman taking over wanting only to kill him, but Selina clawed back to the surface and held her in check; "I suggest you leave Daggett before Catwoman takes over. She wants to use you as a scratching post."

"Of course, as I was saying before I'm sure you need your rest. Well discuss business later."

Selina let him go knowing not to trust him for a moment. "Good night Mr. Daggett."

With a lightening fast motion his hand s were around her neck applying pressure enough to disable her. "No One Defies Me Selina! You're Mine! Mine until I say otherwise. So, get used to it! Those claws of yours won't protect you from me. I always get what I want," he roared as he tightened his grip on her throat strangling her for several moments before loosening his grasp.

Selina coughed wildly struggling to breathe and prevent herself from passing out. Daggett taking advantage of her weakened state grabbed her by the hair and forced his lips against hers. His teeth tore into tender skin but her lips did not part. The taste of blood brushed against her tongue as his serpent like tongue attacked her lips. 

     Selina felt her knees go weak and her vision began to blur as she felt consciousness slipping away. _Focus Selina! _Her mind screamed at her as she fought for control.

Daggett let her go and she fell to her knees coughing wildly. "You're mine now Miss Kyle. You'd do well to remember that," he said with a laugh before leaving her alone.

Batman watched from outside as Selina rose to her feet and brushed the bloody trail away from her bruise lips. She moved over to the mirror and looked at her neck. Angry red lines ran about her throat and purple bruises were visible also. Fingerprints were clearly displayed, Daggett's fingerprints. He watched as her own fingers brushed over the marks with shaking hands. Her hands moved to the dresser top and her claws tore into the polished wood splintering it. Her fist then went through the mirror before her cool exterior returned. 

Opening the drawer she pulled out a silk nightgown and moved towards a changing screen. She vanished from Batman's view for a few moments and then reappeared covered in black silk. Opening the patio door she stepped outside and let her eyes drift to the night sky. Her eyes falling upon a star he knew all too well.

His temper flared as the image of Daggett's hands wrapped around her neck drifted back into his thoughts. He knew she wanted him to stay away, but he couldn't.

  Selina was lost in thought and didn't hear her guest approach. She stood silent her thoughts flashing back to what had happened moments ago. "I won't let my guard down again," she sighed having learned from her mistake. "He's stronger than he looks. I can't underestimate him. Going to have to be more careful. I'm sorry for lying to you. Be safe my love," she whispered before moving back inside.

Batman watched as she slipped into the bed and switched off the light. He turned and left knowing she was safe for now. 

At Wayne Manor Later…

Zanah met Bruce.

"How is she?"

"Safe for now."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt that."

"Leave it alone Zanah."

"He's a beast! If you leave her with him for too long he'll destroy her. He'll turn her against you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's what he does."

"How do you know that?"

"I know how he operates. I have friends that have seen it first hand."

"Why do I get the feeling its more than that?"

"Look, if you're wise you won't let her go without contact for more than a day."

"I won't."

"Keep your eye on her. He'll use her own insecurities against her."

Bruce nodded and headed back upstairs towards his room. But as soon as he got into the dark of his room the image of Selina being strangled resurfaced and his temper flared again. Moving out of the room he moved to the gym where he vented his pent up frustration on a massive punching bag. 

He was still in the midst of this when Alfred found him.  

"Master Bruce are you all right?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Selina handed herself over to Daggett and there's nothing I can do to protect her."

"Why? What is going on sir?"

"She set a trap and she's the bait."

"Oh dear."

"I followed her tonight."

"What happened?"

"He nearly strangled her to death."

"Why didn't you help her?""She doesn't want to be rescued."

"Oh my."

"I'm afraid she's gotten in over her head."

"What are you going to do sir?"

"Watch her back and make sure she comes out of this alive."

"Was she okay when you left?"

"She was more worried about me than anything else."

"Perhaps you should speak with her. Find a way to keep a close eye on her."

"She won't like it, but I'm going to."

"Get some rest sir."

"I'll try," Bruce replied as he lowered his fists and steadied the bag.

The Next Day…

Selina woke early and moved out onto the balcony. She stared up at the still dark sky and smiled as the early morning wind caressed her face. She jumped startled when a gloved hand replaced the gentle breeze and another arm wrapped around her waist loosely in a gentle embrace. Turning her green eyes were met by warm brown eyes filled with concern. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Wanted to let you know you're not alone," he replied.

"You have to go. If he finds you here the games over."

"Are you okay?" he asked brushing his fingers over the ugly bruises Daggett had left on her throat.

"I'm fine," she whispered and she turned to look at him.

"You don't have to do this. Just say the word and I'll get you out of here," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but I do have to do this."

"No you don't. My identity isn't worth your life."

"Yes, it is. I won't let him win. Gotham is defenseless without you."

"Selina…"

"Trust me Batman this is for the best."

"Not for you."

"I've spent to much of my life worrying about what was best for me. Its time I considered what was for the many rather than for the one."

"I love you… Don't forget that. I'll be a few steps behind you. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask for it."

"I won't, now go quickly." Batman kissed her briefly before vanishing from sight. Selina moved back into her room and brushed out her hair. She pulled on a robe as the door opened.

"Good morning Miss Kyle. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, I did."

"How are you feeling today?" Daggett inquired resting his hands on her shoulders.

"A little better," Selina whispered trying to avoid lashing out at him. Think of Bruce, she told herself.

"Why would you think of him? Mr. Wayne abandoned you."

"He was my friend."

"Your friendship and love have made you weak Selina. Cats aren't loyal they roam."

"Yes, but as you keep reminding me I'm not a cat."

"Really? Then maybe we're making progress.  Perhaps a night's sleep has made you realize fully the circumstances of your situation. Are you willing to show a bit of gratitude for all I've done for you?" He asked as his hands slid off her shoulders down her arms and brushed against her curves.

"Mr. Daggett, I understand full well what you've done for me, but I will warn you again to keep your claws off me."

"Miss Kyle you're in no position to make threats here. I told you last night I own you now. You'll do what I say and when, or you'll suffer the consequences," Daggett roared as he pulled her close to him.

"Nobody controls me Daggett."

"I already do. You just don't know it yet my dear," he whispered. His talon like fingers tangled in her long hair yanking it violently as he again forced his lips against hers. Selina retaliated sinking her teeth into his lips as her fingernails clawed at his skin. His mouth withdrew and he wiped his lips smearing the blood. Seeing the red on his skin his hand flew and made contact with her cheek bruising the skin. "You'll learn your place here Selina," he warned as he tightened his hold on her hair.

"I'll never surrender control to the likes of you!"

"You're wrong. Bit by bit you'll become mine Selina. There's no escaping it. It's inevitable. You keep coming to me willingly, sooner or later you'll realize you do so because buried deep within you there is a part of you that wants to be with me. She aches for the power I can give her," Daggett whispered in her ear as his free hand brushed over her curves. His exploration of her body was quickly becoming far too intimate. His fingers brushing over her in place that he had no right to know. "Has he ever touched you like this Selina? Has he ever reminded you that you're a woman and not an animal? Did he ever hold you close and reveal to you your frailty that you were meant to bring pleasure? Has he ever loved you as you were meant to be loved?"

Selina closed her eyes struggling to empty her head of any stray thoughts. Trying to keep him from finding his way further into her mind.

"He hasn't. Yet you still love him. Why?" Daggett asked as he continued his own pleasure touching her as he'd been longing to for weeks now. Enjoying watching her discomfort pleased that for once she was the one to be upset. His desire for her of late was enough to enrage him. She was a threat to him and as it stood he couldn't kill her. _Once I have control of her and I've purged my system of her she'll be easy to kill. For now I'll enjoy watching her discomfort and fear. I'm going to love every minute of her suffering. She caused me far too much trouble already. How best to punish her?_ Daggett wondered even as his body stirred in response to her closeness. _Not yet_. 

"You could never understand," she hissed wanting only to be free of him; but not willing to provoke him again. He was taking liberties with her body no man had been allowed to since she left Bruce five years ago. She was about to her limit and if he continued to provoke her she wouldn't be held responsible for her own actions.

"Oh, I think I understand. It's not about what has or hasn't happened between you it's the promise of what will be," Daggett said with laugh mocking both of them as his arm wrapped around her waist. His fingers raked over the soft curve of her ass. "Let me give you a taste of what could have been," he said and his lips again covered hers. His fingers dug into the tender skin of her rear through the thin silk and when she moaned in pain he took full advantage of the moment. His vial tongue slithered past her open lips and invaded her body exploring and tasting her lips mingling the taste of her with is own, claiming her mouth as his and indicating another union he had in mind to make as his body pressed firmly against her. His blood burning with desire to have her now despite his plans.

Selina reaching her tolerance limit bit him and then head butted him knocking him to the floor. She instantly had her foot at his neck. "Don't ever touch me again," she hissed as she applied pressure to the bone.

"You foolish girl. Don't you get it yet? You're mine!"

"All I have to do is press a little bit harder and you'll never hurt another soul again."

"Do you honestly think you'll get that far? Do you believe that you're ever completely alone with me for one moment; that you're ever unobserved? You're only close to me because I allow it. The second you become a threat to me my men will break down this door and you'll be restrained."

"You can't control me Daggett. You'll die trying. Take my advice and give up now."

"Fine, for now we'll set ground rules." Daggett said.

"Agreed."

"In public you appear as if you're mine."

"I'll play hostess, mingle and remain by your side provided you keep your hands to yourself."

"Dancing?" Daggett questioned not at all pleased with her conditions but knowing they were only temporary and she'd know it soon enough.

"No close physical contact," she replied.

"For now," he warned.

"Business?" Selina questioned.

"We'll discuss at a later date. To the press and the rest of Gotham you will be my fiancé." Daggett said throwing out his first point in their contract.

"No!"

"Don't push your luck kitten. I've graced you with plenty of space so far."

"Plenty of space! You're watching my every move."

"If I allow you to come and go as you please once a week will you agree to it?"

"No one follows me."

"You have my word." Daggett assured her.

"On camera only. The second the public eye is away from us you stay away." 

"Agreed."

"Is that all?" Selina asked wanting him to leave her alone.

"Contract can be renegotiated when ever I chose as many times as I deem necessary. There will be no argument on this point. Consider my leniency with your space as a temporary grace period Miss Kyle." Selina nodded her understanding and she let him up. "Understand this also Selina from now on anytime you misbehave or lash out you will be punished for it." Daggett warned.

"If you breach our contract with out renegotiating it first I will not hesitate to retaliate." Selina hissed back in warning.

"Get dressed we have a long day ahead of us."

"One question?"

"Yes."

"My being wanted by the police?"

"Will be of no concern."

"Position?"

"Unemployed. You'll spend your days at the house. I'm sure you'll find plenty to entertain you with in fact I'm having a cat brought by for you to take care of."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm sure you'll be more than pleased. You'll find the day's itinerary on your dresser. I'll see you at breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Be civil Miss Kyle please. You can come down willingly or be dragged down, the choice is yours."

"I'll be down as soon as I'm ready."

"Good," Daggett whispered and he kissed her cheek, before turning and leaving.

Once he was gone Selina picked up a bottle of perfume and threw it at the door. She then moved to the dresser and opened the middle drawer. She stared at the empty drawer for a moment and then slammed it shut. One by one she opened the drawers and found that all of them were empty but the top one, which contained several silk nightgowns of various lengths and colors and underwear. "What the hell am I supposed to wear?" She roared in frustration. Further venting her frustration she pulled on the old chest of drawers and toppled it. She then flung open the closet door and blinked. It to was empty. Tying the thin robe closed Selina then turned and left her room. She stalked down the hall and grabbed hold of the first person she found. "Where is he?"

"In the dinning room. Downstairs, first door on your right."

Selina let go of the man's collar and stormed down the stairs into the dinning room.

"Problem dear?" Daggett asked seeing her temper.

"Don't dear me! What the hell do you expect me to wear?"

"You look fine for now kitten. If you'll give my maid you size she'll pick up clothing per my instruction. What ever you find you may need she will provide you with. Now sit down before your food gets cold."

Selina stood silent in defiance not at all pleased with the implication that she'd have no control over what she wore.

"Something wrong my pet?" Daggett questioned pleased with the way she cringed at his choice of words. To her the comparison was going to be too close to the reality of things and he knew it when he said it. It was just another way for him to continue to toy with her. He could have had stuff waiting for her upon her arrival. His first instinct had been to do so, to try and win her over with his kindness to her. Her demands on his aid had changed his mind instantly reminding his she was anything but tame. To control her, as he wanted, he'd have to break her a little bit at a time. He'd started with simple demands nothing serious told her where she stood, played off her own insecurities towards Wayne and the Batman and now he showed his dominance over her by not giving her a choice in how she would appear make her humble before him. She'd learn in time. Eventually she'd break and then just as he said she'd find she had been his from the start of their little game.

"Yes, I'd prefer to do my own clothes shopping," she replied mater-o-factly. Daggett grinned he had known she say that and had come up wit the perfect response earlier.

"I can't have that seeing as you're a thief, I can't allow you access to my money."

"I have money of me own."

"You can go shopping on your day off."

 "Which is?"

"Saturday."

"That's in seven days!"

"If you want to change the day, I'd be willing to, if you're willing to renegotiate to my liking another point in your contract."

"Saturday is fine."

Daggett's smile changed to a smug look. The conversation had gone just as he anticipated and she'd made no ground she was forced to relent to him control of her appearance for the rest of the week. He was going to enjoy having that kind of a hold on her no matter what she did she'd be forced to dress in such away it pleased him. He'd make damn sure to make her even more uncomfortable than she was now. Everything she put on that week would leave her open and exposed for his eyes and the undergarments that were selected to go with them would be suggestive as well giving her mind no ease as she contemplated when things would change and how much. "Good. Now sit. Your duties begin the moment you wake up and are not done until I dismiss you at night. Until then you will do as told."

"Provided your requests don't breach our contract."

"Of course."

"Fine," Selina whispered and she sat down at the table.

"You will not speak of Mr. Wayne or the Batman in my presents ever!"

"Don't like to dwell on the competition?"  

 "They are not competition! They put you here, by abandoning you. A fact you'd do well to remember."

"Okay, anything else?"

"You will have no contact with the police of any kind and you cannot go snooping around in my work files. I'll stay out of your personal space, as long as you return the same curtsey. If you don't, then I suggest you not be surprised when I show up in your bed at any hour I may please."

"Fine, I'll keep my paws off your stuff and you keep your paws off me."

"Good, I think we understand the rules as they stand currently and each other. Now, lets eat." Daggett said pleased with the morning's turn of events so far. The game was playing out just as he had thought it would. Miss Kyle was clever but easy enough to read. _If only I could get past her defenses and get out of her head the one piece of information she holds that continues to elude me. The identity of Batman,_ Daggett thought to himself as they ate their breakfast in silence.  After breakfast Daggett left for work and Selina returned to her room to read over her itinerary for the day. She was still in the midst of this when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Selina asked.

"Miss Kyle we have your cat." A voice responded.

"Bring it in and set it on the bed," Selina sighed as she continued reading. Dinner will be at six sharp. _A press meeting at 7:30 will follow to announce our engagement and lead into a business dinner party. Great…Bruce please don't take this the wrong way, _Selina thought before returning her train of thought back to the rest of the evenings events.  _Then its back here and once he's decided he has had enough of my company I'm going strait to bed._ Selina looked up from the piece of paper in time to see a large bundle placed in the middle of the bed. _I thought he said a cat; that bundle looks big enough to hold a dog._ Selina thought confused. 

Moving over to the bed she opened the bundle and found wrapped in the midst of the blankets not one but two different cubs. One was a small white lion; the second was a younger white tiger. Both cubs began to cry as soon as they were unwrapped. "Get me a warm bottle I'll be out on the patio."

"Yes mamm."

Selina picked up the two cubs and moved out onto the balcony. _Mistake number one Daggett. You've given me guard dogs,_ Selina thought as she sat down. One of the guards brought in a couple bottles and then left her alone. Selina closed the patio door and set to the task of feeding her cubs.

"Baby sitting?" Batman questioned.

"My new pets."

"Cute."

"Security. His intent to alert him to your presents no doubt, but I'm sure they'll see enough of you to accept you as a welcomed intruder. I'll be by Saturday. No matter what it may look like in the days ahead, the whole thing is a smoke screen for the press."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know."

"I'm going to play a trump card, try to speed things along."

"What does that mean?" Selina asked.

"Better if you don't know," Batman replied.

"Since its obvious you have no intention of staying away, it would be best to devise a signal."

"Agreed."

"If I come out with the cubs and the doors are closed we can talk."

"Why closed?"

"The room is bugged and under video surveillance."

"If I can tap into the frequency I can keep a closer watch."

"Better not, if he finds out…"

"You're right. I'll be close by if you need me."

"I'll try to get a copy of my itinerary for the day for you. No since in you watching when he isn't here," Selina said, as a pair of paws swatted at her leg and the lion cub began to cry for his meal. "Wait your turn."

"Looks like you've got your hands full."

"I also have an excuse to end the evening early."

"That will be nice, I'm sure."

"He said I was getting a cat. I don't suppose you'd be willing to take the other home with you for a few days. Let them get used to you that way."

"I could."

"Isis was is quite fond of you."

"Which one do you want me to take?"

"Ouch! Take him," Selina said as she shook loose of the young lion's claws. The tiger finished off her bottle and Selina set her down and she picked up the impatient young lion and set to the task of feeding him.

"What if someone asks about the other cub?"

"No one else has seen that there are two. I'll keep this one wrapped up so that they don't see that she's a tiger and when we switch them I'll do the same with him."

"That might work."

"It will. By Saturday I can say I got the first a playmate."

"Fine."

"I love you, don't forget that," Selina whispered.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. I should go in before the guards get curious," Selina said and she handed over the lion cub and picked up the tiger wrapping it up. "He won't be back until six, go home and get some rest." She explained before she turned towards the patio door.

"Be care Selina and stay safe."

"I will," she whispered. She grabbed the doorknob with her free hand. Batman turned and left respecting her wishes though he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. It felt too much like he was abandoning her. Selina opened the door and stepped back into the room. She carried the young tiger to her bed and drew the curtains on it closed behind her and the cub from the prying eyes of the camera. She soon dosed off. The tiger cub woke her hours later in search of food. Selina went down to the kitchen and made a bottle before returning to her room. She crawled back into the bed and fed the small wild cat. When she glanced at the clock she found it was a little after six. _Oh no, I'm late._ Selina thought to herself as she rose from her bed. She changed into a dress she found on the bed and then made her way to the dinning room. It was well after six when Selina walked into the dinning room. She was met by a cruel stare and could feel Daggett's anger as she sat down. "I know it says dinner at six. I'm sorry, but I had too feed my cat."

"How do you like your new pet?"

"Its cute, but it will make this evening brief."

"Why?" Daggett asked.

"For the first couple weeks I'll need to tend to it myself, so I can build a bond between us."

"Fine. Next time, bring the cub with you."

"Of course," Selina replied before she turned her attention to her dinner and tried to figure out how she was going to face the rest of her evening.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Thirty-One

Selina walked into the main hall on Daggett's arm and almost immediately, she was bombarded by the blinding flash of cameras and large crowds. When the press questioned who she was. Daggett's reply made her loose her appetite. "This is Miss Kyle my fiancé."

"How did you two meet?"

"Selina was actually working as my secretary and her quick thinking helped saved the lives of several of my employees."

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Well, how long should we expect to wait until the marriage takes place?"

"We haven't set a date yet," Selina replied.

"Well, best of luck to you." Selina and Daggett made their way across the room to the dance floor and a moment later they were swaying with the music. Selina focused her attention to the crowd and spotted in the midst of it Bruce Wayne. Her eyes filled with longing and sorrow as her focus fell solely to him. Bruce made his way through the crowd, needing to talk to her if only for a moment, Zanah's words echoing around in his mind. Daggett spotting his approach turned Selina's head and kissed her passionately forcing his tongue down her throat. Selina felt acid rise in the back of her throat as rage seeped into her, but she remained motionless knowing that retaliating in public would only lead to further difficulties. Daggett broke the kiss pretending as if he'd just spotted Mr. Wayne rather than having already noted him. "Bruce, I believe you know Selina," he said with a huge smirk. 

"Daggett," Bruce bit out coldly as if the word were something vial.

"What brings you by Mr. Wayne?"

"I came to wish Selina well," he whispered before his eyes met with hers and whispered of feelings that couldn't be spoken aloud. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. The moment though brief was far more interment than the stolen kiss moments before. "Selina, I'm glad to see you're well," he whispered. His use of her name was a loving caress; his every action secretly conveyed his undying love.

"Thanks Bruce, I want you to know, there are no hard feelings," she whispered returning the same care with his name, her eyes returning her love. "I wish you the best," she said before returning the kiss.

"If you ever need anything…" Bruce began gently wanting to convey he was there for her, but Daggett seeing his next opportunity to separate them interrupted him.

"She won't Mr. Wayne, she's my fiancé." 

Bruce's eyes flew to hers in question and her green eyes made it clear the claim was not true. "Congratulations," he said before taking her hand and raising it to his lips. He kissed it gently caressing the hand with his fingers.

"Thanks," Selina whispered. 

Bruce turned and left fading into the crowd and Selina watched him go with an overwhelming sense of loss. 

"Why do you love him? He seems not to care for you at all. Why protect him?"

"He's a good man."

"So good, he let you go without a fight."

"You can't understand him, because you're nothing alike."

"Watch where you step."

"I have to go. It's time for me to tend to my cat." Selina whispered glancing at the clock.

"Fine, when I get home we will speak again," Daggett warned.

"Yes, we will," She hissed softly in agreement.

"Good night Selina."

"Night."

Bruce watched from the crowd as Selina left Daggett's side and withdrew from the party; he too left noting the time. Her new pets were a blessing in disguise, an excuse for her to escape from Daggett's watchful eyes. His temper flared as he thought about what had happened earlier. It was bad enough he'd had to witness the man's advance on Selina knowing it was all to get to him, but then to endure a second lash at his claim of their false engagement. Now he did indeed understand what she had said earlier. _I'm defiantly going to try and push forward the timetable I'll need to speak with Jim this evening and put things in motion quickly. _Bruce thought as he got in his car and drove back to the manor.

Selina's Room Later…

She had just finished tending to her cub for a third time when one of the guards knocked on her door and informed her Daggett wanted to see her. She got up from the bed and moved down stairs into the dinning room. 

"I told you not to speak of Mr. Wayne."

"You opened the discussion."

"I suppose I can let it go."

"You kissed me, which was in direct breach of contract. Next time you pull a stunt like that I won't let it go."

"It was necessary…" 

"No, it wasn't. You only did it to get under his skin! Next time you want to goad him leave me out of it," Selina roared.

"Fine, but don't think this for a moment makes things any different, because it doesn't."

"I understand. Is that all?" Selina asked.

"Yes, you may go."

Selina turned and left heading back to her room relieved the day was over.

She woke the next morning to a loud bellow, followed by a harsh pounding on her door. A moment later the tiger cub began to whine. Selina sighed as she looked over at the clock and she noted it was a little after eight. Bundling up the cub and grabbing the empty bottle she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. Opening it she was met by a pair of angry suspicious steel gray eyes. 

"Something wrong," she purred.

"The police have seized Wayne Enterprises an intend to return it to Wayne due to evidence suggesting the board was manipulated by Tetch."

"I didn't say a word about it. My guess would be Batman turned over the evidence we collected."

"You had nothing to do with this." He demanded.

"I'm not as foolish as to bite the hand that feeds me," she whispered hoping to calm him knowing in his current state he was a threat to her. Daggett grabbed her by her free arm and held onto her with a vice like grip. "Be sure not to claw me either Miss Kyle. You'll find I don't handle traitors kindly," he warned. The cub growing impatient whined again and struck Daggett's hand with sharp claws.

"Sorry, the cub is hungry." 

Daggett withdrew his hand quickly and glared briefly. "Breakfast as soon as you're done. We need to discuss your itinerary for today."

"Fine," she purred as she glanced at the angry red prints on her wrist relieved he had let go and his temper had been controlled with relative ease. 

Daggett turned and left her to get herself together. Once alone Selina's thoughts turned to the matter that had so ruffled Daggett's feathers. _Well, played Bruce. His anger suggests that loosing anything to you is something he doesn't like. He won't tolerate it for long love. He is obsessed as I've said and because he knows how I feel about you his loosing to you on any level will only serve to enrage him. We'll just keep pushing at him a little bit at a time and eventually he'll crack._ Selina thought as she moved towards the kitchen. She heated a bottle for her fussy pet and then made her way to the dinning room. She took her seat at the table opposite Daggett and sat silently. Not touching her food at first because she was busy with her pet's needs. "Are you planning on eating this morning dear?" Daggett asked.

"Yes. I just don't have a free hand at the moment," she replied. 

"If you'd allow it kitten I could give you a hand provided you show some gratitude and are hospitable."

"That's not necessary thank you," Selina whispered in reply.

"Well then, lets discuss business for the day."

"Fine."

"First after Breakfast we have a meeting with the press concerning the news of the loss of Wayne Enterprises. You are to be on your best behavior. No doubt we'll see Mr. Wayne this morning due to the circumstances. No games Selina, you're to appear as mine remember that. Following the meeting I'll go to work for a few hours and you'll come back here. We'll meet in public for lunch and then dinner is at six of course and I expect you on time this evening and no sitting at the far end of the table we'll have the press in tonight to interview us here about our up coming union. The maid will pull out what you're to wear today and do make sure to cover those bruises dear we don't want any negative light thrown on our up coming happy marriage."

"Of course not," Selina replied.

"Good after they leave we'll spend the rest of the evening together. Until I'm ready to turn in the rest of the week will be much the same so I suggest you get used to being nice to me Miss Kyle you're going to be around me a lot."

"I'll behave as long as you do," She replied as the cub finished off her bottle. Selina put the empty bottle down and set to the task of eating her breakfast. 

Daggett fell silent and after he was finished rose from the table heading for his room to get ready to face the day. When Selina was finished she left the room returned the kitchen refilled the bottle and heated it before returning to her room to change. As Daggett had said laying on her bed waiting was short slinky blue dress. 

Laying with the garment was a pair of black nylons and garters as well as underwear. _You're really pushing it Daggett, but you won't make me uncomfortable, as I'm sure you intend to. Playing dress up with me isn't going to work like you want it to. All it's going to do is make me angry, _Selina thought as she moved behind the changing screen and got ready to face the day. Once dressed Selina studied herself in the mirror she looked beautiful and she knew it after carefully applying makeup to cover her bruises. She picked up the tiger cub and stepped out onto the patio and closed the doors. Instantly he appeared out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"Good morning," she purred pleased to see him.

"I take it he didn't like the news this morning," Batman said having witnessed the scene earlier.

"No, he didn't. That was a great move by the way."

"I figured as much. The way he reacted to me last night I get the feeling that losing to me is something he won't stand for long."

"You're right."

"So, I guess I'll see you at the press meeting later."

"Yes, and I'll be out to lunch this afternoon and then I've got an interview here tonight as well."

"He's going to use your engagement as a way to distract the press from ugly speculation." 

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to make an appearance during your lunch date. I figure the more he sees of me the more frustrated he'll get."

"Just be careful not to make it look too obvious why you're there. We need him to believe what you said last night that you're not going to put up a fight for me. He'll think he can manipulate me then."

"I won't lose you to him, if you think he suspects get out of here."

"Batman…"

"Selina I mean it. The second it becomes too much I'm getting you out of here. I will not let him destroy you," He said lifting her chin so that they were eye to eye. He then kissed her gently. Before letting her go. "I love you," he assured her before vanishing again. 

"I love you too," she whispered as a scene of comfort surrounded her. She had told him originally to stay away but seeing him like this gave her the confidence that he indeed cared as he said. His concern for her safety made it easy to brush off Daggett's lies.

Selina stepped back into the house and was faced instantly with Daggett.

"Are you ready to go my dear?"

"Yes."

"If you're looking for Batman, don't waste your time Miss Kyle. He won't come the same as your Mr. Wayne he doesn't love you neither of them do." Daggett whispered resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're mine now Selina and in time you'll realize that we two are a perfect match." He said as he led her out of the room.

Selina repressed the urge to lash out knowing that for now his cold touch would have to be tolerated. He led her to the front door and helped her pull on a coat before guiding her to the waiting limo. Moments later they were on their way to Wayne Enterprises and the pending press conference. 

Mean While at Wayne Manor…

Bruce has just finished changing when the phone rings. "Hello," he said calmly.

"Bruce, how are you I saw it on the news last night. I can't believe she left you for him," Julie said in outrage.

"She didn't." Bruce replied.

"But it says."

"It's an act Catwoman has set a trap for Mr. Daggett and she's the bait."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well, I hope she's okay."

"She will be."

"Good luck to you Bruce."

"And to you Julie," Bruce replied before she hung up the phone. He then left the manor and headed for Wayne Enterprises.

Several Minutes Later… 

Daggett and Selina got out of the car together arm and arm and were surrounded by the flash of a million cameras. Reporters swarmed like locusts and asked a million questions all at once. "I will answer all of your questions in a few minutes," Daggett said smoothly turning on his charm.

"Miss Kyle…" the press began.

"My fiancée will also speak in a few minutes," he added guiding Selina through the crowd and towards the stage where Mr. Wayne already stood waiting.

"Good morning Daggett," he said calmly shaking his nemesis hand and showing no signs of the hostility he felt.

"Bruce. What is this all about?" Daggett asked showing the same restraint.

"I'm not sure," Bruce replied feigning ignorance. "Good morning Selina and how are you today?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I'm doing well Bruce," She replied as he let go of her hand.

"Well, we just have to see what's going on together then," Daggett said as he put a possessive arm around Selina's waist. 

Bruce nodded and repressed the urge to pull him away from her as Commissioner Gordon stepped up onto the stage to join them.

 "Good morning Commissioner," Daggett said shaking his hand.

"Morning."

"What is this all about?"

"Well Mr. Daggett we have evidence that the board members were tampered with."

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems Tetch used his devices to bring down Mr. Wayne's company because of Julie's attachment to him. Because they were under his influence at the time I'm afraid that the purchase of the company is invalid."

" Of course, but I find it hard to believe that he was able to get control of the entire board," said Daggett.

"Well, as the paper said the investigation is still pending, and there is evidence to suggest he had help from an outside source. As un pleasant as it is I'm afraid we'll have to investigate you and your employees as well as all of Mr. Wayne's major competitors."

"I'm sure you'll find nothing unusual going on at Daggett industries."

"I'm sure as well," Bruce added playing naive.

"Now that we're all up to speed what do you say we start this press conference?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, we don't need them starting any ugly rumors," Daggett said.

Gordon gave a nod and the main doors to the conference room were opened by a couple of cops. The press flooded in the room gathering around the stage like a group of vultures circling a carcass.

"Ladies and gentlemen as I'm sure you all know by now Wayne Enterprises has been seized this morning and will be returned to Mr. Wayne," Gordon said.

"Why?" The press asked in one voice.

"Jervis Tetch was in control of the board members at the time of the purchase. Mr. Wayne's main competitors will be investigated to see if they were in anyway connected to the manipulation."

"Mr. Daggett…" the press began.

"I am certain the investigation will turn up no sign of illegal activities at Daggett Industries and I hope that the Commissioner's investigation will turn up the persons responsible for this crime."

"Mr. Wayne why do you think Tetch would tamper with your board members?" 

"Mr. Tetch was fixated on my fiancé Julie Mason and it's possible he did it because of her," Bruce replied.

"Where is Miss Mason?"

"Julie and I have separated."

"Why?"

"Because, someone is after me and due to her recent kidnapping we agreed it would be best for her to get away from me. I don't want to see her harmed."

"Miss Kyle, how will this newest turn of events effect your up coming marriage?"

"It will have no effect. I'm sure this investigation will show Roland Daggett's true character."

"Of course she's staying with him. It makes perfect sense. A crook marrying a crook," said Alexander Knox.

"Miss Kyle is no thief."

"Last I heard she had been sentenced for stealing the Jade Cat," Knox commented.

"That was all a misunderstanding. I asked Miss Kyle to consult on the recent theft of my prized statue hoping to determine who the real thief was. I had no idea the museum had increased security. I explained all this to the curator and my fiancé has been exonerated."

"I'll bet..."

"Miss Kyle is no criminal, she's a hero. Selina saved my employees from certain death at the hand of this killer on the loose you're all calling Clay Face."

"Miss Kyle is that true?" Knox asked.

"Yes, Catwoman is no longer a threat to Gotham City."

"Miss Kyle isn't it true that you and Mr. Wayne used to be a couple?"

"No, Mr. Wayne and I are just old friends," Selina replied, but her care with his name stated otherwise for him.

"Miss Kyle…" they began.

"Any further questions to my fiancé that are not related to the issue at hand will be ignored," Daggett said.

The conference ended a little after noon and Bruce watched as Selina and Daggett left to go eat. He followed them carefully not wanting his appearance there to be too obvious. Selina was right for her trap to work it had to appear as if he had indeed left her.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

Chapter Thirty-Two

Daggett lead Selina into the Rose café to a large booth in the back

."Well done Miss Kyle, you up held your part pf the contract perfectly," Daggett said and he kissed her cheek.

Selina slid into the booth and picked up a menu. "You do know how to charm a crowd Daggett, and you defended me well."

"Of course, after all, you are my prize possession." He said sliding in next tot her.

"You don't own me Daggett. This is all just an act. Remember that." She said skimming over the appetizers trying to decide what to eat.

"In time Miss Kyle, you'll come to realize that I do own you, and that precisely how you want it," he whispered and he turned his attention to the menu.

"No woman wants to be ruled Daggett, and you'd do well to remember that."

"You crave power Selina. I have it and in time you will forget your precious Bruce, and the Batman, because neither can give it. You'll soon be satisfied on my arm once you realize they don't love you. They never did." 

"You're wrong."

"If I'm wrong, then why did Mr. Wayne leave you to rot in prison? Why didn't Batman try to clear your name?"

"He lives by a code. I broke it. There is no exception for it. I knew that."

"They don't care what happens to you Selina. I do," he whispered and then he draped his arm across her shoulders. "I'd never let anything happen to you, because I understand you Selina. We're the same you and I," He added whispering in her ear before kissing his way down her neck. "If you'd just let me in Selina I could put this city at your feet. Together we could own this town," he murmured as his hand slid down her shoulder caressing her arm and sliding down into her lap.

"Enough Daggett, I won't sell out to a devil like you," she hissed as she pulled his hand from her leg and slid away from him.

"We're in public pet, so, you'll do well to remember your place," he warned grabbing her by the wrist in his vice like grip. Daggett dragged her back to his side with a yank she thought had taken her shoulder out of the socket, his temper flaring dangerously.

"Don't touch me like that and I'll behave."

"Miss Kyle, I believe you've forgotten just who is in control here," he said tightening his hold on her wrist as his other hand caressed her face as if he were petting an animal.

"I've forgotten nothing. You've forgotten our contract agreement. No physical contact in private."

"We're still in public Miss Kyle. Where you're expected to appear as my fiancé."

"That doesn't give you free reign to explore me as you please."

"Oh no kitten, it does. Provided it's not obscene," he said letting go of her wrist, his hand returning her lap. Selina stared at the fresh marks on her wrist with disgust as his hand caressed her hip and then moved to the hem of her dress. She clenched her hands into fists and fought for control as his fingers brushed over her stalking clad skin and traced along her hem line before sliding beneath the blue silk of her gown and rubbing over her thigh and clawing at her garter belt. She felt panic as his fingers brushed over the skin above it and then traced the line of her lingerie.

Selina glared at him with hatred as she continued to brush over her thigh touching her in a manor that made her want to kill. "Back off now, or I won't be responsible for what Catwoman does to you later," she hissed.

Daggett grinned amused by the threat and allowed his fingers to continue their exploration, sliding further up the inner part of her thigh and she squirmed in her seat to get away. His nails dug into her skin forcing her to be still even as his lips returned to her skin. Kissing his way up her neck to her ear. "You won't do anything to me kitten, because if you do I'll see to it you suffer," he whispered as his nails retreated and his fingers brushed along the hem of the black silk he'd selected that morning for her underwear. "I know how to hurt you Selina and I will not hesitate to do so if you anger me," he warned before his hand slid back down her leg withdrawing from beneath her gown and resting on her knee.

"You can't control me Daggett. I'm not afraid of you."

"My dear lady, I already do control you. If I wanted to I could have had you the moment you woke up and you know it as well as I do." He said arrogantly his hand moving from her knee to her silk covered abdomen and brushing over it suggestively. "You're no match for me Miss Kyle. In a fight I'll win every time. I'm only allowing you your space, to give you time to get used to me. Make no mistake, your privacy is temporary kitten."

"You won't win," She snapped before turning her attention back to her menu. Not really hungry at this point but needing to focus on something, anything or she might just lose it.

Daggett merely laughed as he picked out their meal. _Let her think she has a choice here and then I'll show her she's wrong. Little by little she'll come to realize she dies my bidding, _Daggett thought to himself. "Good After Noon Sir, Mamm, what can I get for you?" The waiter inquired.

Selina opened her mouth to speak but Daggett spoke for both of them ordering her meal taking away her choice. She took it in stride not about to let him get to her as he was trying to. This was one battle he wouldn't win. Daggett scanned the crowd as was his habit and his pleasure shifted to rage instantly. He ground his teeth together at the sight of Bruce Wayne entering the café, and watched with disgust as the hostess led his nemesis to the table in front of their booth.  As Wayne took a seat Daggett's anger subsided and his lips curled into an evil smirk. Let Wayne sit their all the better. He would use this opportunity to further drive Mr. Wayne and Miss Kyle apart. He'd make a fine show of his fiancé to her old flame. 

Selina sat quietly trying to reign in her temper as Bruce Wayne sat down at the table in front of her. His eyes met with hers secretly in question making sure she was okay. Selina nodded and knew that Daggett would soon make his first move to try and prove to her that Bruce Wayne was not worthy of her love.

"Selina my pet, what would you say to a dance?" he asked before his lips again found her skin and kissed their way down her neck.

"I'd love to," she whispered relived to get out of the confining space of the table.

"Good," Daggett said and he slid out of the booth. Rising to his feet he extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. He then wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. His silent, message to Wayne she's mine. He led her out onto the dance floor and stopped right in front of Wayne's table. 

Bruce watched with disgust as Daggett turned Selina's back to him and pulled her close so that his body was pressed firmly against hers, the other arm wrapping around her shoulders. 

"You're invading my space," Selina warned.

"A test for your precious Mr. Wayne if I'm wrong about him he'll do one of two things he'll interrupt us or leave with disgust. If he does then I'll allow you a second day to your self."

"If he doesn't?"

"Your lips become fair game in public."

"No deal."

"Oh no kitten, you don't understand this is renegotiation of contract," Daggett said as he began the dance.

Bruce sat silently fighting with the urge to get up and pull Daggett's grabby paws off of Selina. Daggett's hands had been anything but that of a gentleman roaming over her curves and touching her in a way that made him see red. He knew the game being played and he was sure of the object of it and it was taking all his will power not to react to the bait. He closed his eyes as Daggett's lips met with hers and pictured the kiss for the other night with outrage. _Daggett's silent claim to her made him want to attack. Selina was his. _Bruce's eyes opened in time to see them withdraw from the dance floor and felt his anger quiet. _I will not endure this much longer Daggett. She's mine and I'll be damned if I'm going to watch you treat her so. _Bruce thought as the two sat down in the booth again. 

Daggett made a show of feeding Selina and sharing his glass of wine with her. Doing every thing in his power to push Bruce to respond. But Mr. Wayne remained silent. Suppressing the growing urge to kill the man who was touching his Catwoman. "Well kitten what do you think of your Bruce now?" Daggett asked as he paid the check.

"I don't know," she replied feigning confusion seeing the unadulterated hatred below the surface. Knowing that if looks could kill Roland Daggett would be dead and buried by now.

"I told you he doesn't love you Selina," Daggett whispered before kissing her again. "I'll see you at dinner pet." He whispered before turning and leaving.

Bruce looked down at the glass in his hand and found it had shattered. "Damn it," he swore in frustration. He picked up a napkin and pulled a few pieces of crystal from his hand. He put down money on the table for him meal and headed after her.

Selina turned to go headed for a cab when a hand wrapped around her arm near the shoulder, to stop her. 

"You okay?" He asked. His brown eyes warm with concern but a quiet rage was just below the surface.

"Yes."

"Selina I won't…" he said his hand clinched into a fist.

"Let it go for now love. In the end his games will get him a world of trouble."

"Selina…"

"I have to go I'll see you Saturday."

"Until Saturday then," Bruce let her go and watched a she got into a cab and disappeared. He lifted his hand from his side and took note of the blood dripping from between his knuckles. His rage demanding he act he threw the cut fist into the tree next to him. Glancing down again he found his knuckles scratched as well. Bruce got in his car and wrapped his hand in gauze before driving home. Planning to put his punching bag to use yet again.

Later That Night at Daggett's Home…

Selina was in the middle of feeding the lion cub, which Bruce had dropped off earlier when Daggett arrived home. A knock sounded on her door and she was told Daggett was waiting for her. She gathered up the cub bundling it up in a blanket before leaving to meet with her jailor.

"Are you ready for company dear?" Daggett asked resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes."

 "Good, They'll probably ask about how we met and when we're planning on getting married as well as the investigation. Keep them off that subject."

"Understood."

"Good. If they ask any questions about Catwoman or your previous relationship with Mr. Wayne try to change the subject as well."

"I'm to not speak of Catwoman?"

"Yes, it's a past you're trying to move on with."

"You can't remove her she's a part of who I am," Selina warned.

"Her ways are not welcome here. She is a criminal."

"She was," Selina corrected.

"Oh no, Miss Kyle is. You don't fool me like you fool everyone else Catwoman hasn't changed you're just acting and doing a good job of it."

"If that's the case Daggett then I suggest you watch your back, Catwoman will not stand for the way you behave towards me. She's liable to retaliate."

"If she does I'll see to it you suffer for her disobedience and disrespect."

"I don't care if you beat me Daggett I can deal with that, but if you lay a finger on anyone or anything I care for I will not hesitate to kill you," she hissed as the door bell rang.

"That's enough Kitten. Don't make me punish you later." Daggett said as, the door was answered by his security staff and the reporter was shown into the dinning room.

"Hello Mr. Daggett, Miss Kyle thank you for agreeing to see me," said Gerty, the queen of gossip in Gotham as she took a seat at the table.

"I figured rather than let the rumor mills run wild that we would give you the real story," Daggett said pulling out the chair next to his for Selina. She sat down without a word and he pushed her in before sitting down as well.

"So, is it true Selina was working as your secretary?" Gerty asked.

"Yes actually it is," Daggett replied.

"Well, when did the lovely secretary catch your eye Roland?"

"It was shortly after she rescued my staff. You see the security tapes revealed Catwoman's true identity and well, one thing lead to another."

"So Miss Kyle when did he propose to you?"

"It was just last weekend actually after a business meeting," Selina replied being truthful.

"Really?"

"Yes, I took her out to a nice quiet dinner at the Rose Café and over desert and coffee I asked her to be mine," Daggett elaborated.

"So when is the big day?"

"We haven't really set a date yet," Selina replied before he could respond.

"We're thinking around Christmas." Daggett supplied.

"That soon?"

"Selina loves the holidays. Don't you love?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, Miss Kyle is Catwoman really gone for good?"

"The old Catwoman yes. She was an angry response to a terrible part of my life. Something I'd rather forget. As for the new Catwoman I don't know, I kind of like her."

"Will you still go gallivanting with the Batman after you tie the knot?" Gerty asked.

"No, she won't. Miss Kyle has told me she wants a nice quiet life away from the dangerous streets of Gotham. We're going to settle down together are we darling?" Daggett asked taking her hand in his lacing his fingers through hers for show.

"That's right," Selina whispered. 

"Are you planning on children for the future?"

             "I haven't given it much thought yet," Selina replied.  

"So Miss Kyle do you know the identity of the mysterious Batman?"

"No, we fought a few times long ago I'm sure he's forgotten all about me by now," Selina replied.

"What about Bruce Wayne rumor has it you and he were once an item?"

"Bruce and I were just friends. Nothing more."

"I see, so, what about the investigation into Wayne Enterprises sale? How has it affected things between you?"

"It hasn't and we expect the investigation to prove nothing sinister took place in the purchasing of Wayne Enterprise. I was appalled to learn of Tetch's manipulation and I wish Mr. Wayne all the best," Daggett replied.

"Well, thank you both again for your time, and the best of luck to you."

"Thank you Gerty."

"Can I get a picture of the two of you?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a couple one of the two of you on the couch sitting together and another of you kissing?"

"Sure."

Daggett got out of his seat and pulled out Selina's chair and led her into the living room. The two sat down on the couch side by side. Daggett draped arm around her waist while the other rested on her knee. The two smiled and the camera flashed.

"That was great now for the next shot." Daggett stood up pulling Selina to her feet as well he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. His lips met with hers and he kissed her passionately his fingers digging into her rear forcing her lips apart allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and explore freely. _One last blow Mr. Wayne before I take her away from you forever, _Daggett thought with a laugh as the flash clicked and the moment was captured. He held her for a moment longer forcing her to endure him a while longer. Before his lips parted hers. "Good night Gerty," he said before moving his lips to Selina's neck in show.

"Good night you two love birds," Gerty said before she turned and left.

Once she was gone Selina pulled herself loose of his embrace.

"Well done Miss Kyle."

"May I go now?"

"For now."

Selina turned and left with disgust moving into her room she lay down on her bed to rest.

At Wayne Manor…

Bruce sat down to watch the news with Dick and Zanah but the press conference from that morning was shown and he rose to leave with disgust. Zanah looked at Dick and whispered, "He's not taking this well." 

"I don't understand it. Why doesn't he speak up?"

"Because she believes that for the good of us all she has to suffer."

"That's crazy and he knows it too.  So, why doesn't he get her out of there."

"He's respecting her wishes and if she's not careful she may get them both killed." Zanah said. She stood up and then said, "I'll be back." He nodded and watched as she disappeared down the hall after his friend. She found Bruce yet again in the work out room at the punching bag. He'd been there earlier today when she had come in there to practice. "You've been beating on that thing, on and off all day. Why not put so of that anger on the right source?"

"If I do that she is in danger."

"She's in danger regardless of what you do. Daggett is a monster but he's clever he'll use her own fears against her. Your lack of action he'll try to convince her is proof of your not loving her. He'll try to get inside her head. Use her weakness against her to obtain what he wants. Selina is good, but even she is venerable to his tricks."

"What do you suggest I do if I go in there her trap is exposed?" 

"Contact the Commissioner talk to Batman…"

"He knows what's going on.""

Then I suggest you find someone else to handle him."

"Who he's dangerous?"

"Someone who hates him as much as you do. And when she comes to visit Saturday make sure you let her know what it is you want from her before it's too late."

"How do you know so much about him Zanah?" 

"I just do. Don't make the mistake of standing by and watching for too long. She has a breaking point make sure you get her out of there before she reaches it."

              "I will. Thank you Zanah," Bruce said before she vanished.

              Zanah moved upstairs to her room and closed the door. She pulled out her dark clothes and opened the window if he couldn't do anything to help Selina then she would just have to push Daggett further. It was time for the Wraith to stir up some more problems.

              At a Pear on Gotham Harbor…

A dark clad figure raced down the dock in the shadows. Taking down two of Daggett's goons as she made her way towards his boat which would by now contain his next shipment of guns. The cloaked figure grinned as she spotted the larges drums of fuel. _Taking out this dock with be easier than I thought,_ the Wraith thought as she drove her claws into one of the drums and watched as the petroleum leaked out onto the dock towards the ship.

She slipped onto the boat without a sound and made her way into the engine room. Tampering with the controls as well as the navigation system she guaranteed that the ship would wreck long before it reached its destination. She then returned to the dock and pulling out a lighter she set fire to a rag tossing it on the ground near a pile of empty boxes she turned and walked off. 

Standing in the distance she watched as the boxes caught fire followed by the fuel. Daggett's thugs scrambled for safety but it was to late the barrel she had damage ignited and then exploded setting of the other the pier was soon ablaze that was out of control. 

The Wraith withdrew into the shadows her message sent no doubt Daggett would push up his hunt for her now, but let him come it was time to end the game, time for him to pay. The waters were chummed it was time to catch the sharks and kill them before they had a chance to find a fresh kill.

      Daggett's Home Later that Night…

Daggett sat reading over his profit reports when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he said iterated.

"Boss we got a problem down at the docks."

"What is it?"

"Some one torched the place and the boat struck the shore line shortly after it left."

"What? How did this happen?" Daggett roared.

" The guys keep talking about some dark cloaked figure with claws."

"Damn it. How bad is it?"

"The dock is gone sir."

"Find Zanah and when you catch her bring her to me. I'll kill that bitch myself," He roared in rage before hanging up. His temper flared again and he stormed down the hall to face his troublesome fiancé.

Selina lay in her bed resting when the door flew open slamming into the wall. Instantly she was faced with cold steal gray eyes that flashed with murderous intent. Large hands grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her violently.

"You'll pay for this," he roared as he dragged her from the bed.

"For what?" Selina asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Your pupil trashed my docks this evening." He snapped and then he hit her.

"She's not my pupil. Zanah is her own woman she does as she pleases and she has a real sore spot towards you, which I can fully understand," Selina said.

"She did this because of you and you'll pay for it," Daggett snapped. He hit her again and then threw her across the room.

Selina shook her head trying to clear out the darkness. She felt herself pinned against the wall by her shoulders as Daggett stared at her gray eyes measuring her for a coffin. His hand grabbed her by the neck and she coughed wildly as he began to strangle her. Selina clawed at his hands and the grip loosened he again shook her by the shoulders beat her head against the wall.

"Stop it," she gasped, for the first time truly afraid of him. He had snapped and if she wasn't careful he would indeed kill her.

"Damn you Selina. Damn you to hell you're more trouble than you're worth," Daggett roared before hitting her again. She retaliated not about to stand for this a moment longer. Her fist flew hitting him in the face and he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her to him. "Oh no kitten, that's enough out of you," he said. 

His gray eyes raked over her disheveled state and then to the glanced to the bed from which he torn her a moment before. Selina seeing the shift from anger of a murderous intent to anger mixed with lust broke loose of his grasp and kicked him in the groin. 

"Back off now," she warned her green eyes alive with a murderous intent of their own Catwoman taking over.

Daggett coiled over for a few moments before recovering from the blow. "No more games kitten time to finish it," he said wiping blood from his nose.

"Get out of here Daggett or you'll cross a line that you don't want to. I'm not responsible for her actions just as you're not responsible for mine."

Daggett lunged at her and she took him down easily knocking his unconscious. "That was too close," Selina thought to herself as his guards came in and dragged him back to her room. They then locked her in the room.

She had no doubt that for her actions she would be punished in someway in the morning but she didn't care. She was still alive and for now that was all that mattered. 

Turning her attention to the mirror she studied her reflection and took note of the fresh bruises with disgust. She hoped that Daggett would show his hand soon because she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Moving across the room she locked the door and then moved the dresser in front of it before lying down. But as she stared at the door she wondered if even that was enough to keep him out if he decided he wanted in again.                


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Batman Return of the Dark Nights

Written by: Panthera

Disclaimer: The characters within this story belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers I have just borrowed them for a while. No harm is meant I will return them unharmed when I'm finished the only character contained within that is not DC is that of Zanah she is an original character created by me and my friend.  Now, on with the story. 

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Selina woke a little before dawn on Saturday packed up a few things and left her prison for the safety of Wayne Manor. She approached the house carefully looking behind her repeatedly to make sure no one had followed her.

She knocked on the door and was met by Alfred who looked relieved to see her. "Hello Miss Kyle."

"Hello Alfred."

"Master Bruce is waiting for you in the study."

Selina nodded and moved towards the study. She opened the door and stood silent for a moment just watching him. Her green eyes running over him with longing, yet hesitantly as if he were a wild animal and if spooked he would vanish again.

Bruce turned and his brown eyes met with her green ones. Selina put down the lion cub and it ran across the floor to his feet. "Your son missed you," she whispered.

"I hope he's not the only one," Bruce said as the tiger cub ran out from behind the desk and pounced on the lion cub.

"He isn't. It's good to see you again."

"I've missed you," he whispered as he walked towards her.

"Really, because the news has one Mr. Wayne wishing Miss Kyle and Roland Daggett good luck," she said. Selina then closed the door and moved towards him.

"He was a fool to believe that I'd give you up without a fight," Bruce whispered as he reached out and brushed his hand against her face. Moving her hair away from her ivory skin.

Selina turned her face towards his hand and she closed her eyes welcoming the loving caress. "I missed you," she purred.

"I know, it been too long," he said as his fingers brushed over her skin lightly running over her now barely visible bruises. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Don't. I don't want to think about him today. He doesn't exist. It's just us," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Selina I don't want you to go back there tomorrow."

"Bruce…"

"I mean it. Seeing you with him…" he began.

"I have to go back. This is the only way to stop him."

"I know, but I don't like being left to watch, powerless to stop him from hurting you," Bruce growled.

"It will be over soon enough. Then he'll never be able to hurt anyone again."

"I still don't like it."

"Are you jealous Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Why? You know full well his advances are unwelcome."

"Because you're not his. You're mine, and to see him touching you, kissing you so it's more than I can stand."

"What is with you two and calling me yours? What am I a piece of furniture or something? I'm not your territory, I'm my own keeper."

"I know that, and I'm sorry for the way it sounds, but I do think of you as mine. Do you know what it would do to me if I ever lost you?"

"As far as I can recall Bruce you've never had me," Selina purred.

"A fact I'd like to change," he said as he brushed his fingers over her lips.

"What do you want from me Bruce?" She asked wanting to understand fully what he was asking of her.

"I want you to be mine Selina. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, Batman and Catwoman bound together as one forever. I want you to be my wife."

"Bruce," she whispered stunned.

"I know we can't make it public for a while. It will be hard, but that's what I want."

Selina was silent and found herself incapable of speech, the sudden proposal shaking her.

"We can marry in secret for now and then if you want we can make it public later."

"Are you sure? I mean these past five years… so much has happened."

"I don't care."

"Batman would."

"Selina whatever has happened its not really who you are. I know that."

"When are you wanting to do this?"

"Today."

Selina blinked with surprise. "Yes."

"You will?" He asked his eyes filling with relief.

"Bruce we are the same you and I. No two people were ever more fated to be together. How can I deny what I've known for years?"

"Then why did you wait so long to come back?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'd changed you mind, and that if I admitted the truth I 'd lose my independence."

"Selina I may say you're mine, but the opposite is true. I'm yours in return. I have been since the day we met."

"Bruce no one has ever been able to love me the way I am. They've always tried…"

"To change you. I know Selina, I know."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For excepting me as I am flaws and all."

"I don't see any flaws."

Selina kissed his fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce lowered his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close; he kissed her.  He ended the kiss abruptly, and Selina looked at him her eyes full of questions.

"Lets go," he whispered.

"Now?"

"If we don't go now, we won't go at all," he warned as his hand brushed over her covered midsection suggestively.

"Really Bats," she laughed her lips held that smirk that suggested the cat had just swallowed the canary. "Well, then, I suppose we should get moving," she whispered.

"Just let me get Alfred. He'd never forgive me if he missed this."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Selina watched as Bruce stepped out of the room and disappeared down the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

Bruce found his faithful friend in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Hello old friend."

"Master Bruce. Is Miss Kyle well?"

"Yes Alfred. We're getting ready to go out and we'd like you to join us."

"Master Bruce I don't want to intrude. You and Miss Kyle should be alone."

"Trust me old friend this is one trip you don't want to miss."  

"Why sir?"

"I'm going to marry her."

Alfred blinked surprised by this revelation and smiled pleased. "Where is the future Mrs. Wayne?"

"Waiting in the study. Come on."

"What about Master Grayson sir?"

"No, if he's there we may draw too much attention. We'll have a formal ceremony once this is all over. I'll tell him about it later."

"Very well sir, and thank you."

"It wouldn't be right without you Alfred."

The two turned and stepped out running into Zanah immediately.

"Good Morning Zanah," Bruce said.

"Good Morning Mr. Wayne and Congratulations."

"Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome. Give Selina my congratulations also please."

"Of course and if you would pass the news along to Dick."

Zanah nodded and watched as the two moved to the study before she walked back into the entertainment room where she had left Dick. They heard the front door close and Dick looked at her with curiosity.

"Did somebody leave?"

"Yes. Bruce, Selina and Alfred did."

"Why?"

"Bruce and Selina are off to elope. I was asked to pass on the news."

"Really?"

"Yes. It looks like he took my advice."

"Well, when they get back they're going to want to be alone. Maybe we should find away to get out of the house for a while."

"Sounds wise. What do you suggest?"

"How about breakfast and then we find something to do in town?"

"Sure."

"I'll be joining you," Barbara said as she walked into the room.

"Fine," Zanah clipped.

"I'll drive," She added with a smile before moving out into the hall to wait for them.

"Are you sure about her if you want to leave her here?" Dick began

"I'm sure. I can handle her." Zanah replied.

Dick nodded and then headed up stairs to grab his coat. Once he was gone Zanah moved out into the hall.

"I thought I told you he was mine," Barbara snapped.

"You did and I told you to let him go. I also told you to go back to school girl."

"I don't understand any of this. You're not what you seem. You and Selina have got them both fooled but I can see through you. You and Selina are the same you're both nothing more than criminals. I'll see you both driven out of this house you have no place here."

"Don't be foolish girl. You know nothing they are the same. If you do anything to get in the way of their marriage I will not hesitate to kill you. You're a spoiled child Babs. Go back to school and grow up or you'll learn to fear me."

Dick came back down stairs and looked at the two women and knew instantly they were at odds again. Once outside Dick looked at Zanah and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Just a minor disagreement of opinion. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure about going out with her?"

"Yes I can handle the troublesome girl."

Zanah climbed in the back seat and Dick slid into the passenger seat. The trio was soon on their way.

 Later at the Gotham Court House…

Selina and Bruce stand side by side the local justice of the peace sits in a chair at a desk in front of them.

"Mr. Wayne. What brings you here this morning?"

"I'm here to get married."

The small man sitting behind the desk blinked surprised. "Really? You don't want a big pubic wedding?"

"Not right now. I'd rather keep this a private matter no press."

"I understand. I'll need her name."

"Selina," Bruce replied.

"Selina you and Bruce are here today to unite your love. Marriage is a sacred act that should not be taken lightly…" He began but Bruce lost the rest of what was said, as he got lost in Selina's green eyes. 

Alfred had been right before to marry Julie would have been wrong the woman before him had his heart she had since they met, and he'd been lying to himself trying to deny that such a strong and lasting bond had been created between them. As he stared at her he knew for certain this was whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Bruce do you take Selina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Selina do you take Bruce to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she purred in reply searching his brown eyes for his feelings at that moment and all she saw was his love and certainty that she was whom he wanted.

  The justice of the peace handed Bruce a ring and then instructed him to put it on Selina's left ring finger. He opened his mouth to prompt the next required line but Bruce cut him off.

"With this ring I thee wed," he whispered and then slid the thin gold band on her finger lifting it to his lips he kissed her fingers.

Selina was handed the other ring and she purred, "With this ring I tee wed," as she slid the gold band onto his finger and then kissed his palm.

"With the exchanging of vows, giving rings before this witness and the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bruce's hand caressed her cheek as his lips met with Selina's in a chaste kiss. Their lips parted and Alfred hugged them both.

Across Town in a Small Diner… 

Dick, Barbara, and Zanah sat together in a small booth looking over their menus. 

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have pancakes, bacon, two poached eggs, toast and a cup of coffee," Dick replied.

"I'd like a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk," Barbara said.

"And for you Miss?"

"I'll have the French toast, sausage, bacon, a poached egg, hash-browns, a glass of grape juice and a glass of milk."

"Coming up," the waitress said before collecting the menus and walking off.

"I take it your hungry," Barbara said.

"Yes."

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Dick inquired.

 "Well how about the amusement park?" Barbara offered.

"Sounds good to me. What do you say Zanah?"

"I'm in."

"Great."

The three fell silent again. Eating their food each apparently preoccupied with their own thoughts. Zanah got up from the table once she was done and moved off to the bathroom to get away from Barbara for a minute. 

"Dick, how do you feel about them getting married?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know I don't know all that much about her. I know that Bruce is happy though and to me that says enough."

"Dick she's a criminal."

"Was a criminal," Dick corrected.

"She still is. She's got you and Bruce fooled but I don't believe her act for a minute. She's up to something. I think he's making a huge mistake."

"People can't change is that what your implying."

"Well, yes. People like her and even Zanah they can't be trusted."

"That's enough Babs. He's happy I'm not going to interfere. As for Zanah…"

"I've seen her sneak out at night now on two separate occasions I'm telling you that angel face isn't what she seems."

"She's my friend Babs get over it. I like her."

Zanah returned to the booth and asked, "Shall we go?"

Barbara nodded and dick paid for their food the trio then set of for the theme park.

Mean While at Wayne Manor…

Bruce, Selina and Alfred stepped into the manor. Alfred offered a final note of congratulations before disappearing down the hall headed for the kitchen.  Bruce stared at Selina for a moment studying her closely memorizing her features knowing that she'd be gone tomorrow. 

The thought of her leaving again awakened his need to be near her and suddenly the arms length between them was too much. Bruce grabbed Selina by the arm and pulled her close to him. His lips met with hers and he devoured them in an almost primal way, claiming it as his alone. 

Catwoman rose to the surface understanding full well his behavior and it's meaning. She rubbed her face against his marking him as hers. Claiming him as her mate as she accepted his own gestures to do the same. She returned his kiss without hesitation and gave him free reign of her mouth when he asked for more. Understanding the reason for his sudden need. The thought of leaving him was one she threw to the back of her mind and ignored she'd face that when the time came.

Bruce busied himself with tasting and exploring her lips. Kissing her as if she were more vital than breathing. His other hand wrapped around her waist and brushed over her midsection expressing his current desire. Selina's response was instant and undeniable. Her lips parted his and a moan of escaped her lips as she drew him closer to her, lips meeting with his again desperate for more.

Bruce knowing she was ready to move on scooped her up into his arms and carried her up stairs to his room. He set her down by the bed and his lips parted hers moving to her neck kissing and tasting her soft skin. He felt her fingers brush over his shoulders and his suit jacket fall to the floor. A moment later he top button of his shirt opened. His warm skin felt her fingers brush over him a she unbuttoned his shirt. 

Once she had the white dress shirt open she pulled it loose from his pants and let it fall to the floor with his jacket. Her fingers seized hold of his under shirt and pulled it loose as well before pulling it over his head. Bruce groaned at the sensation of her warm hands touching his bare chest. He felt her lips move down his neck and down his shoulders. Her tender ministration drove him crazy and he felt he had to have more.

Selina felt his fingers brush over spine as he sought out the viper on the silk gown. The cool fabric slid down her frame like water and pooled around her ankles. He lifted her head from his skin and a moment later his lips met with hers again. When they parted she was breathless and he took full advantage of it his lips tasting the newly revealed skin as his hands caressed her curves. Selina purred softly in response.

His lips parted from her skin and he stepped back enough to take her in, his brown eyes raking over her from head to toe. Her hair was tussled an tangled from his fingers that had tangled in them, her pupils were dilated and wide with arousal, and her red lips were swollen from his kisses and her pail skin was flushed with excitement. Her chest was heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. She was clad in a black silk bra with matching underwear, guarders and black silk stalkings. He groaned at the sight of her as she slipped off her heels.

"Selina I've dreamt about you like this so many times…" he began.

Selina not interested in talking grabbed hold of his waistband and pulled his to her. Unclasping his belt she yanked it out of the belt loops and dropped it to the floor. Her fingers unbuttoned the black pants and lowered the zipper. Bruce stepped out of his shoes and his pants fell to the floor. 

"No more talk Mr. Wayne take me to bed," she whispered as she pulled his body against hers. 

Bruce didn't need any further encouragement. One hand unclasped her bra while the other unclipped her guarders from her underwear. He pulled off her underwear leaving her in stalkings only before lifting her from the floor and laying her down on his bed. He knelt at her side and pulled of her stalkings tossing them to the floor with the rest of her cloths before joining her on the bed. 

His lips found hers and he kissed her passionately before trailing kiss down her body and then starting a return trip to her mouth. Selina had endured his teasing for as long as she was going to and she let it be known by sliding her hands beneath cotton boxers and digging her nails into his rear. Pulling his body down to her bare form pressing his arousal against the part of her that would make them one. 

His lips found hers as she pulled away his last article of clothing. She moaned with pleasure trough his kiss as he thrust into her burying himself in her and joining their bodies as one. He drove into her claiming her as his bride and biding her forever to him. His lips parted hers and his brown eyes focused on hers, which were shielded by her dark lashes. 

He kissed he eye lids and then whispered, "Selina, look at me my love."

Her green eyes opened and met with his brown ones desire and love shown clearly in them. 

"I love you Selina, my beautiful cat-burglar." He whispered before kissing her again and the two of them fell into ecstasy.

When their lips parted she whispered, "I love you Bruce, my dark Knight." He rolled them over and covered them with his blankets. Selina soon dozed off. Bruce kissed her forehead and studied his wife's sleeping form until her deep even breathing lulled him to sleep.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Else Where…**

Zanah, Dick and Barbara made their way to the ticket booth and after paying the admission fee set off for the park. Passing through the turnstiles the corridor narrowed to a main gate. The rot-iron archway was decorated accordingly. On the left edge sat a dragon wings spread out opposite it was a gryphon. 

Zanah's blue eyes scanned the signs and noted the four different destinations of the park.  To the left were the realms of Adventure and Horror and to the right were the lands of Fantasy and Local Legend.

"So, where to first?" She questioned looking at the other two. It was the first time she'd ventured into the park and she had to admit she was looking forward to the prospect of having a good time. She just hoped Barbara didn't ruin the entire trip.

Dick looked at the sign and shrugged he didn't particularly care. He was more partial to the Adventure Realm but would wait to see what the others thought.

"I guess since we just ate we should start with something light," Barbara advised.

"Such as?" Zanah inquired trying to be civil, though truthfully she wasn't too worried about upsetting her stomach.

"Maybe one of the museums."

"Well, there is the Monster museum, the medieval museum and the Gotham Museum of the weird. Which do you prefer?" Dick said.

"The medieval," Zanah said thinking of the weapons and armor to be viewed.

"That okay with you Babs?" Dick asked hoping she wouldn't fuss.

Barbara nodded with a fake smile.

"Okay, then were headed for the adventure realm," Dick said pleased.

Zanah nodded and moved down the path to the left. She soon passed through an archway leading into the area. This gate had a knight on horse back on the left and the right was a pirate-ship. Zanah grinned she was going to enjoy this place she was sure. 

On the other side of the gate was a castle and framing it was a complex maze of cargo netting. Following the cargo nets with her eyes Zanah spotted what looked like a pirate-ship in the left back corner and opposite it was a large corporate warehouse. Zanah headed for the castle in front of her figuring the museum must be inside. 

Upon entering the large castle she saw various shops related to medieval trade. A coat of arms and family history booth, next to it was a weapons and armor shop. Other shops for jewelry and costumes were about also. Food venders and large crowds filed through the paths about. In the Back of the castle was set up a jousting arena. There was a walk through of king Arthur's Court and a replica of Sherwood Forest directly in front of her sat a long building labeled Museum of medieval life.

The trio made their way through the crowd and stepped into the building. The museum had several small displays listed. Weapon's, manuscripts of medieval legend, a walk through of a medieval village and another walk through of a castle dungeon. 

Dick took the lead at this point. Knowing Barbara would want to start in the hall of manuscripts he said. "Babs if you don't mind can we split up?"

Barbara blinked. Knowing Dick had seen the manuscript display as much as he could stand their last visit and figuring he'd head either for the dungeon or the weapons. She didn't like the idea of leaving him and Zanah alone but she didn't want him to be bored either. "Sure, why don't we meet up at the village walk through?"

 "Sounds good," Dick said and he watched as she disappeared in the direction of the manuscripts. Dick turned his attention to Zanah and asked, "What do you want to see first?"

"The weapons," she replied.

Dick nodded and they headed into the display hall in front of them. The two walked the hall studying the swords, maces, flails and other various weapons in the display cases. Zanah read the labels to herself and for each fact Dick gave her she replied with two. Her knowledge of swords and medieval arms and armor was surprising. When he inquired she said simply it was a hobby. 

After viewing the weapons collection the pair moved onto the dungeon walk through before heading to the village replica. They Found Barbara waiting for them near the blacksmith display. The trio moved through the village in silence.   

**Back at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce woke a little later and looked down at the sleeping form on his chest with amazement, relieved to find her still there. A part of him worried that her return had been just another dream. Finding her resting peacefully in his arms silenced any fear that she wasn't real.

Reaching out with his left hand he brushed her dark hair away from her ivory skin and let his fingers run over soft silky skin, learning her face by touch.

She purred softly in her sleep and his fingers skimmed over her neck and shoulders before his lips brushed light gentle kisses over her face.

Eye lashes fluttered and green eyes met with brown as she stretched against him pressing her body more firmly against his.  Her fingers raked through his hair and drew his lips to hers. Kissing him briefly before separating from his and purring a satisfied good morning.

Bruce's lips met with hers again hungrily and she returned the kiss eagerly. Seeing she was now fully awake he rolled them over and his lips parted hers as his hands continued the tender menstruations he had begun upon waking. Learning every curve of her, his lips trailing after them tasting her skin.

Selina moaned in pleasure, and frustration as he continued his tender perusal of her body. Her fingers in his hair pulled his mouth away from her skin and back to hers in a wild kiss. She felt her lungs cry for air but paid them no mind needing the taste of his lips more than air itself.  When she broke the kiss she gasped but her green eyes flashed wildly, warning him not to tease her. 

Bruce ready to move things along feeling the need to be one with her devoured her lips as he joined their bodies together, taking her as his own, his passion driven on by urgency. The sense of losing her, yet again, hanging on him like a dark cloud. Selina's desire matched his own feeling it too. Knowing that in the morning she would have to leave and return to Daggett's side. Rage filled her in a wave and she slammed the door in her mind closing him out he had no place here. Today she was free; she was Bruce's bride. 

Selina's body shuttered beneath him lost in a sea of pleasure and he waited for her to recover before starting again. Bringing her to fulfillment twice more before joining her his body stated he rolled on to his back to avoid hurting her. Selina snuggled into his arms resting her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his waist. 

Bruce brushed tussled hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. Brown eyes met with green and conveyed silently a million thoughts and emotions as their breathing returned to normal. And the two dosed off.

**Mean While…**

Zanah, Dick and Barbara sat in the bleachers in the joust arena waiting for the tournament to begin. 

After leaving the museum they had visited Arthur's court and then Sherwood Forest. They'd seen a brief demonstration of falconry. Trumpets sounded announcing the beginning of the show and they watched as the royal court took tier seats in the king's box. 

The actor portraying the king gave the command to begin the joust and a moment later two lines with four riders each entered the arena each flying their colors and crest as they took their position on the field before their crowd. Zanah was amused by the colors for their knight, blue, black and purple. Each Knight was introduced and then a few games were played to prepare the riders for the joust.

The trio cheered on their Knight, and they were pleased when he won the spear toss and tied in the ring capture. The games finished the joust was on. The red knight and the green and black knight rode first. 

Taking up opposite end of the field the horses raced down the field towards each other and lances smashed against shields. The end result was the red knight falling form his horse. Eliminated he saluted king and his crowd before withdrawing from the field. The green and black knight returned to his corner where the crowd roared with approval. 

The yellow knight rode forth to face orange knight and yellow won the victory for his audience. The next to meet in combat were the black knight and the white knight. The victor was white. Their knight won against his competitor the red and gold knight. 

The king congratulated the victors and then explained the next joust. It was a three-point event. 1 point was given for a lance to the shield and three for an un-horsing. The first knight to three points was the victor. The knights saluted and prepared for the battle.

The first pair up was the green and black knight and the white knight. The victor of the game was the white knight who un-horsed his opponent on the second round. The green and black knight saluted the king and crowd and then exited the field while the white knight returned to his place. 

The Blue and black knight took the field and took of down the field lance raised he missed the yellow knight who hit his shield. Yellow's fans cheered with approval as their champion returned to claim a new lance. The two took off again racing at each other and each struck for a point. 

Barbara groaned knowing the game was over and they'd lost. Dick blinked disappointed. 

"Don't count him out yet," Zanah yelled over the screaming of the yellow side.

Barbara rolled her eyes and got up. Dick looked at Zanah with question. 

"He can still win if he un-horses yellow," she explained.

Dick nodded and turned his attention to the field as their knight took up a new lance. The horse pulled at his bit and stamped his hoofs waiting for the command to go. The knight kicked his flanks and the animal tore down the field kicking up sand in his wake as he raced towards the other horse. Yellows lance hit the shield of his opponent but the hit of their knight took him off his mount.

Zanah cheered thrilled and Dick whistled. 

"How'd you know?" Dick asked amazed.

"I didn't I just know not to count anyone out too soon. Some times the underdog wins," she replied.

Their knight and the White knight faced off in a full combat joust for the crowd. White was un-horsed early and their knight was pulled form the horse before a sword fight was fought. Both knights were favored at various points in the battle but the end result was the blue and black knight as the victor the crowed cheered and applauded and Zanah smiled. 

"So where to now?" Dick asked as they made their way out of the arena. They were met by the cold glare of Barbara who had left early. 

"Why'd you guys stick around so long? We lost."

"Actually we won," Dick said.

Barbara's eyes widened with surprise. "How?"

"He un-horsed yellow and then beat the White knight in a sword fight," Dick said excited.

Barbara blinked. "Oh. Well, if you don't mind too much I thought maybe we could leave the Realm of Adventure for a little while and head over to the Land of Fantasy."

"Fine with me. What do you say Zanah?" 

"Sure."

The three made their way out of the castle and through the gate and headed to the right, and the gate that would lead them into the world of fantasy. The gate way was marked with a dragon and a Unisaus.

**Back at Wayne Manor…**

It was some time after noon when the newly weds woke and emerged from the bedroom venturing downstairs in search of breakfast. 

Upon entering the kitchen they found Alfred sitting at the counter eating lunch. 

"Good after noon Master Bruce, Selina."

"Hello old friend," Bruce answered.

"If you'll give me a few moments I'll have your breakfast ready."

"Thank you Alfred," Selina whispered.

"It's my pleasure mamm."

The two sat down at the small table and watched as Alfred pulled out two plates of fruit he set them in front of them while he busied himself with cooking eggs and bacon. A few minutes later the trio sat together eating in silence. Once he was done Alfred withdrew leaving the young couple by themselves.

Bruce finished up his breakfast and watched as Selina ate hers. She still looked tired. He was contemplating letting her rest when she leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Wayne?" She questioned.

"Letting you rest a bit longer."

"I'm okay Bruce," she assured him.

"You're sure? I could draw you a warm bath and you could relax," he offered.

" That sounds wonderful Bruce, but you don't have to neglect your own needs and concerns," she whispered.

"I'm fine, I want to do this for you."

"You can take care of me and I'll take care of you," she purred.

"Selina…"

"I've seen how this is affecting you Bruce. I don't need Zanah or Alfred to tell me how angry you've been I can see. You need to relax as much as I do."

"It your day off…"

"No, it's our day off, besides I want to relieve that stress since I'm the main cause of it."

"Don't this isn't because of you."

"Its…"

"I know. I left that burden at the door. Lets not bring it in okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not necessary Batman."

"Lets see about that bath Catwoman."

The two got up from the table and withdrew back upstairs.

Back at the Park…

After riding the roller coasters half a dozen times and seeing one of the stunt shows the trio road the water coaster. 

"What now?" Dick questioned.

"What is the Aviary and zoo?" Zanah asked. She'd seen the sign several times but had yet to figure it out.

"It's a walk through. The zoo is a display of various mythic creatures and the aviary is a ride in which you get to tour various fantasy places. It's really unusual and one of my favorite smaller attractions." Dick explained.

"Can we go there?" She asked.

"Sure Barbara what do you say?"

"That's fine."

The trio started down the path in the direction of the attraction and as they got closer the attractions for the dream created fantasy area came into view. The one most clearly displayed was Wonderland.

"Dick can we wander through Wonderland first?" Barbara asked.

"Go ahead if you want Babs, but I'm going to pass I'm not fond of it," Dick said.

Barbara blinked confused. "Are you feeling okay Dick? It used to be one of your favorite attractions. You loved the hedge maze."

"I'm fine. I just got tired of it."

"Okay, I'm going to have a run through I'll wait for you guys out side of the zoo then maybe we can grab dinner."

"Sounds good." Dick relied he watched as Barbara vanished into Wonderland and turned away repressing a shudder he hate that place.

Dick led Zanah into the Aviary and stepped into the line for the ride. The two sat down on the small cart used for the ride and after being secured in the seat were pulled forward by the track as the ride began. The first turn put them in the midst of a hilly green land inhabited by what Zanah figured was supposed to be hobbits. The replica of the Shire was beautifully done. And as the tour guide spoke explaining the land and its inhabitants Zanah grinned. 

The cart moved on around the bend and the next stop of the tour was Rivendale. A river ran into the midst of the elven city and the cart took them over a bridge on the outskirts. A waterfall trickled down between two houses. Statues stood among trees and a circle of elves lay in their midst. 

The Next stop was the Mines of Moria where Goblins and the Balrogg lurked in the shadows Gandalf's voice instructed them to fly and the cart lurched forward as the cry of 'You shall not pass' echoed from behind.

The last stop was Lothlorian the city in the trees. As the cart came to a stop Zanah and Dick got out. He led her through a curtain made of hanging moss and on the other side was the zoo. 

Zanah's eyes widened amazed. To her left was a glass panel and in front of her was an animated Unicorn. The Horse bowed its head presenting it horn to the crowd and whinnied. Turning her head to the right. A sheet of glass separated them from a Gryphon. Which flapped it wings and flexed it talons. 

"It's great isn't it?" Dick whispered.

"I wish I had a camera, or a sketch pad," Zanah murmured. 

"We'll come back another time," Dick offered as he took her hand and pulled her forward.

She nodded as he led her into the next room.  The habitat to her left housed a Pegasus on a cliff top and her foal who she nuzzled. To the right was a watery pool and sitting propped on a rock was a mermaid her fin moved as she sang.

The next room housed a Centaur and a hippocampus. The chamber beyond it held a sphinx and a hind. The last room housed a huge eagle whose eyes moved and wings extended. A dragon was in the other side. Smoke puffed out of its nostrils, its talons flexed and head moved. 

Zanah stared at the dragon for several moments and then looked over at Dick as she realized he still had her hand.  "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Like I said this is one of my favorite attractions," Dick replied.

"I can understand."

"Shall we go find Barbara and get dinner?" Dick asked.

"Are we allowed to go back and look or is it a one way walk through?" Zanah asked.

"You can go back," he replied.

"I'd like to walk though it again if that's okay," she said.

"Its fine. Each display has a placket like in a regular zoo so you can read about the animal," Dick added.

"I missed that," Zanah said as they headed back through the zoo. They spent several minutes in each exhibit reading the information and looking at the fantasy creature come to life. Once back to the dragon display Zanah asked, "Why'd Barbara pass this up?"

"She's not to big on fantasy creatures she more of a fact based person," Dick explained.

Zanah shook her head as she let go of his hand. She didn't understand how anyone couldn't appreciate the attraction it was every ones desire to escape form the harsh reality of existence from time to time and the zoo certainly created the ability to do so it allowed the viewer to believe in the magical and unknown. 

As she stepped out into the park she spotted Barbara sitting in the shade of a tree. 

"Ready to eat?" Barbara asked.

The pair nodded and the three of them set off in search of dinner.    

Later at Wayne Manor…

After a relaxing bath and a short nap Selina woke and got up and found Bruce still asleep. She crept out silently leaving Batman to rest. He stirred briefly and she kissed his cheek.

"Go back to sleep love, I just need to take care of the kids," she purred.

Bruce rolled back over and Selina tiptoed out moving downstairs to tend to the two cubs. She was in the kitchen heating a couple of bottles when Alfred reappeared.   

"Mrs. Wayne"

"Alfred."

"Where's master Bruce?"

"Still resting. Has he slept much this week?"

"No mamm. He's spent most of his time in front of the punching bag."

"I figured as much. Let him sleep. I'm going to take care of our kids and then I'll join him."

"Do you need anything else this evening?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, if you'd prepare a light dinner and then feed the cubs again later…" She began.

"Of course mamm."

"Thank you Alfred," Selina whispered. She brushed a kiss on his weathered cheek and then moved down the hall to the study to tend to the rambunctious cubs. After feeding them she held them both for a little while before returning upstairs. Stopping in her room she changed out of the clothes for Daggett's house to her gown, before heading back to the bedroom.

Upon closing the door she was met by a curious stare.

"I woke earlier and didn't want to wake you," she explained.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Taking care of our children."

"How are they?"

"Cranky, but well. How are you?"

"Better," he replied as he studied his wife and noted her change of clothes immediately.

"Good, when you're ready dinner will be waiting."

"You've been busy," he said climbing out of the bed.

"Not really. Just thinking ahead."

"And the dress?" He asked walking towards her.

"I remembered how much you liked it," she said with a smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me Catwoman?" He asked now standing face to face with her. 

"What do you think Batman?"

"I think it's working," he replied drawing her against him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Do you have any idea what I wanted to do when I realized it was you that night?"

"No."

"When I saw this dress I wanted to…"

"Don't tell me Bruce. Show me," she purred resting a finger against his lips.  

Se turned away from him as she had the night of the charity ball and with out warning a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her turning her back around so that they were face to face. His other arm wrapped around her waist drew her closer and his lips met with hers in a ravenous kiss; devouring as his hand caressed her bare back. His fingers dug into her rear and she moaned with pleasure. 

His lips parted hers and she gasped for air as his trailed down her face and neck. She purred softly in response as his other hand moved up her arm to her shoulder and untied one of the laces holding the dress up and then the other. The tight gown fell to the floor in a pool around her feet leaving her bare before him. 

Selina watched his pupils dilated as they raked over her figure. His lips trailed down her neck and then separated from skin as he struggled to breathe. "What were you thinking about when you wore this thing that night?" He asked shocked that his speculation had been correct she had nothing on under the dress.

Selina grinned saying nothing she simply kissed him and pulled him flush against her. Bruce groaned in response before scooping her up in his arms and laying her out on the bed. He then climbed into the bed and pulled her close kissing her hungrily as he once again bedded his wife.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Later at the Park…**

After dinner the group headed for the area boasting Gotham's urban legends. The wandered through the museum first taking in the heroes and Villains' gallery. After this they road the coaster inspired by the guardians of Gotham and went to the 3D show they now sat waiting for the stunt show to start. 

Dick had seemed reluctant to linger in the area and Zanah figured it was because he wasn't interested in the display of hero worship that was present. She grinned as she wondered how the crowd would react if they knew the real robin and batgirl were in there midst. While Dick didn't seem to care too much for the attention paid to his other half Barbara seemed to revel in it. Zanah shook her head and tried not to comment.  

As she looked through the crowd Zanah felt panic grip her. A group of Daggett's goons were in the crowd and apparently searching for someone. She muttered a curse for letting her guard down for too long. No doubt one of Daggett's spies had recognized her earlier and the party headed her way had been sent out to bring her in.

"You okay?" Dick asked noting her mood shift.

"Not really, can we leave."

"I'd love to," Dick replied.

The two tuned to go. "Hey where are you going the shows about to start?" Barbara said.

"I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to go wait outside," Zanah explained.

"Suit yourself. Dick let her go I'm sure she'll be fine," Barbara said.

"Babs…"

"She right I'll be okay alone," Zanah said feeling it better not to get him involved.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

Zanah nodded before she vanished into the crowd. Dick turned his attention back to the stage area reluctantly.

Zanah stepped out of the theater area and sat down in the shade of a tree as the moon hid behind a cloud. The thugs made their way through the gate and grinned pleased to have not lost her. Zanah noted that the grounds were empty meaning all the tourists and guests were at the show or had gone home. She sighed relieved as she rose to her feet. She lashed out with a kick taking one of them out easily and punched another in the nose. 

"You've been a bad girl Zanah and your father told us to get rid of you," one of the men hissed as he drew out his gun. Zanah dove behind the cover of a car and glanced over counting her opponents half a dozen all armed and prepared to kill her if necessary the odds weren't in her favor.

The crowd fell silent as the spotlight rose on the rooftop. Dick turned his attention from the stage out the door in time to see a man beyond draw what looked like a gun. He got up from his seat and started towards the exit.

"Dick where are you going?" Barbara questioned.

"I'm going to go check on Zanah. I'll be back," he said to appease her.

Barbara nodded and turned her attention back to the show.

Zanah dashed form the car out the gate and onto the main path through the park as bullets ripped through the air. Their sounds hidden by the pyrotechnics from the stunt show. 

"Damn it get her," the man in charge ordered as Dick stepped out of the theater. Staying in the shadows he watched the six men disappear out of the gate. Dick took the two injured men out of commission before following the others in the shadows.

Zanah raced down the main path trying to think of a place that would put her at an advantage against the gun carrying lackeys. Recalling the cargo nets and the weapon shops she raced through the gate of the Realm of Adventure as more shots were fired.

Dick heard the shots and watched as Zanah disappeared into the land of Adventure. _What's going on? _The men chased after her and he stepped through the gate and remained in the shadows. He watched as a dagger flew through the air hitting the lead man in the shoulder. 

Zanah dove into the cargo net entrance and moved silently up them with a cat like grace she then lat the ropes squeak to reveal her path. Inviting them to come into her lair if they dared. Dick heard the sound and watched as the men put guns away to pursue. _Clever Zanah, _he thought as he to entered the rope maze to aid her. 

He easily took the straggling two out of play. They had poor balance and were too busy worrying about staying up right to notice him. Dick followed the other four waiting for his next opening to reduce their number without revealing himself.

Zanah crouched near a down slope as her pursuers came closer she tripped up the one in the front. The man tumbled down the ropes and lay at the bottom, and grunted before lapsing into unconsciousness. Satisfied she climbed up the side path and moved into a faintly lit cave area. She then made noise to draw the three remaining men to where she was.

Dick came to the spot where the others had been moments earlier, saw the fallen man and grinned. _Nice work. _He then moved up the path and found on of the three remaining men within reach and wrapping his arm around the guys neck in a sleeper hold, hand over his mouth Dick render him harmless. He then entered the cave.

Zanah raced down the path around an enclosed waterfall and back up the side out of the light. Ahead of here the path forked off in two directions: one of the paths winding around the back of the castle, the other entering the netting that lead into the modern section of the area.  

Zanah entered the modern section and then passed immediately through the section to the pirate area. Her pursuers close behind. The netting here widened into a large opening and she grinned knowing that here she could face them both and have the advantage.                  

She stood in the middle of the passageway and watched as only two men entered the passageway. They grabbed hold of separate walls to stay up and Zanah laughed. She walked across the ropes towards the man to her left since he was further along and balancing her weight on the balls of her feet she lashed out with a high kick. Followed by a punch the guy bounced against the net wall and back at her she clothes lined him. She grinned when he fell to his back with a thud. The ripples of the net in the wake of his fall, having no effect on her balance at all.

Zanah turned in time to see the last of her attackers slump in Dick's grasp.

"So, sis you enjoy the cargo nets?" Dick asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes, they were great. I'll have to run through them again sometime when I'm not being chased."

"Who are these guys? What's going on Zanah?"

"Just friends sent by my mother no doubt," Zanah said.

"Whom do they work for? Why are they after you?"

"The sharks. They want me to go home," she replied.

Dick nodded realizing she'd say nothing else. It was a personal problem and she didn't want to involve him in it. "We should get back to the theater before the show ends. I don't want to have Barbara asking a whole bunch of questions."

   Zanah nodded and the two made their way out of the netting. They then headed back to the area dedicated to Gotham's legends. Zanah took a seat on a bench and watched as Dick vanished back into the theater, only to reappear moments later with Barbara.

"Well now what? The park will be closing soon," Barbara asked.

"We shouldn't head back to the manor yet," Dick said.

Zanah nodded and Barbara sighed.

"How about a movie?" Dick suggested.

Barbara grinned. "Sounds like a great idea.

"How much later should we stay out?" Zanah asked.

"I'd say past midnight," Dick replied.

The trio moved out of the park and piled into Barbara's car. 

**At Wayne Manor…  **

Bruce laid awake Selina's head resting on his chest. His fingers brushed against her cheek and eyes fluttered open. 

"What time is it?" Selina asked.

"Almost eleven. Did you sleep well?"

Selina yawned and stretched. "Yes," she purred softly. "Did you?"

"For a while," he replied. "Hungry?"

"I'm famished," she replied.

"Lets go see about that dinner," Bruce whispered.

Selina nodded and lifted her head. Wrapping the sheet around her she slipped out of bed and made her way out of the room to get dressed. Bruce got out of bed and dressed. He moved out of the room to the steps and found Selina waiting. She wore a long purple silk nightgown with a black robe over it.

Bruce kissed her briefly before taking her hand in his and starting down the steps towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen Selina sat down at the small table and watched as Bruce opened the fridge. The two then sat down to a quiet dinner. 

After dinner the two returned to his room and dosed off for the night.

Not long after that Zanah, Dick and Barbara crept into the manor. Barbara gave Dick a peck on the lips and thanked him for a fun day before disappearing upstairs to her room. Dick sighed and shook his head. 

"You okay?" Zanah asked.

"Yes, just tired of her games. I'm sorry she's giving you a hard time."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle her and she's not bothering me."

"I meant what I said before about going back another time. Would you like to?"

"Yes, today was nice. I'm sorry that it was interrupted," Zanah whispered.

"Don't be I enjoyed the game of tag, though I'd prefer playing without bullets," Dick laughed.

"Yes, next time no guns," Zanah replied.

"You tired?" Dick asked.

"Not really," Zanah answered.

"Feel like a game of pool?"

"Not right now," Zanah whispered. Making a decision she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to her. Lips met in a hungry kiss, which was returned without hesitation. Zanah broke the kiss and let go of his jacket.

Dick blinked. "What was that for?" he asked.

"A proper thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For the day."

"Your welcome."


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Selina woke a little after dawn and slid out of bed. She picked up her dress and shoes.

"Selina," Bruce said as he grabbed hold of her wrist. 

"I have to go Bruce."

His fingers intertwined with hers and he pulled her back towards the bed. "Don't."

"You know I have to. Don't make this any harder than it already is." Selina's eyes focused on the floor as she fought back tears she refused to let fall. This wasn't goodbye she told herself.

"I'm sorry, just be careful," Bruce murmured.

"I will," she whispered before she kissed him. And he drew her back into the bed kissing her back hard. His mouth demanding control and she gave it feeling a sense of urgency. She broke the kiss suddenly knowing if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to at all. 

Bruce let her go and she stood up once again. His fingers still held her hand.  

"I'll get you out of there, some how."

"Bruce."

"I will Selina."

"I know. Good…"

"After breakfast," he beseeched.

Selina drew in a breath and closed her eyes. Trying to quiet her raging emotions. "Okay."

The two moved downstairs and ate a small breakfast and then Selina moved back upstairs to change. When she descended the stairs Bruce met her at the landing. He pulled her against him and hugged her tight before kissing her forehead and down her face. 

Bruce pulled out a thin gold chain and unclasped it taking the thin wedding band from her finger he slid it onto the chain and fastened it around her neck.  "I love you," he whispered before he kissed her. Tears slipped past her lashes as she kissed him back she felt the pad of his thumbs brush them away as his fingers tangled in her hair. 

Selina turned away from his lips to break the kiss and let him go. "I love you too," she whispered. As she opened her lips to say goodbye he kissed her lips again briefly.

"Don't say it. This isn't goodbye," he said.

Selina nodded and he let her go though he didn't want to. He watched as his wife picked up the tiger cub and walked out of the manor to return to her self made prison. 

As she stepped in the house Daggett met her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Yes," Selina replied her voice expressionless as she tried to dull the sting of having left her husband.

"Good. Did you do anything interesting?"

"No, not at all," Selina lied. _I'm not going to tell you just how interesting yesterday was. _

"Breakfast?" Daggett asked.

"I already ate."

"After I'm done we'll discuss plans for the day and what will be expected of you."

  "Fine."

"Oh, and kitten now that you're back under my roof you'll bath and change."

"I'll take care of it while you eat," she said.

"Good."

Selina turned to leave and he grabbed her by the arm stopping her. "Welcome home Selina," he said before he kissed her cheek.

Selina left him moving down the hall to her room closing and locking the door. She set the cub on the floor and moved to the closet and pulled out a dress before moving towards the bathroom. She was still in the tub when Daggett entered her room.

"Selina, my dear, are you ready to start the day."

"Not yet. I'll be ready in a minute," she replied wishing she had a door to lock and berating herself for sitting in the tub so long.      

 "Kitten if you're going to be here, you're going to have to learn not to make me wait," he said before he moved towards the tub.

"Don't," she warned.

"Relax kitten I'm not going to hurt you. That's Mr. Wayne's job," Daggett whispered before he lifted her robe from the ledge and held it out for her.

Selina slid her arms into the robe. She rose to her feet and pulled it tight around her tying it shut.  

"You really are a beautiful creature Selina. He's a fool for leaving you," Daggett whispered as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Pressing his body against hers from behind.

"Daggett, get your hands off me."

"Come on kitten. You and me we could own this city," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just forget about them. They don't care about you," Daggett said before he kissed the side of her neck.

"Stop it," Selina hissed. She was not in the mood to deal with him this morning.

"Relax kitten, I won't do anything you don't want me too," he whispered.

"I don't want you touching me," she said.

"Are you sure, Selina? Maybe you're just afraid of what you're feeling," he whispered before moving further down her neck.

"Stop."

"What are you afraid of kitty?" He asked.

_I'm afraid my husband may lose his patients and kick your ass, _Selina thought. "Nothing."

"Then why stop me?"

"Because, I love someone else."

"He doesn't love you Selina. He left you to rot in jail. He'll never know about this."

"I'd know. Now stop."

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"No where special."

"Why are you fighting me on this?"

"You tried to kill me. It's not something I forget easily."

"I didn't know you," he replied as he continued his attempt to seduce her.

"You better leave now. We'll discuss business once I'm dressed."

"But I like you venerable."

"Go."

 "Watch it kitten," he hissed in warning.

"Please, I'm not ready for this."

"I'll give you your space, for now."

"Thank you," she whispered as he withdrew from her.

"For now," he repeated making it clear that his leaving was only temporary.

Once he was gone Selina pulled on her dress and stepped out onto the patio.

"You okay?" Batman asked.

"For now," She replied.

"Selina."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

"If he..."

" I won't let him." Selina said interrupting him.

"If he hurts you again…" Batman began, but she cut of this as well.

"You promised…"

"I know, but…"

"No buts, you gave me your word."

"I won't let him hurt you. You're my wife."

"Bruce, don't go after him."

"Do you want me to just stand by and watch while he tries to seduce my wife, and beats her when his temper flares."

"No, but don't betray who you are, and have faith."

"I hate this."

"I know, but it won't last forever," she whispered.

"Neither can I Selina, just watching, being powerless to do anything, unable to interfere it's more than I can take."

"Don't worry, it will be okay," she purred before she turned and moved back into the house. 

"Selina I love you," he whispered before leaving as well.

Selina brushed a few tears from her eyes before stepping out of the bedroom to face hell. 

As Selina stepped out into the hall she found Daggett waiting. He stepped forward to meet her and draped his arm over her shoulder, and steered her towards his office. She allowed it knowing not to anger him needlessly. 

She took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and watched as he walked around the desk to his chair.

"I suppose you haven't seen the headlines this morning," Daggett said.

"No, I didn't get a paper this morning," she replied. 

Daggett pushed the front page across his desk and then pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Selina blinked. She didn't like his mood. It made her skin crawl. He seemed too happy. Looking down at the headline she could see why. _Daggett Industries cleared of all charges in regard to the Wayne Enterprises scandal. _Selina repressed a curse as she wondered how he'd managed to slip through clean. "Congratulations," she offered.

Daggett smiled. "Yes, they are in order, and perhaps we'll have a private celebration later tonight. My only regret is that I lost the company as a result of this mess."

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to get it back," Selina said. _If you do, I'll find away to stop it. _

"We have a press conference this morning in response to the headline. You're to steer to the topic of our engagement if anyone tries to go off topic."

Selina nodded.

"We'll be having lunch out again and then you'll be on your own until dinner."

"Understood."

"Best behavior no arguments, we're to appear as a happy couple deeply in love."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes, we may have company for dinner so remember your manors in public."

"Sure," Selina replied. "Can I go?"

"For now," Daggett said with a grin that made her blood run cold. He was up to something she was sure of it and what ever it was she wasn't going to like it.

Selina turned and left heading back to her room. She lay down on the bed next to her tiger cub and closed her eyes wanting to be free of this place. 

She pulled the small gold band from her dress and looked at it for a moment before hiding it away again. She had no doubt that the press conference would include her husband and she wondered how she was going to get through it. 

This game was difficult and she suspected that in the end it would only get worse. _Maybe I should have gotten out when Gordon offered it, _Selina considered but the thought was rebuked as soon as it came. She knew that she was right the only way to stop Daggett was for her to play the game through until the end.

She tried not to dwell on what lay ahead and to focus on the night before and that moment. She had to play this game moment by moment or the possible events ahead might drive her mad. Catwoman took a firm hold of her and pulled her together. She was a survivor she'd get through this to.

The cub growled softly and Selina looked up to find she was being watched. Daggett stood at the foot of the bed looking her over his gray eyes raked over her ivory skin and she cursed herself for letting herself lose focus. _How long has he been here? _

"Time to go pet," he said offering his hand to help her up.

Selina glared for the name but said nothing she took the offered hand and he pulled her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand though instead he pulled her to his side and once more draped his arm over her shoulder.

He led her out of the pent house apartment and to their limo. Selina rolled her eyes at the car. It was hardly necessary and would only created more of a media circus but that was the point. He wanted to be in the spot light. Selina slid across the seat taking a seat at the opposite side trying to create space, but Daggett had other ideas. 

He slid into the car closed the partition between them and the driver and closed the door. His hand grabbed her wrist and he drew her back to his side. "Now kitten we talked about this earlier happy couple," he said. His lips found her neck and his grip moved to her thigh.

"We're not in the public eye yet Daggett. Get your paws off me," she snapped.

"You're mine now Miss Kyle a fact you'd do well to remember," Daggett warned.

"You don't own me Daggett. We have a contract agreement if you breach it again I'll walk," Selina warned.

"You're mistaken pet. I do own you. If it wasn't for me you'd be rotting in prison and with your track record you'd have been dead inside of year. I saved your life Selina I own you." He said smugly; before he returned his attention to her neck his hand sliding behind her to touch her bare back while the other drew her onto his lap to give him better access to her body. The hem of her dress rose subtly with her movement and his other hand skimmed beneath the silk dress to play with her garter-belt.

"Enough Daggett," she hissed as her nails dug into skin. His hands were both too close and she'd tolerate no more. While the one played with her garter-belt the other used the open back of her gown to touch anything he could without ruining the gown. 

"No pet, it's almost enough," he countered before his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. She was given no opportunity to retaliate as his fingers dug into her skin eliciting a muffled cry her nails dug into his shoulder and as she struggled to get free her body shifted exposing her garters and causing her to straddle his leg. 

The car froze and door opened to reveal their current position. Selina blinked as the flash of several cameras blinded her. She felt rage fill her as she realized what he'd just done. He broke the kiss closing the door as the cameras flashed again. 

She smoothed out her dress and hair as she pawed at her face trying to wipe off his kiss. Wishing she had time to shower feeling dirty and glad her mother was alive to see the tabloids in the store knowing she would die if she saw her daughter in such a position. Her thoughts instantly turned to Bruce how would he handle it. A headache formed behind her temples and she resisted the urge to lash out she'd tell him what she thought of his little stunt later now she had to behave.

He was good at manipulating the press to his own ends she had to admit that. He had played those reports for fools and she had no doubt part of the scene was directed at Mr. Wayne a cold slap in the face reminding him that he'd given her up. 

Daggett's need to one up Bruce was one of his flaws. He behaved like a jealous sibling and the show created was yet another way to taunt his adversary much in the way a small child taunted his rival with a toy the other wanted and she was the doll being fought over.

"That was low," she commented.

"No, it was well played and you know it," Daggett countered and he grinned at out come of his game. The press would forget about anything they had been planning to ask and no doubt focus on his and Selina's up coming marriage. Not to mention the look on Mr. Wayne's face had been priceless. Daggett couldn't wait to finish the game because even Selina wouldn't be ready for his next move.

"Is that really the kind of image you want to put on our engagement?" 

"Yes. Any man would have to be a fool to not be carried away by you Selina," Daggett replied both to seduce and remind her yet again that Mr. Wayne was such a fool. "Now come along pet or else we'll give the impression that we're going to finish what we've started."

Selina nodded and as the door opened again she was blinded by a new wave of flash. She spotted Bruce in the crowd ad felt ill. She knew full well that had looked like and her green eyes met with Bruce's and she saw first worry then rage as his focus fell on Daggett. Selina shifted her attention back to Daggett and noted hid smile only widened in response. 

The man was infuriating and at the moment she'd have liked nothing better than to walk through the crowd to Bruce's side kiss his and wipe that cocky grin off his face.   He thought he could read people so well, but he was in the dark for a change and she was looking forward to enlightening him when the time came.

Moving through the crowd towards the stage area and Mr. Wayne Daggett slid his had into the open back of Selina's gown and pulled her to his side as he led her in. The day was going well so far and he was enjoying the ability to punish both Selina and Wayne at one time. Flaunting her in front of Wayne was enjoyable and being able to control Selina was even more so. Using her against Wayne was a masterstroke. 

Bruce despite his act of losing gracefully was not happy to see her with him and after today Wayne would be no threat to his plans for Miss Kyle. If things went according to plan the engagement would become a permanent arrangement and in time Selina despite all her denials would indeed be his.

"Good morning Selina," Bruce said taking her left hand he kissed it reverently where her wedding band should be. Using her name as a caress he couldn't bestow in public.

"Good morning Bruce," she whispered her fingers playing with the chain around her neck nervously. His name was spoken like a prayer.

"How are you?" He asked. Keeping conversation polite and friendly to those observing but the question had several hidden beneath it that only she could understand. _Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What's going on?_

"I'm good and you?" She asked keeping the conversation light, understanding the unspoken questions and asking one of her own. _He didn't hurt me. I'm okay and I'm not completely sure what's going on it was mainly a show for you and the press. Are you okay? _

"I'm tired, but other than that I'm good," he replied.

"Hello Bruce," Daggett said feigning courtesy he extended his right hand to his rival as he drew Selina closer to him. 

Selina's eyes shut to hide her reaction as Daggett's hand slid from her back to beneath the black silk to caress her abdomen and made no attempt to conceal the liberty he was taking with her body. His move possessive and his message clear, Selina was his. Bruce had missed the chance. 

"Daggett," Bruce said as he took the offered hand. His tone was polite but Selina knew it wasn't he spoken the name as if it were a curse or something vial he wanted to be rid of. 

It took all his strength of will to keep the handshake friendly. He saw all to clearly what Daggett was up to now. Using these displays to run off the competition, but what he didn't know was it was a hopeless battle Bruce had no intention of abandoning Selina.       

"Shall we get this over with Selina and I have lunch plans?" Daggett said.

"Wouldn't want to keep you two. You're a lucky man Daggett," Bruce said evenly playing into Daggett's ego.

"Yes she is quite a woman," Daggett said in a tone that implied he knew first hand on an intimate level.

"Yes, she is," Bruce replied his meaning not laced with a hidden sexual meaning. He looked at Selina and his thoughts turned to the night before despite his efforts. He watched as her ivory cheeks flushed no doubt the shared look had sent her thoughts on the same path. Bruce turned his attention back to Daggett trying to change gears before his mind had a chance to wander any further from the present moment. "Good luck to you both," he added.

Daggett nodded as he let Bruce's hand go. Knowing that the other man wanted nothing more than an opportunity to speak with Miss Kyle and beg her forgiveness and ask her to come back to him. Daggett would make damn sure that never happened. In fact when she went out next Saturday he'd make sure Wayne Manor was watched. He gave Selina his word she wouldn't be followed but if she showed up there he'd know and there would be hell to pay when she got back.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press I want to first express how relived I am that Daggett Industries staff has been cleared of any wrong doing in regard to the buying of Wayne Enterprises. I pride myself on running a company established in trust and honesty. I intended to aid Bruce in his search for the person or persons responsible for this terrible crime." 

"Daggett I am glad of the help and I a sure you Wayne Enterprises and myself hold no grudges. I only want the criminals involved in this act against both our companies found and brought to justice."

"Miss Kyle ahs a date been set for your wedding?" Gertty asked.

"Not yet, Roland and I are still trying to work out a day that won't interfere with his busy schedule," Selina said dodging the subject though she was sure Daggett would prefer her to name a possible day.

  "Mr. Daggett, Mr. Wayne, are there any hard feeling in regard to the fall out of your last dealing?" Knox asked.

Daggett smiled as if expecting the question Selina felt fear wondering what he had planned in response to the question. 

"I hope that there will be no hard feelings between us and as an act of friendship I'd like to offer Mr. Wayne an invitation to join Selina and I for dinner this evening and then to discuss the matter of the sale further."

Selina felt rage and then panic as her vision began to cloud. _Pull it together Selina you can't faint in front of all these people that will result in three things: a sound beating and lecture, his further amusement and tabloid stories suggesting your pregnant pull it together. _She told herself and then she blinked. _What if I am pregnant? _She felt panic set in anew but pushed it aside she couldn't think about this now.

"Daggett I'd be glad to join you and further still I'd like to invite the two of you to lunch with me," Bruce countered trying to figure out what Selina was thinking about.

"We'd be happy to join you," Daggett said and the press thinned as they headed out to report their stories for the press meeting.

Selina, Daggett, and Bruce pilled into the limo and it rolled down the road towards the restaurant.

"Pet are you okay you look a little green," Daggett said as he pulled her head into his lap.

"I don't know," Selina replied honestly her green eyes locked with Bruce's and she said, "I just got dizzy all of the sudden."

Bruce blinked not sure how to react he'd seen the rage beneath the surface and panic in response to Daggett's words he'd even seen her blink as if clearing her vision and then a second wave of panic. The second waved puzzled him it was caused by her thoughts but he wasn't sure how to follow them.

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Daggett said brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Its probably nothing," she whispered hoping she was right.

Bruce heard her reply and noted the uncertainty in her words. She wasn't sure that nothing was wrong. Bruce ran back through the conference and tried to figure out what she had been thinking.  _She'd gotten dizzy she said. She'd been trying to clear her vision. She'd nearly fainted. No doubt she stopped it to prevent the scene and aftermath. A beating, his satisfaction the embarrassment in front of the press, but none of those would stir panic. I'm missing something… What is it?_

"I'm glad to here that I'd hate for you to get sick," Daggett said.

"Yes, I'm just glad the press didn't notice it's bad enough they caught us like that earlier. I'd have felt really foolish if I'd come off looking drunk to," Selina said.

Bruce sifted through her comment for what it was she was trying to say without telling Daggett. _The scene in the car earlier. What's it got to do with her almost fainting? She wasn't slurring her speech, and showed no sighs of being drunk what other conclusion might the press leap to if she fainted? _

Bruce saw a flash of the scene in the car and the image of her fainting dead away. He saw a glimpse of Gertty and recalled the question concerning a date for the wedding all the fuss made over the scene in the car. And his eyes widened with shock. _The tabloids would be throwing speculation she's pregnant. Oh God, what if she is?_


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Bruce blinked deciding not to dwell on the thought at the moment. Right now he had to play the part in their game. _How can I when there maybe more at stake than my wife? Pregnant? _He looked at her eyes full of questions. And was only half aware of what Daggett said in response to her last comment.

"Don't worry so much about what the press thinks Selina," Daggett entreated.

"Maybe we should wait to do this until Selina is feeling better," Bruce suggested. Not sure it was wise to let the game play out.

"No, I'll be fine I'll just eat a light lunch," Selina said not wanting Bruce to go. As irritating as it would be to have Daggett hanging on her she'd rather not be alone with him at the moment. It was alone when she was most venerable to his attacks and if there was any chance she was pregnant she didn't want to risk harm to the new life.  

"You sure kitten?" Daggett asked hoping she was he had looked forward to the days games.

"Yes," she replied. "Is that okay with you Bruce?" She asked her questions once again layering to hide their underlying conversation.

"Yes," he replied his voice certain. He was okay with it. Having a child was never something he'd thought of, in fact as much as he'd longed for a wife he'd never expected to find one. He'd figured on a life alone but he knew instantly that if his wife, was pregnant, he'd be blessed with a life he'd never hoped for. He also knew that he'd need to get Selina out of Daggett's path. 

As the Limo pulled to a stop Bruce stepped out and considered what to do to change the game and keep those involved in one piece. Selina lifted her head as soon as Bruce was out of the car and glared at Daggett briefly before getting out of the car a smile pasted on her face as she tried not to worry.

 She could see though Bruce was with her physically his mind was busy working through the potential changes in the game. She couldn't think about it now. It had to wait until later _stay in the moment don't let your thoughts get to far ahead,_ she told herself again as they followed the waiter to a table in the back.

Selina slid into the booth and Daggett sat down next to her. Bruce took the seat across from Selina.  He watched as Daggett once again drew her close to him and let his hands take liberty with her body that he had no right to. Bruce acted as though he didn't notice but he did and at the moment he wanted to pull Selina from the booth and tell the creep holding her she was already married and perhaps even pregnant. But he repressed the response knowing that Daggett was unpredictable and at the moment keeping Selina safe was his main concern.

"What do you say Bruce shall we start lunch with a glass of champagne to toast our futures?" Daggett asked.

"That's fine by me, but as I recall Selina doesn't drink," Bruce replied.

Daggett looked at her surprised by this comment. "Is that true pet?" 

"Yes," she replied.

"Why not?" Daggett asked.

"It tends to bring out the worst in me," she admitted.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Catwoman creating a scene now, would we Bruce," Daggett said.

"No, we wouldn't," Bruce replied to the comment as if it were pleasant conversation, but he knew it was a reminder of his poor response to her last scene and what it had cost him.

"What would you like to drink my dear?" Daggett asked.

"Water for now. I'm not all that thirsty and I don't want to upset my stomach."

"Of course."

When the waiter walked over to the table Daggett ordered a bottle of their finest champagne. The waiter set out three glasses of water and then left to get the champagne. Selina sipped at her water and closed her eyes trying to relax. A soft music filtered through the air and chatter of the other patrons lulling her wary body towards sleep.

"Shall we get an appetizer?"  Daggett's voice snapped Selina from her drowsy state.

"Sounds good," Bruce replied, trying to stay focused on the conversation at hand. He wanted to talk to his wife alone, but didn't know if that was possible and he didn't want to risk continuing their underlying discussion any further because Daggett might pick up on it. _Daggett. What do I do to get Selina out of Daggett's hands? I could have her arrested on some trumped up charges, but he'd only bail her out again. If he found her gone there would be further threat to her safety. If he bails her out he'll retaliate. How to do this so she doesn't get hurt?_

"The Calamari perhaps," Daggett suggested.

"That's fine," Bruce answered before turning his attention to the menu and trying to decide what he'd be eating.

Selina picked up her menu and tried to decide what to eat and sighed she hoped Bruce came out of his thoughts and back into focus on the moment his lack of response and show in front of Daggett would only serve to anger and frustrate the man which would be an ill thing for her later of that she was certain.

The waiter chose this moment to return with the champagne. He poured a glass for Daggett and Bruce and took out a third for Selina. 

"I'll not be drinking this afternoon," Selina said politely and the waiter nodded setting the bottle in a bucket of ice he set a plate of strawberries on the table. 

"Can I interest you in an appetizer before your meal?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we'll have a plate of the Calamari," Daggett replied.

"Very good sir.  Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?" 

"I think we're going to need a few more minutes," Daggett replied and he watched as the waiter withdrew.

Bruce set his menu down having made up his mind he looked over at Selina. Still trying to figure out a way for them to speak unheard. His focus fell to the room around him and having an idea he spoke. "Selina, as long as your fiancée doesn't mind too much will you grace me with the honor of a dance?"

Selina blinked and staying in character said. "Bruce, I…"

Daggett interrupted her liking the idea. Seeing it as away to both, test her adherence to their contract and to taunt Bruce further he said, "Go ahead Selina he is are guest be polite."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked.

"Yes." Daggett let go of Selina and stood up. He watched as she slid out of the booth to stand at his side. He drew her against him and kissed her lips briefly, before whispering "Behave."

Selina nodded and watched as Bruce stood up he took her hand in his and steered her towards the dance floor. Pulling her into his arms he began to dance. Aware that Daggett would be watching but unable to hear. He kept the distance between them an arms length and friendly.

"Pregnant?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, but if I am…"

"Then we've got to find away to get you out of there safely." Bruce said ending her thought.

"Did you think of anything?"

"Not anything valid all my solutions could get you hurt."

"We have another problem."

"What?"

"Daggett won't have me followed this weekend but I'm sure he'll have the manor watched if I show up there he won't be happy. He'll probably retaliate. I'll have to sneak in."

"Let them see you."

"But…"

"When he confronts you tell him about our marriage."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" Bruce asked

"Of course," she whispered.

"Tell him."

"Okay."

Bruce drew her a little closer to him and whispered, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

Seeing it was time to head back to the table before Daggett got to suspicious Bruce said clearly, "I'm sorry Selina."

"It's too late for apologies Bruce you left me to rot."

"Selina please give me another chance."

"I'm marrying Daggett Bruce, he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Selina what about us? "

"There is no us any more Bruce. You don't trust me." She said and with that she moved out of his grasp and returned to the table. Daggett laughed pleased by the show and watched as Bruce Wayne returned to the table defeated. The earlier conversation he'd heard nothing of and he'd have to ask Selina about it later.

The waiter returned with their calamari and took their orders. Bruce fists clinched under the table as Daggett once again put a possessive arm around Selina and even went so far as to order her meal for her. The man's need to control her every action was disgusting one of Selina's strengths was her independence and Daggett seemed determined to crush it out of her. 

Selina said nothing more she simply sipped at her water and listened to the two men talk business as was expected of her. She watched Bruce's reactions and was relieved to find him back in the moment. What ever he had in mind to do she'd do as he asked she did trust him. He wouldn't risk her safety of that she was sure.

As they finished lunch Daggett offered to give Bruce a ride back to his car, but Bruce declined saying he'd get a cab.

"Okay, dinner is at seven."

"Seven, okay I'll see you then," Bruce replied before he left. 

Once they were alone Daggett looked at Selina and smiled. "Well done pet," he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Selina turned away from the unwanted touch feeling dirty somehow for doing his bidding.

"What were you talking about on the dance floor before he apologized?"

"He wanted to know how I was doing. If I was happy with you that sort of thing," Selina replied.

"Lets go home we have a dinner to prepare for."

"I told you before don't use me to bait him. I don't want any part in it."

"Mind your manors kitten. You'll play your part or you'll find I can think of more creative ways than just hitting you to punish you. I told you before I own you now Selina and you'll do as I ask when I ask or you'll not find me so accommodating."

"You're a monster," she hissed.

"No, I'm your master and you'd be wise to remember it." Daggett said as he grabbed her by the wrist and stood up He wrapped his arm around her once more and led her out of the restaurant. 

Selina looked down at her wrist and noted the angry red fingerprints around her ivory wrist. She stepped into the limo suddenly wishing Bruce hadn't left but knowing it was necessary for his role. She slid across the seat and noted immediately the partition was up again. A shiver ran down her back as the car door slammed looking over she was met by angry steel gray eyes and panic rose within her as she realized she'd crossed a line and was about to face his temper.

Daggett grabbed her arm bellow the elbow and yanked her across the seat nearly taking her arm out of the socket. 

His right hand cracked against her left cheek followed by the right before he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to eye level. "If you ever under-mine me again in public I'll do far worse than hit you. Make no mistakes pet I'm in control here. You do as your told and you're treated well your personal space kept personal for now, but disobedience and defiance will not be tolerated ever." He roared at her.

  "I told you I'd not be a party to your games with Bruce."

"You'll do as you're told or certain privileges will be stripped from you."

"What privileges? All I get are orders. I can't even decide what I'll have to eat," Selina spat.

"You're privacy is a privilege, your empty bed, your day off, all are privileges. I allow them provided you're obedient. If you cross me again you'll lose them."

"What privacy, you've got camera's watching me constantly and you can come and go as you please? I feel like a tiger in a cage."

"I left this morning Miss Kyle I didn't stand around and watch as you got dressed," that is the privacy I allow you. I allow you your space Selina. Show some gratitude."

"Gratitude…"

"Yes, be thankful for what space I allow you or I'll take it from you. Make no mistake Miss Kyle you're bought and paid for. I own you the same as I own anyone else that works for me."

"You can't control me Daggett and you can't keep me like a dog or some caged animal," Selina snapped, as she broke free of his hold.  

Daggett pushed her and she fell back against the seat her head hitting the armrest at the other end of the limo. He leaned down over her and pressed his body flush against hers pinning her arms above her head beneath his grasp. His mouth was within a hairs breath of hers and his gray eyes burned with barely contained rage. 

" You're mine now, Selina. I will take what I please when I please by force if necessary. I have the ability to do so right now and you'd be powerless to stop it. I do control you Selina I decide each day what you wear, what you say, what you eat and what you do. I decide each night to allow you the space you want. I'm the one that keeps your sleep unhindered. If it weren't for me my security team would have had their way with you already. So don't tell me I don't own you. You're bought and paid for. The only reason you're not dead is because I allow it. I allow you to live because I want, you. I always get what I want pet. So I suggest you get used to me kitten because I'm your new keeper and I plan to have you for a long time," Daggett said before his lips pressed against hers in a brutal kiss.

Selina laid stiff knowing not to anger him any further. She kissed him back obediently and waited for the storm to quiet. 

Daggett sat up pulling her with him. His hands released her wrists and pulled her into his lap. He then busied himself with fondling her. His lips parted hers. "That's better kitten much better," he breathed before his lips trailed down the side of her neck. Selina wanted to retaliate but until they were back in the house she could do nothing. As the fingers of his left hand brushed over her garters and towards her underwear she squired in his lap moving out of his reach. Denying him permission to touch her further in such a fashion. 

Daggett let the offence go deciding he'd continue this game later in front of Wayne. He'd be sure to leave Mr. Wayne crystal clear that Selina was no longer interested. By the time Bruce left he'd have the full impression that his hosts were going to be enjoying a wild night of hot passion.

Selina stepped out of the limo and headed for the house. 

"I'll be back at six, Bruce will be here at Seven I expect you to dress in a way that will make our game more interesting and Selina cover your face well. We don't want to give our guest the wrong impression."

"Of course."

"Until later my pet," Daggett said he drew her down and kissed her before allowing her to retreat into the house. He slammed the door and told the driver to take him to the office. 


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Selina now alone moved to the closet found something appropriate for the evening's game. Sorting through her dresses she was disgusted to find a purple gown that looked like the black one she'd left at Wayne Manor. This was what Daggett had in mind no doubt. Selina pulled the dress out of the closet and crossed the floor to the bathroom. Leaving the dress on a chair she turned on the water and filled the tub feeling the need of a bath and now alone she would take advantage of the comfort of a hit bubble bath.

Pulling off her stalking and garters Selina tossed them on the char to wear again later she then pulled her dress off and slipped into the tub. Stretching out she rest her head on the ledge and closed her eyes. She soaked in the tub for a while and then got out and got dressed. Now ready for the evening ahead she moved into the bedroom took care of feeding the tiger cub before lying down on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

She woke to a harsh banging and glancing over at her alarm clock noted it was 6:30. "I'll be down in a minute," she called as she pulled herself off the bed. She blinked trying to figure out how she had managed to sleep over four hours. Looking at herself in the mirror Selina picked up a brush and fixed her hair before slipping on a pair of black heels. Steeling herself she stepped out into the hall bringing the tiger cub with her to feed it.

"You look perfect," Daggett said pleased taking in the purple gown with approval. He eyed the cub in her arms and smiled pleased to see the animal. She had accepted the gift this was good. When he reached out to touch Selina the cub hissed a swatted at his hand digging in its claws.   

"Sorry, she hungry I dosed off and its past time for her dinner," Selina explained hoping he'd not react poorly to the attack.

"It's all right. Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Good, go take care of getting your pet's meal and then join me in the dining room."

Selina nodded and moved down the hall toward the kitchen. She nuzzled the small bundle in her arms and smiled, "Thanks girl, I owe you something extra tonight," she purred at the small tiger as she opened the fridge to make a bottle.

The cub cried softly seeing the bottle heat. 

"Yes, dinner is coming," Selina whispered, as she pulled the bottle out of the pan and lowering it to the impatient animal. She fixed and heated a second bottle before closing up the fridge. Her hands full she headed for the dining room.

She took her seat next to Daggett and turned her attention to her pet. The cub swatted at her hair playing with the long dark strands amused. Once the cub was done with the first bottle Selina put her down on the floor to wander until Daggett had said his piece then she would finish feeding the energetic animal.

"When he gets here I expect you to behave. No game Selina what I ask I get is that understood?"

Selina nodded.

"Good, we will be spending most of the evening in the entertainment room, and then after Wayne leaves you and I will share a private celebration of today's news."

"Understood."

"Good girl pet," you're learning," Daggett said before sharp teeth bit into his ankle. Reaching down he picked up the cub by the scruff of the neck and glared.

"She just wants to play," Selina whispered concerned he might harm the innocent animal.

"Keep her away from me," Daggett snapped as he set the cub on Selina's lap. 

"I'll do what I can," Selina replied. She scratched behind the cub's ears and picked up the other bottle to finish feeding her when the doorbell rang. One of the security staff answered the door. 

"I hope I'm not too early," Bruce's voice drifted down the hall and the cub's ears twitched recognizing the sound. 

"Easy girl it's just company," she whispered.

Daggett grinned amused. "Bring your pet dear," he said thinking it would be amusing to watch the cub pester Bruce.

"Okay," Selina said as she rose to her feet.

Daggett put his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room to meet their dinner guest.

"Bruce glad you could make it," Daggett said extending his other hand to shake.

"Daggett, sorry about being early," Bruce said as he shook the offered hand. He turned his focus to Selina and felt his lungs tighten and a flood of desire wash over him. She was clad in a purple gown that looked hauntingly familiar to something she had worn the night before. Despite his best effort he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over her ivory skin undressing her mentally knowing there was nothing beneath and he wondered yet if Daggett knew it.

"Not a problem, we'll just sit and talk in the entertainment room until dinner is ready," Daggett said letting go of his rival's hand noting his perusal of the Selina. This was going to be fun indeed.

Bruce took Selina's left hand and kissed her knuckles. "Selina, you look lovely," he whispered. Bruce let her hand go and spotted the bundle in her arms. "What's that?" He asked feigning curiosity.

"This is my tiger cub. Daggett got her for me," Selina replied.

"Cute."

"Thanks she can be a bit if a handful."

"I'm sure," Bruce replied recalling the lion cubs fit after she left that morning.

Daggett turned and steered Selina in the direction of the entertainment room leaving Bruce to trail after them. His fingers sliding into the open back he encountered bare skin. A smile played across his lips amused he'd have little difficulty tormenting her if she tried to misbehave. "Kitten what are you wearing under this thing?" He murmured just loud enough for Bruce to hear him.

Selina blinked amazed he actually expected her to tell their houseguest she was wearing nothing underneath the gown. "Practically nothing," she purred in response so that Bruce heard what was supposed to be a private conversation.

Bruce glared at the offending hand, which had revealed her venerable state and imagined strangling its owner for touching his wife. Turning his focus from Daggett he concentrated instead on Selina. Enjoying the view from behind. The gown was appropriate of her it fit her figure perfectly hugging every curve and exposing ivory skin in all the right places leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Bruce blinked as he spotted the addition to the gown her feet were clad in black silk stalkings that were held up by matching black garters. Which peeked out as she walked through the high side splits on the gown. He turned his attention away from her to the walls trying not to think of what he wanted to do to his wife. This night was going to be torture. That dress was temptation in its most brutal form and to not be able to touch her would be near maddening. To watch Daggett do so would only serve to frustrate him further. 

Bruce watched as Selina sat down on the couch and Daggett sat down at her side pulling her into his lap. Daggett's left arm wrapped around her waist, while the left rested on her thigh caressing stalking clad legs. 

Bruce moved into the room and sat down opposite them. He kept his focus at eye level trying not to think about the hands touching his wife. He had to stay focused. "So, what do you want to talk about Daggett?" Bruce asked. He noticed the hand on her thigh shift so that Daggett's fingertips played beneath the split of the own.

Selina seeing Bruce's temper slipped off a shoe and brushed her foot against his ankle, eyes pleading for him to calm down. She felt his foot move in response and noted the concern hidden in his brown eyes. She felt Daggett's arm around her waist move and watched amused as the warm bundle in her arms swatted at the offending hand.

Bruce grinned and tried not to laugh.

"We'll talk business after dinner Bruce. Selina can you put the cub down now?" Daggett asked.

Selina put the tiger cub down. The cat ran over to Bruce and leapt up into his lap. It then nipped at his fingers playfully and nosed his palm.

Bruce stared down at the small bundle unsure. "Hello?"  He said eyeing the animal with feigned puzzlement. "What does it want?"

"She wants you to pet her."

Bruce ran his fingers over the cat's head and watched as she lay down before her ears twitched and she jumped down. The small animal then pounced at Daggett's ankle.

"Selina, dear, perhaps you should find something for her to play with."

Bruce tapped his foot on the floor and the cub pounced on his foot attacking his shoe and playing with the laces. He entertained the young tiger for a little while and when he noted Daggett's hands move to make Selina more uncomfortable his foot stilled and the cub again turned its focus on the man upsetting her surrogate mother.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be getting married?" Bruce asked.

"I'd like to get married around Christmas, but Selina's fighting me on it," Daggett said.

"That's because this time of year depresses me," Selina said in explanation.

"When do you want to get married Selina?" Bruce asked.

"I'd want to get married in the autumn," she replied.

"Why the fall, my pet?" Daggett inquired.

"I love the colors of autumn. I'd want to get married outside in a park, nice quiet, private even."

"Well, I'm afraid private will be difficult to pull off love," Daggett said and he kissed her neck.

"I know, but its what I'd prefer."

"Are you feeling better Selina," Bruce inquired.

"Yes, I took a nap earlier and it seems to have helped."

One of the security men walked over to the couch and whispered in Daggett's ear briefly and then withdrew.

"I've just been informed our dinner is ready. Shall we?" Daggett questioned.

Bruce nodded and watched relieved as Selina slid her foot back into her shoe and stood up. The cub jumped up into his lap and Selina took the bundle of fur from him as Daggett stood up.

Daggett wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her from the room. Bruce got up and followed after them. As he stepped into the dining room he watched Daggett pull out her chair. Selina sat down and Daggett pushed the chair in and kissed her neck, before taking his seat at the head of the table.

Bruce took a seat opposite her and tried not to dwell on the repeated displays of possessiveness on his rival's part. A stalking clad foot brushed against his ankle once again to pacify him as he picked up his knife and fork and turned his attention to cutting up his steak.

He watched disgusted as Daggett made a show of cutting Selina's steak for her. She smiled as if pleased but Bruce saw the frustration under the surface from the lack of control. Daggett was trying to strip her of her independence, but his plan would soon backfire, the only thing he was doing was making her angry, and sooner or later she would retaliate it was only a question of when. 

The three sat in an awkward silence eating their meals. After dinner they returned to the living room where Daggett once again pulled Selina into his lap. His arm wrapped around her waist; his hand caressing her abdomen. Bruce noted the touch, but paid it little mind, knowing Daggett's claim to Selina was false. Finding it ironic that his child maybe growing with in her right under Daggett's hand.

"Bruce, I hope that in the future we will be able to continue to do business," Daggett said.

"I don't foresee a problem with that, however you do understand my parents company is not for sale."

"Of course," Daggett replied calmly as his hand slid beneath Selina's gown.

Selina shifted in Daggett's lap to escape his wandering hands. Bruce's temper flared dangerously as his rival groped his wife.

"Daggett, I'll be back. I need to get her fed again before she has a chance to get cranky," Selina said.

Daggett's hands withdrew and he kissed her, his lips demanding entrance to hers. The nature of the kiss became intimate briefly before he broke it and said,  "Hurry back pet."

Selina withdrew from the room and Bruce was relieved. _It's about time to get out of here, _Bruce decided. "Daggett, could we finish this another night. I'm beat."

"Of course Bruce, give me a call and we'll set it up," Daggett said.

"Give Selina my apologies for running off so abruptly," Bruce said.

"I will."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Any time, good night Bruce."

"Night," Bruce said and he left.

Selina came back from the kitchen and found Daggett sitting alone. "Where's Bruce?"

"He left."

"Oh."

"What do you see in the man, pet? He doesn't give a damn about you."

"He did once."

"He doesn't now."

"Neither do you. To you I'm just a doll to play with."

"You're wrong kitten. I do care what happens to you, that's why I'm doing this. I'm looking out for you. Trying to show you your weakness. What happened to the vengeful Catwoman? The woman who needed no one," Daggett said. He stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"She died one too many times, and learned the hard way revenge isn't as enjoyable as she thought."

"You went soft."

"No, I found my way," Selina replied shrugging out of his embrace.

"You got lost. The Catwoman I've heard about would never be seen with Mr. Wayne, he's too much of a boy scout for her taste. She was drawn to power like a moth to a flame. I'm your match Selina and deep down you know it," he whispered before he kissed her.

Selina stood still as a statue allowing the kiss because it was required, but when his hands moved to explore her body she pushed them away. "You should know me better Daggett. Anyone who killed or tried to kill the old Catwoman ended up dead. So, if I were you I'd be glad she's gone soft, as you put it," Selina said as she broke the kiss. "May I go? I'm tired."

"Fine. I wouldn't want you getting sick. Good night pet."

"Night," she whispered, before she withdrew down the hall to the safety of her room.

Once in the room she set down the young tiger before stepping out onto the terrace and closing the doors. She looked up to the night sky. The stars were hidden behind thick clouds. The wind shifted stirring up and a moment later it began to rain. Selina sat down in her chair and let the cool water wash her skin clean of Daggett's unwanted touch. 

The purple gown clung to her skin more tightly. The rain soaked the spandex defining her figure completely but she paid it no mind. She was relieved to be free of her jailer. Selina sat in the cool night as the wind and rain embraced her completely beckoning her to leave her cage and roam the city once more. She did not move only sat and waited knowing that her husband would soon appear.     

Gloved hands replaced cool rain and she tuned to see Batman.  A smile curved her lips and she stood up glad to see him. Before she could say a word his lips met hers in a demanding kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them completely. His mouth met with hers in a feverish need and he kissed her passionately changing the nature of the kiss to something more intimate in nature, as he tasted her mouth. His hands caressed wet skin through the soaked gown reclaiming his wife with his actions.

Selina broke the kiss breathless and his lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder his need of her uncontrollable. His brown eyes fell upon her face turning back to her lips and he froze. Angry purple blotches marred her ivory skin.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Selina."

"I'm fine."

"When did he do this?"

"After lunch."

"What happened?"

"Let it go love," she purred, feeling it best to keep the event to herself, based on Batman's temper. She kissed him lightly to turn his focus away from the bruises.

"What happened after I left tonight?"

"Nothing. He's not allowed to touch me once the public eye has lifted. Its part of our agreement."

"I'm sorry I left without a word."

"Don't be. I was relieved, because I could refuse him."

"Then I wish I'd left sooner, if only to free you of his unwelcome touch."

"His temper would have flared anew. He enjoys playing with us both. Playing one off the other, he gets off on the ability to control us. If he could have his way I'm sure he'd bed me with you watching."

"He won't get that close."

"I know. The game has changed."

Batman let her go and blinked. "You shouldn't be out here like this. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine love, and soon enough we'll know what's at stake."

Batman kissed her again before saying, "you should rest now."

"I'll be fine. Good night and do not dwell too much upon the days events," she whispered and she kissed him again gently. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said before moving into her room. She then changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed.

Batman watched as she fell into sleep, before withdrawing to go home. "Be safe," he whispered and then he melted back into the shadows.


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Selina woke several hours before dawn and set to motion getting herself ready to leave her gilded cage. She was washed and dressed by the time the sun broke through the dark sky. Making her way to the kitchen she took care of feeding the tiger cub. She then picked up the phone and called a cab. Stepping outside she stood and waited purse over her shoulder tiger in hand she considered the day ahead. Several minutes later a cab pulled up and she slid into the back seat.

"Where to mamm?"

"The Rose Café," she replied.

The cab pulled away from Daggett's penthouse and headed into the city. 

Selina grabbed a light breakfast, stepped across the street into a store, picked up a few things and then hailed a cab. She gave the driver her directions and sat back to relax hoping that the day would pass slowly. Wanting to be held in the arms of her husband, knowing that the day would be disturbed by one question, which she felt certain of the answer to. Her body felt different to her in a way she couldn't explain.

As the cab driver pulled up in front of the gate outside Wayne Manor she paid him and got out of the car. The gate opened and purse over shoulder bag dangling for her wrist and tiger cub in hand she made her way towards the front door. She was aware she was being watched but ignored it. She made a show of her being there, so that those watching the manor knew without a doubt it was she.

The door opened and Alfred drew her close in a hug. He then kissed both of her cheeks in a family greeting. "Good morning Madame. I'm glad you're safe."

"Morning Alfred. Is he up?"

"Yes, Madame he's been up since dawn," Alfred replied as she stepped into the manor. He closed the door behind her.

Selina set the tiger cub down and crossed the hall to the study feeling drawn there. Opening the door she was met by his gaze. He stood in the middle of the room and it looked as if he'd been pacing. She dropped her things by on the floor and in two strides she was in his warm embrace. He pulled her against him leaving not an inch between them as if he were afraid she might slip away. His lips trailed down her neck before some order of control was found.

"I missed you. Part of me was afraid you wouldn't come back. That he'd…" Bruce began.

"Shh, I'm here Bruce. I'm home," she whispered before she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, lets leave it outside again. Here it's just you and me. The rest of the world doesn't exist," she said.

Bruce nodded his agreement and brushed her tears away. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, I'm going to get breakfast. You go ahead and get settled. We'll go from there," Bruce whispered.

Selina nodded and kissed him briefly before letting him go. Bruce let her go despite his desire to kiss her back. She disappeared out the door taking her things with her. He waited a few minutes before moving down the hall to the kitchen where he found Alfred already busy fixing his meal.

Selina sat in her room dressed in he own clothes, relieved to be free of all the trappings of Daggett's control. She turned her attention to the bag she'd dropped on the floor yet again. Sighing she got up and pulled out a small blue box and stared at it for a moment. She tossed it back in the bag. Crossed the room and sat back down on the bed for a few minutes before pulling it out again. _Might as well get this over with now. No, sense letting it hang over my head all day, _she thought to herself. Her mind made up she moved down the hall to the bathroom.

Selina stared at the results her green eyes full of wonder. Her hand brushed over her midsection tentatively as she put the results aside. She blinked back tears not sure how she felt. Comfort, relief, fear, pain, love, peace, joy, anger all swept over her like a crashing wave. She didn't know how to react she had known the outcome before hand, but to see it now, made it real.

"I'm sorry," she whispered though she didn't specify what for. Giving the apology had taken more than she could handle. Drying her eyes Selina checked her appearance in the mirror before throwing out both box and test. She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen.

Bruce was still in the middle of breakfast as Selina entered the kitchen. He looked up and noticed her nervous smile. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Rest mostly, and figure out how to break contact with Daggett safely."

"Did they see you come in?"

"Yes."

"Then follow the plan I gave you last time we spoke. It will work out." 

"I hope so. I can't afford to be near him any longer."

"I know. Did you pick up a home test or do we need to go out later?"

"I got one," she replied as she walked over to the tale where he sat.

"Okay, then at some point today we'll know."

"Yes, we will know. When ever you're ready to hear it."

"I'm ready," he assured her pulling her down onto his lap so they were face to face.

Selina turned away from his intense gaze and looked to the floor. "We need a nursery," she said calmly.           

Bruce blinked.

"I didn't want it hanging over me all day," she whispered.

Bruce brushed her hair away from her face as he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "How do you feel about this? I mean it is rather soon."

"I'm okay with it. I mean it has been five years."

"I know, but we just got married and now…"

"Its time Bruce. You wanted me out of there and now I have to be, I'm fine. Just don't expect me to settle down."

"I wouldn't want you to Selina," he whispered before he kissed her. Selina kissed him back eagerly, needing his acceptance. His hands caressed her arms and then brushed over her abdomen where his child was safely hidden. _Our child, _he corrected as his lips parted hers. He stared at her amazed.

"I know," she whispered. "I don't know if I want to laugh or cry. I'm so mixed up," she whispered.

"Mixed up about what Mrs. Selina? Alfred asked as he came into check on them.

"She's pregnant Alfred," Bruce said still amazed by the words.

"That's wonderful news sir," Alfred said.

"Yes, it is," Selina agreed reaching her decision on the matter.

"I take it you'll be staying the Madame?"

"No, but soon," Selina replied.

"Be careful Mrs. Selina."

"I will Alfred."

"Do master Dick and Miss Zanah know?"

"Not yet, old friend," Bruce replied.

"We'll tell them tonight over dinner. For now I only want to rest. It's been a long, tiring week," Selina said.

"Rest is something we will have today," Bruce assured her.

"I'm sorry for the game I've got us stuck in," she said. Selina took the toast and bacon off of her husband's plate and ate it.

"We agreed not to talk about that today. It stays outside remember?"

"Are you hungry Madame?" Alfred asked interrupting them.

"A little," she confessed.

"Eat what you want Selina, I'm done." 

"Thanks," she said and she finished off Bruce's breakfast and his glass of juice.

"I'll make more for both of you and bring it up as soon as it's done," Alfred said.

Selina nodded her approval before turning her attention back to her original conversation with Bruce. "I know, but…"

"No buts, this is not your fault. Yes you put yourself there but how could you know how I'd react. Its not like we planned for any of this to happen," Bruce said to quiet her need to lay blame upon herself.

"You're right," she admitted.

"Now, lets but him and the city aside for now and enjoy our day off as we said."

Selina nodded her head and stood up moving to leave. Bruce got up and taking her hand in his he moved upstairs to his room. She curled up in the large bed and closed her eyes. Bruce laid don next to her and drew her close to him. Closing his own eyes he let sleep claim him. 

Selina lay awake and heard Alfred enter the room with their breakfast but made no move to get up not wanting to disturb his sleep knowing he needed to rest more than she did having no doubt that he'd spent most of the week up late and beating on his punching bag.  Alfred set her food down nest to her and then withdrew from the room. Selina picked up toast and bacon and ate it slowly. 

Bruce's eyes opened at the smell of fresh food and he sat up. Selina smiled as she sat up to eat the rest of her meal.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I knew you needed to rest. Besides you looked too peaceful to disturb."

Bruce nodded and turned his attention to his own meal once they were done eating he pulled her into his arms and drew in the smell of her hair before kissing her forehead. His lips trailed down her face to meet hers as his hands sought out her skin wanting all of her. Selina moaned in approval and drew him closer yielding control to him.

Mean While…

Zanah made her way downstairs to find breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen she found Dick sitting at the table already eating. 

"Good morning Miss Zanah."

"Morning Alfred. How are Selina and Bruce?"

"Resting right now I think that things with work themselves out soon."

"I hope so, I've never seen him so frustrated," Dick said.

"He's worried about her, and he should be. Daggett is not a man to trust. His words are of no value," Zanah said.

"Not to mention the man has tried to kill her twice already," Dick said.

"She deserves him," Barbara said with disgust.

"I'll hear not another word against Mrs. Selina. Master Bruce loves her Barbara and that should be enough for you."

"She's a criminal she had no place in this house," Barbara snapped.

"That's enough girl," Zanah snapped her blue eyes full of warning.

"Dick…"

"I told you before Babs he's happy it doesn't matter who she is," Dick replied. 

Barbara grabbed her breakfast and withdrew from the kitchen seeing as her opinion was unwelcome. _They're trouble both of them why don't any of them see it_? 

"You okay Al?"

"Yes, just disappointed I had hoped my niece would be more understanding in the matter."

"Don't sweat it Al. She's changed it's not anything you did or didn't do."

"Dick's right Alfred who she becomes is not your fault. She is in the end who she chooses to be."

"I know but I can' understand what's gotten into her. She was taught much better than this and its upsetting to see her so disrespectful and cruel."

"I know, it's hard to believe that she and I used to be together," Dick whispered. "Some times I wonder what I ever saw in her."

Zanah said nothing more she turned her attention to her breakfast and ate in silence.

"Zanah did you want to go back to the park today with a couple of sketch books and pencils?"

Zanah blinked as she considered the question. Part of her worried about being found again, but she let that slide. "Yes, that would be nice." 

"Okay, after breakfast I'll grab the stuff we'll need and we'll head out."

"Be back for dinner sir, Master Bruce has something that he wants to discuss with both of you."

"Sure thing Al," Dick replied.

The two of them finished their meal and then Dick disappeared upstairs to get a couple sketchbooks and some pencils. Zanah stood in the hall waiting for his return and was fixed by a cold glare.

"Why don't you just leave Zanah? You don't belong here and neither does Selina."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon girl and neither is she. So, get used to it. He loves her and she loves him they are the same stay out of their way."

"They are nothing alike," Barbara snapped. "She's a criminal and so are you."

"Go back to school girl before you get hurt. I've been tolerant of your disrespect. I've accepted your rudeness but if you continue to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you I will lose my patients."

Dick came down the stairs and saw the stand off between them but said nothing. "Ready to go?" He asked Zanah.

She nodded and the two of them walked out of the manor. Leaving Barbara there where she stood. She glared at the door and moved into the kitchen dumping her dishes she withdrew back up to her room.

Else where…

Dick and Zanah entered the park, and sketchbook in hand Zanah set to the task of drawing the animals in the zoo. Dick watched her work for a few minutes before opening his own drawing tablet and setting pencil to paper. He drew a couple quick sketches of the Unicorn and the gryphon before turning his attention back to Zanah. Then putting pencil to paper he began the careful work of sketching the focused young woman.    

He started with her face in profile. The slope of her forehead and then the shape of her nose, lips and chin. He turned his attention then to drawing her eyes and hair. Detailing the face fully before turning his attention back to the rest of the image. The curve of her neck and the arch of her shoulders. He put the rest of a skeleton sketch of her frame together before turning his attention once again to detail. Filing in the bare framework with her clothing, drawing the sketchpad in her lap including the image of the Unicorn on her page. Then drawing her hand and the pencil.

He added shading to the image and then turned his attention back to the exhibit sketching out the image she was so busy trying to capture with pencil and paper. Dick finished the image and made a note of the colors in the image deciding to draw it again later and create it in full color.

Flipping the page he then busied himself with sketching out the two animals once again. Zanah said nothing as they slowly worked their way through the zoo, keeping her focus completely on her work. She'd noticed Dick's careful study of her, but had made no mention of it. It hadn't bothered her as the same kind of study might from someone else. Dick's watchful eyes were friendly and comforting rather than the cold and unnerving stare she had often been subjected to in the past.

Once she had finished her work Zanah looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered, before kissing him briefly.

"No need, I was happy to come back," Dick replied. He glanced down at his watch and noted the time. "We should head back if we're going to make dinner."

Zanah nodded and shifted her sketchbook to the hand with her pencil. Dick took her other hand in his and led her out of the zoo, and back to his motorcycle. Releasing her hand he put the two drawing pads in his bag and slid onto the seat of his bike. Strapping on his helmet he brought the engine to life. Zanah put on her helmet and slipped onto the bike behind him. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

Upon arriving at the manor Dick took his sketchbook back to his room and then headed for the dining room. Zanah came in a moment later followed closely by Barbara. Zanah sat on his left and Barbara on his right. Bruce and Selina had yet to appear. The couple slipped into the room a few minutes later and sat down across from the trio. Zanah and Dick both noticed Bruce looked relaxed, rested and they were relieved.

"So, you wanted to talk to us?" Barbara prompted.

Selina looked at Bruce nervously and he squeezed her hand beneath the table in reassurance. "Yes," Bruce replied.

"What's up?" Dick questioned.

"Changes," Bruce replied vaguely.

"What kind of changes?" Zanah asked.

"Big changes," Bruce replied.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"I'm pregnant," Selina whispered. She watched as anger and disgust flooded Barbara's features before calming.

Dick blinked not sure what to say.

Zanah nodded with understanding and smiled at her friend. "Congratulations," Zanah whispered breaking the awkward silence.

"Really?" Dick asked finding his voice.

"Yes," Bruce answered.

"Congratulations," Dick said echoing Zanah's reply.

"Thank you," Selina said.

"What are you going to do now?" Zanah asked.

"Get out of Daggett's path as fast as I can," Selina replied.

The group fell silent and once she was done eating Selina kissed Bruce before she withdrew heading upstairs to rest.

"How do you feel about this Bruce? Are you okay?" Dick asked worried about his friend.

"I'm okay with it. I never expected anything like this to happen. To be honest I never really thought I'd have anyone in my life. I expected to end up alone."

"And now?" Zanah asked.

"I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy for you," Dick said.

"What about Julie?" Barbara asked pointedly.

"Julie, and I would never have worked out."

"Why?"

"Neither of us really wanted the other. We were just settling," Bruce replied.

"Bruce…" Barbara began but fell silent when she was kicked under the table.

"Yes," he prompted.

"Nothing."

Bruce got up from the table and disappeared, heading up to his room to rejoin his wife.

"Give it a rest Babs, he's happy," Dick said.

"I still think…" she began.

"It doesn't matter what you think Barbara, he loves her and she makes him happy get over it. He deserves to be happy more than anyone I know," Dick snapped before getting up and leaving Zanah followed after him feeling something more had upset him than Barbara's comment. Somehow the issue was personal.

"You okay?" Zanah asked.

"Why can't she just let go, he's happy?" Dick asked.

"What did you mean by he deserves to be happy?" Zanah asked trying to figure out what was really upsetting him. She figured it related back to Barbara's being unwilling to let him go, but this particular comment was connected somehow.

"When he was little his parents were murdered in front of him. He's been alone his whole life. He gives more to this city than anyone and he asks for nothing in return."

"You told me before Bruce took you in. Why?"

"My family was murdered in front of me, he could sympathize."

"You thought you'd found your happiness with her and now she won't let you go so you can find it," Zanah said in understanding.

Dick said nothing; he just turned and looked at her. He nodded and then feeling to venerable he withdrew upstairs to his room. Zanah let it go, understanding his need to be alone. There were certain things about her own life she was unwilling to share, things that put him and the others in danger. 

Rather than wait around to face off with Barbara again Zanah moved upstairs to her room.

Down the hall…

Bruce pulled Selina into his arms and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"She hates me," Selina whispered in reply.

"Don't worry about it. Barbara's opinion of you doesn't matter. She doesn't understand. I'll have to straighten this out."

"I know it shouldn't matter, but she's part of your extended family and she doesn't approve of me."

"She's worried I'm making a mistake. I just have to assure her I'm not. She'll come around, beside her opinion has little pull around here."

"Why?"

"Her choices of late have hurt my family," Bruce replied.

 Selina rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she pulled the quilt around her. She then closed her eyes listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"It will be okay Selina, you'll see," Bruce whispered.

"I hope so," she purred before allowing herself to drift off to sleep. Bruce closed his eyes and was soon also asleep. 


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

The next morning…

Selina left Wayne Manor and returned to Daggett's Pent house she was a bit confused to find no sign of her jailor instead she was informed by the made to bath and change. After completing these tasks she laid down to rest. When she woke again to the maid informing her that her dinner was ready. She moved down to the hall to the dining room and again found no sign of Daggett. She ate in silence and was then escorted to the Living room. 

Daggett rose from his seat on the couch and eyed her closely as she made her way into the room.

"Good evening Selina how was your day?" He asked his demeanor calm and polite.

"It was nice. I was surprised not to see you this morning are you okay?" She asked as she moved further into the room.

"I'm fine. Did you go anywhere special yesterday?" Daggett asked.

"Not really," she replied.

Selina saw something dark pass over his features and in an instant he was in front of her. Her heart raced in terror as Daggett's claws dug into the skin of her arm. His vice like grip was unbreakable and she didn't bother trying to struggle. It was a battle that would only result in further injury. 

His steel gray eyes burned holes of pure rage into her as his grip grew tighter his short nails drew blood. "No more game Miss Kyle! We both know where you've been going on Saturday," He snapped.

"Calm down," Selina purred hoping to prevent him from harming her any further.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Bruce Wayne! How dare you I saved your life you ungrateful bitch!"

"What's the matter Daggett? Don't like competition."

"No, I don't."

"Well, I suggest you get used to it. The fact is I still love Mr. Wayne and Batman, there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"On the contrary there is something that can be done and you're going to do it."

"I won't hurt them."

"You'll remove Mr. Wayne and hand over Batman to me or I'll…"

"What kill me? That threat won't change my mind."

"No, Miss Kyle. You'll do it by the end of the week or I'll set a date for our wedding."

"I'll never marry you!" 

"You'll not be given a choice. Hand them over or lose your freedom forever. It's your choice."

"You'll pay for this," Selina raged.

"No, Selina, you must pay. Do you think me a fool? I know why you are here. Only you're the one who has been trapped."

"We can't marry. I already am."

"You lie," he roared. Without warning his hand flew and a fiery sting spread through her left cheek as his fist made contact with her skin. 

Selina resisted the urge to brush her hand over the fresh bruise as she stood her ground. "I am married," she said pulling loose of his grasp. "I've been so since the first day I left this place."

"You can't be."

"Bruce apologized and then told me flat out he couldn't stand the fact I was with you. Said I was his and when I told him I was my own keeper he asked he to marry him." 

"Then Batman and Bruce Wayne are one in the same," Daggett said.

"That's absurd," Selina laughed.

"No, it isn't. The only way you would be able to marry him is if that were so. I've seen your inability to choose between them. To marry implies you made a choice."

"I did. Batman and I could never work. I'm a criminal."

"Then let your husband come and claim you. You've just been kidnapped," Daggett said as he again grabbed he by the arm. He pulled her close to him.

"To do that you have to commit a crime," she purred.

"Clever Miss Kyle, very clever. However, I have enemies that would like to hurt me. They might use you to get to me." Daggett brushed his hand over her new bruises and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Not so close. We're not in public," She warned turning away from him.

"He married you, but he let you come back here to me. He doesn't love you Selina," Daggett whispered, as he rested his other hand on her shoulder and tilting his head he nuzzled her neck.

"He respected my wishes. Gave me my freedom. You can't understand him. You're as different as night and day."

"If he wants you back, he'll have to come for you," Daggett said as his lips moved down her neck and his hand slithered under the neckline of her dress.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh. No kitten, our contract is changing. You've had two weeks to get used to me and I warned you about your lack of gratitude, now the rules change." His lips moved further up her neck as his left withdrew from her gown and moved to her hips. 

"I'm a married woman," she hissed.

"My rivals wife, I know that's what makes this all the more perfect. I get to have his most precious possession after all."

"You don't get to have anything Daggett. Games over we're at a stalemate and I'm not going to play another round."

"No, Miss Kyle, the game isn't over. It's just getting interesting. He has me in check, but his queen is in jeopardy." His left hand caressed her hips and thighs.

"You can't turn me Daggett, so stop trying. My loyalty will always fall to him."

"You chose Mr. Wayne that's fine, so give up Batman and we'll be even," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she hissed as, she made ready to retaliate.

"Miss Kyle, don't anger me further," Daggett warned.

"I won't let you win. This city will never be yours. If you're wise you'll pack up and leave now."

"No, kitten, I'm not leaving. I'll soon have everything I want, including you."

Selina having tolerated him all she could stand lashed out with an elbow to his groin followed by slamming her sharp heel into his foot. Daggett's hand withdrew, but within seconds of her release she was grabbed once again. His fingers tangled into her hair yanking her back to him while his other hand grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back to the point of near breaking it.

"I warned you Selina. As I was saying before, the contract is changing. No one refuses me! So as of tonight you'll no longer be given your space. You lost that privilege. You're mine now. I can do with you as I please. I'm in control here Miss Kyle and its time you recognized that."

"You don't get to have free reign of me Daggett," she hissed.

"Close physical contact in public and behind closed doors is now mandatory. You'll be sharing a room with me at night."

"Never!"

Daggett's hand untangled from her hair and caressed her face. "You'll not speak unless given permission to and you will be sharing a room with me at night. For every refusal of my presents you will be punished."

"No deal."

"This isn't negotiable Miss Kyle. If you continue to refuse me you will be punished."

"I'm a married woman."

"So you say. If Mr. Wayne wants you he can come and get you."

"I won't sleep with you Daggett and you can't make me. To do so constitutes a crime."

"When the time comes Miss Kyle you'll give yourself over willingly. In time you will give me all that I ask and more," he whispered.

"You won't turn me Daggett. I'll never invite you into my bed," she hissed.

"If it becomes necessary I will take what is mine. I own you Miss Kyle."

"That's an empty threat you won't commit an act that could be considered a crime."

"In this case pet I can and I will. No one will believe you Miss Kyle the press has seen you all over me on several different occasions. They'll think you're just trying to create a scene… As for your day off…" Daggett continued.

"Don't even think about it…" Selina began and for opening her mouth she received the cruel sting of his hand as he hit her.

 "Don't interrupt! It is no longer allowed. I won't have you running home to your husband. You're mine and I won't tolerate your being with him. If he wants you let him claim you. I'll give him two weeks, id he hasn't come for you by then I will marry you."

"Never," she hissed in rage her flare in temper was rewarded with another blow to the face.

"Any more refusals this night will result in further punishment. Now, get ready for bed. I'll join you shortly." Daggett let her go and then turned out of the room and headed in the direction of his office. Selina moved down the hall in the opposite direction to her room. 

Upon opening the doors she spotted Batman sitting on the patio both cubs lay by his feet asleep.

"No more. I can't stand any more. Me gave me two weeks I'll be by tomorrow."

"But…"

"No Selina, I heard him I know what's going on and you're coming home. There's too much at stake. He could hurt you or our child I won't wait," he whispered as she stepped out onto the patio. He kissed her gently and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Get me out of here my love," she wept allowing herself the chance to express her own pain as she clung to him.

"I will, soon you'll be free of him."

"What about Gotham?"

"We should have enough."

The door to her room swung open and Selina turned to see a rage filled Daggett. The cubs woke instantly and growled at the intruder.

"You were told to get ready for bed," Daggett snapped. He stormed into the room towards her unaware of batman's presents on the patio.

"I won't be sleeping in the same room with you!"

Daggett grabbed her by the arm cruelly and pulled her close. "You'll do as told or be punished for your refusal."

"Go ahead, beat me, bully me if it makes you feel big, but I won't give into you."

"Let her go." Batman's vice demanded with a soft growl.

"The famous batman, or is it Bruce Wayne?"

"Mr. Wayne sent me to retrieve his wife, and since I owed Catwoman a favor I was more than willing to help."

"She's mine now Batman and you're intruding on a private matter between a future husband and wife."

"We both know that's not true and soon so will all of Gotham. However, if you want to add her kidnapping to your list of crimes I'd say you're on the right path."

"Mr. Wayne didn't send you. I think you're here of your own design. Tell me Batman how does it feel to know she chose him instead of you?"

"I'm happy for her."

"You're not jealous? The thought of his hands caressing her body, his lips tasting hers and her skin it doesn't make you angry?" Daggett questioned and to emphasis the image his own hands roamed over her curves as his lips fell to her neck.

"Enough! Let her go."

"Does it bother you to see someone else holding her, touching her? Does it make you want to kill?"

"Stop it Daggett. You are nothing alike don't even try to get in his head it's a hopeless battle," Selina hissed.

"It does. Doesn't it? She could turn you Batman. Your possessiveness of her is your weakness. Isn't it Bruce? Don't bother denying it. I know the truth. Its quite obvious."

"Get your hands off of my wife."

"I don't think so Bruce, as long as I have her you'll do what I say." 

"So, you are kidnapping her?"

"No, she came here willingly."

"Then you're holding me hostage," Selina said.

"We have a contract."

"A verbal agreement nothing legal or binding," She said.

"You owe me…"

"She owes you nothing. Now, you'll let her leave or I'll file a domestic disturbance report and with the bruises you left, you'll be charged with spousal abuse so fast it will make your head spin."

"This isn't over Bruce."

"Yes it is, Daggett. You'll end it now. You've tried to have me killed. Stolen my father's company, beaten and harassed my wife, tried to kill her and done God knows what else. My company is back in my hands and so is my wife. Now back off before I lose my patients."

"Games not over Bruce."

"No, it isn't, but if you harm my wife again in any way I will kill you."

"Quit hiding behind the shadows Bruce and face me. Lets end it here."

"I won't change the rules. Games over when you're in jail."

"Then you'll lose. I know who you are. I know where you're venerable."

"If anything happens to her by your hand or anyone else who works for you…" Bruce began.

"Bruce don't, let's go home," Selina whispered.

Batman nodded and after picking up the cubs the two vanished into the night.

"This isn't over," Daggett hissed in rage.


	41. Chapter FortyOne

**Chapter Forty-One**

At Wayne Manor…

Selina woke the next morning and panic gripped her until she opened her eyes and found that the arms around her waist belonged to Bruce.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, for a minute I thought I had been dreaming," She whispered.

"No, you're home, you're safe," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

"I couldn't leave you there again."

"He knows who you are," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter. No one will believe him."

"We'll need to contact Gordon and fill him in."

"Later, for now I just want to rest."

"Bruce we can't not yet, he know the truth he'll send trouble for us and beyond that with his press conference to release the new product Clay Face is sure to turn up."

"We can worry about that later. It's still early. Rest love."

Selina laid her head back down and closed her eyes she let the feel of his fingers combing through her hair and the beat of his heart lull her back to sleep. Bruce tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes to rest.

     Down the Hall…

Dick sat in his room his sketchpad laid across his lap. He studied his notes on the colors for his second sketch of Zanah. Pulling out his colored pencils he set to work on the image. Starting with her face coloring in her eyes and lips then putting in a pale skin tone and shadowing it with care. Pulling out a soft yellow he turned his attention to her hair. Putting as much detail in the image as possible, trying to fully capture the image of Zanah as he'd seen her yesterday.

Across the hall…

Zanah sat sharpening her Katana. Satisfied it was battle ready she turned her attention to her smaller blades treating them in the same fashion as she stared at the morning headline. "Daggett Industries Introduces New Miracle product Tonight."

"Tonight you fall," Zanah whispered as she sheathed her daggers. She tucked the blades into her dresser and sighed. _It has to end, but I'm going to miss this place, to miss Dick. I hope he'll be happy. Maybe we'll meet again, _she thought before she moved out of the room and downstairs to eat.

Stepping into the kitchen she found Barbara sitting at the table alone. Zanah said nothing, simply pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and withdrew. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the other woman this morning.

"I don't know why they allow Zanah or Selina to reside in this house, neither of them belong here. They're both criminals," Barbara grumbled venting her frustration.

"Mrs. Wayne and Miss Vansen are no different than anyone in this house," Alfred said.

"She will never be Mrs. Wayne. Selina's not fit to bear that name."

"Watch your tone Barbara. You don't know who she is and she is fit for the name."

"They are nothing like us. They're the enemy," Barbara snapped.

"No girl, they are your allies."

"Why do you show them, a pair of criminals, respect and me, your own family none?"

"They are adults, you on the other hand are behaving like a petulant child. If I hear you speaking a word of this in front of Master Bruce, I will personally take you back to school. You came back to help. So, do it and stop stirring up trouble in my house."

"But…"

"Enough."

Barbara fell silent seeing she'd make no headway with her uncle. She retreated to the privacy of her room.

Upstairs Dick set his sketchpad aside as his stomach growled. Getting up he moved downstairs to the kitchen where he found Alfred preparing breakfast. 

"Good morning sir." 

"Morning Al."

"Miss Zanah is in the study I believe. Would you inform her breakfast is ready?" Alfred asked.

Dick nodded and moved down the hall to the study. He found Zanah 9n the midst of several back handsprings and watched silently as she went through various other moves for what appeared to be her normal workout routine.

"Good morning," she said as she finished her exercises.

"Morning, breakfast is ready," Dick said.

"Great, I'm hungry."

"I figured you'd be in the kitchen already."

"Too early for a fight."

"Barbara?"

Zanah nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't be I can handle her."

"I've noticed," Dick said with a grin of approval.

The two left the room and returned to the kitchen where they sat down to breakfast. They watched amused as Alfred warmed two bottles and then turned his attention to feeding the cubs.

Upstairs…

Bruce's eyes opened as daylight poured in through the window. Glancing over at the clock he found it wasn't quite noon. He stretched out stiff muscles and felt the dark haired figure stir against him. Eyelashes fluttered and green eyes opened alive with question.

"Morning," she purred.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Much better."

"Good, lets move downstairs and grab some breakfast and then we'll go see Gordon."

"No, we should go now before Daggett has time to retaliate."

"It can wait a little longer Selina."

"Bruce…"

"It can wait," he said in a tone that broached no argument as he pressed a finger to her lips.

Selina nodded, knowing not to argue. He'd not hear any more. "What about this evening?"

"We'll talk business later," Bruce said.

"Batman I told you…"

"After breakfast," Bruce said getting out of bed.

Selina followed and the two made their way to the kitchen. They joined Dick and Zanah at the table and the four ate breakfast together. Selina studied Zanah with concern but said nothing. The young woman had an air around her of grim determination. The Wraith was going after Daggett tonight. One way or the other her struggle with the industrialist would end.

_Be careful, _Selina thought worried about her friend.

Zanah nodded in response. "What kind of damage control are you going to do?"

"We'll I'm going to start by talking to the Commissioner and I'll figure it out from there," Selina said.

"From there you give the press the truth. You broke off the engagement," Bruce said.

"My reason?"

"Same as you told him. I came clean."

"So, I admit we were more than just friends?"

Bruce nodded. "Then I want you back here resting."

"Until tonight. I am going with you Bruce don't try to convince me other wise."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Bruce I've worked too hard to let this go, besides you're going to need my help."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

After breakfast Selina moved upstairs and got dressed. She then made her way to the cave and found Batman ready to go. Getting into the Bat mobile they headed for the police station.

Commissioner Gordon's office…

Commissioner Gordon sat staring at a mug shot of Selina Kyle when he felt a draft. Looking up he found himself faced with Batman and Miss Kyle. He blinked thinking perhaps he was imaging things but found them both still standing there.

"Miss Kyle."

"I told you to call me Selina."

"It's good to see you safe. I'm glad you succeeded in persuading her to leave batman."

"I didn't Wayne did. I simply got her out," Batman said.

"Did you get anything?"

"Yes, he ordered me to kill Bruce Wayne and the hand over Batman."

"How could you hand over Batman?"

"She knows who I am."

Gordon blinked stunned by this revelation and felt cheated somehow. "That's why you didn't want Daggett in your head."

"Yes, Batman's identity being discovered by the wrong people would start an all out war in Gotham."

"I've spent my life trying to keep that from happening."

"How does she know then?"

"I told her to try and reason with Catwoman."

 "You love her," Gordon said with understanding. "Why didn't you try to convince her to leave?"

"He did."

"But he said…"

"Yes, I know."

Gordon blinked. _Wayne. Bruce Wayne is Batman. It makes sense. His parents' death started it all. _"Are you okay Selina?" Gordon asked not giving voice to his thoughts.

"Fine, just a bit tired."

"And a bit bruised," Batman added.

"Bruised?" The Commissioner asked concerned.

"Daggett tends to be violent when he doesn't get what he wants," Batman said bitterly.

"Oh."

"We wanted to let you know I was out and safe," Selina said wanting to change the subject.

"Thank you. I've been worried about you especially with all the headline lately."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"What about the press?" Gordon asked.

"I and Mr. Wayne will be straightening that out."

"And Daggett?"

"Will show his hand soon enough," Batman said.

"I'll clear Selina's record of the theft, so if Daggett tries to undo his work she'll have been exonerated."

"Thank you," Selina said.

"No need. Just stay out of Daggett's path."

"I'll keep him at a safe distance," she assured him.

"Commissioner, you're not going to believe this," Bullock said as he made his way to the door. Gordon looked from the interrupting voice to the spot where batman and Selina had been to find both gone. 

_I hate it when he does that, _Gordon thought as his door opened. "What is it?"

"Miss Kyle stole that Jade Cat again last night," Bullock said.

"I doubt that," Gordon said.

"Well, the museum called, it's gone again."

"Send a team over to investigate. I don't think Miss Kyle or Catwoman were anywhere near that museum last night."

"Okay Jim," Bullock said before he to withdrew from the office.

_And it begins. _Jim Gordon thought grimly as he put away the mug shot of Selina.

Later At Wayne Manor…

Barbara sat in her room reading a book for one of her classes and listening to the TV when her cell phone rang. Picking it up she saw it was Gill Mason.

"Hello."

"Barbara, how are you?"

"I'm okay Gill."

"And the family emergency?"

"Still straightening things out."

"When are you coming back?" Gill asked.

"Soon."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Gill."

"When you get back we should go out to dinner. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"Dinner would be great," Barbara said, ecstatic.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes."

"I love you Barbara."

Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Barbara hung up the phone and sighed contentedly. Gill still loved her things were looking up. _Maybe I should go back to school and not worry about what they do its their mistake not mine, _Barbara thought as the news began. 

"Our opening story today comes as no shock to this reporter. It seems that Gotham Museum was robbed again last night of the Jade Cat. While the police have yet to respond both the museum curator and I share the same belief that the notorious Catwoman has no doubt struck again. A team of detectives is busy working the scene now, but refuse to speculate. The question on several local officials minds right now no doubt is where is Selina Kyle."

Barbara grinned pleased as she switched off the TV she couldn't wait to show everyone just how wrong they were about Selina and once they saw Selina was trouble maybe they'd believe her about Zanah also.

Across Town…

Selina and Bruce sat in a booth in the Rose Café waiting for Gerdey to arrive. They watched as Gotham's gossip queen made her way across the floor to their table.

"Selina! Where is Roland today? Bruce Wayne! Can one of you explain?"

"I broke off the engagement with Daggett," Selina said.

"What ever for dear?" Gerdey asked a smile a mile wide on her face.

"During lunch after the press conference Bruce asked me to dance and while we danced he told me the truth."

"What truth?" Gerdey asked trying to seem casual but in fact chomping at the bit to hear the latest turn of events in Selina Kyle's life.

"I told her I couldn't stand seeing her with Daggett and that I still loved her…" Bruce began.

"Still?" Gerdy's eyes lit up at the implication of the words.

"Bruce and I were romantically involved before."

"Why ever did you lie then?"

"Roland knew and was madly jealous, afraid that I'd go back to Bruce so he asked me to deny any kind of relationship other than friendship with Bruce. At first I didn't have any problem I was mad at Bruce because of how he reacted to my being arrested for stealing the Jade Cat."

"How did he react?"

"He told me it was over. That I was an embarrassment."

"Oh. So, getting back to the dance floor Brucie. You told her you still loved her and…" Gerdy prompted.

"That I wanted her back. I begged her forgiveness for doubting her and asked her to call off the engagement," Bruce said.

"What did you say Selina?" Gerdy asked.

"I told him I was happy with Daggett and I just wanted to be friends. I was still angry," Selina said with a smile.

"What changed?"

"I realized I was still in love with Bruce, so I broke it off with Daggett and Bruce and I have been together ever since."

"How did Roland take the news?" Gerdy asked.

"No well," Bruce put in.

"Meaning?" Gerdy prompted.

"I don't want to get into it. Lets just say we're not going to be friends after this," Selina said.

"Brucie?" Gerdy asked hoping the millionaire would give her an answer concerning his rival's response.

Bruce seeing the pleading look from his wife said, "Lets respect Selina's wishes to keep this conversation civil."

Gerdy nodded but was curious at his choice of words. "I take it you don't like Roland."

"No, I don't and that's all I'll say on the matter."

"Fair enough. So, should we be expecting wedding bells in the future for the most eligible bachelor in Gotham?

"Maybe," Bruce said with a grin enjoying playing with the over anxious gossip queen he'd read one too many headlines concerning himself and possible marriages over the years.

"Come on Brucie don't tease," she admonished.

"Selina and I eloped. We may have a public wedding later, but we wanted to keep the event private because of the fuss over her and Daggett. I don't want her painted in an ugly light. I could see the press calling her a gold digger or some such nonsense and for that reason I've kept things quiet."

"I see. Well, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Selina purred.

"Why give me the story Brucie?"

"Because I know it will come out eventually and I'd rather it come from the horses mouth than a second hand source and exaggerated."

"Of course."

"Did you want to join us for lunch?" Selina asked.

"No, I'll leave you two love birds alone, but I'll be in touch."

"Bye Gerdy." Bruce said with a grin.

"Bye."

Selina and Bruce paid for their drinks and appetizer and then headed back to Wayne Manor. When they got there Barbara met them at the door in a mood that put Selina on edge. The young woman was too happy.

"Hello Barbara," Selina said in way of greeting.

"Hello Selina, glad to see you made it back."

Selina blinked confused, knowing Barbara wasn't concerned with her safety.

"Oh, then you haven't heard?" Barbara asked.

"Heard what?" Bruce asked as they stepped into the manor.

"The press is looking for Selina."

"Why?" Selina asked.

"The Gotham Museum was robbed last night. You're their prime suspect."

"Why?"

"The Jade Cat is missing again?"

Selina looked at Bruce with alarm. He blinked and Barbara's grin grew wider expecting an argument to follow.

"Daggett," Selina hissed.

"I guess he's retaliating sooner than expected," Bruce sighed with disgust.

"Trying to keep us away from the press conference tonight no doubt," Selina said.

"I'll go talk to Gordon and see what they've got so far."

Selina nodded and watched as Bruce withdrew, before turning her attention to Barbara who now wore an angry glare. "I'm staying here Girl, so you best get used to it. No stunt you or Daggett pull will change that. Stay out of my way," Selina warned before moving upstairs to rest.

Barbara swore in frustration, disgusted by Bruce's total trust in Selina. _No doubt! He'd shown no doubt of her innocence. What is the matter with him and Dick? They'd both reacted the same way. Laying blame at Daggett's feet to protect Catwoman and Zanah from being blamed. It has to stop.  _

At the Police Station…

"She didn't do it Jim," Batman said as he entered the room.

"I know. I've got my best men going over the scene right now. The press is going to crucify her though."

"It's already started," Batman said with disgust.

"I'm sorry," The commissioner said.

"It's Daggett I'm sure of it, unfortunately I can't prove it."

"You think he'd frame her?" 

"If it severed his purpose. Yes he would."

"And his purpose would be?"

"Separating Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne."

"He'll use it to his own end then," Gordon said.

"Yes anything to take him out of a bad light to the press."

"What else should I know?"

"This will be the first wave of something grander and I have no doubt your life is still in danger. He won't give up until he gets what he wants."

"And that is?" Gordon asked.

"Us dead, Gotham City under his control, and my wife as his."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find proof of his crimes and put him away for a long time."

"You think he'll make a mistake?"

"Yes, his anger is clouding his judgment."

"Once they are done at the crime scene why don't you go have a look, maybe you'll find something they won't"

Batman nodded and then he was gone again.

Gordon watched as his detectives came back in from the museum. "I want an copy of your report on my desk ASAP," Gordon said, before turning his attention back to all of the chaos in his city of late.

It was several hours later when the report on the latest theft of the Jade Cat was put in front of him. A careful reading of the scene found the MO to be different from Catwoman's and she was listed as a possible suspect but an unlikely one. There was a copycat on the loose and like Batman; Commissioner Jim Gordon had no doubt that Daggett was behind it. He'd release a press statement later to clear Selina Kyle's name and hopefully put a stop to Daggett's design in the larger scheme of things.         


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Barbara moved down to the cave and set to practicing the balance beam. She had just moved on to the uneven bars when the Bat mobile pulled in.

"So, did you find anything?" Barbara asked casually.

"Nothing specific of Daggett. The scene was clearly not Catwoman's handy work."

"Meaning?"

"The thief used acid on the alarm rather than claws. The means of entry was a grappling hook and there were signs of other amateurish devices."

"I see."

"Look Barbara, I know you don't like Selina, but you're wrong about her."

"She's a criminal Bruce, she and Zanah both, they shouldn't be here, and you shouldn't be so quick to defend her. She is more than capable of stealing that cat."

"She was a criminal and she wouldn't take the cat again. I no sooner believe her capable of that than of Dick's killing someone. As for Zanah, I've seen no indications of criminal activity."

She's snuck out of the manor at night on a couple different occasions now."

"Sneaking out at night is hardly grounds for criminal activity." 

"She's dangerous. They both are. They've threatened me."

"Because you're asking for a fight. You upset Selina last night. You're lucky all she did was threaten you. Look, you may not like her, but she is my choice. Right or wrong, I love her and she is my wife."

"She's a criminal that makes her the wrong choice."

"You're wrong. Selina and I are the same. She is my match."

""She's dangerous Bruce, if she betrays you she could get you killed."

"Love has its risks. She's my choice, just as Gill is yours, and Zanah maybe Dick's or maybe it will be someone else later on I don't know. The point is it's his choice to make. You let him go, you can't expect him to not move on. Its wrong to keep him as well, when you don't love him."

"What about Julie?" Barbara asked changing the subject.

"Julie and I could never have worked. She can't accept the life I lead. Selina can, because we're the same."

"So, what are you saying that Ivy is the right choice for Dick because she can accept this way of life?"

"No. Ivy is an insane homicidal criminal. Dick knows that."

"Selina's no different."

"My wife is neither insane or homicidal. She is not a danger to me, herself or society at large."

"She's a criminal."

"This is getting us no where. Selina is my choice. Get over it and don't upset her again."

"Fine," Barbara said in defeat before she withdrew.

Batman changed out of his suit and once again Bruce Wayne moved upstairs to discuss how to handle the press conference that night. 

"Alfred can you get Dick and Barbara for me?"

"Of course sir. Where shall I have them wait for you?"

"The dining room."

"And Miss Zanah?"

"Bring her too. She knows about Selina's problems with Daggett, perhaps she can suggest further damage control."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

Bruce and Alfred made their way upstairs, Bruce turning right towards his bedroom and Alfred turning to the left to gather the others.

Stepping into his room Bruce found Selina asleep on the bed. She sat up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled. "Come on Selina, its time we all sat down and discussed our business this evening."

Selina nodded and got out of bed. "What did Gordon say?"

"He knows you're not responsible."

"The crime scene?"

"Amateurish at best. Lacks your personal touch. Definitely a set up."

"Will the cops believe that?"

"Gordon will."

Selina nodded and the two of them moved down stairs to the dining room where Dick and Zanah sat waiting at the table. Barbara stood by the fireplace avoiding the outsider. She shot Bruce a pointed look then glanced at Zanah asking silently what she was doing there.

"I asked Zanah to join us due to the latest turn of events in Selina's problems with Daggett. Other family matters will be discussed in private of course," Bruce said.

Zanah nodded her understanding knowing the discussion would have a lot to deal with the figure the press was calling Clay Face. She didn't want any part in that matter. The guy had nearly killed her. He knew somehow about her connection to Daggett. Not many people knew of Daggett's interest in her. One person came to mind, the fake cop who had brought her in. _Who is he? Who ever he is I'd better stay away from him. _

Barbara pacified took a seat at the table as Bruce and Selina did the same.

"What did the investigation turn up?" Dick asked.

"A set up," Bruce replied.

"Retaliation," Dick said.

"Yes, probably only a first wave," Bruce said.

"From what I've seen I would say expect more," Zanah whispered.

"What kind of trouble should we expect?" Selina asked.

"Attacks two fold. That put you in question and a secondary target in question. From what I've heard he doesn't just go after you, he attacks what's important to you as well."

"He knows I'm Catwoman if it wasn't public knowledge would he expose me?"

"Only if it served his purpose, more than likely he'd keep it secret to hold it over you, unless he wanted to be rid of you."

"If he did want her dead, what would he do?" Bruce asked.

"If he had proof he'd reveal her to her enemies, that way his hands are clean of the matter."

Bruce blinked and considered the answer knowing Daggett had a video tape of yesterday's confrontation, he'd have to get it before things went from bad to worse. Batman wouldn't allow open war in his city if it could be prevented.

"How do we do damage control?" Selina asked.

"Don't respond in the way he expects. Turn the tables, put him in the negative spotlight."

"Thank you Zanah," Bruce said, both in gratitude and way of dismissal. 

Zanah rose from the table. "You're welcome," she replied before withdrawing from the room and returning upstairs to her room.

Once she was gone Bruce turned his focus to Barbara. "You're job is to go to Daggett's penthouse and get the video surveillance tapes from yesterday."

"He knows?" Barbara asked with disbelief.

Bruce said nothing, just moved on with the discussion. "While you take care of that matter, Dick and I will deal with Clay Face. Selina I think it would be best…"

"No, you heard Zanah, she said not to play into his hand. He'll expect me not to show up. I'm going."

"What if that's what he's counting on instead?" Bruce asked.

"You're going to need help. You're sending Batgirl to deal with my mess. I'm not leaving this up to you and Robin. I heard what happened last time when you had Wraith's help."

"That's why I don't want you there. He went after Wraith, because he thought she was connected to Daggett. He will go after you."

Selina sighed, knowing he was right.

"Besides, you're not being there will be even more of a headache for him. Your showing up as Catwoman only makes his case against you stronger," Bruce added.

"Okay, I'll stay away. You've made your case, but I'm going to make a few inquiries of my own. See if any purchases have been made lately for the kind of equipment needed to pull off the museum robbery."

"Fine. Barbara once you're done head over to the press conference. We may need your help."

Barbara nodded. "What about the Wraith?"

"If the Wraith turns up, she will figure to be an ally," Dick commented recalling she had helped him.

"Against Clay Face yes, but from what I hear she's after Daggett too," Barbara said.

"You and I will worry about getting Daggett clear," Bruce said.

"You're gona leave me to deal with Clay Face alone?" Dick asked alarmed.

"I don't think you'll be alone," Selina said.

"I don't like this. Dividing our forces. It's crazy. She should clean up her own mess," Barbara said eyeing Selina.

"This isn't her mess, its mine," Bruce said.

"This is her fault. She made this mess with Daggett. She should be going to get that tape."

"If she goes she'll be walking into a trap. It builds his case against her."

"Let him. She and Zanah are going to get us all killed!"

"That's enough," Bruce snapped.

"You're both so blind. They don't belong here. Selina's left you exposed and all of Zanah's suggestions. She works for the guy. Wake up!"

Selina's green eyes flashed with anger. "Watch your step Batling," she hissed. "Zanah saved Bruce's life."

"Yeah, so he'd trust her. I'm telling you she and Daggett work together. Did any of you ever consider she could be here to finish the job she stopped?"

 "Zanah is not working for Daggett. She's an ally, one you'd be wise not to alienate," Selina snapped.

"Enough! This is exactly what Daggett wants, us at odds with each other. We're running things as they are laid out. End of Discussion," Bruce said before he got up from the table and left Selina close behind.

"She's right you know. I should be cleaning this up."

"He'd expect that. It's best for Catwoman not to be seen for a while, until things get straightened out."

"You want me to hide out?" Selina asked with disbelief.

"For now."

"If the police start looking for me?"        

"We'll go directly to Gordon."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but he's got you at a disadvantage."

"True, but he has you at the same disadvantage."

"Not for long," Bruce said with more certainty than he felt.

"Just be careful they're both dangerous and I don't know if I could handle your death again," Selina joked with a laugh, but it sounded weak to her and felt forced.

"I will," he whispered before kissing his wife.

The two moved out of the open to the privacy of their room, both wanting to avoid further argument from Barbara.

**Downstairs…**

Dick rose from the table and shook his head. "Nice going Babs not only did you manage to upset Bruce's wife but you're now one step away from alienating the entire house.

"Oh sure, make fun but I'm right about this. You won't convince me other wise."

"Fair enough, but I think it's obvious the reverse is true as well, so just keep your opinion to yourself," Dick said before he too withdrew heading upstairs to see about asking Zanah if she were up for a movie.

Barbara swore in frustration before making her way back to the cave practice room to vent her growing hostility and frustration.


	43. Chapter FortyThree

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Daggett stood behind a podium carefully presenting his speech without error, but his temper was flaring dangerously just below the surface. _Where is Selina Kyle? I expected her to come uninvited or turn up at the pent house as Catwoman for the tape in retaliation for the frame job thinking it was I. Why isn't she playing into my hand? I had the perfect reaction to her tantrum too. Damn it where is she! _Daggett thoughts raged as he went on to explain further his new miracle cream.

Wraith stood on the roof across the street watching Daggett's grand show. Biding her time. Waiting for the opening to strike. She'd finish the game tonight. He'd become far too much of a threat to both her and those she counted friends. It couldn't be allowed to continue.

Looking about Wraith took note of Batman and Robin standing watch a few roves over and bellow her. Waiting for Clay Face to show. _I hope he doesn't show, _she thought, not fond of the idea of facing him again.

Bellow…

Daggett finished his speech and asked if anyone had any questions concerning the cream. Several hands shot up and he answered two or three questions about price, application, and a few other mundane details he had anticipated. The last question came from a tall woman in the back.

"Mr. Daggett is their any kind of dangerous side effects?"

"What do you mean miss?"

"Addiction. Potential heath risk created by ingestion. After all it is a beauty product and small children like to play…" the woman said.

"To my knowledge no," Daggett lied. Recalling Matt Hagen's addiction all too well.

"Really?"

"Yes mamm."

"Then how do you explain me?" The figure asked in an angry voice and growing harsher by the moment as Clay Face revealed himself. Moving towards the podium through the crowd all the while raging about what had been done to him.

Daggett made his mad dash across the stage and in the opposite direction.

Batman and Batgirl moved to aid Daggett's escape as Robin moved into the path of the raging figure. Yellow eyes flashed with rage, sharp claws of clay lashing out in vane to stop his fleeing query. Hitting various bodyguards, who now stood between him and the bat pursuing as well.

Wraith watched the scene from above seeing Robin had been left alone to deal with the clay mass and silently cursed Selina figuring this was her doing somehow. Daggett would have to wait. Her friend needed help. She felt her body begin to react to the breach of training even as she dropped to the ground near Robin.

"Wraith," he said amazed. Selina had been right she was an ally.

"Thought you could use a hand," she said even as she struggled through a wave of dizziness.

 Clay Face roared in rage as Daggett got away. Turning he lashed out at the intruders. Spotting the Wraith he turned his attention her direction, while Daggett's thugs held up Batman and Batgirl. 

Wraith felt panic fill her system as Clay Face came towards her.

"Listen to me Wraith I'm here. You're going to be okay," Robin said.

"Go, he's after me. I can draw him away," Wraith said with more confidence than she felt.

"You're terrified of him I can see it. I'm not leaving you to face him alone."

Thunder crashed as lightning filled the sky and it began to rain.

Wraith looked back and noted Clay Face was right behind her. She came to a halt several feet from a cliff. It was time to stop running. If she didn't then she'd be running for the rest of her life. Never coming in contact with another person for fear it might be him. She wouldn't live like that.  Drawing her sword the Wraith turned to face her adversary.

   He stood his full height, yellow eyes glowing with malice. His massive form shook as he laughed at her. "Give it up girl you can't hurt me."

"I know you worked for him. I understand your anger. He has to pay."

"Save your breath. I know you're important to him. He has to pay, and you're a nice start," Clay face raged, he lashed out at her with clawed fists, which she dodged easily as Robin closed in from behind. Clay Face was right her sword was pretty much worthless against him, but her early struggle with him had revealed a possible weakness. Pulling out several small explosives she threw them at the massive figure and watched with satisfaction as Clay Face cried out in pain.

The light drizzle became a heavy downpour changing the dirt to mud, making the ground slick and treacherous. Robin followed her lead using his own charges against their common foe. 

Clay Face lashed out in rage first at Robin swatting him away like an annoying fly and then turning his focus to the Wraith. His yellow eyes burned with an intense rage that frightened her.

Lightning streaked the sky turning night to day and fully illuminating the mad figure before her. Before throwing her back into a thick darkness. Wraith's head pounded, stomach knotted and she cursed Daggett a million times as she blinked trying to focus.

      Clay Face charged at her in rage his intent to snare her and suffocate her before she could do any more damage. Wraith moved with a precision born of years of training. Dodging him. She watched as he slid in the mud unable to find traction and fell on the soft earth near the cliff edge. As he struggled with trying to find his footing the soft earth crumbled giving way beneath him.

Wraith watched with satisfaction as Clay Face clawed at the soft ground trying to prevent himself from falling into the churning ocean below. 

Suddenly a pair of tendril shot free from clay Face's massive form and seized hold of the Wraith legs in a vice like grip. She felt her legs pulled fro under her and she tore at the ground trying to avoid being pulled over herself by his weight. Robin dove across the ground, seized her outstretched hand and he held on for dear life. She slid further over the edge. Wraith cried out in pain feeling as if she were being pulled apart. The weight of Clay Face dragging her further over the cliff side, while Robin's grip on her wrist threatened to pull her arm out of the socket. She felt the ground crumbling and herself fall another inch.

 The cliff was going to go soon and there was nothing that could be done to save them.  Robin couldn't hold on he'd be dragged over as well under the weight of her and Clay Face. Robin grabbed her other wrist to drag her up but Wraith was well aware that he couldn't hold on for much longer and survive it spoke. "Let me go."

"No, I won't let you fall. They'll find us in a minute."

"Dick you have to let go. You can't hold on that long," She said as she felt her self fall another inch. His arm now hung over the cliff face.

"Zanah?" He asked stunned.

"Good-bye," she whispered and to save him from plunging into the choppy waters below she dug her clawed glove into his wrist forcing him to let go.

"Zanah!" Dick screamed as he watched her and Clay Face plummet into the angry waves below.

Dick watched the water with a near fevered horror waiting and hoping to see the dark clad figure emerge from beneath the angry tide, but there was no trace of her. For a moment he consider letting go and following after her. He wanted to on the chance she might still be alive, but that choice was taken from him as Batman's gloved hand pulled him to safety.

"Where's the wraith?" Batman questioned.

"She's gone. Zanah's gone," he said distraught.

Batman blinked with surprise, but he should have known the girl was a lot like Selina. "How?"

"Clay Face dragged here over and I couldn't hold on."

"Clay Face?" Batgirl asked.

"No sign of him either," Batman whispered.

Robin stared at the choppy water a few minutes longer before walking away.

Batgirl shook her head and went on her way.

Batman glanced down at the water below sighed how was he going to tell Selina.


	44. Chapter FortyFour

**Chapter forty-Four**

Selina watched as the trio returned she noted a look of disbelief and loss in Dick that frightened her. Something had gone wrong. As she studied younger man she took note of blood trailing down his arm but said nothing about it. She looked to Bruce for answers and saw the sense of loss. Barbara ignored her all together and went about changing before leaving the three to speak alone.

"What is it?"

"Zanah's gone," Dick murmured still unable to believe it, though he'd seen it with his own eyes.

Selina blinked fighting back tears. "How?"

"Clay Face," Bruce replied as Dick moved to change.

"Is he dead?" She hissed.

"There was no sign of him."

"Good."

"You okay?"

"I will be, it's just she…"

"Was a lot like you. I know."

"Do you think Dick will be okay?" Selina asked concerned.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but…"

"She didn't want us involved," Bruce said understanding.

Selina nodded unable to speak.

"Let me change and we'll move upstairs. I don't want you upset."

"Well, I am. She wouldn't have been out there if I…"

"That easily could have been you. If you want to place blame lay it where it belongs. This is Daggett's fault."

Selina nodded knowing he was right. "I wish I could say my investigation turned up evidence to point in his direction, but it didn't."

"Shh, lets not dwell on it. Instead we'll morn the loss of a friend and ally together. I don't know how to tell Alfred. He really seemed to lie her," Bruce said.

"We'll tell him, but Bruce no one else will ever know she's gone, and most won't know she was ever here. The city will forget she ever existed."

"I won't," Bruce said before withdrawing to change.

Selina watched with growing concern as Dick reemerged and made his way to the study. He looked distinctly as if he were in shock and it was not a good sign. He would be the hardest hit by the loss. Zanah had told her about his family no doubt this would only bring the loss more completely to the surface. Selina noted the blood had been cleaned away, but afresh trail was staining the sleeve of his shirt as if he were unaware of the injury, another bad sign and a mystery as well. If Clay Face had been responsible then Dick would no doubt be headed to an ER. That left Zanah, but why would he hurt him.

Bruce emerged from the vault and together the two of them made their way upstairs and into the kitchen in search of Alfred to deliver the bad news.

**Upstairs…**

 Dick stepped into the privacy of his room and closed the door. In his mind's eye the only thing he saw was Zanah falling as he lost his grip. He heard a blood curdling she never made. It rang in his ears. A curse flew from his lips as he covered his ears to silence it, but it only grew louder. Opening his eyes his focus fell on his sketchbook and the picture he'd begun that morning. Pained he watched as the image changed to the mental picture that continued to replay in his mind.

Disgusted and frustrated he tore the picture from the drawing tablet and tore it apart throwing the image in the trash. He then threw the sketchbook and shoved his colored pencils watching with satisfaction as they scattered across his floor, but the pain didn't diminish and he found his room wouldn't supply the peace he wanted. It couldn't quiet the thoughts in his head. So, grabbing his helmet and keys he moved downstairs and left the manor. Getting on his motorcycle he sped away into the night.

**In the Kitchen…**

Bruce and Selina watched as Alfred looked up from his work. The smile on his face dimmed as he looked at them.  

"Master Bruce, Madame Selina what is it?"

"Bad news," Selina said.

Alfred blinked. "How bad?"

"Tragic," Bruce replied.

"Oh, dear."

"Zanah's dead," Selina said. She spoke quickly knowing if she didn't say it now she wouldn't be able to at all.

"No. Poor Master Dick and Madame I know she was your friend, but he was close to her. Letting her in. I thought perhaps in time… and now. She was such as nice girl."

"I understand Alfred. I'm worried about him too. He almost looked like he was in shock."

"I'll try to talk to him Madame."

"Thank you," Selina whispered. She and Bruce watched as Alfred vanished. They sat down at the table together in silence and looked up moments later as the old man returned.

"Master Dick is gone."

"Probably out for a ride. He did this after his parents' murder too. It's his way of cooping."

Alfred nodded, but he was still worried. The three sat together morning the loss of their friend for several hours before Alfred suggested they turn in. After some prodding the two relented and withdrew to their room.

Dick stumbled into the house just before dawn and disappeared into his room, collapsing on the bed and passing out from exhaustion. Alfred shook his head not sure what exactly to expect from his younger ward in the days ahead. He only hoped the boy snapped out of it quickly.

**A Week Later…**

 Selina woke in the middle of the night to the sound of Dick's motorcycle roaring to life. Rising from Bruce's side careful not to disturb his sleep she stepped out of the room and moved downstairs to get a bottle for the cubs.

She was just finishing up when Alfred stepped into the kitchen.

"Madame Wayne," he said surprised.

"Alfred, what are you doing up?"

"Master Dick has me worried Madame."

"Why?"

"This is the fourth night this week he's left at this hour. He stumbles in close to dawn and then does nothing but sleeps. He hardly eats. I know Master Bruce thinks this is just a repeat of before, but I suspect its worse. I think the young master has taken to drinking."

"Zanah."

"I believe so Madame. Something happened that night that only he's aware of."  
            "I'll follow him tomorrow night, try to talk to him."

"Thank you Madame."

"No problem Alfred."

"How are you doing Madame?"

"I'm okay."

"Good night Selina."

"Good night Alfred and don't worry. We'll make sure he's gets through this. He'll be okay," Selina assured him before returning to bed.

Alfred shook his head and sat up the rest of the night until Dick stumbled in and finally went to bed.

**The Next Night…**

Selina sped after Dick tailing him close enough not to lose him, but not so close as to alert him to her presents. She watched with dismay as Alfred's concerns were confirmed. Dick pulled to a stop outside a local bar. Selina sat in her car and watched as he stepped inside and took a seat at the bar. He spoke to the bartender and after producing his driver's license he proceeded to drink.

After watching several hours of his heavy drinking Selina got out of her car and made her way towards the bar.

Selina walked into the grimy dive and moved through the crowd steering her way toward the bar. She was stopped by a taller man who had clearly had one too many.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" He slurred.

"Back off creep," she hissed coldly in warning, before she continued on to the bar. Selina sat down in the stool next to Dick. "Hello Mr. Grayson."

"Miss Kyle what re you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Selina blinked as the smell of alcohol assaulted her. "Looking for you."

"Did Bruce send you, because if he did…" Dick began in anger.

"No, I came on my own. I've seen you at the manor and I wanted to know what's wrong."

"What's wrong? How can you ask that? She's dead and it's my fault." Dick snapped.

"No, its not…" Selina began.

"Yes it is. If I had only held on a moment longer she would still be alive. He would have been able to pull us up to safety."

"Dick he's only one man. The cliff was a wreck, he told me. He berily had time to save you."

"Yes but…" Dick began in protest.

"And what about this?" Selina asked grabbing his arm she exposed the deep gashes in his arm. "She made you let go. He couldn't have held onto her either with that. She knew you were losing your grip and she cut you to make you let go, because she didn't want you to die."

"It should have been me."

"Dick listen to me. If it had been he and I hanging from that cliff I would have done the same thing. Sometimes you have sacrifice yourself for the one you love."

"But he would have held on despite your efforts."

"No, he would have wanted to, but he wouldn't have been able to just like you."

"I let her go…"

"Put your self in her shoes. You would have done the same thing."

"That's completely different."

"No, it isn't. It wasn't your fault. Zanah knew the weight of her and Clay face would get you both killed and she loved you too much to let you die."

"She died because of me. I let her go and I never realized until she was gone how much…"

Selina slid down off the bar stool seeing she couldn't reach him. She walked out of the dive and climbed into her car. She then drove home. Hoping that her words might reach him later.

Dick picked up his shot glass and downed another drink and then paid his tab, moving on but not ready to go home. He drove past the theme park and the aquarium hoping to find her, but she was gone. He'd let go and now she was dead. It was his fault.

**At Wayne Manor…**

Selina stepped inside and was surprised to find Bruce standing in the hall. A look of relief washed over him.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone." Bruce said still concerned.

"Following Dick," she said wearily.

"Selina, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine Bruce, but I'm worried about Dick."

"Why?"

"He's not taking Zanah's death well. He's blaming himself. Beating himself up for letting go of her, but I know she made him."

"How bad is he?"

"He was at a bar when I talked to him. I didn't think one person could reek so badly of alcohol."

"That bad."

"It's eating away at him Bruce. He really loved her and he didn't realize it until now. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to."

"I'll try and talk to him."

"Thanks Bruce."

"No Selina, thank you I didn't realize how bad he was."

"No problem I owed it to Zanah she loved him, and I know she'd hate to see him like this."

"You miss her too."

"She was my best friend, but I know I would have done the same thing if it had been us hanging from that cliff.

"What would you have done?"

"She cut him with her claws when she realized the weight was of them was going to kill him too."

"He couldn't possibly have held on, hell, even I couldn't have."

"I told him that, but he didn't want to hear it," Selina said.

"I'll talk with him when he comes in. Go back to bed."

 "Are you okay?" 

"When I found you were gone I was afraid you'd gone after Daggett alone. I was worried…" he began.

"Shh… I'm here love, and I won't do that again. I learned the hard way, it doesn't solve anything."

"I know, I just panicked," Bruce whispered.

Selina seeing she had really frightened him reached out and brushed her fingers through his brown hair. He caressed her cheek his own fingers combing through her black hair. She turned her cheek into his palm her lips brushing his fingers. "I'm not going to leave like that again Bruce. What I want is right here?" She murmured. He drew her against her and kissed her fore head. 

"I was afraid I'd lost you again," he whispered putting a voice to his fears.

"No love, I'm here and I plan to stay," she said.

"Selina every one I've ever…"

"Shh, I know love, I know. Dick won't be home until down come back to bed," she murmured.

Bruce kissed her lips briefly and let her go. Selina took his hand in hers and lead her husband upstairs back to bed.

**The Next Morning…**

Selina woke to the sound of Bruce cursing. She sat up and watched as he struggled to get dressed. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes its almost Noon and Dick hasn't come in yet," Bruce said, his hands shaking.

Selina got up off the bed and crossed the floor she kissed him briefly before brushing his hands aside and finishing the task for him. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably just knew to expect a talk and is trying to avoid it," Selina said.

"But what if …" Bruce began.

"He's not that gone yet. He'll be back."

"I'm going to go look for him," Bruce said.

"You won't find him unless he wants to be found."

Bruce nodded knowing it was true, "I'm still going to try."

Selina nodded and watched as he left. She got dressed and then moved down the hall to Dick's room opening the door she found it in a complete state of disarray. She found the drawing tablet and the torn picture. Dick was not doing well at all.  She turned and moved out of the room as the phone rang. Selina answered it. "Tell Bruce I just need a few days to myself," Dick began with out preamble. He hung up the phone before she could respond. _I hope you can come to terms with yourself, she thought before she stepped out of the room and closed the door._   


	45. Chapter FortyFive

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Two Weeks later…**

The sound of Dick's motorcycle roared up the road and moments later he set foot in the house for the first time since Selina had talked to him.

Bruce looked relieved to see him, but disturbed by his appearance. Several days' growth of stubble marred his face and he had the look of someone who had slept in his clothes for several days. His hair was un-kept and he looked exhausted.

"Dick, good to see you," Bruce said to his friend and partner.

"Bruce."

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"About Zanah…" Bruce began. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you're going to," Barbara snapped as she came down the steps.

Dick cringed at the raised voice indicating his hung over state. "Not so loud Babs," he snapped.

"I'll yell if I want to damn it. Look at you hung over, un-kept, thin haggard it's disgusting. You barley knew her and you're acting like she was your best friend or something. Snap out of it she's gone. Get over it!" Barbara shouted.

Dick's blue eyes widened with fury at the vicious attack. His shoulders tenses and he became stiff as a board his grip on his helmet tightening.

"That's enough Barbara," Bruce warned concerned that Dick would turn around and walk out the door again.

"I'm not going to hold my tongue because of him. I'm sick of this. His behavior has been completely uncalled for."

"My behavior!" Dick snapped.

"That's right you've been acting like you're as dead as she is. Its ridiculous she died because of her choices. She chose to be…"

"Enough!  I'm sick to death of you Barbara. You talk about her and Selina and their flaws but maybe its time you looked in the mirror at your own mistakes. I've put up with you for too long."

"Don't you dare change the subject."

"No, its time I said this," Dick snapped. "You left me for Gill and it hurt more than you'll ever know. I wanted you back but you've been stringing me along ever since using me as you like when things aren't going well between you and him. I'm sick of it. It stops now! Let me go Barbara."

"Dick…"

"Get out!" he roared.

"But I thought you loved me."

"I loved Zanah you and I are history," Dick said before he turned and moved upstairs passed Selina who stood on the steps. He gave her a nod and vanished from sight.

"I think you should say good bye to your uncle and leave Barbara," Bruce said glad to see Dick had finally told Barbara his mind."

"He didn't mean it," Barbara said.

"I think he did and if he hadn't asked you to go I'd have. How dare you tear into him like that? Did you want him to leave for good?" Bruce asked.

"No, of course not, its just…"

"Let his go Barbara." Bruce said.

Barbara turned and left heading up to her room. Selina glared at the girl as she passed her.

Upstairs…

Dick lay on his bed staring at the ceiling not sure how he felt. Having told Barbara how he felt had been comforting and frustrating at the same time.  _How can my friend treat me that way? What is the matter with her what does she want from me? _Dick wondered as he closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a door slamming further down the hall and sighed at Barbara's display of temper. _What right does she have to be angry? _

Dick opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, which was how he felt. Looking around further he noted the mess he'd left his room in. As he surveyed himself Selina's words came to mind and he realized with frustration she was right. Zanah's death was not his fault. Even further he was sure she'd be disappointed to see him like this. His state was allowing others like Daggett and Daggett himself to get away.  

As much as he hated to agree with her at the moment Barbara was right it was time to stop his destructive behavior. Zanah had died saving him the least he could do was take care of himself. Getting up Dick set to the task of cleaning up. "I'm sorry Zanah," he whispered. 

**Down the Hall…**

Barbara packed up her things and blinked back tears as she looked at a picture of her and Dick. What had she done she wondered as she shoved her clothes into her bag. She looked at the other picture of her and Gill and sighed as Bruce's words came to mind. _'Julie and I could never have worked. She can't accept the life I lead.' _"If that's true than I made the wrong choice. I gave Dick up a man who can understand for one who can't. So, what do I do now?" she asked herself. She looked at the Batgirl suit and realized it was time to let go it was time to give up the ghost and live the life she'd chosen it was time to go back to school.

Barbara closed her bag slung it over her shoulder and stepped out of the room. She closed the door and made her way down the steps to be faced with her uncle.

"Barbara," he said evenly.

"I'm sorry uncle Alfred," she whispered.

"I had hoped so much for you girl," Alfred stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I chose a different path and it's too late to go back. I think part of me was afraid to let go because I'm not sure what lies ahead of me."

"I understand."

"Tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Take care of yourself dear," Alfred said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched as she left the manor.

**Across Town …**

  Daggett stood at a podium addressing the press concerning the still missing Jade Cat. 

"Mr. Daggett is it true that you and Miss Kyle have separated?" 

"Yes. I was mistaken in Selina it seems that she is a criminal incapable of change. If I'm wrong then I challenge Catwoman to find the real culprit or else turn her self in."

"Mr. Daggett according to the police Catwoman was not responsible for the theft."

"If she isn't then why hasn't there been any other thefts? Why hasn't the statue been found?"

 "You think that it's a cover?"

"Yes otherwise why wouldn't she come forth and defend herself why stay in hiding?" 

"If she were responsible surly batman…"

"Batman is no where to be found on the matter, because the caped crusader is enamored with the Cat-burglar. He's no more capable of arresting her than of our learning his real identity."

"Even the commissioner believes the museum theft a set up."

"That's because Gordon is in Batman's pocket. Jim Gordon is incapable of protecting this city from danger without Batman. He believes what the bat says. I think that both should be thrown out of our fair city."

"Harsh words."

"I'm tired of the corruption in Gotham its time to take out the trash." Daggett said before he turned and left. He moved upstairs into his office and smiled as he contemplated his next move. He knew who Batman was now it was only a matter if figuring out how to get rid of him.  Once Wayne and the Commissioner were dealt with the city would be his. It wouldn't take long the people would talk about what he'd said in time they'd realize he was right. Once Bruce was gone then Selina to would be his. _If only he hadn't gotten that tape. _Daggett thought as Zanah walked into his office.

"Zanah my dear. I thought you were long gone. What brings you back?"

"She is long gone," The figure whispered before raising her arm to reveal a gun her eyes now yellow.

"Who are you?" Daggett demanded.

The figure laughed and its appearance shifted to that of Matt Hagen.

"Hagen."

"He's gone too," Clay Face roared before he pulled the trigger firing three shots. He then checked and finding Daggett was dead he pulled open a bag and produced the Jade Cat opening the safe he put it in and then turned and left, Several small shards of his clay form were left on the floor in his wake.

**Later… **

As an officer was busy taking the secretaries account of what occurred another group were busy working the crime scene. Daggett's comments to the press played on the TV in the background as Montoya found the partially open safe. Pushing open the door she stared at the contents with disbelief. "Bullock you're not going to believe this." She said.

"What is it Montoya?"

"Roland Daggett stole the Jade Cat," she replied as she pulled the statue out of the safe with her gloved hand.

Bullock stared with disbelief. "I guess he took the break of with Miss Kyle harder than he said," Bullock laughed.

"Apparently," Montoya said. She then spotted the clay shard in the carpet. "Looks like Clay Face finally got him," she added as she dusted some of the clay into an evidence bag.

Bullock shook his head. "Okay finish up and let's get back to the Commissioner."

Montoya nodded and turned back to her work.

That night at Wayne Manor…

Bruce and Selina sat watching the news neither to happy about the interview with Daggett earlier that day. 

"In our opening story tonight we have a development in the missing Jade Cat."

Selina blinked relieved it meant that she was off the hook.

"Roland Daggett was found murdered this evening. Ironically as his interview aired police investigators found the jade Cat in murder industrialists' office safe. Apparently the death was the work of mystery man Clay Face as the police found clay fragments at the scene."

Bruce switched off the TV set and looked at his wife with relief. "Daggett's gone," he stated not sure how to feel. Part of him was glad to be rid of the man he was a threat to all Bruce held dear, but he had wanted the man behind bars and his murder was a crime that could not be viewed as a blessing.

"Yes, we're safe again," Selina murmured having no mixed feelings about the end result she had figured it would come out like this if not by Clay Face's hand then Zanah's."

"Clay Face is still out there."

"We'll keep our eyes open for him, but I don't think we'll see him again for a while," Selina said.

Bruce nodded. "What about Dick?"

"Talk to him. He'll be upset if you don't," Selina replied.

"Don't talk to me about what?" Dick asked as he stepped into the room.

Selina smiled as she noted the young man had showered, shaved, changed and looked alert for the first time in over a month.  "We'll talk about it over dinner," she said knowing he must be hungry.                           

     Dick nodded and the trio moved down the hall into the kitchen. They ate dinner and then afterwards Selina got up to leave Bruce and Dick to talk.

"Selina," Dick called.

"Yes," she said turning to look at Dick. 

"Than you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to see you're doing better," She whispered before she left.

"So what is it?" Dick asked.

"Clay Face survived."

"What?"

"Apparently he killed Daggett this evening," Bruce said.

Dick blinked stunned anew.

"You okay?" Bruce asked.

Dick gave no reply he simply got up and left the kitchen. He headed for the cave. Anger barely contained beneath the surface. He turned his focus to the punching bag to vent it recalling his behavior in dealing with Two Face years ago promising himself he wouldn't let the rage gain control. He worked himself until he could hardly stand up and then dragged himself upstairs to bed. 

**The next Day…**

Selina switched on the TV and watched the news.

"In a further development since last nights report of Daggett's demise Jervis Tetch has come forward and confessed to having manipulated the board of Wayne Enterprises per Daggett's request and a further investigation of Daggett Industries has been opened oh suspicion of other criminal activities."

Selina purred contented as she laid her head on Bruce's shoulder. He brushed his fingers through her hair and drew her closer his other hand resting on her midsection.

"In other news since the Dark Knight's return the crime spree that threatened to bring Gotham to its knees has ended. Gothamites can rest assured, now their guardians have returned things should get back to normal." 

Bruce switched off the TV set having heard enough. Daggett was gone, Gotham was safe and order was restored. The threat to Selina, their child and his life was no more. They were free and he was glad. Bruce kissed Selina's fore head and listened with satisfaction as she purred. He looked up as Dick left the manor yet again. _I hope he's stopped his self-destructive behavior for good. Zanah would be devastated if she saw him like he's been, _Bruce thought.

Elsewhere…

Dick raced down the streets of Gotham through the traffic towards the aquarium. After paying for a ticket he made his way to the shark tank and stared at them. His thoughts drifting back to last time he'd been there.

_Why here? _

_'I've lived my life surrounded by sharks it just feels like home.'_

Dick sighed in frustration. "God, I miss you," he whispered. _I wish I'd known then what you meant then maybe I'd understand this. _

As he stood there staring into the shark tank a woman walked over and joined him, watching the massive predators for a few moments before speaking.

"They're amazing aren't they?" 

Dick nodded saying nothing.

"They adapt well. The bull Shark can survive in fresh water."

"I didn't know that," Dick replied flatly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just not to familiar with or fond of sharks."

"Then why are you here?" she asked confused.

"Someone I cared about did, and I wanted to say good-bye. She said she felt at home here."

"She was used to being around sharks," the woman whispered.

Dick blinked stunned and Zanah smiled at him as she covered his lips with her finger, they turned to leave. Dick followed after her.

Once safely out of the public eye Dick pulled her to him, removed her wig to reveal her white blonde hair and kissed her. He only let her go so they could breathe. "I thought you were…" He began.

"Dead. I know, but so did Daggett," Zanah whispered.

"I don't understand why you were after him. Why put yourself in his path."

"He took my life," Zanah whispered. Her words were bitter and angry.

"How?"

"He picked up street kids and trained us to do his dirty work. Assassins, thieves, you name it we did it."

" That bad?" He asked with concern.

"He programmed us. That night you saw me after rescuing me from Clay Face I was feeling the residual effects of that training, He still had control.

"How is that possible you were free?"

"When I broke the surface I knew I had a concussion. After a few x-rays they found this," Zanah explained handing him a microchip of some kind.

"The woman claiming to be your mother?"

"Worked for him."

"That's why you left. You were afraid she'd make you hurt us."

"Yes. Or that she would kill you, because you knew of my existence. I didn't realize at the time you were fully capable of taking care of yourself," she said smiling.

"How long did you know it was me?"

"Not long after Tetch. Selina and I had an argument. I figured it out myself."

"How did you know she was in trouble and in turn where to find her?"

 "Instinct. The same ones that told me I'd find you at the aquarium and not the bar where you had been frequenting."

"How?"

"I could feel it. Don't ask me to explain it, because I can't, but Selina was right. It wasn't your fault."

"I know it just…"

"Don't, its not important."

"You're right, all that matters is you're alive," he whispered. Dick pulled her close brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Zanah responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and raking her fingers through his hair in return. 

When their lips parted again she whispered, "I missed you." 

Still holding her close he brushed a stray tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I know," he murmured softly. "Lets go home."

Zanah nodded her consent and the two returned to Wayne manor. 

At Wayne Manor…

"Bruce I'm still worried about…" Selina froze as her eyes spotted the blonde haired young woman, who walked in the manor at Dick's side.

"Selina?" Bruce questioned worried by her sudden silence. Turning he saw the reason for his wife's silence. Zanah stood in the doorway of the entertainment room at Dick's side.

Selina rose from the couch and moved towards her friend and hugged her. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Selina said with a smile.

"Being dead was boring," Zanah joked.

"It's highly overrated," Bruce said and Selina nodded her agreement.

**Else Where…**

A man sat reading the paper as he waited for his bus. Seeing the headline regarding Daggett's demise and the latest turn of events in the city he laughed. His eyes shifted from blue to yellow before he covered them with his sunglasses. "I got you arrested for the one crime you didn't commit," Hagen laughed. He got on his bus out of the city. As it drove past Daggett industries his eyes went cold with hatred. "One things quiet down again I'll destroy your empire as well," he whispered his fists trying to form stone in his anger. Hagen calmed himself regaining control of his altered form as the bus drove out of Gotham.


	46. Chapter FortySix

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**That Night at Wayne Manor… **

Selina and Bruce sat together in the lounge each had a glass of sparkling cider and stared at the other in much the same way they had fie years earlier. Selina's green eyes searched his brown ones for his thoughts wondering what he was feeling in regard to Daggett's death.

"You okay?" She asked giving up trying to read him.

"Clay Face is still out there."

"He's smart Bruce he'll lie quiet until things settle down."

"You think he'll come back?"

"He was prepare to blow up Daggett Industries its' employees and all. His anger is for more than just Daggett. He wants to destroy the company."

"If that's the case then yours and Zanah's lives may still be in jeopardy," Bruce whispered with concern.

"He's gone for now," he replied certain it was true. "We're safe."

"What of Catwoman?"

"She won't be stirring up trouble any more, but I doubt she's gone entirely."

"What will she do now that her thieving days are over?"

"I'm not sure yet, after all I'm not just worrying about me anymore," she admitted.

"Did you consider being a detective?"

"Yes."

"What did you decide?"

"I have things to fix first, but don't be surprised if you find me lurking in the shadows."

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Bruce questioned amazed by the fact she felt her sacrifice wasn't enough of a penance for whatever crimes she may have committed.

"It's a start. Perhaps enough to pay for the chaos I caused her in Gotham Five years ago."

"Selina you went through hell…"

"Which is what I put this city through, and I don't have to remind you what else I did when I was here then. I have things to fix."

"Selina…" Bruce murmured brushing her hair away from her face.

"Enough of this, lets put work aside for a while and enjoy the moment," Selina said hoping to change the subject.

Bruce nodded allowing her to dwell on something else. "Now that Daggett's gone we can marry properly," he whispered.

"Bruce, I don't want a big wedding."

"Just Alfred, Dick, and Zanah," Bruce said understanding.

"Yes."

"That's fine it's what I prefer also. Of course we'll have to make an announcement afterwards. I believe you wanted an autumn wedding in a park. I think it can be arranged quietly."

Selina smiled and put her glass down. "Bruce, thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there when you did. If I'd stayed…"

"I'd have never let anything happen to either of you. I love you too much. If he'd killed you or our child or even… I'd have killed him myself."

"Bruce…" 

He set his own glass down. "I mean it. The thought of losing you is more than I can bear," Bruce whispered and the thought of what she'd been through made him pull her close to him. His fingers caressing the skin where Daggett had left bruises that were now gone.

   Selina brushed her fingers through his hair with one hand, while the other traced the lines of his face. Bruce kissed her palm and her fingers. 

"I love you," she purred. Touched by his protectiveness of her and amazed by the soft caress against her skin. Well aware of the marks of pain he was soothing, marks that no longer existed.

"I love you more than life itself," Bruce breathed before his lips met with hers. Selina kissed him back eagerly. When their lips parted they found they were no longer alone. The lion cub sat at Bruce's feet playing with the laces on his shoes while the tiger rubbed her head against Selina's ankles.

"Let's get these two fed and into bed. Then we can pick up where we left off," Bruce said. 

"Sounds good," Selina purred. She picked up the tiger cub and headed for the kitchen Bruce right behind her.

Alfred walked past the kitchen and saw them together talking in soft voices both smiling and content and smiled himself. _It's about time they come back to their senses. _Looking down the hall he found Dick and Zanah side by side smiling. _Perhaps their relationship will run more smoothly. I hope so. It seems like they've both been through a lot. _Alfred's smile widened pleased to see his family content. _Maybe now the depression that lingers over this house will lift. _

Alfred watched as the Bat-signal flooded the night sky. Bruce and Dick walked past him headed for the Bat-cave while Selina and Zanah watched. The women exchanged glances and headed upstairs. Alfred seeing the peaceful moment was over turned and headed for the cave to assist his master who were more like sons. _I'm going to have to find a place for Madame Selina and Miss Zanah to keep their things in the cave. _

**Later…**

Batman and Robin stood together on the police station roof the Bat-signal in the night sky.

Above them Catwoman and the Wraith stood watching as they spoke with the Commissioner. Concealing themselves in the shadows they waited to follow after the two Guardians of the city. Neither would let their presents be known from now on the city's protectors would be under a watchful eye ready to aid if the need arose. Sentinels standing guard over the lives of the Batman and Robin to ensure justice prevailed in their city.

The End.                   


End file.
